Team Saki-Shika-Cho
by GreenHoneyTea
Summary: Sakura is assign in Team Ten with Shikamaru and Choji! She was disappointed that she's not in her Sasuke-kun team and she believes her team sucks! However, once she learns about her teammates and her view of her teammates has change. Also, she slowly developing feelings toward certain shadow-user cloud-watcher. Because of him, she learns how to be strong and believe in herself.
1. New Team!

**Ciao! Konnichiwa! Ahola! Hullo! *waves***

 **I have changed a little in this chapter, nothing big. Just few edit to fix and all...**

 **So! I decided to TRY to fix and edit this story before I continue the new chapter, savvy? *curious***

 **I hope you readers understand... and thank you all so much for the amazing reviews, favs, and follows! It made my day every single time.**

 **Warning: I'm Deaf. unbeta. English is NOT an easy language for me to learn. Like, seriously. -.-''**

 **I DON'T OWN Naruto!**

 **Enjoy~ :3**

* * *

 **Team Saki-Shika-Cho**

 **Chapter One**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

A young early-teen girl who has mid-back length pink hair, large emeralds eyes and fair skin and her name is Haruno, Sakura. Now in her own bedroom, Sakura puts on her red Leafe Headband and tie it. She poses herself front of the mirror in a playful manner.

"Sakura! You're going to be late!" Sakura's vein popped out in annoyed when her mother called out to her a few times already. Sakura turned her head to the door, "I was about to leave!" she responds with annoyed. _'When will she stop treating me like a kid?!'_ Sakura blows her cheeks in frustrated. She walks out of her bedroom, slips on her blue ninja shoes and walks out of her house. As she walks along on the road that leads straight to the Ninja Academy. However, Sakura paused when she saw her rival and ex-best friend: Yamanaka, Ino.

Ino noticed Sakura from the corner of her eyes then she turns to her with a smirk, "Hello, Sakura."

Sakura smirk back at her, "Hello…Ino."

Sakura shifts her legs as Ino walks beside her on the road, "Who knew that you can become kunoichi with no history backgrounds of ninjas." Ino impressed with Sakura that she managed to graduate.

Sakura scoff as she closes her eyes, "History don't matter. From today on, we're officially kunoichi…" Sakura opens her eyes and glares at Ino, "…and I won't lose to you, Ino-pig!" Sakura added with determine.

Ino glares at Sakura, "Same here forehead!" she snapped with equal determination.

Sakura walk ahead as Ino frown and she walks ahead of Sakura's speed. Sakura got quickly annoyed by Ino so she went ahead in fast speed and before they both know it. They were head-to-head glaring with lightning as they walk in fast-pace straight to the Ninja Academy.

Once they have arrived at the Ninja Academy classroom, "Goal!" two rival shouted in unison. They were panting from the race and they show smugness to each other. Ino huffed and turned to Sakura, "I won again."

Sakura scoff, "Iie, I won!" she glares at Ino.

Ino snort as she places her hands on her hips, "Yea right!" like Ino will believe that.

Sakura twitched annoyed, "My toe got centimeter ahead of the door! You must be blind!" Sakura insulted Ino as Ino was about to insult back.

Sakura looks over to search someone and when she found her target; she giggles and Ino pause her mouth and stare at her rival in confusion. Sakura runs to her target and Naruto stood up blushing on his face, "H-hey Sakura-" "Outta the way Naruto!" Sakura pushed Naruto away as she interrupted him. Sakura blushes when she saw her target who's the genius rookie of the year: Uchiha, Sasuke.

"U-umm, Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke glace at her the corner of his eyes, "Can I sit next to you?" Sakura asked nicely.

Ino stomp toward Sakura in anger, "What are you talking about? I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!" Ino refuses to let her rival sit next to her crush.

Sasuke glance away uninterested while Sakura glares at Ino, "No way! I was here first!"

Then all the girls gather in a group arguing about who's sitting next to Sasuke and when they got in the classroom in first. Until Sakura notice Naruto is standing on the desk, crouching his legs as he glares at Sasuke as Sasuke gladly glares back at Naruto fearless.

Sakura snap at Naruto, "What are you doing Naruto?! Stay away from Sasuke-kun!"

"Yeah! Beat him Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto frown at Sasuke and before anyone knew. A ninja boy accidentally hit Naruto's back as Naruto fell forward and capture Sasuke's lips.

The girls stare at the scene front of them in speechless and Naruto and Sasuke pull away quickly and spits out their 'germs'.

Sakura blinks in shock, _'I was supposed to be Sasuke's first kiss!'_ Sakura slowly glares at Naruto along with other fangirls of Sasuke's. Naruto shivers in fear as his face got pale when he saw scary evil fangirls who are ready to beat his ass.

"Sa-Sakura-chan…" Naruto gulp in nervously, hoping for mercy from Sakura.

Sakura twitch, "Naruto... you are annoying." She won't give him mercy.

.

.

.

After poor Naruto got beaten up by Sakura and fangirls. Sakura is sitting in the middle on the bench between Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura attempting to scoot close to Sasuke as Ikura walks into the classroom and smile at his former students. "Okay, quiet down class." He got the class attention, "From today on, you are all now full-fledged ninjas. However, you're still Genin. The tough part's still to come. From here on, you'll be in a squad of three and carry out your missions under your Jounin teachers." Ikura explains to them.

Sakura sits up in curious as she froze herself to scoot close to her crush. _'Three-man squad?'_ she didn't expect that.

Ino leans forward from above row to Sakura, "I wonder who's going to be in Sasuke-kun's team." Ino smirk.

Sakura glance at Ino, "I don't know…" she mumbles loud enough for Ino to hear, _'It will be me cha!'_ Sakura secretly glares at Ino.

Ikura glance at his clipboard, "The groups have been determined so that the strength of the groups will be balanced. Now for the assignments!" Ikura starts to list of the names of the three-man squad and Sakura has been half-listening to him until…

"Now then, next is Team Seven…" Ikura smiles, "Uzumaki, Naruto." Naruto sits up listening; hoping his teammates will be Sakura and anyone else as long as it's not Sasuke, "Yamanaka, Ino." Ino sulks as Sakura snicker and Naruto frown, "And… Uchiha, Sasuke." Ino fist pumps in excited as Sakura gasps and Naruto sulks.

Sakura slowly sulks, _'N-no way…'_ she thought in disappointed. Ino leans over with a smug on her face, "I win~" Ino sang softly and stick her tongue out childishly.

Sakura frown angrily at Ino, she looks away and Ikura continues, "Team Eight… Hyuuga, Hinata." Hinata looks up, "Inuzuka, Kiba. "Kiba smirk as Akamaru bark, "And… Aburama, Shino." Shino sits there silent.

Sakura mentally sighs, _'I'm not in Sasuke-kun's team…but I won't lose to Ino-pig!'_ Sakura thought in determine. "Now to Team Ten, Haruno, Sakura." Sakura pays attention, "Nara, Shikamaru." She drops her shoulders as Shikamaru yawn, "And… Akimichi, Choji." Her head dropped as Choji throw his chips in his mouth.

Ino chuckle softly, "Looks like you got an awesome team there, forehead." Ino whispers and covers her mouth trying not to laugh out loud.

Sakura let her head hit on the desk, _'Oh great…'_ she thought in miserable.

Iruka smiles at his former students, "In the afternoon, I'll introduce to your Jounin teachers. You're dismissed until then!" he said, he walks out of the classroom and everyone scatters to their group and went out to eat together.

.

.

.

Sakura crosses her arms by the trees when Ino walks toward her. She smirks smugly at Sakura, "Since now I'm in Sasuke-kun team. This will be too easy for me." Ino flips her long ponytail from her shoulder. Sakura gritted her teeth at Ino, "I won't lose to you Ino-pig!"

Ino shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever you say forehead. Now I need to get going, better to find my teammates so bye-bye!" Ino happily skipping away from Sakura. Sakura scowl and turn around and stomp in anger in a different direction from Ino. _'Ugh! This is my worst day ever!'_ Sakura thought.

"Sakura!" Sakura pauses her stomp, she turns her head over her shoulder and saw her _teammates_ ; Choji and Shikamaru. They walk toward to her and Choji munching his chips, "Let's all eat together." Choji said after he swallowed his food.

Sakura sweatdropped, _'You're eating right now…'_ she watches him eating his chips from a bag of chip. Shikamaru sigh, "Troublesome… he thought we should go to the rooftop and eat lunches together since we're a team now." He yawns and Sakura made a face, _'Lazy-ass and fatty…great.'_ Sakura sulk as the gloomy grey cloud appears above her head.

When Team Ten arrive at the rooftop, Sakura leans on the rail while eating her riceball, Shikamaru sits on the ground with his leg pull up as his right armrest on his knee and his other leg is dangling while he's chewing his riceball and Chijo is sitting on the ground, leaning on the wall and eating his riceball while carrying other twelve riceballs in his arm happily.

Choji smiles, "Let's have –munch- team –munch- name." he munching his fourth riceball.

Sakura twitches, _'Nani?'_ she has no clue what he just said.

Shikamaru glance up at the sky, "Like what?" he mumbles lazily.

Choji shrug his shoulders, "Like –munch munch- Saki-Shiko-Cho?" he said as he eats his sixth riceballs.

Sakura blinks in confusion and Shikamaru yawn once again, "Sure." He glances at Sakura, "What do you think?"

Sakura sweatdropped, "Umm…okay?" she has no idea what just happen but she'll just go along. Sakura pause mid-air with her riceball when she saw Naruto sneakily tiptoe toward Sasuke on the rooftop and attack on Sasuke as the window lid shut down. Sakura just waits as Shikamaru yawn uninterested while Choji munching his eleventh riceballs. Then Sasuke climbs out with a smirk on his face and walks away.

"So that Naruto got beaten after all." Shikamaru thought out loud.

Sakura giggled, "Of course, there's no way anyone who can beat Sasuke-kun." She said with proud.

Shikamaru sighs out loud, "Great, I never understand woman."

Sakura frown at Shikamaru, "Excuse me?" what was he trying to say?

"Uchiha this. Uchiha that." He glances at her lazily, "What's so great about him?"

Sakura scoff, "Because he's number one genius rookie of the year! And he's handsome!" she sighs in dreamily. Shikamaru rolls his eyes and bite down his riceball uninterested. Sakura twitch at his lack of conversations. She looks away annoyed, _'Whatever!'_

.

.

.

All Genins are now in the classroom waiting for their teachers to come and pick them up. Sakura glares at Ino who's attempting flirt Sasuke. Sakura gritted her teeth in silent of anger, _'I can't believe that pig is all over my Sasuke-kun!'_ she thought in jealous as she glares at Ino very harshly.

Ikura clear his throat, "Alright, team ten!" Sakura snapped out of it and looks up. She saw a Jounin man who is smoking his cigarette with a big grin on his face. Sakura along with Shikamaru and Choji walks to their former sensei and new sensei. The man grins wide, "Hello, I'm Sarutobi, Asuma. Your new sensei." Asuma introduced himself. Ikura smiles at his former students, "Good luck." He nods at them.

Asuma takes his students out of the Ninja Academy to the small food bar and bench under the large tree. Asuma leans on the tree with his arms crossed while Sakura sits left side on the bench with Shikamaru on the middle and Choji on the right side.

"Alright, you three should introduce yourselves," Asuma said. Sakura crossed her arms, "Like what?" she frowns at him in curious. Asuma thought about it, "Like… your names, hobbies, likes, dislikes, dreams and why." He explained. He sweatdropped when his students stare at him indifferent faces.

Asuma chuckle dryly, "Okay, I'll go first. That way you'll understand." He clears his throat, "I'm Sarutobi, Asuma. My hobbies are training, teaching, and smoking. My likes are cigarettes, kids, games, and hang out with my friends. My dislikes are liars, fakers, betrayers, and enemies that hurt this village and my friends. As for my dreams, well it's more of my lifetime goal. My goal is to keep this Konoha protect and peace for a very long time. Also, help you three to understand the meaning of shinobi." Asuma finishes his introduction. He tilted his head, "You go first." He nods his head at Choji.

Choji swallow chips, "Akimichi, Choji. –munch- My hobbies are eating chips, BBQ chips, BBQ, riceballs, dango, ramen, beef, chicken, shrimps, ribs, orange chicken, spicy chickens, hot wings, sushi, octopus, crabs, fish, tuna, curry, chicken curry, beef curry, pork, ham, pig feet-" as he continue listing all the foods while Asuma and Sakura stare at him in disbelief with sweatdropping while Shikamaru gaze up at the clouds. Asuma smiles at Choji, "Okay, you eat a lot of foods. Well, why don't you go to the likes." He said and Choji shrug his shoulders as he chewing his chips, "Okay, -munch- I like BBQ in the BBQ restaurant, Ichiraku, meats, beef, chicken, riceballs, sushi-" Sakura let her head hit on her palms while Asuma keep smiling as sweatdropping when Choji went on the list of foods again. Shikamaru is still staring at the sky.

Asuma stop Choji, "Alright, we understand. What about your dislikes?" Choji open his new bag of chip, "Anyone who called me the 'f' word that based judge of my weight. I dislike someone eat the last chip when only I'm allow to eat the last piece of chip. And anyone who takes the last big piece of beef or pork or chicken or any BBQ meats –Sakura twitch at him in disbelief- Insult my clan and my friend. My dream is to be an acknowledge by everyone that I'm a proud and strong shinobi." Choji finally finishes his introduction.

Asuma grinned, _'So in the end, he wants to be acknowledge as a proud Leafe Shinobi.'_ He turn to Shikamaru, "Alright you next."

Shikamaru sigh as he slouches his shoulders, "Troublesome… my name is Nara, Shikamaru. My hobbies are doing Japanese checkers, Go, sleep, and watch clouds. My likes are sleeping and watching clouds, oh I like cherries. My dislikes are troublesome works, doing things are such a drag and stupid people who gets on my nerves. And pineapples. I don't have a dream because it's too troublesome to think about it."

Sakura drop her head, _'He's too simple and lazy!'_ She twitches.

Asuma raise his eyebrows, _'This guy has impossibly over 200 high IQ and he has no motivate to be a Leafe Shinobi…interesting. Then why did he go to Ninja Academy?'_ He glance at Sakura, "You last."

Sakura smiles, "I'm Haruno, Sakura! My hobbies are reading, learning things, making stuff, stargazing and once in a while, I enjoy to watch rain. My likes…well…I like Sasuke-kun. –giggles- and I like pineapples, cold nights and helping people. My dislikes are bullies, nickname me: pinky, cherries, my rival –frown- and insult my appearance. And my dream is to…-blushes-…maybe…-giggles-…hmm and…well…" she finishes her introduction.

Asuma rubs the back of his neck, _'Well, girls at her age are more interested in love game then being a Leafe Shinobi… I wonder why she go to Ninja Academy?'_ He glances at his two students who doesn't seems to have interest in being ninjas except Choji.

Asuma smile at his students, "Okay, since you all are new ninjas but not quite." he said.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in confuse, "What do you mean Asuma-sensei?"

Asuma cross his arms, "Of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be recognized as junior ninjas. The remaining eighteen will be sent back to the Academy. In other words, this exercise is an extremely difficult test with a failure rate of 66% or higher." He explained.

Choji frown while chewing, Sakura stare at him in shock, and Shikamaru sigh out loud.

"I'm guessing the graduation test was just to select those who have the potential of becoming Genin." Shikamaru said with a fact. Asuma nods his head, "Correct. I'll be the one to determining whether you pass or fail with survival test." he smirk.

"Nannni?"

"What a drag."

-munch munch-

Asuma lean up straight from the tree, "Tomorrow morning at five a.m. meet me at the training field ten. And make sure you eat, you gonna need energy!"

"Hai…"

"Troublesome….so early."

-munch munch-

 **~Morning at the Training Field ten at Five A.M.~**

Sakura drags her feet on the ground while rubbing her tiring eyes as Shikamaru dragging sleeping Choji who is hugging his bag of BBQ chip. Asuma watches them in amuse and slowly chuckle when he saw his students before him. "Well, are you all ready for survival test?" he grinning wide; very awake and energy.

Sakura frown at him, "Asuma-sensei, why do we have to be here so early?" she whine.

Asuma blink, "Well, you three could have told me if you prefer to come at a different time." Asuma said. Sakura fall in anime style while Shikamaru glares as he drops Choji and Choji fell on the ground; snoring and drooling.

Sakura stood up while glaring at her sensei, "Seriously!"

Asuma chuckle, "Now, let's wake up Choji so I can explain to you all about this test." It nearly took an hour and a half to wake Choji up. When Choji is sitting up while rubs his eyes, Sakura and Shikamaru standing between Choji and Asuma place his hands on his hips, "Okay, the time will be limit in this test. You three need to success this test by afternoon." He takes out the alarm clock and put it on the stump, "I'll start the alarm after I explain."

He pulls out the red flag with Konohagakure symbol, "The test is that you three need to get this red flag at the highest height from me." He grin, "You may think it's a simple test but it's not. A lot of teams have failed this test so who knows maybe this time, you three might be the first one to pass this test."

Sakura frown, "What's the rules of this test?" she asks in curious about the rules.

Asuma shakes his head, "There's no rules. In fact, you are allow to kill me if you are so desire." he said. He glance up at the sky, "Let's start, before you three wasting your time. You have about six hours." He pushes the button of the alarm clock, "Your time starts now." He disappeared as three Genins taken aback by the incredible speed of Jounin's level.

Sakura glances at her teammates, Shikamaru yawn while Choji already start eating his chips. Sakura drop her shoulders, _'We're going to fail.'_ she shakes her head and hold up her fist, _'Iie! We can't fail! I can't fail! If I fail, then I won't see Sasuke-kun at all! He must be already pass his test.'_ she thought with motivate. Sakura stand front of her teammates, "We need to pass this test without any fail!" Sakura said with determination.

Shikamaru raise his eyebrows at her who is exploded with fire, "Woman… how are we supposed to start when we have no clue. It's pointless, I don't see what's with this test." he sighs.

Sakura glare at Shikamaru, "Well we can start looking for the highest height in this place. Since we're surrounding by trees, there should be one tree that's tallest and I bet Asuma-sensei will be there." Sakura explain her guess.

Choji stood up, "Sounds like an idea to start." he said after he swallow his chip.

Shikamaru push his hands in his pockets, "What a drag, fine." he follows Sakura and Choji to searching for the highest tree they could find. And it took nearly couple of hours, not found one tallest tree yet.

Sakura twitches, "How the hell is it so hard to find one tree that have the highest height when all trees are basically the same height!" Sakura pull her hair in frustrated.

Shikamaru and Choji lean back away in caution not wanting to be the target of her anger.

Choji thought about it, "Would it be easier to separate? To find it faster than going together?" he suggests and Sakura sigh out loud and nod her head. "That we can do." she turns around to her teammates, "I'll go to east from here." Sakura said then she walks to east. Shikamaru walks to the west, "Troublesome." And Choji shrug his shoulders as he walks north.

 **~Sakura~**

Sakura stop her legs as she frown at her surrounding, she suddenly have déjà vu that she already walk through this path, _'I wonder…'_ she takes out her kunai and mark 'x' on the ground.

Sakura walks in a different direction for about thirty minutes and she stop when she saw the mark on the ground that she made. _'Am I going in a circle? Iie…'_ Sakura furrow her eyebrows, _'Wait a minute! This is Genjutsu!'_ she understood.

She put up her sign, "Kai!" the Genjutsu release and Sakura smile in proud that she caught the trick from Asuma-sensei.

"Sa-sakura…" Sakura's heart beat when she heart familiar voice, she turn around with blush on her cheeks and smile, "Sasuk-" She froze when she saw Sasuke is nearly all bloodily beaten up as he lean against on the tree, he looks up in pain, "H-help…m-me…" Sakura eyes wide as her tears spilling out, "N-N-…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura scream in horror and faint.

 **~Shikamaru~**

Shikamaru snap up, "Was that Sakura's scream?" Shikamaru blink, he was so sure that it's 100% that belongs to his female teammate. He turns around to check on his teammate but force to stop when four enemies of clones ready to fight him.

Shikamaru sigh, "What a drag…I have to fight…" he slowly show his lazily smirk, "Clones or not, you have caught at my jutsu." The enemies of clones realize that they can't move and Shikamaru already trap them with his shadows.

 **~Choji~**

Choji walks straight to the north while munching his chips. He's been walking for a while until he saw his teammate laying on the ground. He walks closer to his teammate and saw Sakura is unconsciousness.

Choji blink, "Sakura…." Sakura groan as she slowly opens her eyes.

Sakura gasps as she sits up, "Sasuke-kun!" She looks around to find him in a poor state.

Choji shakes his head, "There's no one here except us." Choji said. Sakura stood up, "But! I saw him! And the look of the way he is now, he could be dead!" Sakura said in worry.

She runs randomly in a different direction, "Wait for me Sasuke-kun! Please don't die!" Sakura shouted out loud at the woods. And Choji quickly follow her.

 **~Shikamaru~**

Shikamaru twirl his kunai in his finger in boredom while walking until he saw something pink crash on his chest. He fell back in grunt, he uses his forearms to push himself up and saw Sakura who bump to him is now on his chest. He frowns as Choji came out of the bushes in pant, "Sakura…slow down…" he is already exhausting from non-stop run.

Sakura realize she's on Shikamaru's chest, she blushes and quickly stood up. Shikamaru raise his eyebrow at her awkwardness act, "Why were you running?" Shikmaru ask as he stood up and dust his pants from the dirt.

Sakura shows concerns and panic, "Sasuke-kun was all bloodily and beaten up! He asked for my help! I need to find him!" Sakura explain and Shikamaru shakes his head, "Why would Uchiha be here?" he ask Sakura.

Sakura glares at him, "I don't know! Maybe no one was around so he must have been searching to find help and he happens to found me!" she stomps her foot impatience; she really needs to find him.

Shikamaru cross his arms, "Really? Uchiha's training field is in seven. We're in field ten. Don't you think it's odd that number one rookie is all bloodily and beaten up? And there's no way anyone could run let alone walk all the way here from the field seven." He explained.

Sakura blink at the realization, "Wait… so that was… Genjutsu…" she blushes in embarrasses, _'I got caught in double Genjutsu!'_ she never thought she be so humiliating.

Shikamaru yawn, "Anyways, I've realize what this test is about."

Sakura and Choji looks at him, "This troublesome test is basically to see underneath the underneath." he glances around the woods, "All these trees are equal to highest height. Asuma-sensei said to find him at the highest height of the tree with the red flag. Normally by now, we would see the red flag but we didn't. We're overlook at this test." he explain.

Sakura understands, "So basically, he tries to waste our times on searching for the highest height of tree…and…" she gasps.

Shikamaru nod his head, "Right, we are suppose to search for the possible of a lowest tree. Not highest."

Choji frown as he chewing his chips, "Then how are we going to find the lowest tree? –munch- We have about less than two hours now."

Shikamaru walks to the tree, "This is such a pain but give me few minutes." He said.

Sakura frown at her lazy teammate when she watches him put up his sign then Shikamaru open his eyes and run to the tree. Sakura eyes wide in surprise when Shikamaru runs on the tree without using his hands.

Sakura is impress, "Amazing… to climb the tree without using hands…" she is in awe while Choji smiles at his best friend's skill of excellent chakra.

When Shikamaru stands on top of the tree branches that can support his weight, he narrows his eyes around and found his target.

He scoffs, "This test is seriously pain in the ass." Shikamaru shakes his head, he quickly jumps down branches to branches onto the ground smoothly. "Troublesome… I found it." He said. Sakura and Choji smiles excitedly.

 **~Team Saki-Shika-Cho~**

Sakura twitches while Shikamaru cross his arms glaring and Choji frown deeply with slightly annoyed. Asuma chuckle, the entire time that they have been wasted their times searching for the highest tree with a red flag turns out it's at the stump with a clock and Asuma has been relaxing and sitting next to the stump with a red flag laying front of him.

He grin widely at his now real Genins students, "Congratulations! You've passed the test!" he glance at the clock, "An hour before afternoon…not bad." He praises the students.

Sakura hold her temper, "You waste our times to search something that wasn't there!" she frown at her sensei. Don't get her wrong, she's happy that she won't go back to the Ninja Academy but she is annoyed that Asuma tricked them.

Asuma chuckle, "The point of this test is to look underneath the underneath. Plus, you all came here together instead of one. If it's just one or two… you would be fail this test. However, you all came together as one team." He smiles proudly, "That's a real team."

Sakura blink, _'I see… he testing us to see if we're actually doing together as a teamwork with our own willingly. Without willingly and if we were doing individuals... it would make us selfish and disrespectful shinobi.'_ Sakura thought, she's very lucky that she came with her teammates. Slowly she starts to feel guilty, _'I've been focus on Sasuke-kun instead on my teammates… Does that make me…selfish?'_ Sakura mentally frown at herself in confuse with team's meaning.

Asuma stood up, "Since you all are unhappy that fact I tricked you. How about I treat you at the BQQ restaurant? To celebrate our first real team." He grins wide.

Choji eyes sparkle as he smiles wide, "YES! BBQ!" he shouted in excited with new energy as Sakura jump in surprise while Shikamaru sigh as his hands pushes in his pockets.

Sakura attempt to calm her heart, "Seriously Choji! You've been eating non-stop! Sooner or later, you're going to fatter!" Sakura snap and Shikamaru froze in fear.

Asuma frown at Sakura, "Now, now… calm down. I know you're annoyed with this whole trick but that doesn't mean you can take it out on Choji." Asuma scolded Sakura.

Shikamaru sweats, "You shouldn't say that woman…" Sakura frown at Shikamaru, "That word is a taboo for Choji." He warned her.

Sakura and Asuma look at Choji who is standing still with shadows cover his face. His ears twitches, "Did…did you say…fat?"

Suddenly Choji snap up with fires eyes, "I'M NOT FAT! I'M JUST BIG-BONE GUY!" He screams as Sakura and Asuma dumbfound by his reaction.

Shikamaru grab Sakura's hand, "I changed my mind about the pain in the ass of this test. This is a real pain in the ass!" he drags Sakura away safely from anger scary Choji who is now chasing to kill Sakura.

Asuma blink at the scene as he sweatdrop, _'This team is very…interesting…'_ he thought, boy his life will be full of amuse and interesting; especially now this team is unique.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE GIRL!"

"Troublesome! See what you got yourself into woman?!"

"How the hell was I suppose to know that fat was a taboo word to him?!"

"OOOOOH! IT'S ON!"

"Do you have a death wish?!"

"Sorry!"

"SHIKAMARU! STOP HELPING THAT GIRL!"

"Well stop trying to kill her! A man shouldn't hurt woman!"

"What's wrong with this team?!"

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!"


	2. D-Rank Missions!

Merry Christmas readers and Fanfiction! :D

Thank you for reviews, favs, and followers! It made me happy to know that readers enjoy this story!

 **Suzululu4moe** -Thank you for review! That's true, their behaviors are suppose to be different when they're in special academy but since this is Naruto, it's different. More like, it's their choice if they actually want to be a Shinobi career. Plus, they will learn the hard way about being a serious Ninja... ^^

 **Cha0s-th3ory** \- Thanks for review! I would not touch Ino-Chika-Cho either but I learned to love read about ShikaSaki stories and I thought about it... why not. This is Fanfiction. I'm glad you like it! And Choji is FUNNY! xD

Yayaya! So Here's chapter two!

Remember: English isn't my best language so there will be mistakes grammars, errors, and (possibly) misspellings. I apologize for that but I'm trying my best! :D

* * *

 **Team Saki-Shika-Cho**

 **Chapter Two**

Team Saki-Shika-Cho are now doing their first mission of D-Rank. Asuma watches his students pulling out weeds in the farmer's backyard. Sakura sigh, she glance at her teammates; Shikamaru saved her from being murder by Choji all day two days ago and Choji has finally calm down and he forgot all about it when Asuma took his team to BBQ restaurant. Sakura pale at the thought of Choji's furious temper, if Shikamaru hasn't save her, who knows what Choji has done to her and she learned that hard way not to say, 'FAT' to him. Never say it. Sakura shakes her head, she's almost done with pulling the weeds and the farmer walks out with four lemonade drinks on the tray. "Thank you all so much for your help. You all must be thirsty." The farmer hand out the tray, Sakura gently take the glass of lemonade as others too. They drank it and finishes their mission. Asuma takes out the scroll, "Okay, next we have to take the dogs on a walk." Asuma announce.

 **~D-Rank~**

Choji pulls back the large dog who just walks forward on the road while Sakura and Shikamaru takes two small dogs. Sakura sweatdropped, "I told him it would be better if two people do it instead of one." Sakura sigh as Shikamaru shrug his shoulders, "Well, it's his decision." Shikamaru yawn.

Sakura roll his eyes, "But still… he's a fat dog." She slip her tongue and she pales along with Shikamaru. Choji and big dog pause and slowly turn as their eyes lighten in flames.

"Did…you…say…fat?" Choji and the big dog twitches.

Asuma jump down behind Sakura and Shikamaru, "Hello, how's walking with a dogs going?" suddenly Sakura and Shikamaru force to push the leaches onto Asuma's hands. Shikamaru grab Sakura's hand and drag her away from scary murdering eyes.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE GIRL!"

"WOOF WOOF!"

Asuma watches Choji and the big dog on fire chasing Sakura and Shikamaru. He sweatdropped, "I'm guessing not so good…"

"Not again!"

"Who's fault is that woman?!"

"Well this time I didn't know that fat word is a taboo for a DOG!"

"OOOOH!"

"WOOOOOOOOF!"

"This is such a drag!"

"Seriously!"

Asuma sigh, "I'm guessing we should start another mission." He thought out loud but first, he need to calm Choji down with BBQ and give a big dog bone treat for a big dog.

 **~D-Rank~**

Sakura picks up the trash from the river along with Shikamaru while Choji is sitting on the ground eating his steaks in a stick and Asuma lean on the tree. Shikamaru sigh lazily. He really wants to lay down and watch the clouds but troublesome mission has to be in a way and he has to do it.

Sakura walks carefully as she uses the wooden sharp stick to pick up the empty can and put it the trash. Suddenly a fish jumps up and hit her face. She squeals in shock, fell back into the river as it current her away nearly at the waterfall. Shikamaru react fast when he quickly grabs her ankle and pull her onto the land. Sakura push her wet hair back in relief, "Thanks…" Shikamaru lays on his back, "Troublesome…" he mumbles.

Asuma watches them in amuse while Choji sneakily took his teammate's lunch and eats it.

 **~D-Rank~**

"Kyyyaaaa!"

Sakura, Shikamaru and Choji cringe at the four children. Asuma pats one of his student's shoulder, "Well, you'll be babysitting these four kids for two hours. They are children of the councilor. And I'll be back after two hours." Asuma said and he wishes them good luck and disappeared.

One five years old little girl run toward Sakura, "My name is Miko! Play dress up with me!" Miko grab Sakura's hand and drag her into the bedroom. Shikamaru and Choji watch three little boys throwing stuff at each other and running around in the living room, "Troublesome…"

One of the seven years old little boy run to Choji, "Hi! I'm Jiro! Can you make me lunch?" Jiro grab Choji's hand to the kitchen which Choji happily accept it.

Shikamaru frowns, now he has to deal with nine years old twins and they run to him, "I'm Fumi and he's Fumo!" Fumo throw pillow at Shikamaru's face. Fumi and Fumo laugh and they run around in the living room. Shikamaru made a face, "What a drag…"

Fumi accidentally bump the table as the glass vase tumble threatening to fall and Shikamaru quickly use his shadow jutsu to stop the table move. Fumi and Fumo saw it and they were in awe. Shikmaru sigh in relief, then he double takes at the twins. Fumi and Fumo has sneakily evil imp grinning on their face. Shikamaru pale, "Oh crap…"

 **~Choji~**

Choji humming while making amazing delicious sandwich for Jiro and him too. Choji set the plate with large sandwich front of Jiro, "I called it, 'Akimichi Sandwich!'." Choji said with pride. Jiro stare at the large sandwich in awe, he looks up at Choji, "How am I going to finish this sandwich?" Jiro frown, he has a tiny body.

Choji sits across from Jiro with his own plate of large sandwich, "You must eat it all! It's a pride to be a man!" Choji said then he eats his sandwich and Jiro blinks. "A man...?" Jiro reach for his sandwich and took a small bite. Guess that means Jiro will be a man if he finishes the sandwich.

 **~Sakura~**

Sakura flinch in pain when Miko forcefully brushing Sakura's hair. "You have beautiful pink hair! Like a princess!" Miko giggles. Sakura tighten her smile, "Thank you ow! Miko…" Sakura wait for Miko to finishes her hair in patience.

Miko tie Sakura's hair and nod in satisfied. Miko jumps down and grab the make-up tools, "Now I'm going to put on make-up!" Miko smiles; showing her adorable small teeth and a missing front tooth. Sakura force to smile, "Oh…yay…" she cheers weakly and luckily Miko's too innocent to understand the emotions.

 **~Shikamaru~**

Shikamaru sweats while pant as his shadows jutsu froze everything from damage when evil twins nearly broke all the vase, lamps, TV, bookshelf, and so on. Suddenly, Jiro run out of the kitchen to the bathroom and Shikamaru heard Jiro's vomiting. Choji walks out calmly, "I think my Akimichi Sandwich is not good for him." He said.

Shikamaru sweatdrop, "That's because he's seven years old. He can't eat all that!" he explain. He is very familiar with Akimichi Clan's famous sandwich. Miko skip happily out of her bedroom, "Gentlemen! I'm happy to say that I had make-over ugly into beautiful princess!" Miko sqeaul excitedly, Sakura walks out in humiliating and Shikamaru blink while Choji pity Sakura.

Sakura's hair is very tangles and horribly two braids, her face is cover like someone throw paints on her face and she even wears ridiculously large bright orange kimono. Sakura glares at her teammates, "Not a word." She hisses. Miko run to Shikamaru, she grabs his hand, "I'll give you a make-over! You will be a prince!" Shikamaru got in panic when all his shadows went back to him and few tables have fall and couple of broken vases.

Fumi and Fumo high five at each other, "Score!" Shikamaru drop his shoulders, "Oh man…" Jiro walks out with a green face while holding his stomach, "I don't feel good…" Jiro threw up on Sakura's costume kimono. The twins laugh while Miko whines at her perfect costume for the princess now is all ruin.

Sakura twitches, she looks at Shikamaru and Choji, "This is the worst mission ever!" and they both agree with her.

After two hours, they have finally put all children to take their nap and they sweatdropped when they children sleeps on interesting place. Miko is sleeping on the coffee table, Jiro is sleeping on the floor hugging a curtains while the twins are sleeping on the couch with their heads on the floor. The door opens, and the mother smiles, "Aww…my adorable children…" she giggles at the living room sight.

Asuma walks in and he saw his students in exhausted, "So, how's the mission?" he asks then he notice Sakura's make-over, "Oh…Sakura… you look…" Sakura glares at Asuma, "Don't say a word, Asuma-sensei." She hisses and stomp out of the house. Shikamaru and Choji shivers at their female teammate's silent temper.

 **~D-Rank~**

After Sakura washes her face and fixes her hair. She meets her team at the Hokage Tower and they are in the room. Third Hokage read over the D-Rank mission, "Okay, you have succeeded four missions so far and this will be the last mission for today." Genins are so relief to hear that they are almost done with the mission. "Your mission is to find a missing cat." Third Hokage looks up, "It's Feudal Lord's cat. The cat name is Toru and it has a pink bow on its side on top of it head." He explained briefly of the mission. Sakura mentally groan in tired while Shikamaru nearly doze off and Choji eating his chips. Asuma nod his head, "Okay. We'll bring Toru back." He accepts the mission.

When they are out in the woods, wearing radio chokers with one earbud in their ear and Asuma this time will help his students. What a very thoughtful teacher, if only he would stay with them and help their missions before! "Alright, now go and find the missing cat!" they quickly disappeared in Genin's level speed to search for the missing cat.

 **~Sakura~**

Sakura jump over branches to branches in different trees, she roams her eyes around to find any cat, _'This is really stupid…'_ she thought.

"This mission is so lame Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura pause her speed when he overhears familiar voice. She follows the loud voice in curious.

"It's D-Rank mission Naruto, what do you expect?"

"Well! I was expecting to have cool missions! Like protect princess! Or fight the bad guys! Not doing these…stupid stuff of picking up the trash in the woods!"

Sakura hides in the shade on the branch that supports her weight. She saw Naruto complaining to Kakashi and she also saw Ino irritated face and Sasuke calm emotions face. Sakura blushes when she saw Sasuke, _'I haven't seen him for three days! I really miss you Sasuke-kun!'_ Sakura squeal in excitement mentally in her head.

Kakashi sigh, he glance up, "Why don't you come down from there." Sakura blushes in embarrasses, _'Busted.'_ Sakura came out and jump down in visible. Naruto grin at Sakura, "Hi Sakura-chan!" he wave happily at her. Kakashi raise his eyebrow, "Ah… so this is Sakura." Kakashi carefully look at Sakura that Nauto has been going on to try date her. Sakura looks down shyly, _'Could it be… that Sasuke-kun talks about me?'_ she push her hair back behind her ear.

Kakashi reads back to his Ichi Ichi book, "Naruto has been talking about you a lot." Sakura drop her shoulders in disappointed. Naruto blushes, "N-nani? No way!" Naruto deny as Ino smirk.

"It's true forehead. He has a big crush on you! You should give him a chance." Ino snicker and Sakura frown at Ino. Naruto giggles, "N-no way!" he denies and Ino sweatdrop at his reaction. Sakura sighs, _'So Sasuke-kun never say anything about me?'_ she shakes her head, "Umm…" she doesn't know what else to say since it's awkward now that she's front of team seven.

" _ **Sakura, have you found the target yet?"**_

Sakura thank the kami that Shikamaru save her! She press the button on her choker radio, "Iie. I have not found the target." She replies.

" _ **Troublesome. Can you come here?"**_

Sakura press the button again, "Hai, where are you?"

" _ **On top of the bookstore near the Konoha Hot Spring."**_

"Okay, I'll be there soon." Sakura smiles at the team seven, "Sorry, I have to go." Sakura turns around and quickly left.

Naruto pout, "That radio thingy looks so cool! It seems she has better mission than this lame mission!" he whines as Ino drop her head on her palm while Sasuke glares annoyed by Naruto and Kakashi sighs once again.

 **~Shikamaru~**

Shikamaru walks around in the Konoha while searching for the pain in the ass missing cat. He walks into the alleyway and stop when he heard the meows. He walks to the trash can and saw two cats snuggle each other. He frown, _'No bow means no Toru.'_ he walks away. As he walks on the road and notice a fat orange cat laying on the chair and he is envious of the cat. _'I want to lay down and watch the clouds but this troublesome mission is in the way,'_ he sighs. It's been an hour and he's on top of the rooftop while looking around then he glances up at the clouds.

He really is envious of the clouds, be free and no trouble in the worlds at all. Shikamaru notice the sun is almost down and he hasn't heard anything from his teammates. So he press the button on the radio choker, "Choji, you there?" he wait for the reply but none so he tries again, "Asuma-sensei, have you see the target?" he waits and nothing from Asuma.

Shikamaru frowns, "Seriously, is this radio broken or what?" he decided to try one more time. "Sakura, have you found the target, yet?"

" _ **Iie. I have not found the target."**_ Ah, the radio works after all but then what's Choji and Asuma doing? Is their radio not working? Shikamaru press the button, "Troublesome." He looks down, "Can you come here?" he wonder.

" _ **Hai. Where are you?"**_

"On top of the bookstore near Konoha Hot Spring." Shikamaru give her his exact location.

" _ **Okay, I'll be there soon."**_ Shikamaru waits for Sakura arrival while he watches up at the sky feelings peace in his own world.

When Sakura arrive at the top of the bookstore, she tilted her head, "I'm guessing nothing from Asuma-sensei and Choji?" she walks to Shikamaru and stand next to him. Shikamaru sigh, "I tried to contact them but apparently their radios don't work."

Sakura nod her head understanding, "So our radios works." She looks around, "I never thought finding this missing cat would take a while…" she leans over the edge and Shikamaru shrug his shoulders, "It's that troublesome lord's fault for not keeping his eyes on his troublesome cat." He is slightly annoyed.

Sakura sigh; agreeing with her teammate, "I wonder what's Choji and Asuma-sensei are doing?"

 **~Choji and Asuma~**

Choji bites down his meats at the BBQ restaurant with Asuma sitting across from him. Their radios are off and put it in their bag. Choji chews, "Is it really okay to leave this mission to Shikamaru and Sakura?" he ask, worried since it's sorta unfair that he and sensei are not helping their teammates in mission.

Asuma grinned wide, "Don't worry. They just need a little….motivate in this mission." Asuma said in puzzle which confuses Choji but he got distract when owner set the plate full of meats again down front of him.

Asuma smiles as he glance out the window, _'Since they are the only two who are not interested being Shinobi… if they actually success this mission on their own. Maybe I could ask the Third Hokage a favor. Just a little more push and hopefully they will find at least interest of being Leafe Shinobi…'_ Asuma thought about it, _'Plus, if they don't finish this mission then I'm afraid I'll have to cut their shinobi life forever.'_ He really doesn't want to, it will be ashamed that Shikamaru's skills of strategy and IQ go waste and Sakura's sharpest mind and even has excellent chakra control without her realize.

He really hopes to kami that they will success this mission even though it's D-Rank but with their minds together, it's almost like they can be at Jounin's level.

 **~Sakura and Shikamaru~**

They run after the target, they have finally found the missing cat and hopefully the right target. Shikamaru click his tongue, "That cat sure is fast…" he said and Sakura sigh. They stop above the branch when they saw a cat sitting on the ground, licking its paw. Sakura smiles in victory, "It has pink bow on its side of it head. That's our target, Toru." Sakura can finally be free after this and Shikamaru is really relief to hear that.

He glances at Sakura, "Put the smoke of kunais around the target, if the target starts to run again, we'll know where it runs to." Shikamaru explained and Sakura immediately do it on his plan. Shikamaru watches the target unmoving and he heard Sakura's voice.

" _ **Okay, I got it. It's around the target. But would it be easier if you use your shadow jutsu on this cat?"**_

Shikamaru press the button on the radio choker, "Not exactly, I can just my shadow jutsu on humans, clones and even unmoving objects. However, since it's animals… it's tricky. They have their senses that they know when their near of danger. My shadow jutsu has to be invisible to animals' eyes." He quietly explain his jutsu.

" _ **Oh I see…They have sharpest eyes and they can easily outrun of your shadow."**_

Shikamaru nod his head without notice, "Hai, it's too troublesome and waste of chakra so we'll have to go on old-fashion ways."

" _ **Or we can try something little different."**_

"Like what?" he watches the cat stretches its body and licking its fur.

" _ **Like… that cat has to focus on me. 100% attention on me and unaware of you behind that you can use that moment to capture the cat with your shadow jutsu."**_

Shikamaru raise his eyebrow, "Not bad." He hasn't even really thought about that idea.

" _ **However, cats sense is extremely high with their eyes than others senses. But I can make the cat confuse by use other senses when it's not using the eyes. If I give out the treat, the cat will smell and that small short moment, the eyes aren't focus. So you have to do it very quickly."**_

Shikamaru is somewhat impress with Sakura's mind, "You sure know a lot about cats."

" _ **I like to read books and learn things so I happened to read the Cat books."**_

Shikamaru smirk lazily, he remembers her introduction few days ago and then he frowns when he also remembers something else, "I remember… you like pineapples?" his face shows disgust.

" _ **Nani? Why are we talking about this now? And hai, I love pineapples! It's my favorite fruit!"**_

Shikamaru made disgust noise, "It's nasty."

" _ **It's not! Pineapple is very delicious fruit! I very well remember that you like cherries and it's absolutely disgusting!"**_

Shikamaru twitches, "That's not true." He mumbles but Sakura heard it.

" _ **It IS true! Seriously! The cherries are so CONFUSING! It has dark red, light red, medium red, and black! I don't even understand the tastes of cherries! It's too bitter or too sweet or even too fresh! It's stupid!"**_

"Cherries are very interesting fruits. It has all kinds of people's favorite with their tastes bud. Bitter or sweet. Fresh or old. People loves that kind." He smirks winning at the argue when Sakura remains in silent in few minutes.

" _ **I still don't like cherries."**_

Shikamaru chuckle, "Funny that your name happens to be cherry." He is slowly liking to tease her.

" _ **Well! My parents named me 'Cherry Blossom' because of my hair! So it's not my fault that I'm born with my hair naturally pink."**_

He could hear her pouting and he smirks, "It's sorta funny that you hates cherries when your name means cherry… Cherry." He nickname her in tease.

" _ **You did not just call me Cherry…"**_

Shikamaru just softly chuckle as he drop his hand so Sakura wouldn't hear him laughing.

" _ **You know what, I'm going to call you PINEAPPLE!"**_

Shikamaru taken aback by her tease voice, he press the button, "Really? So how's that match me Cherry?" he asked her in sarcastically, expecting to hear her pause.

" _ **Your head is shape of a pineapple."**_

He did not expect that.

" _ **HA! Hehe, that's right. Pineapple~!"**_

Shikamaru really doesn't like teasing from her but it's too troublesome take back now. So he just has to deal with it. "Okay, you win." He really doesn't want to continue the argue since it's a drag and it's almost sunset and the mission is yet not done.

" _ **So, we go with my plan?"**_

"Hai."

" _ **Okay, I'll approach the cat and I'll give you the signal."**_

Shikamaru watches Sakura carefully walk out of the bushes as the cat stop lick and stare at her. Sakura bent down her knee and held her hand out to the cat. "It's a treat…" she opens her palms with two small crackers and the cat walks to the palm in cautioned and sniff. Sakura snap her eyes at Shikamaru. He immediately jumps down in silent and use his shadow jutsu to capture the cat successfully.

Sakura cheer when Toru is froze. She smiles at Shikamaru, "We caught the right target. This mission is now succeeded!" She holds up her victory peace sign. Shikamaru smirk lazily, "Finally."

Sakura gently pick up Toru in her arms and petting as Toru purrs. Shikamaru walks to Sakura, "Now we need to find Asuma-sensei and Choji." He said, he glance up at the sky that is now sunset already. "it's getting late. It'll be dark soon."

Sakura walks through the woods, "It would be best to go straight to the Hokage Tower, the Feudal Lord is waiting. Then we can find them and let them know we finished the mission." Sakura said and Shikamaru follows her, "Troublesome." More work after the mission finish?

 **~Hokage Tower~**

Sakura and Shikamaru stare at the fat lady who is suffocating poor cat. _'No wonder, the cat ran away.'_ Sakura sweatdropped at the poor cat. They waiting for Asuma and Choji since the Third Hokage is kind enough to send the Jounin to get them.

The door opens, Asuma grinning wide while Choji eats his chips. "I heard you both succeeded the mission! Good job!" he is proud that his two students actually did it the mission on their own willingly. Third Hokage nod at team ten, "Okay, you are dismissed today. Go home and rest." He said. They bow and left except Asuma, "You kids go on home. I have some business here." He said after he saw his teammates waiting for him.

"Good night Asuma-sensei!"

"Later. What a drag day."

"Thanks for BBQ!"

Asuma wait for the door closed. Third Hokage raise his eyebrows at Asuma, "What is it that you have something to say?"

Asuma bow respectfully to Third Hokage, "Hokage-sama, I'm very aware that they are new Genins fresh from the Ninja Academy." He explain and slowly lean up straight, "However, two of my students: Nara, Shikamaru and Haruno, Sakura. They have no absolute goals or dreams of being Leafe Shinobi." He smiles, "But it changed. They have small interest now that they actually succeeded the last mission of their own willingly without my and Choji's help." Third Hokage raise his eyebrows, "You didn't help them?"

Asuma blushes awkwardly, "Well… It would be more forcing them to do it. So I need to make sure if they really willingly to do the mission on their own and they did. I'm glad that I won't cut their ties of Shinobi life." He is proud, "Shikamaru and Sakura are excellent minds. Shikamaru is great with strategy and high IQ and Sakura has sharpest mind and perfect chakra control. Together, they could be at Jounin's level. And now I want to push them a little and I need your help with it." He explained. Third Hokage pull out his pipe, "What do you have in mind?" he is interested.

Asuma grinned wide, "It's time for new level, C-Rank mission."

 **~Saki-Shika-Cho~**

Sakura waves at Choji who's going different direction to his home. She sigh and glances at Shikamaru, "Well, today was...surprisingly fun." She admitted. Shikamaru snort, "It's a pain in the ass day for me."

Sakura smirk, "Of course." She walks the other direction, "Good night. Pineapple!"

Shikamaru half smirk lazily, "Night, Cherry." _'I guess it's not too troublesome day…I did enjoyed it a little.'_ He thought as he walk to his home.


	3. C-Rank Mission!

**Thanks for the reviews! :D**

 **I understand that this story is good idea but grammars... I'm going to get a Beta Reader. So for now, I tried my best. ^^"**

 **REMEMBER** **: English is not my first language.**

 **Also, if you readers have any new ideas about any missions for this Saki-Shika-Cho, feel free to tell me any! I'll be happily to read your ideas! And of course it will be your credits for the ideas of missions! ^^**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

 **Team Saki-Shika-Cho**

 **Chapter Three**

Sunlight shines through the window on Sakura's sleeping face that she slowly forces to open her eyes. She groans as she sits up while rubbing her eyes. Her tired eyes glance at the clock and immediately snap in wide awake.

"Oh no! I'm late!" She jumps out of her bed in panic that she has no time to get ready for her perfect appearance for Sasuke-kun just in case he happens to pass by her. Sakura froze when she couldn't find her red ninja dress, "Okka-san! Where's my ninja dress?!" she panic even more while ransacking her wardrobe in hurry.

"I saw how filthy it looks last night! So I took it to the cleaner store." She replied from downstairs.

Sakura drop her jaw, "ALL OF IT?!" she shouted in disbelief.

"Hai, I'll get it after dinner."

Sakura hit her forehead, she could feel her headaches coming slowly, _'Seriously okka-san! Please stop treating me like a kid! I can take care of my own clothes!'_ she tempts to shout at her mother but control her anger. She glances at the clock and went on more panic, "Oh hell!" she grab the clothes from the drawers and quickly braid her tangle hair. _'Hopefully Sasuke-kun won't see me like this!'_ she run out of her bedroom. "I'm leaving!"

"Sakura is late." Choji said as he opens his bag of chips while Asuma cross his arms while looking around to see his pink-hair student. Shikamaru's back lean on the rail while gazing up at the sky. They have been waiting for Sakura for almost two hours. Where could she be?

"Gomen!" they turn to familiar female voice.

"I forgot to set my alarm clock!" Sakura run to them with guilty face.

They raise their eyebrows at her new suddenly appearance. She's wearing a Chinese red shirt sleeveless with Haruno sign on the back, black cargo pants below her knees with her kunai holster on her right thigh, blue ninja shoes and her hair is in French braid. She actually looks like a real kuniochi.

Sakura stop front of her team, she places her hands on her knee in pant, "Gomen, Asuma-sensei." Sakura apologize once again. Asuma grin, "It's alright. Now let's meet the Hokage." he walks ahead and Choji smiles at Sakura, "You look like a real kuniochi." he thumbs up and follow Asuma while digging his hand into his bag of chip. Sakura taken aback by Asuma's forgiveness and Choji's compliment. She stares at them in confuse, Shikamaru softly hit her shoulder with his shoulder, "You don't look too bad, woman." He mutter and follow his teammates.

Sakura blushes at the compliments, _'No one really compliments me before…'_ She glance at her rush-out-of-time outfit. _'Do I really look like a real kuniochi?'_ she thought with a small smile. She turns around and jog to catch up her team.

When they arrive at the Hokage Tower, they standing front of the Third Hokage and he glance up at the Genins. Third Hokage takes out his pipe, "You have C-Rank mission." he watch their surprise reaction and expected grinning Asuma. "Your mission is to take the Lord's son back to his home. The Land of Seasonal. It takes two weeks to get there, however, you will stay with Lord's son for a week. Lord's mother has very bad illness that she'll pass away in few weeks. Lord's brother will come to live with Lord's son when he comes home after three weeks. After that, come back here." Hokage explain the mission. "Do you accept?"

Sakura blink, _'A-amazing… we just became Genin for almost a week and we're already doing C-Rank mission?'_

Choji thought about it, _'Hmm…I wonder which food should I pack for this mission? Do the Land of Seasonal have BBQ there?'_

Shikamaru frowns, _'Troublesome. We have to babysit this troublesome guy. What a drag…an entire month.'_

Asuma grin, "Hai, we accept!"

Third Hokage nod at the Jounin, "Bring the client in."

Team Saki-Shika-Cho turn around as the door open, the Lord's son walks in and he frown at them.

"What is this? They're kids like me!" he said with snotty voice. He's a nine years old boy, he wears fine silk maroon pants with ties around the ankles. Maroon with golden lines kimono shirt and flat golden shoes. He has black wavy hair to his waist that pulls up in a high ponytail and very ocean blue eyes.

"This is Nagashima, Kaito." Third Hokage introduces the client. Kaito snort while cross his arms and team ten already thought how they want to finish the mission quickly so they won't have to deal with this arrogant kid.

Kaito looks up at Asuma, "Will I be safe with them?" he point rudely to Genins.

Asuma chuckle, "I'm a Jounin, you'll be safe." he said hoping that would satisfy Kaito. And Kaito is somehow satisfies with that information.

Sakura wears her traveling backpack, waiting by the Konoha Gate with Shikamaru and Choji. They were waiting for Kaito and Asuma to arrive so they can start their mission. Sakura frown, "He's snotty." She said to her teammates, Shikamaru sighs while Choji shrug his shoulders, "He's Lord's son, so I'm not surprise that troublesome kid is a spoiled brat." Shikamaru blunt.

"Who's a spoiled brat you disrespectful shinobi!" Shikamaru blink when Kaito shouted at him with his hands on his waist. Asuma sweatdropped standing behind Kaito carrying his and Kaito's bag. Shikamaru stares at Kaito, "Troublesome." he mumble and look away.

Asuma dryly chuckle, "Okay! Let's go." he really hope this travel would be less problem. He hope.

It's nearly sunset, Asuma stop the team and stay for the night and Kaito is having a huge fit.

"NANI?! Why would I sleep on this disgusting dirt?! My clothes would ruin and Nagashima NEVER sleeps on ground like those filthy shinobi." He looks away snotty. Sakura twitches, _'He's worst than INO!'_ Sakura pulls up her tent ignore Kaito's tantrums at Asuma who's attempting to calm little boy down. Kaito glances at three Genin's tents, he smirk as he point at Shikamaru's tent, "I'll take that tent!" he demand. Shikamaru frown at troublesome kid, "This is my tent. You can't just take it whatever you want." he said. Kaito stomp his foot, "I'm Nagashima, Kaito! Nagashima own's Land of Seasonal and I can banish you from my land anytime I want to!" he smirk arrogant.

Sakura glare at Kaito, "Just a minute! You can't do that!" she doesn't like it when he's so rude to Shikamaru. Shikamaru roll his eyes, "it's fine. Take it. I don't mind sleeping outside." he said and plus he gets to watch the stars anyways. Choji walks to Shikamaru, "We can share." He offer, since they are best friends when they were very young. Shikamaru half lazily smile at Choji, "Thanks, but it's alright." he yawn and Sakura saw the friendship bond between Choji and Shikamaru. She starting to miss her friendship with Ino a little, _'She's my rival! But I do sometimes miss her being my friend…'_ Sakura thought. She sigh, she climbs in her tent to prepare the bed and she heard the voices outside.

"Okay, now that Kaito has a tent to sleep. In morning, we'll eat light breakfast and move on."

"Hai."

"Troublesome."

Sakura turn around as she sits on her blanket, she watches the shadows of Asuma, Choji and Kaito are in their tent and she could see Shikamaru laying on the ground and the sun has set down fully as dark came over. Sakura lays down, for some reason she couldn't close her eyes to sleep and she thought about Sasuke-kun which leads to survival test. _'All I ever did was fainted and then search for Sasuke-kun…I never really thought about my team at all. I'm a selfish shinobi.'_ her eyes starting to teary, _'What does teammate really means? Maybe I shouldn't be in this team.'_ She sigh, she just became official Genin for a week and she's already starting to doubt about her shinobi's career of life.

Sakura sits up, _'Am I fit to be Leafe Shinobi?'_ she shakes her head, she climbs out of her tent quietly and sits by the tree and glance up at the night sky. _'Choji is strong even though only 'FAT' word triggers him, Shikamaru is very smart and his Shadow Jutsu is amazing and Asuma-sensei is a Jounin! What can I do? I'm practicality useless.'_ Sakura lower her eyes sadly. _'Useless.'_

Without Sakura notice, Shikamaru has been awake entire time notice her sad expression.

It's been couple of days, the team is already tired of their spoiled, rude, snotty brat client. Kaito has been complaining about how tired he was and how his feet are all swollen and pain so Asuma gives Kaito a piggy back ride for a while now. Sakura sigh, her shoulders is lower and Shikamaru notice by glance at her. He walks back quietly and walk same pace as her. "What's wrong woman?" he asks lazily, his mother would scold him if she found out that a lady is upset and no one helps her then his mother will surely beat the crap out of him because he notice _and_ he didn't help.

Sakura shows him her 'I'm fine' smile, "Nothing. Just annoyed by our client is all." she said. Shikamaru raise his eyebrow as if he believe her. Shikamaru bump her shoulder with his softly, "Seriously, what's wrong Cherry."

Sakura stares at the ground, she didn't answer so Shikamaru sigh out loud. "Troublesome. We're teammates, teammates listen to each other… I'm asking you what's wrong." he glance at her, "I'll listen." he is serious. He may be very lazy but he happens to be a really good listener but not many people know that. Only his parents and Choji, and Choji's parents too.

Sakura furrow her eyebrows at the word when he said, 'teammates' so Sakura's hair cover her face, "What's…teammates?" Shikamaru blink, "Huh?" he couldn't hear her mumbles so he lean close, "You say something?"

Sakura tighten her grips around her backpack straps, "I don't really understand the meaning of teammates." Shikamaru listens, he really has no clue where she's trying to say but he'll figure it out. He always does. "At the survival test, if I haven't run into you… I would surely make all of us fail the test." she blushes in guilt and ashamed, "All I ever think was Sasuke-kun. Not the test. Or team. I was selfish." Sakura said softly. Shikamaru pushes his hands in his front pockets, "That's true. You were selfish." He admit and Sakura flinch at his blunt.

"But you weren't selfish when we work together at troublesome D-Rank missions." Shikamaru glance up at the nice blue sky. Sakura looks at him with confusion, "Nani?"

Shikamaru didn't glance at Sakura, "You stay." he simply said. Sakura blink, even more confuse. "I stay?" Sakura ask, but mainly herself. They were walking together in silent while Sakura is thinking what Shikamaru means by, 'stay'?

 **~A Few Days Later~**

Sakura still haven't got understanding what Shikamaru meant her by stay. However, right now she stare at the tree thinking about how she was awed by Shikamaru's skill of climbing tree method. She wants to learn it, although she is embarrassing to ask Asuma-sensei because Shikamaru and Choji can do it and they are both from Clan so it's exceptional for them to know those basic things. So, she decide to learn it herself and she still trying to figure it out how.

"What are you doing out here woman?" Sakura jump in surprise as she turns around while place her hand over her fast-pounding heart. "You nearly give me heart attack!"

Shikamaru smirk lazily, "That would be a drag to deal with." Sakura glare at his tease, "Ha ha. What do you want?" she is annoying that he did nearly give her heart attack. Shikamaru leans on the tree, "Troublesome woman. You didn't answer my question first."

Sakura blink, "Oh…" she remembers now, "Well, I'm…uh…" she mentally sweating nervously, "…I uhh…" she attempt to come up with lies but after a glance of Shikamaru's face. She gives up, he is very smart that he somehow can see through her lies. "I want to learn… to climb the tree." She said awkwardly. Shikamaru titled his head, "Is that so?" he walks to her, "I'll teach you." he said.

Sakura taken aback, "Re-really?" she didn't expect that.

Shikamaru shrug his shoulders, "Why not. We're teammates. Teammates help each other even though it's such a pain." he sigh lazily. Sakura mentally sweatdropped but smiles at him, "Thank you…pineapple." Shikamaru shows his indifferent face at the nickname which means Sakura giggle.

Shikamaru explain to Sakura about the Chakra on her feet with focus and Sakura listens word to word with serious expression on her face. After he finish explain, "So then, take out your kunai." Sakura got confusion but take out her kunai in hand, "You climb the tree and mark it where you stop."

Sakura nod, she stand few feet front of the tree and close her eyes as her hands sign. Shikamaru observe her carefully, the blue chakra flow out of her feet and then she opens her eyes. Sakura run to the tree and climb up without her hands. Shikamaru watches her interest, _'Impressive. She got her chakra in control without any mistakes.'_ he thought as Sakura stop at the high branch, she stab her kunai on the trunk and sits on the branch with excited face.

"This is easy!" Sakura excitement shows clearly as bright day. Shikamaru smirk, _'Normal Genin would take few or less than half trunk to climb. Instead she climb up for the first time that no normal Genin could do.'_ He tilted his head with unimpressive face, "That's nothing. I bet a baby can do it better than you." Shikamaru said.

Sakura glares at Shikamaru, "You are so mean Pineapple!" she stick her tongue out childishly, "I can do much better than _**you**_ can."

Shikamaru raise his eyebrows at her, "I doubt it." He mentally smirk at her tick off face. He really believes it's pain in the ass to push someone's button and become target but with this, he wouldn't mind a bit.

Sakura takes out her kunai, "Just you watch Pineapple! I'll beat you at climb method when I'm at the highest top of the tree!" she shouted in determine. Shikamaru yawn, "Well, good luck with that." He turns around and walk away.

Sakura twitches, "I'm serious! I'll beat you by sunrise!"

Shikamaru chuckle amusedly quietly as he disappear into the woods, _'Let's see how you do woman.'_

 **~Sunrise~**

Asuma fold the blanket and put it in the bag, "Where's Sakura?" he notice that her tent is empty and she nowhere to be found. Choji pick up the food plant, "I don't know." he replies while Kaito fixes his hair with his eyes closes. Shikamaru puts on his backpack, "Troublesome woman…" he glance at the woods, Sakura hasn't been back yet and Shikamaru actually been awake all night to wait for her return. _'Don't tell me she's actually still practice the climb tree method?'_ he looks at Asuma, "I'll get her." he walks into the woods.

Asuma blink, "Why do I feel like he knows something." he thought out loud and Choji smiles, "That's because Shikamaru knows everything." Choji took a bit of his food plant.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru arrive at the spot from last night, he looks around to search his pink-hair teammate, "Troublesome woman…" suddenly kunai hit near his foot. He looks up and squeak his eyes when he saw pink. His eyes wide in surprise, _'Sakura?'_ There she is, Sakura is at the highest top of the tree with dirt and scratches on her arms and face.

Sakura smirk smugly, "I told you I'll beat you by sunrise Pineapple!" she laugh excitedly and Shikamaru slowly smirk lazily at her, "Troublesome woman… staying out all night just so you can beat me?" he shakes his head at her silly thoughts.

"Come on Cherry! It's time to go!" he shouted, "Remember, we still have troublesome mission to do!" he watches her jump down branches to branches until her feet hit the ground smoothly. Now that he can see her clearly, Sakura is truly full of dirt and scratches and he frown. _'Did she fall during climb?'_

Sakura notice his expression at her appearance, "Oh don't mind me." She smiles sheepishly, "I got tired nearly all night that I fell few times." she chuckle, "It actually makes me awake after I fell."

"Did you sleep?" Shikamaru is curious.

Sakura shakes her head, "Iie, at first I was going to stop and come back to sleep in my tent but I really… I really want to get top of the highest tree." Her eyes glows, "When I thought about it… it sorta makes me feel…somewhat motivate." she smiles wide, "And…I did it."

Shikamaru push his hands into his pockets while observe her emotions, _'She's an open book person.'_ he thought and he somewhat likes it. It's fresh and different experiences. However, she's still troublesome teammate sometimes.

 **~Land of Seasonal~**

Finally, they have arrived at the land. One more week and they'll be free from snotty brat! Sakura looks around, "This land is very beautiful." She awe at the beauty around her. Cherry blossom trees blooms fully with snows cover. Grasses is cover with autumn leaves. Very warm waterfall steams with few women washing clothes in there. It's very seasonal in the land. Kaito runs to his large Japanese home, "Granny!" Kaito shouted excited with an adorable sweet smile.

Asuma leans to his students, "If he were like that all the time, it would be less troublesome mission for us." he whispers as his students mentally agree with their sensei. They walk to the open door, slips off their shoes and walks inside in curious.

"Hello." A young woman smiles at them, she has brown hair in a messy cute bun and dark green eyes, and she wears simple pale pink kimono with white obi. "My name is Yamada, Mia. I'm caretaker of Nagashima household." Mia introduced her herself politely.

Asuma grinned, "I'm Asuma. These are my students, Sakura, Shikamaru and Choji. Our mission was to bring Lord's son home and stay for a week."

Mia nod her head understanding, "Hai. End of this week, Takahiro-sama will be here to stay with his nephew until Lord Nagashima comes home." Mia said.

She turns around, "Please follow me, I'll take you to guest room."

They follow Mia to the guest room and Sakura is staying at her own guest room while others stay in guest room together. Mia bow, "Now I have to go prepare for dinner. If you need anything, don't hesitant to ask." Mia walks away. Sakura notice her next door is already shut and she sweatdropped, _'They probably want to chill in there.'_ she can see Asuma-sensei smoking while Shikamaru napping and Choji eating his chips.

Sakura drop her shoulders, sometimes her team is impossible. She looks around, she guess it wouldn't hurt to explore a little so she went ahead. _'Amazing… this place is really nice.'_ She thought as she walk pass the double doors.

"Hold it there."

Sakura froze her steps, she turn to the double doors in confuse after she heard the voice. "Umm…hello?" she waits.

"Come in, child." Sakura blink, she walks to the double doors and reach for the handle.

"Don't be shy. Come in." Sakura walks in the room and slowly slid the doors shut quietly. Suddenly the light match lit up and move to the candle.

"Sit down." Sakura sits on the pillow after she found it. She can see little bit of figure's appearance. It's an old lady with grey neatly bun hair on top and twinkly blue eyes and wears dark color kimono.

The old lady smiles gently, "I'm Nagashima, Ono. The Old of Visions." Ono said with very peace and calm voice. Sakura tilted her head, "The Old of Visions?" she ask quietly.

Ono chuckle softly, "Hai. In my generations of Nagashima's history. Only women in Nagashima's blood have the power of visions." she explains, "Nagashima's men only possess of leadership to own the land." Sakura mentally sweatdropped at poor villagers who will someday in bratty arrogant Kaito's hands.

Ono narrow her eyes, "You did not think bad thoughts of my Kaito did you?" she ask with threaten voice and Sakura eyes wide in shock as she shakes her head. "N-no." she denied.

Ono reach her hands out, "Give me your palms." Sakura give her palms to Ono. Ono grab the palms and rubs them gently as she closes her eyes. "Hmm…Your future is bit of blurry but I can see you will have bright future ahead." Ono smiles as Sakura got interests, "You will have a wonderful young man in your life. It's very unexpected and life-changing but it makes you very happy." Sakura smiles wide.

"Well… Is it possible that if I tell you who… can you see my future with him?" Sakura ask nervously. Ono chuckle, "Of course dear, what's his name?"

Sakura blushes, "Sasuke-kun. Uchiha, Sasuke." Sakura squeal out his name softly and Ono chuckle at the girl's cute crush.

"Alright. Uchiha, Sasuke…" Ono rubs Sakura's palms, "That boy…I can see he's very interesting." Ono's relax face changes to worries, "But his future… you have no future with him." Sakura pout sadly. "His future is nothing but full of darkness and horror." Sakura furrow her eyebrow in confuse while Ono's face worries changes to fear. "That boy…" Ono gasps and snap her eyes open. Ono pull surprise Sakura, "My child! Never!" Sakura eyes wide in shock at Ono's fearful eyes, "Never go near him! That boy is dangerous! He will destroy you and your home!" Sakura tries to pull her hands back but Ono holds her hands tightly, "Listen to me Sakura." Sakura gasps, she never told her name, "Uchiha, Sasuke is very dangerous to be near. If you go near him, not only your life and your home will be destroy but your precious person will die." Ono warned her. Sakura finally pull her hands back and run out of creepy woman's room.

Ono frowns, "Never go near that boy…" she covers her hand and cough. She pulls her hand out and saw blood, "I used too much of my visions…" she thought out loud.

Sakura sits on the bench outside under the sunset sky. She glance up at the sky, _'That woman is crazy… but what if she's serious about Sasuke-kun?'_ Sakura frown. "What are you doing out here woman?" Sakura glance back at Shikamaru, "I just want to…be out for a while." Shikamaru slouch his shoulders uninterested, "Well, food's ready." He mumbles loud enough for Sakura to hear.

Sakura shakes her head, "I'm okay, I'm not hungry." _'Actually more like I lost my appetite because of that creepy old lady's visions about Sasuke-kun's future.'_ Sakura thought in worry. What does Ono really mean that Sasuke will kill her precious person?

Shikamaru walks around and sits next to Sakura, "What is it?" he raises his eyebrow, seriously every time he went to find her, she somehow has one or two problems and he dislikes to leave unsolved puzzle, it bothers him. Sakura fake smile, "Gomen, I rather not say." she said. Shikamaru glance up, he can't push her if she is not comfortable. His mother will beat his ass if he force his pink-hair teammate to talk. Shikamaru sigh, he scoots to the end and lay down. Sakura let out surprise sound when Shikamaru's head rest on her lap and his eyes are close.

Sakura feels awkward in the situation. "Troublesome woman…" she looks down at her teammate, "…whatever that bothers you… don't let it get to you." Shikamaru yawn and immediately went to nap. Sakura sweatdropped in amaze that her lazy teammate fell asleep fast. Sakura slowly soften as she relax her stiff tense muscles when she watches him sleeping face. Sakura shift her eyes up in the sky, watching sunset to full night time. _'I guess right now I don't have to worry. I still don't know about Sasuke-kun and I don't have precious person… plus Konohagakure is in peaceful so…'_ Sakura thought, she smiles, _'I worried too much. I should just focus right now.'_ she thought.

"Ah!"

Sakura stood up in surprise as Shikamaru fell off. Sakura gasps, "Oh! Are you alright?!" Sakura ask Shikamaru in concerns as Shikamaru rubs his head grunted in pain. He glares at sheepishly Sakura, "Gomen, I was surprised when I heard someone shout." Sakura scratch her cheek nervously.

Shikamaru stood up with Sakura's help, "Troublesome." He is annoyed slightly that his nap is interrupted. Sakura turns around and saw Mia, "Mia-san?" Sakura is curious why Mia is out there. Mia bow few times in apologizes, "Gomen! I came out here to search for Kuro." Mia explain.

Sakura smiles, "It's fine, but who's Kuro?"

Mia smiles in concerns, "Kuro is Lord Nagashima's cat. I can't find Kuro anywhere, I saw the window open in the Lord's room and I assume that Kuro sneak out." Mia frowns worrying, "If Kuro doesn't come back, he will be lost and Lord will not be happy to hear that." Mia sigh.

Sakura glance at Shikamaru annoyed face, "Well, we'll search Kuro." Sakura volunteer as Shikamaru glare at Sakura. Mia smiles wide, "You will? Thank you!" Mia bow in gratitude, "Kuro is full black cat with golden eyes and he has small white spot on his forehead!" she describes the cat, "I'll go prepare Kuro's meal and bed in Lord's room. With window shut this time." Mia jogs back in Nagashima's house.

Shikamaru twitches, "My nap got interrupted because of the damn pain in the ass missing cat?" he grumbles and Sakura rolls her eyes. "Come on lazy Pineapple, let's find the cat." Sakura walks and Shikamaru drag his feet.

It nearly takes an hour searching for the missing cat with no success and Shikamaru sigh out loud, "Let's give up and go back." He really doesn't want to be out in the dark to search for the black cat. It's impossible to find a black cat in dark night. Sakura pout, "I guess we have to. We'll search for more tomorrow morning, it'll be easier."

"Troublesome."

"Everything's troublesome for you Pineapple."

"Because it is Cherry."

Sakura roll her eyes, her foot step on the leaves as she heard snap and Shikamaru snap his head to her. He quickly rush to her when Sakura suddenly fell into a trap. Shikamaru miss to grab her hand and curse under his breath. He narrows his eyes at the dark hole, "Woman!" he called out in concerns.

"I'm okay!"

Shikamaru sigh in relief, "How deep are you in there?"

"I think about fifteen inches deep!"

Shikamaru thought about it, "That's not too bad, you can climb up."

"Umm…I can't."

He raise his eyebrows, "Why?"

"My ankle…its sprain."

Shikamaru sigh, "You are one troublesome woman."

"Just help me out!"

He jumps down to rescue Sakura, he helps her carrying on his back and he grunt, "You're heavy than you look." Sakura bonk his head, "That's not nice to say to a girl." she grumbled unhappy about her clumsy situation. Shikamaru climbs up the hold with his feet and when they are out of the trap.

Shikamaru walks back to Nagashima's house with Sakura on his back. Sakura lean her chin on his shoulder, "Thanks…" she mumble. Shikamaru glance back at Sakura corner of his eyes, "That's what teammates are for, Cherry." He mumbles. Sakura eyes soften, _'Teammates… he still trying to remind me that teammates are important and there for each other… but I still don't know what he means by, 'stay' yet.'_ Sakura thought.

Shikamaru and Sakura saw Mia by the door, Mia beam up, "Guess what! Kuro came back an hour ago!" Mia announce happily and Shikamaru twitches annoyed while Sakura force her smile, "That's…great." she said in weak cheerfully.

 **~A Week Later~**

Nagashima, Ono has passes away from her sickly illness and Takahiro arrived just in time to see his mother before she died. Takahiro thank the Leafe Shinobi while Kaito bow and looks away sadly about his death grandmother. Mia waves at team ten and Team Saki-Shika-Cho have finally left the Land of Seasonal.

"Finally! Our mission is succeeded!" Asuma cheerfully said. Choji smiles wide as he munching his chips while Shikamaru is supporting Sakura leaping behind. Sakura smiles, "Hai, even though my ankle got sprained. I'm glad we finish the mission." She is relief and Shikamaru hummed, "This mission is pain in the ass." Sakura facepalm, needless to say, Shikamaru has been grumpy a week because Kaito gave Shikamaru's too much trouble. It's clear to say, Kaito really doesn't like Shikamaru.

Asuma stop, "Let's take a break." He set his backpack down while Shikamaru helps Sakura to sit on the log and Choji sits beside Sakura. "Shikamaru, let's go find some water to fill up." Asuma said as he take out two water bottle. Shikamaru nod, "Okay…" he stood up and took Sakura and his water bottles. They walk into the woods to find the water. Choji looks at Sakura, "Shikamaru cares for you." Sakura didn't expect to hear that. She glances at Choji, "Nani?"

Choji smiles, "I never see Shikamaru willingly to help you Sakura. It's always pain and drag for him, but with you Sakura… I never see Shikamaru's caring side before." Choji munch his chips, "He never show much of his other personalities but Shikamaru seems to trust you enough to show you his sides." He explained. Sakura slowly blushes, she never thought she has small affect toward Shikamaru then she remembers his lines, _**"That's what teammates are for Cherry."**_

Sakura smiles, "I guess… teammates are suppose to trust each other." Choji nodded his head agree with her.

Meanwhile, Asuma and Shikamaru filled up water bottles and walks back. Asuma glance at his lazy student, "So… I've notice that you and Sakura are getting close." He grinned. Shikamaru snort, "She has sprained ankle. She needs help." He mumble while glance away. Asuma chuckle, he caught Shikamaru's small blushing on his cheeks. When they arrive at the spot, they froze when they saw messy backpacks and few items are stolen. Sakura and Choji are gone. Even Choji's bag of chips is on the ground, unfinish. Shikamaru gritted his teeth, "They got ambushed!" Asuma turns around, "I might know where the bandits are. There's been few rumors that bandits around this area that kidnapped people." Asuma runs and Shikamaru quickly follow his sensei.

"Then why did we stop for a rest in the area where bandits kidnapped people?!" Shikamaru glares at Asuma.

Asuma frown, "Honestly, I didn't think they would continue. The rumors were few months ago." he should've just walk farther so his students weren't kidnapped.

They jump up the tree and run branches to branches and stop above the group of bandits and Sakura and Choji are tie up in the back. Shikamaru take out his kunai, "What's the plan?" he said in serious tone. Asuma grinning, "We attack them." Shikamaru nearly fall in anime style and sweatdropped at his sensei's bold idea of action.

Asuma lean down, "I'll distract them, you go untie Sakura and Choji." Shikamaru nod. He watches Asuma jump over the other tree and make a noises to attract bandit men. They follow the noises and Shikamaru took that as a cue to jump down and run to his teammates. Sakura and Choji smiles at him in relief, "Thank goodness you're here!" Sakura whisper in happily. Shikamaru stares at his teammates, "How in the world did you two troublesome got kidnapped?" he wonder. Sakura glares at Choji, "Because of this idiot… we got kidnapped."

 _Flashback_

 _Sakura smiles as she digging through her bag, "That's weird…" she blink in confusion, "I could've of swore that I packed couple of riceballs in here?"_

 _Choji stiff next to her, Sakura slowly glance at Choji in suspicion, "Did you steal my lunch?" she narrow her eyes at him as he sweating nervously. He shakes his heaed, "I-iie!" he reply fast. Sakura glares at him, "Akimichi, Choji!" Choji flinch at Sakura's scold tone._

" _You can't take someone's lunch without permission!" Sakura place her hands on her hips._

" _Hehe, then should we take you both with your permission?"_

 _Sakura and Choji turn around in surprise when they saw group of huge men that clearly are bandits. Sakura click her tongue harshly, 'Kuso! I can't do anything since my ankle is sprained! But Choji!' she turn to her teammate and sweatdropped. Choji shaking in fear while munching his chips faster. "Now it's not the time to eat Choji!" Sakura whisper to him._

 _One of the man grab Choji's scarf to pull back and Choji drop his bag of chips in fear while sweating hard. Sakura grab Choji's forearm, "Let him go!" Sakura glares at the man. Bandit group laugh out loud and Sakura didn't see other man grab her shoulders. Sakura attempt to fight back but he was strong. Choji gulp in nervously, "Pl-please don't hurt us!"_

 _The big man leader grinned, "Then you both promise to stay quiet and come with us willingly?" he chuckle evilly and Choji bobble his head fast. "HAI!"_

 _Sakura twitches, "Choji!" she shout at him in disbelief. 'Great! We need Asuma-sensei and Shikamaru here!' she thought. She frown at the men, she couldn't fight back but she really hopes her sensei and her teammate to hurry back and save them!_

 _End of Flashback_

Shikamaru sweatdrop, "Troublesome." he mumble. He free his teammates and they stands up and ready to defend themselves. Group of men notice them and they surround three Genins and Asuma appear with his students.

Asuma grinning, "Okay, it's time for action!" Asuma kick the man while Genins start throwing their kunai and other weapons. Choji runs toward the man with his kunai however, the man smirk wide as he brings out his giant bat. Choji froze at the sight of the weapon, he turn and hold up his hand, "Wrong target." he runs as the enemy with giant bat run after him.

Sakura facepalm at the scene, _'Oh kami…'_ she turn her attention to her enemy while hold up her kunai to dodge the weapon needles. Shikamaru stay close to his pink-hair teammates since she's injury so he'll have to protect her.

They have been fighting for a while and Shikamaru starting to get annoying a little, _'They are so troublesome! They won't give up!'_ he twitches and one giant big man pick up the abandon big log and lift it up above his head as he shout.

The big man throw the log toward them as Shikamaru grab Choji's scarf while Asuma pick Sakura up in his arm and they dodge quickly. Shikamaru glares at the man in annoying, he held up his sign, "Shadow Possession no Jutsu!" his shadow caught the man and Shikamaru smirk.

Asuma grinned, he run toward the man and punch his face. The man fell back few feet into the lake. Asuma chuckle amuse while Shikamaru push his hands in his pockets with lazily smirk and Sakura smiles beam up at her team and Choji opens his bag of chip to 'celebrate'.

"Alright, now it's time to go home." Asuma said. Team Saki-Shika-Cho follow their sensei with excitement that they can finally be their familiar home.


	4. Learn Something New!

**ENGLISH is not my first language! And still no beta, sorry! But I've tried my best! ^^**

 **Don't own Naruto.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows! xD**

* * *

 **Team Saki-Shika-Cho**

 **Chapter Four**

After they have arrive Konohagakure, Sakura went to the hospital to check her sprained ankle and was told by the nurse that she has to go on easy with her ankle for couple of days. So, now Sakura with her crunches, she and her two teammates and Asuma are standing front of Third Hokage. Third Hokage glance at the D-Rank mission scroll, "Today your mission is to babysit the councilor's dog." He said. Team Ten turn to the councilor woman holding her white Chihuahua in her arms. She gives her dog a kisses and hand it to Shikamaru who's not pleased.

"Take care of my cutie Poochie Poo Boo!" she makes kissing face at her baby Chihuahua as everyone in the room mentally sweatdropped. "Here, this is the list that Poochie Poo Boo must be taken care right." She give the paper of list to Sakura. "I'll be back in couple of hours!" she wave her pet and walk out.

Sakura watch Shikamaru in amuse when he stares at the dog uncomfortable and annoyed.

Team Ten walks out of the Hokage Tower, Shikamaru twitches, "Troublesome… we're taking care of a rat dog." He grumble while Sakura and Choji glance at each other and Asuma just grin with tiny sweatdrop. "Well, I got some business to take care so…I'll see you three later." Asuma disappeared.

Sakura open the paper and read the list out loud, "Take him on a thirty minutes to walk but must be away from the woods, people, stores, and cats." she glance at the white Chihuahua, "He has a leash on already so, we can take him on a walk now." Sakura said.

Shikamaru set the dog down and stood up with a light blue leash in his hand. Choji blink, "Why does the owner named her dog, Poochie Poo Boo?" Choji asked in curious. Sakura shrug her shoulders as Shikamaru shows uninterested face while Poochie Poo Boo hops forward. Interesting dog.

Sakura glance at the list paper, "It says that Poochie Poo Boo has to take a bathe and after that brush his fur a hundred times, a proper meal, and a nap." she finishes read all the list.

Shikamaru glance at her in annoyance, "Why would a rat dog needs to be treated like a prince?" he is confuse. Sakura sheepishly smile, "I don't know… please don't ask me." Choji shakes his head clueless, he doesn't know either.

After thirty minutes, they took Poochie Poo Boo at the Hot Spring and Sakura decide to wait outside sitting on the bench with Shikamaru while Choji takes the dog to a bathe. Sakura lean on the wall while Shikamaru stare up at the sky, "Why do you always watch the sky?" Sakura asked in confuse. Shikamaru tilted his head, his eyes are on the sky, "I envious them." Sakura glances up at the sky, moving white fluffy clouds in different shapes. "Why?" she wondering.

"They have no trouble. Just be free." he muttered. Sakura shift her eyes to her lazy teammate, "All I can do is be envious and admire the clouds." he sigh softly. Sakura smiles, she poke his arm, "Hey, if you were a cloud… I wouldn't have met you Pineapple." Sakura jokily. Shikamaru glance at her from corner of his eyes then glance back at the sky. "Guess not… I wouldn't have met troublesome woman who happens to hate cherries but her name is Cherry." He smirk lazily and Sakura pout at him. "I told you before! My parents named me because of my hair!" she looks away childish.

Shikamaru chuckle amusedly. They both watching the sky in quiet and peaceful atmosphere. About after twenty minutes, Choji walks out with white soaking Chihuahua in his arms and Sakura sweatdropped. "You supposed to dry him before you let him out." Sakura said.

Shikamaru groans, "What a drag, give me the damn rat dog and a towel." He grumbles and Choji gladly gives the dog to his best friend. Choji went back to the Hot Spring to grab a guest towel.

Sakura smiles in amuse, "I'll brush his furs." she volunteer.

 **~Couple of Hours Later~**

"Oh! Poochie Poo Boo!" the councilor woman hugs her Chihuahua happily as Poochie Poo Boo gives her kisses on her face. Team Saki-Shika-Cho stares at the woman indifferent faceses. Shikamaru really dislikes that dog when it threw up the foods on his pants and it took nearly thirty minutes for him to wash it off. It's too troublesome for him to walk all the way to his house to change the pants.

"Thank you!" she paid to the Third Hokage and left the room. Third Hokage picks up the D-Rank scroll and reads, "Alright, now your next mission is to repair the farm by the rice field."

Choji frowns, "That's like two miles from here." he complains as his hand are in his pouch to search his snack chips.

Asuma grins with sweatdropped, "We'll ta-"

"Wait…" Shikamaru frowns, "We really can't take this mission, this woman has sprained ankle and the nurse told her to go easy on it for couple of days." he really doesn't want his troublesome pink-hair teammate to make her ankle worst which means he and Choji will have to work more hard. Asuma smirk at Shikamaru, _'He may be genius but he's really dense when he actually cares for her.'_ Asuma mentally chuckle, he could tell his lazy student have a crush on Sakura.

Sakura doesn't know if she wants to hit him for calling her woman front of Third Hokage or to be grateful that he cares for her. _'Or maybe it's too troublesome for him to do more work to repair the farm.'_ Sakura thought amuse.

Third Hokage smiles, "Alright, then you can take the order from the dango shop for the elder lady, Minami, Yoko. She's parlayed from waist down and her nurse is at the hospital in the meantime. Just bring it to her and you're all done for the mission after. ANBU will take care of the money." He explained.

 **~Team Saki-Shika-Cho~**

They finished the simple and fast mission since Yoko lives a block away from the dango shop. Asuma left to let the Third Hokage know that missions are done and Choji has to go home since his relatives are coming to visit.

And now Shikamaru and Sakura are walking on the road peacefully. Sakura glances at Shikamaru from the corner of her eyes, "Thank you for not putting me in difficult mission." Sakura smiles at him. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, "It's too troublesome to do all the work."

Sakura giggles, _'That's what I thought! It's really is troublesome for him to do all the work.'_

Shikamaru raise his eyebrows at her in curious of why she's laughing. He watches his pink-hair teammate who attempts to cover up her giggles but fail miserably.

"What's wrong with you woman?" Shikamaru is curious. _'Or has she gone on crack?'_ he guess. Sakura shakes her head, "Nothing Pineapple." she said with teasing tone of his nickname.

Shikamaru stares at her blankly then he takes one of her crutches as Sakura yelp in surprise. He moves the crutches away from her, "Tell me." he demanded as he doesn't like cryptic answers and it's such a drag for him to figure things out and Sakura couldn't help but amuse. _'He's acting like a kid throwing tantrums.'_ Sakura keeps her entertains in, there's no way she'll say that to him. He'll probably take her other crutches.

Sakura put on her best innocent face, "What do you mean pineapple-kun?" she said in cute childlike voice. Shikamaru groans, _'Who knew this chick refuses to answer when it's a simple question.'_ he rubs the back of his neck with his free hand, "You are troublesome…" he blunt and Sakura smirk playfully.

Then unexpectedly…

"SAKURAAA-CHHHAAN!" Shikamaru and Sakura cringe at the loudness from very recognizable voice, and we all know who that is.

Sakura sweatdropped when she saw Naruto in mess, his hair is dripping wet like a mop, his orange jumpsuits have dirt and muds and even have few scratches on his face. Shikamaru stares at him with dull face. "Hey Sakura-chan! I haven't see you for like a month! I even came by your house but your parents told me you were away on a mission! I thought that was awesome! Your sensei must be cooler than my sensei because my sensei always accepts the lame stupid D-Rank missions! I never left the village before so I wonder what it's like! And this stupid mission won't train me to become better ninja! Stupid Sasuke-teme always get the spotlight and Ino is SO ANNOYING when she won't stop staring at Sasuke-teme! Seriously I don't get why everyone is all Sasuke-teme this and Sasuke-teme that! ARG! And my sensei is ALWAYS late! Making up lame excuses when it's OBVIOUSLY A LIE! Even I can lie better than THAT! Oh and…" as he blabbering on while pineapple and cherry stares at him with bewildered.

Naruto talks way too fast for Shikamaru and Sakura to catch on what he's saying… Sakura lean to Shikamaru, "Do you get what he's saying?" Sakura asked in "I'm-so-lost" tone.

Shikamaru sighs, "It's a drag to catch on." He complains quietly and Sakura sweatdropped.

"…and now we have to catch a stupid cat! Which reminds me! Have you seen an ugly cat with pink bow on his ear?" Naruto asked the last question which Sakura and Shikamaru caught on and even recognize the cat. Toru.

"No, I haven't seen the cat." Sakura answers and Naruto sigh out loud in disappointed, "I see, well I got to go! SEE YA SAKURA-CHAN!" he sprints off leaving the smokes trail.

"Troublesome, that cat run away again…"

"I don't blame Toru, the owner was suffocated out of that poor cat."

"Aa."

"Pineapple…"

"What Cherry?"

"Give me my crutches back."

 **~Later~**

Sakura smiles at Shikamaru, "Thanks for escorting me home." They are front of Sakura's house. Shikamaru observes the house little bit interests, "Sure." he replies lazily.

Shikamaru watches Sakura hops with her crutches and her hand reach for the doorknob, "Cherry…" Sakura halt, she looks over her shoulder in curious and Shikamaru scratch his cheek with his index finger, "Since you learned the climb tree method… after your ankle all healed. I'll teach you walk on water method." he said.

Sakura eye's starting to glow of excitement and smiles bloom out of it and Shikamaru didn't notice that his heart skip a beat. "I can't wait for that! Thank you Shikamaru!" Shikamaru's cheeks got fluster when Sakura said his name with such sincere and soft. "Good night!" she waves and walks in her house.

Shikamaru clear his throat awkwardly, "Yea…night…" he mumbles while staring at the closed front door. _'What was that all about?'_ he doesn't understand why he's so flustered about when Sakura said his name. Everyone said his name all the time but why was he feeling different with Sakura though. _'Arg! This is so troublesome! I swear that woman is full of questions.'_ he sighs as he pushes his hands in his pockets and walk on to his home.

 **~Five Days Later~**

Sakura places her hands on her hips with annoyance on her face, her eyes twitches at lazy-ass teammate of hers who's been laying on the ground sleeping. He hasn't teach her "walk on water" method because of the D-Rank missions but it doesn't matter since her ankle is completely healed three days ago but he complained too much about how tired he was.

Today is one of those day when there is no mission day and Sakura is taking that advantage to bring her lazy teammate to teach her the training. And she won't take a no from him this time. "Pineapple!" Sakura glares at him.

Shikamaru open his one eye open at her then he close it back. "What do you want woman?" Sakura controls her temper, "I want to learn to walk on water…" she said nicely even though there's a small vein appear on her forehead. He sighs, "Fine."

Sakura didn't expect that to be fast but didn't complain because he'll teach her! Finally…

After Shikamaru took her to the river with waterfall near, he turn to her with serious eyes, "Okay, this training is little bit different. But it wouldn't be too troublesome for you since you did mastered climb the tree method in few hours." he pushes his hands in his pockets, "First, I suggest you remove your holster and your pouch." Sakura takes off her holster and her pouch to set it down on the ground not too far.

Shikamaru explains brefliy about type of chakra, "…the most important is to stay on chakra and balance both of your feet when you walk on water." he held up a jutsu sign and walk to the river. Sakura eyes wide in awe when she watches him walking on the water as if he's walking on solid ground.

Sakura immediately sign the jutsu and carefully put her foot on the water and other on it too. Slowly she walks carefully then she smiles and Shikamaru is impressed with her chakra control once again. _'Not bad. Mostly everyone would fall for their first ti-'_

 _ **SPLASH!**_

' _Ah… guess her chakra isn't that unusual but she'll be strong if she practices her chakra more often.'_ Shikamaru thought as he watches his pink-hair teammate came up to the surface. "Remember, the water is different. It's not solid like the tree." Shikamaru reminded her.

Sakura stood up at waist-length waters, she walks toward to the solid ground and she took off her ninja shoes. She turns around and try again.

 _ **SPLASH!**_

' _Guess it's gonna take a while.'_ Shikamaru walks back on the dirt ground and sits. He put his elbow on his knee while his chin place on his palm; watching her training in slight amuse and boredom.

 _ **SPLASH!**_

Ten minutes later…

 _ **SPLASH!**_

Fifteen minutes later…

 _ **SPLASH!**_

Twenty-five minutes later…

 _ **SPLASH!**_

Forty minutes later…

 _ **SPLASH!**_

An hour later…

Sakura wheezing while placing her hands on her knees, she's so tired that she's nearly out of chakra and her emeralds eyes took a quick peek at Shikamaru's face. His eyes are paying attention to the sky. _'Kuso! What did I do wrong?! This shouldn't be that hard unless I'm missing something?'_ Sakura thought as she could feel her Leafe headband is loosened and realization hit her. _'Wait a second! That's it! My chakra needs to balance both of my feet but I didn't think about the weight I have on me! I was so focus on my feet and unaware the it couldn't support the extra weight. That's why I kept failing staying on the water!'_ Sakura is so proud of herself to figure it out the problem. She gave herself a mental pat on her back.

She quickly stood up on the ground, takes off her Leafe headband, she lifts her wet shirt off since she has black sport bra with nets that covers her stomach as underneath shirt, and she takes off her wet cargo pants since she has black biker knee-lengths shorts underneath.

Sakura held up a jutsu sign one more time, _'Please let this be work.'_ She hopes as she walks on the water carefully and cautions then before she knows it, she finally mastered it. A smile big broke and she looks at Shikamaru with enthusiasm. "I did it!" she shouted in delight.

Shikamaru's eyes shifts to her and he is dumbstruck at the sight of her. Sakura tilted her head in confuse but still have happy smile on her face, "What is it?" she's wondering why he's staring at her like that? Surely it's normal to take two-to-three hours to mastered this skill when ninjas have perfect chakra control. So, why is he staring at her?

Slowly pink tints appear on his cheeks, "Wha…" he clear his throat, "Why are you like that…?" he cough awkwardly. Sakura is clearly oblivious of what he's trying to say, "Why am I like what?" her right eyebrow raise in confusion.

Shikamaru let his head fall on his palms, _'Is she seriously joking?'_ he peeks through his fingers to read her open emotions, _'Kuso… she's not joking!'_ he thought in disbelief. Once again, he's full of speechless now that he realized his pink-hair teammate is naïve in that kind of situation.

Sakura frowns, she's starting to feel slightly disappointment that he didn't compliment her or acknowledge her right now. Since he's seems too busy thinking whatever is more interesting through his mind. An idea pop in her head as she slowly let cat grin appear on her face, _'Guess this could be more fun.'_ Sakura kick the waters with her extra chakra on her foot to make the big splash toward certain shadow-user.

 _ **SPLASH!**_

Shikamaru blink in astonish that Sakura just got him wet head-to-toe. He glares at the criminal who's whistle away innocently. He scoff, "You're on." he stood up and takes off his shirt and slips off his shoes. Sakura couldn't look away when her eyes caught his muscle chest and…

" **A SIX PACK ABS!"** Inner shouted in electrified as Sakura uncontrollable blushing hard at the sight. She always imaged what would Sasuke-kun's looks like with his abs but she didn't expect that her lazy-ass teammate who always complains about missions/training and always sleeps everywhere he goes would actually has a better version than her imaginations of Sasuke-kun.

And it's _Shikamaru_ that she's having hard to believe it but it's real alright. Her eyes move up to his face as he stand front of her few feet away. "Troublesome woman, you have no idea what you got yourself into." he put on his lazily smirk and Sakura mentally tries to shake off her red face. She got in her fighting stance while Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets with his shoulders slouching.

Sakura narrows her eyes at him in suspicion, _'He's too calm. He must have a plan…'_ her eyes quickly glances down and jump out of the way when she saw shadow almost caught her shadow. Shikamaru clicks his tongue, "You're pretty sharp woman." but he smirk at her as if he wait for her to do that.

Before Sakura think another, she feels the ominous behind her and she jerk her head behind her in shock to see a form of a shadow and it tackles her around her body. Sakura couldn't move, "Shadow no Attack." Shikamaru huff out and Sakura noticed that this jutsu he used, took nearly all his chakra.

Her eyes widen in surprise that Shikamaru walks toward her and she's not copy any of his actions so her eyes are full of questioning. Isn't a shadow-user supposed to trap other's shadow in possession by their own control with their hands? So how is this jutsu different? How does Sakura still trapped by the shadow but Shikamaru dropped his hands and he is now front of her.

He poke his pink-hair teammate's forehead, "You lose." He shows her his lazily grins. Sakura blinks, "How?" she is curious. Shikamaru sigh feeling exhausted, "That is Shadow no Attack, it's extremely rare jutsu in Nara Clan. It's so troublesome that my father force me to do this pain in the ass jutsu." He complains as Sakura sweatdropped, "Ever since I graduated, he gave me the Nara's Scroll of Secret Shadow that's been pass down for generations. That old man couldn't master the jutsu because he didn't figure it out the puzzles of chakras and elements. My grandfather couldn't do it either. Two Nara men can do this jutsu, they are my great grandfather and my great uncle." Shikamaru explained in dull monotone.

Sakura shakes her head, "Now you can do it too." she is really fascinating by his Clan's rare powers. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders uninterested, "It's a drag though. It eats only about seventy-five percent of my chakras. That's why I don't use this jutsu… probably only use it when it's absolutely needed." he tilted his head, "Also I thought I should test it since this is my chance." Sakura narrows her eyes at him annoying, _'So that's why he joins this little fight… he just want to test his jutsu on me?! Jerk.'_ She grumbles in her head.

"It should be wear off now…" as on cue, the shadow left Sakura's torso. She blinks once again and saw Shikamaru walking back to the ground and she follows him. He sits down and let out his yawns and Sakura sits next to him with her legs pull to her chest.

"Wait, I thought your jutsu stays trap for five to ten minutes. Why is this jutsu only three minutes?" she asked pineapple in curious. Shikamaru place his hands behind him and lean back as he stares at the sky, "Recording to the information, it takes quite amount of chakras to use Shadow no Attack jutsu and since I just recently learn this. My chakras are limit of three minutes to use this jutsu. My great grandfather can use thirty minutes and my great uncle can use for almost two hours." Sakura engrossed with his Nara Clan's history. "It's takes a long training to master this Shadow no Attack… and it's pain in the ass to do it every day to train." Shikamaru yawn once again.

Sakura bit her lips in concerns, "Are you sure you supposed to tell me all this?" she looks around feeling embarrasses to pry into his secrets in Nara Clan. Shikamaru raise his eyebrows at her, "I don't mind to tell you, it's not like you'll go blabber about it to entire world like that troublesome blondie woman." he lays back on the ground with his arms folded behind his head.

Sakura got his hidden sentence, _"I trust you."_ and that made her smile.

 **~Sakura~**

Sakura walks on the road with her fully dry clothes, Shikamaru has to leave since his mother wants him home early or else she'll beat his ass. _'His mother seems a little scary.'_ she sweatdropped, _'…but Shikamaru helped me mastered two skills that important of my chakras. Climb the tree and walk on water. Hmm…'_ Sakura smiles, _'Maybe I can give him something just to say thank you…batch of cookies? No, Choji will steal it.'_ she went into deep thinking and she almost bump to her rival.

Ino smirk at Sakura, "Well hello forehead." Sakura frowns at her, "I haven't seen you a month and a half… hmph not that I care. It was truly wonderful sights until your forehead is blocking it right now." Ino stuck her nose up as she crosses her arms.

Sakura rolls her eyes, "Whatever pig, the air was so quiet and peaceful until your loud-mouth ruins it."

Ino glares at Sakura with loathing and Sakura gladly sent her glares back to her foe.

Then Ino break the glare and smirk, "I'll be gone few days with my Sasuke-kun on a real first C-Rank mission in different land." she sticks her tongue out with winning face. Sakura stares at her with annoying and slight boredom face, "Tch, have fun then." Sakura sarcastically and bump on Ino's shoulder on purpose and walk away.

"Don't be too jealous! It's not like I switch the name in team group so I could be in Sasuke-kun's team!"

Sakura rolls her eyes once again when she heard that loud and clear from Ino. _'I don't care!'_ she thought angrily that Ino ruins her mood.

 **~Somewhere~**

"You did what?!"

ANBU with Zebra mask bows really low, "Gomen! Please forgive me, I know this is wrong but _he_ ordered me to do it so I had no choice."

Third Hokage sighs in weary, _'That's why… I thought it was strange but that makes sense now.'_ he rubs his forehead.

"Hokage-sama, should I fix this mess I caused?"

Third Hokage shakes his head, "Iie, it's too late to switch. Asuma is certainly working hard to get his students to train to be full ninjas. He has all kinds of plans for his two certain lack of motivates students. I do not want to jeopardize that. They were making processing, slow but it's starting." he leans back on his chair, "As for Kakashi, he actually pays attention on his female student once in a while to help her train and he never does that before. So, it's best to leave it alone." he decided and the ANBU with Zebra mask nod his head understanding and disappeared into smokes.

' _It's too bad though, it would be excellent to have second generation of Ino-Shika-Cho but oh well, sometimes things aren't go as plans.'_ Then the Third Hokage went back to his evil stressful paperwork on his desk.


	5. C-Rank Mission again!

**Remember: English isn't me first language!**

 **Thanks for reviews, favs, and follows! :)**

 **I don't own Naruto but I do own Nama (OC)**

* * *

 **Team Saki-Shika-Cho**

 **Chapter Five**

"Team Ten, I'm assigning you to a new C-Rank mission." Third Hokage said as he glances over the scroll while Sakura raise her eyebrows in confuse, _'Again? This is unusual, Genin never get more than one C-Rank missions this soon. Plus, I thought we're the weakest and less-motivations Genins team of the Rookie Nine.'_ she thought in bitterly. Sakura has been hearing a lot of rumors and gossiping about Team Ten. Shikamaru doesn't feel any bother by it, Choji only focus on his foods, and Asuma beside her actually cares about it a little to attempt to get his team into more missions and training. Sadly, it's two who are not interested in shinobi's career and one who loves food more than shinobi.

Third Hokage looks straight to the Team Ten, "I need you to deliver this message of scroll to the Feudal Lord in the Land of Waves. You three will be going this mission without your sensei." he explained and the team looks up at their sensei with perplexes.

Asuma grinned at his students, "It's alright, it's harmless mission." he nods at the Third Hokage, "They accept it." he consent it.

The Third Hokage held out the message scroll, "Here's the message, I need you three to leave as soon as possible." he said as Sakura walks to the Hokage and receive the message scroll. Sakura walks back to her teammates and they bow and walk out of the room.

"Asuma, I need you to stay." Third Hokage ordered and Asuma nods his teammates with a big grin on his face, "Good luck on your mission!"

After they left, Asuma turn his attention on Third Hokage with serious face since he knew what Hokage wants to talk to him about it that it's very serious. Third Hokage frowns with slightly disturb eyes, "ANBU with zebra mask told me that he was ordered to change the plans for this Konoha's future." Asuma narrow his eyes in suspicion as the Third Hokage continues, "I'm slightly bit bother that I wonder who would change the plans without discussion in the meetings."

Third Hokage leans forward, "I want you to follow this certain ANBU and gather up any information you can with your ability and hopefully we have our answer to know who is this unidentified that has the power to order ANBU."

Asuma nods his head, "Hai."

"Also, don't get caught, and if you do. Retreat and come back here with less or more information that you have gather. I do not want any fight happens. This mission is only for you to gather information." Third Hokage said with strict and serious tone. Asuma bowed, "I shall do my best, Hokage-sama."

"Good. You're dismissed."

 **~Sakura~**

Sakura quickly run into her home, "I'm home!" she runs upstairs to her bedroom and pack her things for the mission with a small smile on her face. "Sakura?" she turns to her open door as her mother standing by the door. "Hai?"

Her mother smiles at her daughter, "Going to a new mission?" after her daughter nods, "I see… well then I guess I better tell you now before you leave." Sakura stops her packing and pays attention to her mother in curious.

Her mother leans on the doorframe, "I got your father's letter this morning, he needs my help with his trading and selling business outside of Suna." she explained.

Sakura understands, her father is a wonderful at trading special and rare items but he's very suck at selling it because some of the items can be very hard to get and very valuable. Even the items he got can be very cherished and precious. He's very obsessives of antique stuff that he's having very difficult to let it go and to sell. That's where her mother came in, she knows how to get people to buy with quite amount of money even if it means it's against the market laws. Her mother has some skills with selling things and can control of her husband's obsessives.

Sakura smiles at her mother, "I understand." her mother smiles back, "That's good, he also sent a pack for you Sakura." she walks to Sakura with a box in her hands, "Here." Sakura takes it.

"I gotta get ready to leave soon. I'll be back here with your father after a week. If we're delay or anything happens, we'll send you a letter." Sakura's mother peck her daughter's head and walks out of the bedroom. Sakura looks at the box in her hands, _'It's probably one of those dumb antique stuff.'_ she sighs, she loves her father very much but sometimes he really need to know that Sakura isn't really interested in old-fashioned stuff.

She shakes her head and set her box on the dresser and went to finishes her packings. After that, she left her house and walks on the road that leads to the Konoha Gate.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura wince at her poor ears when she heard familiar voice, she turns her head over her shoulder and saw Naruto running toward her with a big excited grinning as he waves at her. When he arrives at her side, "How are you Sakura-chan? I haven't seen you for weeks!" he said with happy tone.

Sakura stares at him in confuse, "I'm good, but why are you...?"

Naruto rubs back of his head sheepishly as small blushes appear on his cheeks, "W-well… We are friends, right?" he chuckles softly embarrassingly.

Sakura is taken aback then slowly her eyes soften, _'After all those times I've been nothing but being mean to you, yet you still think we're friends?'_ she slowly smiles at Naruto. She really feels bad for being so bitchy and mean to him all those years but this time, she has no reason for being mean to Naruto, whatever her dislikes for him is long gone now.

"I guess…" she hummed, "Want to walk with me to Konoha Gate?" Naruto blinks in surprise but he bubble his head and Sakura giggles to see his happy reaction.

"Are you going on a mission?" Naruto asked Sakura as they walk side by side.

"Hai."

Naruto places his arms behind his head, "I got back from my mission few days ago! But it was tortured!" he whines as Sakura glances at him in curious and amuse. "Sasuke-teme's hand and my hand were stuck with weird dried charka from that freaky dude!" he pales at the memories. Sakura raise her eyebrows interest of this odd dried charka, "Dried charka?"

Naruto sighs, "Hai, he explained something about his core being all rotten and craps. His charkas became weird gooey blue thingy out of his wrists that can be anything in clay. Like weapons." Naruto explained in his own way but Sakura understand perfectly. _'I see… That's different. Maybe I can check it out in the library.'_ Sakura thought.

Naruto tilted his head, "The mission is succeeded but that bastard escaped." he frowns disliking that thief is somewhere hiding and doing his dirty jobs. Sakura could see the Konoha Gate, "Thanks for walking with me Naruto." she said as she pauses her steps and Naruto stops as well.

Sakura looks at Naruto, "When I get back from my mission, would you like to hang out?" she asks since she wants to make it up to him for being mean to him all those years. Naruto eyes sparkles with a big smile, "YEAH! That would be awesome!" he jumps up and down excited that Sakura wants to hang out with him!

Sakura giggles, "Okay, I'll see you after my mission."

"YEP! See ya Sakura-chan! Good luck with your mission!" Naruto turns around and dash off with cheers of shouting and Sakura shakes her head, _'I didn't expect that reaction from him.'_ Sakura turns around and walks to the gate.

She saw Shikamaru and Choji standing and waiting for her, "Ready?" Sakura asked her teammates and her teammates nodded their heads.

 **~Team Saki-Shika-Cho~**

They are walking on the road for a while in quiet peaceful atmosphere even though it only has munching sounds of chips from certain ninja and crickets are chirping.

Sakura stretches her arms above her head while walking in the middle between her teammates; Shikamaru on her left and Choji on her right. "This mission might be one of your favorite since it's less troublesome for you Pineapple-kun." Sakura said with a playful smirk on her face.

Shikamaru snort with laziness and boredom face, "But it's a drag to do this." Sakura roll her eyes but smiles nonetheless. Choji smiles as he chewing his chips.

"Let's stop for a short break, I can hear the waterfall not too far from here." Sakura said as she takes out her empty water bottle from her bag, "I'll be back soon." Sakura set her backpack down by the rocks and her teammates sits and chill as we all know what they do.

Sakura walks to the small waterfall place and she smiles at the peaceful around it. She relaxes her shoulders and bend down next to the water to wash her face. Then her face met with the water abruptly by a sudden strong hand holding her hair rough. Sakura struggle for the oxygen as she attempts to move but the man is too strong for her and that really terrifies her.

Sakura could feel losing into unconscious in the water without any oxygen and before she knows it, her face was out of the water and everything is pitch black.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Shikamaru stares at the clouds as he laying on the ground with his arms folder behind his head. He glances at the woods waiting for the pink-hair girl to walk out but never signs of her yet. He frowns, _'What is that troublesome woman doing? It's nearly been ten minutes…'_ he thought it was odd. He sits up and saw Choji leaning on the tree and eating his riceball happily. It seems Choji is too busy eating his lunch to notice but knowing him, he'll notice soon. Shikamaru knows that Sakura would at least take five minutes then come back but there's no sign of her and he's starting to worrying a little.

' _What if… nah, I'm being paranoid.'_ he mentally shakes his head, that ambushed couple months ago wouldn't do again, especially not in this area since it's too opening and anyone can come and go on this road. _'I need to go check on her just in case…'_ Shikamaru stood up which caught Choji's attention, "I'm going to check on that troublesome woman." He mumbles as he walks to the woods and unnoticed Choji's smirking.

When Shikamaru got close to the waterfall, he looks around for his pink-hair troublesome teammate but she's nowhere to be found and he's starting to get more worrying. His eyes spot the empty water bottle near the bushes far from the waterfall. He walks to the water bottle and notices the footprints, _'These footprints… they are too big for female. I don't see any female footprints.'_ Shikamaru snap in realization that someone has kidnapped Sakura. Again. He groans as his head fall on his palms, _'Kuso! Why didn't I go with her?!'_ he mentally growls at himself for being worthless.

He runs toward the area where Choji is waiting. "CHOJI!" Choji startle in surprise to hear Shikamaru's panic voice. "She's gone." he hardly gasps, "Sakura got taken. We need to find her." Choji eyes widen at the news, he immediately stood up and grabs his things and Shikamaru follows. Shikamaru also grabs Sakura's backpack and put it on over his shoulder, "I found the footprints, we'll follow there and hopefully we'll catch up to them." he's starting to believe that Cherry is magnet to danger. _'Wait for us Sakura, we'll get you. I'll get you.'_ he thought with determination.

 **~Sakura~**

Sakura could feel the handkerchief wiping waters from her face as she slowly opens her eyes. "Are you okay?" a timid soft voice asked her. Sakura moans at the sore from her head where the man with brute strength grabbed her. "The sore will be gone in couple of days." Again the same voice said.

Sakura slowly sits up and carefully observes her surrounding, she's sitting on the riding cage with metal cuffs on her wrists front of her and her emeralds eyes went to the young ten years old girl who's very naturally pretty. She's very petite, she wears a white rag dress and barefoot. Her skins are so pale even though there's dirt and scratches on her bare skins, her walnuts brown hair reaches to her hip-lengths and her eyes are gorgeous golden honey.

"Who are you?" Sakura throat cracks a little and she needs water. The little girl smiles shyly, "Naomi." Naomi introduced herself. Sakura smiles back, "Hello Naomi, I'm Sakura." she looks around, they are in the middle of woods and two men are walking front.

"Do you know what's going on Naomi?" Sakura asked her. Naomi frowns as she nods her head, "Naomi heard the men whispering couple of days ago, they are slave traders and their boss ordered them to capture pretty and younger girls." Naomi explains softly.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in disgust and anger, "Is that so? Where are we?"

Naomi shrugs her shoulders, "Naomi do not know anything information about those. All Naomi knows is that those men will take us to their boss Jacko." Naomi whispers. Sakura stares at Naomi thinking, _'She looks too pure to be in this situation, the way she speaks is highly respectable and formal, beside the outfits and the dirt, I would possibly think she's a princess or one of those children from the Lord's.'_ Sakura keeps her info back in her mind. "I see…' she mumbles as she stares at the metal handcuffs, _'This is the second time I got kidnapped… this time I'm alone.'_ she really got to learn to protect herself in case anything happens to her again in one of those situations. _'I really hope my teammates notice I'm gone.'_ Sakura thought, she doesn't like being burden to her teammates and she feels worthless.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Asuma leans on the wall while stares at the ANBU with zebra mask who are talking to couple of other ANBUs. Asuma mentally sigh, _'He's been talking to them for hours now, I wonder what kind of troublesome conversations they are so engrossed.'_ he thought slightly annoyed. His thought went to his students, _'At least their mission won't be too boring.'_ he has no idea what his students are going through right now…

Asuma stood up straight when he saw his target on a move and Asuma quickly follow the target.

 **~Shikamaru and Choji~**

Choji stops after Shikamaru bend down as his eyes examining the ground of any trails, "Are we closer?" Choji asked, he is worried about his teammate. Sakura has change slowly but her kindness toward him has much improve and she even gives him some of her lunch once in a while. Basically, Choji and Sakura has form their friendship bonds few weeks ago.

Shikamaru looks up, "They went that way but the others also went that way too…" he closes his eyes and press his fingers together while thinking. Choji knew that position and he grab his bag of chips to prepare for whatever Shikamaru's plans are. _'We're coming soon Sakura!'_ Choji thought.

 **~Sakura~**

Sakura glares at the man who is holding the white rag dress that same thing Naomi is wearing. The man smirk at her, "Change." He throws it at her and Sakura looks away rudely. The man clicks his tongue in annoying, "If you don't change in a minute, I'll be happily to change it for you." He licks his lips seductive and Sakura shudder at the terror and disgusts at him.

Naomi touch Sakura's shoulder, "You don't want them to do that for you. Hurry and change Sakura-chan." Naomi whispers with her tears threatening to fall. Sakura narrows her eyes at Naomi in suspicion, "Did they..?" Naomi closes her eyes in fear as she hugs her body.

Sakura throws her hateful and sickening at the man who's so arrogant smirking at them. "I'm not kidding girl, fifty seconds." he crosses his arms waiting for her.

Sakura glares and quickly she turns her back on him and taking her shirt off, _'These men are so disgusting. Oh how I want to beat the crap out of them!'_ she thought with anger.

 **~Shikamaru and Choji~**

Two ninjas halt when they saw familiar clothes on the ground, Choji eyes widen and looks at Shikamaru, "Those belongs to Sak…" he stares at Shikamaru's unfamiliar expression.

Shikamaru's eyes are very sharp with hatred and strong determinations and his teeth are hard at gritting and his knuckles are forcefully clenches that he dug his nails into his palms drawing small bloods.

"Those bastards…" he snaps at the direction, "We can't waste any more time, we've got to reach Sakura before they do something to her." Shikamaru jumps up the tree and Choji quickly follows him.

' _If they ever did something to her, I'll beat them and rip them limbs from limbs!'_ Shikamaru thought darkly and the image of what those men would do something to his pink-hair teammate right now even made him go faster than before.

 **~Sakura~**

Sakura and Naomi stands before the man who's carrying the water bottle, "Okay, I'm going to give you this water as long as you take one gulp. That's it." he said with strict voice then smirk, "Oh and I can happily to give you mouth-to-mouth if you prefer."

Sakura glares at him, _'These men are sick, I can't believe Naomi was alone with them, poor girl.'_ Sakura thought as Naomi took a gulp from a water bottle but accidentally gulp the second time.

The man heard it and he got anger, he slaps the water bottle from her hands, "What did I say you stupid girl!? ONE gulp!" he shouted at her.

Naomi whimpering, "Gomen, gomen, gomen!" her tears are falling and the man lift his hand up and Sakura quickly stand front of Naomi.

 _ **SLAP**_

Echoing through the woods and Sakura turn her head back to the man as she ignores the sting and cut on her right cheek. The man chuckles amuse by Sakura's bold, "You are stupid, taking the punishment from the little girl huh?" he leans toward to her, "If you are so daring and cheeky, then you wouldn't be so fear if I do this…" he grabs Sakura's shoulders and pull her toward him.

Unexpectedly that Sakura has a plan and she went head-butted against his and he fell back in shock.

Sakura quickly push Naomi forward, "RUN!" Naomi gladly run toward the deep into the woods as Sakura follows her. _'I'm so glad they are stupid enough not to put cuffs on our ankles!'_ she thought relief.

 **~Shikamaru and Choji~**

"Who's this?" Choji picks up a waste water bottle from the ground in curious as Shikamaru carefully investigate the prints on the dirt grounds. _'There's two females. I'm sure one of them is Sakura and they seem to escape together…'_ he never thought he would be so thankful that Nara Clan taught him to tracks the trails because it's part of tradition in Nara Clan and there's so many deer in the woods near his home that Nara men likes to play hunt which is rarely but still keep the tradition anyways.

"Shikamaru, you think Sakura will be okay?" Choji ask his best friend worrying about Sakura and Shikamaru frowns, "Troublesome… she's very strong girl Choji. She may not realize it but she's very sharp and best-analysis in situations. She isn't physically strong but her mentally and emotionally are stubbornly strong." Shikamaru said as he remembers all those time when he asked her what's wrong, she never give him her answers and always hide her certain emotions.

The lazy-ass looks up at Choji, "Don't tell that troublesome woman I said all this. I'll deny." he said as he stood up and observes the woods. Choji nods his head, _'I don't have to tell her, you'll tell her soon, knowing you.'_ he is starting to get the idea that his best friend might actually have a crush on their pink-hair teammate.

"I think she went this way…" Shikamaru runs to the woods with Choji follows.

 **~Sakura~**

Sakura leans on the tree while pants, she glances at Naomi who is completely exhausted from the run and clearly her stamina is way out of shape. "Are you alright Naomi?"

Naomi nodded her head, "Naomi is okay."

Sakura smiles and look around, "We've run too far…" she mumbles in concerns, she has no weapons, no any skills to break the handcuff and the only thing she has is her brain. _'Okay, think... what would we both need to do in this situation?'_ Sakura heard the noises as she knew that it's them. "Kuso!" she curses and turn to Naomi.

"Naomi, I need you to run as far as possible."

Naomi frowns, "What about you?"

Sakura shakes her head, "I'll be fine Naomi, now go!" Naomi is in nearly tears, "Gomen Sakura-chan…" she turns around and run. Sakura eyes soften and smile, "It's okay…"

Then her emeralds eyes harden as she turns around and wait for them to arrive. When they did front of her, Sakura saw a man with brown ponytail and he has a large smirk on his face. "You must be one of my slaves…" he jumps down from his horse, "Why don't you be a good little girl and tell me where's my other slave?"

Sakura saw his wrist open as the dried chakra slides down to his palm and turn into sharp weapon. _'So this is Boss Jacko. His chakra is what Naruto told me about it.'_ Sakura thought then immediately snap out of it when Jacko whack her arm with his weapon, "Answer me girl!" he snaps, he doesn't like it when his questions are ignored.

The pink-hair girl held the pain in, she glares at the terrible man and Jacko smirk sadistically at her, "You are making a very poor choice little girl…" Jacko held up his weapon and Sakura closes her eyes prepare for the pain.

 **~Shikamaru and Choji~**

Shikamaru runs and halt his step as Choji force to stop himself before he hit his best friend. "What is it?" Choji asked in puzzling.

Shikamaru narrow his eyes, "Someone is coming." As if on cue, a little girl jump out of the bushes and she stop when she saw two guys. Her eyes are full of tears, "Please help Naomi!" Naomi begging the guys as she notice their ninja headbands, "Naomi's friend is hurt!" she sobs and fell to her knees. Shikamaru and Choji went to her.

Choji opens his backpack, take out full water bottle, and offer Naomi's water bottle, "Here, you need to drink…" Naomi accept it with grateful and drank half of water bottle. Shikamaru frowns, "Where are you from? Where's your friend?" he asked as his mind went to Sakura.

Naomi sniffed, "Naomi escaped with her friend. Then her friend told Naomi to run and Naomi couldn't do anything because Naomi is useless but Naomi thought if she could find someone who can help Naomi and Naomi's friend." Naomi wipes her tears while Choji pats Naomi's shoulder hope to comfort her. He turns to Shikamaru, "Do you think it's Sakura?" Choji asked and Naomi snaps up with wide eyes as she recognize her friend's name.

"Hai! Naomi's friend is Sakura-chan!" Naomi said with hopeful voice.

"Choji, stay with her. It's possible the men are coming to get her." Shikamaru stood up, "I'm going to get Sakura." Choji nod his head, "Do you know where you run from Naomi?" Choji asked Naomi.

Naomi nodded her head and pointed at the direction, "Naomi ran straight without stopping."

Shikamaru set his and Sakura's backpacks down, "I'll be back." he disappeared fast.

Choji sits next to Naomi, "Who are you?" Naomi asked in wonder and nervous. Choji smiles at her, "We're Konoha Ninjas. Sakura that you met, she's a ninja." Naomi eyes are full of awe. Choji frowns, "I really hope Sakura is okay."

Naomi nods her head, hoping her friend is okay too.

 **~Sakura~**

Sakura cough out the blood as her head is dizzy while she holds her left biceps. Luckily, Sakura ran up to the tree and she is sitting on the tree branch as bunch of men are waiting below her. Sakura glances at her left biceps, it has two large cuts across because Jacko has finally gone mad.

"Get down here little girl!" Jacko throw his chakra at her and Sakura dodge it quickly while gritted her teeth in pain as she ignoring the bloods flow from the cuts.

Jacko scoffs as he is getting too impatience, "You know what, you are useless. I can get more girls anyway. You can say good bye to your life." he created large sharp stick and ready to throw at Sakura and Sakura couldn't move anymore.

Jacko move his weapon back then throw straight to Sakura fast and Sakura felt her eyes lower then suddenly she pull back against the tree trunk and her eyes got wide-awake. She looks down and saw Jacko froze and other men froze as well.

"Wh-what?"

"Shadow no Possession. Successful." Shikamaru smirk but his eyes are full of anger.

Sakura smiles in relief to see him, "You're late Pineapple-kun…" she whispers softly.

"Shadow Strangle."

The shadows move up to the men's neck and chock them until they are unconscious one by one and Shikamaru's shadow return back to him. He looks up, he runs toward the tree and jump up next to Sakura. He carefully roams his eyes to examine her body as he felt guilty when he saw her bruises, injured and scratches.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbles as he blames himself for not protecting her. Sakura furrowed her eyebrow at him in confuse, "Why are you apologizing? It should be me saying sorry, not you." Sakura eyes dart down at her lap in ashamed, "I didn't do anything and I let myself get kidnapped easily. Again." Sakura sigh.

Shikamaru shakes his head, "Don't blame yourself Sakura…" Sakura stares at him in stunned unexpectedly to hear him saying her real name for the first time.

He sighs, "You… you are…" he hesitant then shakes his head, "Your friend Naomi ran into us. Choji is with her right now and thanks to her, I was able got here on time." he said, he takes out the key that he stole from the unconscious man and unlock the handcuff from Sakura.

Sakura tilts her head, _'What was he trying to say though…'_ Sakura thought as she noted when he hesitant then change topic. _'Guess I'll figure it out that later.'_

Shikamaru put his hand out toward her, "Come, we'll go back to Choji and Naomi. Your backpack is there." Sakura never thought she ever feel so relief to hear that her backpack is going to be with her soon. Luckily for her, she packs extra clothes. Shikamaru carefully put his arm around her waist and take her uninjured arm around his shoulders.

"Pineapple-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for coming to get me."

"That's what friends are for…"

Sakura smiles wide, "Pineapple-kun…"

"Nani?"

"Why do I always get myself injured whenever we go on a C-Rank missions?"

"Because you are careless and danger-magnet troublesome woman."

Sakura giggles as Shikamaru smirk and they are getting close to Choji and Naomi.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Asuma bend down his knees while peek at the ANBU with zebra mask standing front of the old abandoned shrine miles away from Konoha. _'What is he up to?'_ Asuma squint his eyes in cautioned.

ANBU bend his knee down as his head bow, "Master, I did everything you told me to."

All Asuma heard was silent and he furrowed his eyebrows, _'What is that troublesome doing?'_

"Iie Master, I have not let anything goes suspicions. Everything is recording to the plan just as you hope Master." ANBU answer as if this Master just asked him questions that Asuma wasn't quite sure what's going on.

' _Is this 'Master' speaking him through mind or is ANBU have some kind of special jutsu?'_ Asuma frowns and he continue listening.

"Hai Master, I will go on my way and please let me know anything that you need my help." He bowed deeply then stood up and disappeared.

Asuma stood up in suspicion of this ANBU, _'Something's not right here… I need to talk to Nama.'_ Asuma turns around and uses his Jounin speed back to Konoha quickly.

 **~Later~**

Asuma opens the door and walk in, "Nama?" Asuma called out while glances around the shop of full of masks everywhere. "Asuma-kun?" a soft voice said and Asuma grinned when he saw her walk out of the small room.

"Hey, Nama!"

Nama has black bob hair-style with full bangs and wears silver goggles on her head, she has green left eye and blue right eye, she wears dark navy baggy pants with silver chain as belt, grey tank top, black combat boots, and she's petite of the age twenty-two. Nama comes from the family that makes masks for generations and she is very proud to make masks.

Nama grinned at him, "Why are you here? Need advice about that woman that you've been fancy?" Nama raise her eyebrows and Asuma blushes.

"I-iie, that's not why I'm here!" he chocked in surprise as Nama tilts her head then she gasps.

"Oh I get it, you want help with sex?" Asuma jaw-drop at Nama's bold straightforwardness and Nama eyes are full of daring, mischievous and amusement.

"N-NANI?!" Nama bark out laughing at Asuma's reaction, "I'm just kidding! Your face is priceless Asuma-kun!" Nama wipes her laughing tears.

Asuma's face is red and Nama smirk in amuse and walk to her worktable. "So what can I do for you?" Nama asked with curious tone.

Asuma clear his throat, "I'm here to ask about the mask." he really need to cool down, he needs to remember that Nama loves to tease people a lot.

Nama puts on her gloves and look over her shoulder, "What mask?" Nama blinks, "I made too many masks, you need to tell me about this specific mask." Nama turn her head back to the worktable.

Asuma walks to the wall full of masks, "The mask that ANBU wears, it's a zebra mask and it's very detailed." he said.

Nama turns around with confuse face, "Are you sure?"

Asuma nodded his head silent, "Hai, his mask is different…almost like it's shiny."

Nama shakes her head, "Gomen Asuma-kun, but I never make zebra mask before." Asuma turns to her in shock, "But you made thousands of masks. Surely you would make at least one zebra mask."

Asuma watches Nama walks to the desk other side of the wall as she takes off her gloves. Nama takes out the folder and scan through her papers, "Nope…" Nama looks around the masks in the shop, "Not even my family ever made zebra mask." Nama shut the folder, turn around, and lean on her desk.

"We made masks out of plastic, clay, papers, or cloths which depends on ANBU or civilians or anyone really… we don't really make masks out of metal or glass. Those two are very dangerous to wear unless you want it to have it only on wall decoration." Nama crosses her arms, "Zebra is not very popular here at Konoha. Most popular masks are birds."

Nama pointed at the wall where all kinds of birds masks are hanging on, "You name it, eagle, crow, mocking jay, dove, and so on. The other popular that's almost match to bird masks are warrior masks." Nama walks to the other wall that has window, "This blank masks are least popular to ANBU but very popular to hunter-nin and to children." Nama explained.

Asuma rubs his jaw thinking, "So, is this the only shop of mask here in Konoha correct?"

Nama raise her eyebrows, "Of course, First Hokage build this shop and put entrust my family for generations to make masks because of our extraordinary skills. No one dare to build another one expect only sell cheap masks for festival. Plus, there's a rule that only this shop makes and sell masks in Konoha." she said with hint of proud to be part of her family.

Asuma nodded his head understanding and Nama walks toward to him. "Asuma-kun…" he blinks and lean back unexpected to see her up close. "Konoha is not the only village. There's other village that can make different masks out there, you know? I won't be surprise that one of the village actually have few zebra masks." Nama turns around and walk to the small room, "I assure you Asuma-kun, I or my family never have make zebra mask especially the shiny part only meant that type of mask is either glass or metal." Nama said then disappeared into her small room.

Asuma crosses his arms in suspicions, _'Then that ANBU is not from here…'_ he needed to get back to Hokage immediately.

 **~Team Saki-Shika-Cho~**

Sakura smooths out her lime green Chinese shirt with white Haruno sign on the back, black cargo pants below her knees with her holster on her right thigh and black ninja shoes. Naomi is still wearing the rag dress but she said it was okay and she'll change when she gets back home.

Surprisingly, they found out that Naomi is the daughter of the Feudal Lord from Land of Waves that their mission to deliver the message scroll is Naomi's father. Small world.

Shikamaru walks next to Sakura, they are behind Choji and Naomi. Choji actually offers Naomi some of his chips when he learned that Naomi never has chips before and she hasn't eaten for few days.

Sakura bump Shikamaru's shoulder, "Ne…" when she got his attention, "Earlier, I felt a pull toward the tree trunk but you were down there trapped those enemies in your shadows… I know you did pull me away but how?" Sakura asked in mystify.

Shikamaru smirk, "You want to know?"

Sakura nodded her head.

"Really want to know?"

Again, Sakura nodded her head.

"Then come closer."

Sakura lean close to Shikamaru and he lean toward her ear…

" _I'm not telling you troublesome woman."_

Sakura leans back with a glares at him who is smirking with twinkle amuses in his eyes. "Why not?" she pouted and Shikamaru chuckle.

"You have your own secrets and I have my own." Shikamaru said with entertaining and hint of laziness in his voice.

Sakura hmphed as she crosses her arms childish and her lazy-ass teammate chuckles.

When they arrive at the Land of Waves, Naomi quickly run to the house that's next to the bridge, "FATHER!" her father shown relief and open his arms and capture his daughter. "Oh my dear Naomi! Thank kami you are safe!" he is nearly in tears of joy.

Naomi cries in relief and joy to see her father again, three Konoha ninjas stop front of the scene and smiles at father and daughter has reunited. Naomi looks up at her father, "Father! Naomi was saved by her friends!" she turns to her friends with a beam smiles.

Feudal Lord looks up and smiles, "You three must be Konoha ninjas that sending me Hokage-sama's message, correct?" they nodded and the Lord walks to them. "I don't need the message." After saw their confuse looks, "It's merely about my daughter was missing and I needed to know if the Hokage-sama could help me anyways or send ANBU or anyone to find my daughter." he shakes his head, "Who knew that you happened to cross my daughter's path. I thank you." he bowed to them.

Team Saki-Shika-Cho stood awkward, "U-umm, that's not necessary. You don't have to bow to us sir." Sakura sweatdropped as Shikamaru grunted and Choji rubs his belly in nervous. Naomi giggles, "Naomi is very happy and thankful that you bring Naomi back home. Naomi thank you!" Naomi bowed next to her father and it even makes three Genins even more awkward.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru thought out loud and Sakura hit his stomach, "Oof, seriously woman…" he grumble and Sakura sent him her warning looks. She smiles at the Lord and Naomi, "We're very glad to help you and your daughter." Sakura said.

Feudal Lord and Naomi stands up, "What do you called yourselves?" the Lord asked in curious.

Three Genins smiles, "We're Team Saki-" Sakura pause with a wide smile.

"Shika-" Shikamaru smirks.

"Cho." Choji grinned.

The Lord smiles wide, "From now on, this day on April 25th shall be celebrate and remember that Team Saki-Shika-Cho from Konohagakure that saved my one and only daughter Naomi."

Team Saki-Shika-Cho feels very honor and they accept it with generous and grateful. Naomi jump into Sakura's arms, "Thank you Sakura-chan!" Sakura smiles soften at Naomi.

She felt Shikamaru's shoulder bump on hers softly, he leans to her ear, _"This is not my favorite mission, it's too pain in the ass after all. But my favorite part of this troublesome mission is that we're all together in the end. Troublesome Cherry-chan."_ Sakura smiles wide.


	6. Strong! Game! & Gift!

**Thanks for reviews, favs, follows! xD**

 **REMEMBER: English is not my FIRST language. I've tried my best! ^^**

 **I don't own Naruto but I do own Nama (OC)**

* * *

 **Team Saki-Shika-Cho**

 **Chapter Six**

Sakura, Shikamaru, and Choji are sitting on the chair across from Naomi and Lord eating the dinner. Naomi and Choji are chatting to each other softly and Sakura smiles at them. _'Naomi is attached to Choji, kawaii.'_ Sakura mentally squeals in her head at the sight.

Shikamaru lift the chopsticks to grab the meat from the bowl while the Lord sips his bowl of soup. Sakura pop the small spicy chicken in her mouth and chew slowly enjoying the taste in her mouth. Naomi leans back and look at the Konoha ninjas front of her, "Naomi wants you three to stay the night." Naomi said.

Sakura blink.

Shikamaru pause holding his meat.

Choji just keep chewing his foods.

The Lord chuckles, "My apologies, Naomi sometimes forgot to have her manners front of guests." Naomi sheepishly as she rubs her arm, "What Naomi was trying to say, you three are welcome to sleep here." The Lord said with a smile.

Sakura smiles at them, "Thank you for the offer, we are happy that we don't have to sleep on the ground outside." she is really happy that she won't sleep one eye open in case of any bugs comes in her sleeping bag.

"Wonderful!" Naomi claps her hands excitedly.

 **~Later~**

Sakura wears her underneath clothes since she didn't think of packing her pajamas, oh well. Sakura stares at the ceiling while laying on the futon next to Naomi. _'I can't sleep.'_ Sakura mentally sigh out loud. She sits up quietly, _'Maybe fresh air will help.'_

Sakura carefully to make any noiseless to leave the room, she does not want Naomi to force wake up so after she close the door silent. She grins in victory of successful silent movement.

The pink-hair girl walks outside and sits on the bench next to the window. She pulls her legs close up to her chest and gently put her chin on her knees. Her emeralds eyes are resting upon the stars.

Sakura feels the familiar calming chakra walking toward her and sits next to her. She hides her smiles, _'He always knew, I don't know how but he does.'_ Sakura thought amuse and finds it comfort that there's someone who actually cares enough to keep her company.

Shikamaru sigh, "You really love star-gazing." he mumbles loud enough for Sakura and Sakura nodded her head, "Hai. Didn't I say that in our first introduction?" Sakura reminded him couple months ago. _'But it feels like a year instead…'_

"Hai, hai troublesome woman." Sakura giggles quietly.

Her emeralds eyes peek at Shikamaru as her smiles turn upside down. Shikamaru's face has knit his brows with a frown and moping. "What's wrong?" Sakura sits up as her feet touch the ground wondering.

Shikamaru shrugs his shoulders, "Nothing." he mumble and Sakura shakes her head. "It's not nothing if you're looking like that Pineapple-kun."

Sakura leans toward him with her large concerns eyes, "Please tell me."

The lazy-ass mentally groan at her puppy-dog eyes, _'Damn her for being good at that.'_ he sighs out loud, "I wasn't there for you…" Sakura blinks and saw his guilty eyes glances at her bandages around her left bicep.

"It's not your fault." Sakura knew Shikamaru is blaming himself about her injured. He didn't cause it nor plan to make it happened. "But you got kidnapped again. And you got hurt." Shikamaru drop his head on his palms, "If only…this is such a drag…" he whispers, "If only I was motivated about this being Shinobi, you wouldn't be in that troublesome situation."

Sakura stares at him with black face then she flicks her fingers at Shikamaru's silver small hoop earring which causes him look up at her in surprise at the brief pain. His eyes widen when her face is too close to his, their nose are touching and Shikamaru's cheeks are tints in pink.

Her emeralds eyes are full of swirling emotions that Shikamaru couldn't name one, "If you keep blaming yourself that you have no control over it. I'll never forgive you Shikamaru." his face shown dumbfounded, when was the last time she said his name? A month and a half ago? It seems it's been a long time to him though and strangely it made his heart beat at it.

"You are very genius, you know how to be calm in complicated tough situations when you have the strategies and you always knew that in the end, everything will be okay. You are the laziest Genin in the entire world yet you will do everything in your power and your strength to protect people that you care about." Sakura smiles softly, "That makes it you, one of the amazing Konoha Shinobi I ever met… pineapple-kun." Sakura admitted, Shikamaru is one of the people she actually admires and secretly want to have his acknowledge of her being a great Shinobi.

Shikamaru's eyes soften when he hears all those words from her, "Cherry-chan…" Sakura shift back to give him a space, "I won't blame myself as long as you don't blame yourself." Shikamaru said. Sakura feels ashamed that he busted her, "You are kind person, you would do anything what you can do and tries to be useful in the team. You didn't give up and you still stay." Sakura still need to figure that 'stay' part out soon, she still doesn't get it and Shikamaru continue, "You are strong troublesome woman."

Sakura blushes at the compliment from him as she feeling happy to hear that. "Thank you… but I don't feel very strong though. Not after I got kidnapped again. I did feel useless, the only thing I could depends on was my brain."

Sakura sigh, "The plan did work but I still got caught. I couldn't use Genjutsu since my wrists was handcuffed. I don't know much about Ninjutsu and Taijutsu is my weakest one. If anyone say who's the weakest Shinobi in Konoha, that would be me Pineapple-kun." Shikamaru was about to protect but Sakura cover his mouth with her two fingers, "I know what you're going to say, you don't have to attempt to cheer me up. It's okay, because that is reality truth. Its harsh but I accept it. Because I want to be stronger. I want to protect my family, my friends, and all innocents people. I want to protect the peace. I realized that being Shinobi is very tough and challenging. I got to work hard for it." Sakura whispers. Shikamaru stares at her and looks up.

Shikamaru stiff at sudden physical contact when he feels Sakura's head on his shoulder. But he slowly relax his shoulders and they both are stargazing in until he could saw his pink-hair teammate fell asleep. Shikamaru eyes soften at her, _'I will protect you and be there for you Sakura. I will get stronger and I won't fail you again.'_ he thought with determined with a vowed he made himself and that made him realized that this troublesome woman is one of his most important people in his life.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Asuma stares at Hokage with serious expression while the Hokage narrows his eyes, "I see, so this ANBU could be a spy…" Third Hokage frowns while thinking deep about it.

Asuma nodded his head, "Hai, what should we do with him?" he wait for the Hokage's order until the Hokage shakes his head, "Nothing, for now we wait. Let's see how things turn out. I'll have ANBU keep it eyes on this suspicion ANBU. You are dismissed now Asuma."

Asuma bowed and left the Hokage Tower, he sighs out loud and pull out his cigarette.

"Those are bad for you Asuma." Asuma looks over and grinned at his friend, "Hey Kakashi."

Kakashi nods his head while holding his Icha Icha book, "Your team not here?"

Asuma shakes his head, "Nah, they're in mission. They will return here tomorrow."

Asuma and Kakashi walks together to go eat in the restaurant for dinner then Asuma remembers something, "By the way, I went to see Nama earlier today." he could see Kakashi's shoulders tense. They arrive at the restaurant and sits across each other in the table. Kakashi stares at his book emotionless as Asuma mentally sigh, _'I guess he and Nama are still in those troublesome silent treatment.'_ And that has been going on for almost four years now. Asuma is one of the very, very small few people that knows the personal history between Kakashi and Nama.

Kakashi sighs and turn his page from his book, "I see…" Asuma wait for Kakashi to ask as if on cue, "…how is she?" Kakashi asked attempt it's just one of those old conversation that is not interesting to him. _'But he is still interested, after four years…'_ Asuma thought with amuse.

"Nama is good. Very busy making masks as usual." Asuma replies and Kakashi nods his head slowly. "Good?" Kakashi stares at the page interested and Asuma could see Kakashi's emotion easily whenever he thinks about Nama.

"Hai, usual good. Always teases me about my personal life." Asuma sigh out loud in weary and Kakashi's lips quirk up, "That's Nama for you…"

Asuma could see that Kakashi misses Nama, "You know, you could go see her and talk to her." Asuma suggests and Kakashi frowns behind his mask, "Nama wishes me to leave her alone for the rest of her life, and I'm just simply granted her wish." Kakashi said, "Anyways, what do you think about Chunin Exam?"

Asuma frowns pities for Kakashi and aware that he changed the topic, _'Guess only fate can decide then.'_

 **~Morning with Sakura~**

Sakura flutter her eyes open, she sits up and notice that she's in Naomi's room. _'Oh, I must've fallen asleep on Pineapple-kun and he brought me here.'_ Sakura smiles of how thoughtful of her lazy-ass teammate. Sakura stood up and get dressed then walked out of the room to the main room where the breakfast foods are ready on the table.

Sakura sits next to Choji as she is across from Shikamaru. Naomi is chatting across from Choji and the Lord is not present yet. "Where's your father, Naomi?" Sakura asked in curious.

Naomi smiles at Sakura, "He's talking to someone outside."

Sakura raise her eyebrows, _'I wonder who?'_

And the Lord walks in, "Good morning…" he sits the chair front of the kids, "My men have caught the kidnappers. However, one of the kidnapper said that their leader escaped."

Naomi and Sakura frowns at the news, "He's the main reason with whole act…" Sakura said and Naomi nodded her head.

Shikamaru tilted his head, "You both saw how he looks like, maybe you can describe his look to the artist. Make a wanted poster of him." Shikamaru doesn't like to hear the news, like hell he let that bastard to escape and kidnapped girls again.

The Lord nods his head, "That's an excellent idea."

Naomi nodded her head happily, "Hai! Naomi will help!" Naomi can't wait for that man to get capture and put in jail where he belongs.

After breakfast, and Sakura and Naomi described the wanted man to Artist and now Team Saki-Shika-Cho are standing front of Lord and Lord's daughter with their backpacks. Naomi hugs Sakura and Choji then she waves at Shikamaru who waves back lazily after Sakura hit his stomach.

"Thank you once again." Lord said with a smile and Naomi smiles sadly, she's going to misses her friends but know that someday they will see each other again. "Naomi won't forget you, Naomi will miss you! Please don't forget Naomi!"

Sakura smiles, "Of course we won't forget you and your father Naomi."

Choji nods his head, "Hai, someday when you come visit our village. I'll show you the BBQ restaurant!"

Shikamaru nod his head with respect.

They turn around after bid their farewell, and walks to the bridge and Choji notice something, "Hey, look at the name…"

Sakura and Shikamaru looks up, **The Great Naruto Bridge**

Blink.

Stare.

-munch munch-

"I wonder this bridge is actually dedicated to Uzumaki, Naruto or the bridge builder couldn't figure which is the best name and ended up pick that." Shikamaru said and Sakura rolls her eyes and look at Shikamaru, "I'm pretty sure Naruto might know this." Sakura said with confident.

Shikamaru raise his eyebrow at her, "Really? I bet it's not." he smirk. Sakura glares at him playfully, "Oh yeah, then let's bet Pineapple-kun."

The lazy-ass cross his arms, "If Naruto knows about this bridge and he is the reason for this, I'll eat the pineapple with you." Sakura eyes glow interested, "If I win, you will eat the cherries with me."

Sakura smirk wide, "Your on."

Choji stares at his teammates with a face and sweatdropped, _'I never knew Shikamaru would bet against Sakura… this is a first…'_ he thought surprised.

 **~Konohagakure~**

When they arrive at the gate, Shikamaru turn to Sakura, "Are you interested in Go?" he said out of the blue and Sakura thought about it. "Hmm, I never play Go before… I've seen the game and looks kind of tricky." Sakura humms.

Shikamaru sighs, "It's a yes or no, woman."

Sakura sticks her tongue out at him childishly, "Patience Pineapple-kun." Shikamaru groan while Choji munching his chips as usual.

Sakura smiles, "Actually I'm interested a little." that caught Shikamaru interest since now its possibly he has new partner. It's always his father or Asuma. New partner means new strategies and fresh. "I could teach you about it and we can give a go." Shikamaru offers and Sakura smiles wide.

"Thank you, but not today. I have to go see Naruto since I promised him we can hang out after the mission." Sakura said. Shikamaru frowns, "Oh? Whatever." he sulks and Sakura look at him puzzling with his suddenly change of attitude.

Choji swallows his chips, "Let's go report to the Hokage-sama." Since they have been standing front of the Konoha Gate for a while.

Shikamaru sighs out loud, "Troublesome. Choji and I got this. You go do your troublesome hang out with Naruto." he grumbles and walk with Choji ahead of Sakura. Sakura frowns at Shikamaru, _'What's up with him? If he were a girl, I would think he's on PMSing…'_

Sakura turn her direction to her home and clear the confuse thoughts about Shikamaru's attitude from her head.

 **~Sakura~**

Sakura shut the door behind her and meets her silent house. She slips of her shoes and ascending the stairs to her bedroom. Sakura drop her backpack on her bed and grab her personal products for the shower, but pause when her eyes caught the box on the desk. The gift from her father.

Sakura sigh softly, "But in the end, I open it and keep it." she smiles as she places her personal products down and pick up the box. She opens the box, take out the bubble wraps and she could feel very light weight. Curious that she unwraps the bubble wraps and gasps at the object on her palms.

It's a clear-glass of a black smokes dancing inside freely of a proud male deer with brown-greyish diamonds eyes, it's so fragile and very light and Sakura never seen anything like it. _'And it's very new. So strong details… There's no way this is antique stuff that otou-san normally collects…'_ she thought with amaze at the exquisiteness deer. And for some reason, it sorts of remind her about certain cloud-watcher.

Sakura smiles, "I wonder if he's interested in this kind of thing… hmm I could give this to him as a thank you gift." she gently put the glass deer down on her desk, _'Tomorrow I could give it to him…'_ she picks up her personal products and getting ready for the shower.

After shower, she wears her red Haruno vest-shirt with zipper on the front, tan female-version cargo shorts above her thighs, and she decided to put up her hair into lazy bun. _'Now let's find that knuckle-head ninja.'_ Sakura happily left her bedroom through her balcony and jump over the roof to roof. From now on, she'll have to train her legs to become strong since Taijutsu is her weakness.

Sakura closes her eyes to find Naruto's chakra signature, _'That's way too low… no... too ordinary… wait.'_ Sakura stop on the roof as she opens her eyes, her emeralds eyes explore the ground until she spot the Ichiraku the ramen shop. _'He's in there…'_ she is proud of sensing his chakra, _'Maybe I could go to the library later today to research more about chakra?'_ Sakura thought with little exciting.

When she jumps down front of Ichiraku, she walks in and blink in surprise to see Naruto eating his ramen very fast and there's seven empty bowls front of him. "Naruto?" Naruto pause and turn his head over his shoulder and he grins so wide that he is nearly fell off his seat.

"Sakura-chan! You're back!" Sakura nods her head as she sits next to him, "Hai…" she looks up at the owner, "May I have two beefs ramen bowl please?"

"You got it!" the owner answered and he went ahead to make the beef ramen.

Sakura place her chin on her palm while watch Naruto in amaze of his appetite, "You and Choji have same appetite…" she thought amuse.

Naruto sips the ramen soup then set it down front of him, "Me and that guy? No way." he pouted disagree to compare with Choji. Sakura giggles and the owner set the two beefs ramen bowl front of her. Sakura grab the wooden chopsticks and snap it open, "Ne, Naruto…"

"Hmm?" Naruto eats his ninth ramen bowl.

"I saw the bridge this morning, the name was… 'The Great Naruto Bridge'… do you know why?" Sakura asked him as she moves the beefs around the ramen soup. She likes to taste the strong beef soup noodles and always have it ever since she was six.

Naruto chuckles excitedly, "Hehe, that mission was awesome! It was my first C-Rank mission!"

Sakura tilts her head curious, "Tell me about this mission…" as Naruto gladly tells her the story about the Land of Wave mission.

After two hours, Sakura already finished her ramen while listening to Naruto's fascinating story, "…and then the whole town peoples came with weapons and Kakashi-sensei and I made Shadow Clones to add more people and now bunch of those loser gangsters run away screaming! Haha! So that's how it ended the mission although…" his eyes soften, "Haku and Zabuza are dead but because of them, me and my teammates did grow a little after that battle. We're starting to understand more about being ninja…" Naruto said.

Sakura has no idea what to say about those story except, "Wow…"

' _Ino haven't done much except guarding this Tazuna, Kakashi-sensei is really amazing Jounin and he's not just called Copy Cat Ninja for nothing, and I'm still shock about Sasuke-kun's battle. Naruto won in the end. He is the reason to bring hopes back in Land of Waves… that's why… to honor and gratitude toward Naruto's bravery and strengths was named after him on those bridge…'_ Sakura is very impressed and she knew that Naruto has definitely grown up the most out of every rookies nine.

Sakura stood up and paid her bill, she smiles at Naruto, "You are really amazing…" Naruto blushes to hear his crush compliment. He rubs his head while giggles, "Th-thank you Sakura-chan!"

Sakura eyes soften, _'Why did I ever not being nice to him from the start?'_ she wonder how it start until brief flashback came in her head.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _At the age of five, Sakura stares at the five years old young blonde hair and bright ocean blue eyes boy who's staring at the ground sadly and lonely. Tears gather in his eyes and Sakura was about to reach to him however, her mother grabbed her shoulder._

" _Sakura, dear…" Sakura looks up at her mother in curious._

" _Mama… that boy is crying." Sakura pointed at him and she saw her mother darken expression when she saw the boy._

 _Her mother changed her expression to soften when she looks at Sakura, "He's no good Sakura… he's a bad influence, you will get in very deep trouble with him."_

 _Sakura frowns, "But mama… you said always be kind to everyone no matter what their complicated journeys are… it's not their fault they were caught in bad road of path. Everything happens for a reason, you always say that mama… why is he different this time?" Sakura is very baffle; not understand why her mother wouldn't let her go near him._

 _Her mother frown deepen with angry eyes, "He just is. If he comes near you, run away or tell him to leave you alone, be mean to him or whatever you could to get away from him… and if I ever hear about you going near him Sakura, you will be in a big trouble and there won't be without consequence." Sakura cower in fear of her mother with frighten eyes. "H-hai…"_

 _Her mother smiles, "Good, now let's go home." She grabs Sakura's hand and walk away. Sakura looks over her shoulder with pity. 'I'm sorry…' she thought sadly that she can't help him._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Sakura blinks, _'That's right, because of my mom said, I have to be mean to him if he comes near me or I shouldn't go near him but… sure he's a knucklehead and troublemaker and prankster… but beside all that. He's just nice.'_ Sakura thought with confuse.

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura snap out of it and look at Naruto who looks concerns and confuse at her. Sakura just smiles at him, "Oh, gomen. I got caught in thinking is all…" she glance at the clock, "I got to go, it's nice to talk to you Naruto-kun." Sakura slap her mouth with her hand in surprise and look at Naruto with sheepishly face.

Naruto grinned wide as blushes appear his cheeks, "It's okay, I like it Sakura-chan! It makes me feel like we're really good friends!" Naruto chuckles while rubbing the back of his head. Sakura giggles, "I'm glad it did make you feel that. Well then, bye Naruto-kun."

Naruto waves at her as she walks out of the Ichiraku, "Bye Sakura-chan!"

Sakura giggles once again when she noted Naruto's excited and happy tone. _'This time, I will be nice and good friend to you Naruto-kun.'_ Sakura thought happily and walk to different direction to the public library.

 **~Public Library~**

Sakura walks through the Genin level aisle while roaming her eyes to each books spines in boredom until her eyes caught the title; 'S.C.E.J'

Sakura grab the book and read the front cover.

 **Special Chakra Extraordinary Jutsu**

 **How to Unlock the Gates of Chakra in your Body**

 **Written by Unknown**

Sakura is interested, _'I never seen a book without author names before… this is interesting.'_ she open the cover and saw the level as her eyes got wide in flabbergasted. _'HOLY KAMI! This book shouldn't be in Genin level!'_ Turns out the book belongs to Jounin or higher level.

However, her emeralds eyes gleam with mischievous and excitement. _'But that doesn't mean I won't read this…'_ she decided to take it with her.

 **~Sakura's House~**

Sakura arrive at her house quickly and she prepared her lemonade drink and walk out backyard where there's a glass table and two white wooden chairs. She set her lemonade drink on the glass table and sits on the chair. Sakura curls up her legs to make sure she's comfortable enough and open the book or first chapter.

" _ **First Chapter: Introduction Gates of Charka"**_

 **There's five gates hidden in your body.**

 **First Gate of Brain.**

 **Second Gate of Eyes.**

 **Third Gate of Hands.**

 **Fourth Gate of Feet.**

 **Fifth Gate of Heart.**

 **They are extremely difficult to unlock each of these five gates. Only Shinobi's chakra have to be excellent chakra control and/or special extra chakra. Once you have unlocked one of the gate, it allows you to control your chakra with any type of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. Which depends on which gate. Gate of Brain and Gate of Eyes are for Genjutsu. Gate of Hands and Gate of Feet are for Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Gate of Heart is one of the most problematical and hazardous and remorselessly to unlock because it unlocks your extra chakra that will changes your entire chakra into special that almost entire world of enemies will attempt to steal your chakra. Only if you are desires to open the fifth Gate of Heart. Think very wisely about this choice, once you start, there's no going back and things will be very bizarre if you left it unfinished. My advice for you: Don't regret the choice you made, and never fall into darkness pit.**

Sakura pause, _'This is very challenging…'_ she thought and starting to think of any idea whether she should do it or not. _'But I want to be strong…'_ her emeralds eyes harden as she decided to give a go. Sakura skipped the pages to the Gate of Hands chapter and read carefully from words to words.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Shikamaru sighs as his eyes are focus on the Shoji game against his father; Nara, Shikaku. Shikaku sips his tea while examine his son. Shikaku is no dumb. Ever since Shikamaru came home, he told him that he wants to play Shoji right now and Shikaku knew there's something wrong. His son always goes to sleep or watch clouds after he comes home, then later he plays Shoji.

Shikaku place his cup of tea down next to him waiting for Shikamaru to make a move. It's been nearly twelve minutes, there's definitely something wrong with his son that's for sure. "Is there something bother you?" Shikaku speak up, knowing his son won't say anything first so might as well say it. It's less troublesome.

Shikamaru snap out of it and he looks at his father, "Ah…" Shikaku raise his eyebrows at his out of character son. _'He looks lost…'_ Shikaku never thought he would see his son's expression that clearly before. Shikamaru looks back at the Shoji in silent and Shikaku sigh, "Was it mission? Teammates? Your sensei?" Shikaku pale, "Wait… it's not about your puberty, isn't it?"

Shikamaru snaps at his dad in stunned, "Nani?! No dad, no way! Troublesome!" he feels embarrasses and Shikaku sighs in relief.

"Oh good, it would be such a pain to explain all this to you early." Shikaku said and Shikamaru shakes his head in disbelief. _'Unbelievable…'_

Shikaku crosses his arms, "Then what is it?" he watch Shikamaru made his move on Shoji. Shikamaru rubs the back of his neck nervously, "Well… I feel like playing Go against my teammate but…"

Shikaku blinks, "Choji wants to play Go? I thought he's more interested in foods than play, plus he always says, it makes him too dizzy to unable to play with all the knowledge and rules." Shikaku said as he moves his piece on Shoji.

Shikamaru shakes his head as his eyes study the Shoji, "No, not Choji… my other teammate. Ch-Sakura." Shikaku notice his son's slip up but didn't make any comment, "Sakura is interested in Go but she has other plans. Troublesome woman." he sighs.

Shikaku stare at his son amuse, _'Ah… so that's why he's been sulking. I wonder who is she really.'_ he thought interested. "Tell me about this Sakura."

Shikamaru furrow his eyebrows at the Shoji, then he moves his piece, "Her name is Haruno, Sakura. She has analytical strength, Genjutsu know-how, and excellent chakra control." he briefly explained about her and Shikaku lazily grinned.

"Ah… you want to play against her in Go because of her analytical strength? What about strategy?" Shikaku moves his piece and wait for Shikamaru make his moves.

Shikamaru shurgs his shoulders, "Hai and I don't know, but it might help her to think all kinds of strategy if she plays. It would be very different if I come up with simple or hard strategy that I never thought of. Who knows. Might be pain in the ass but…" Shikamaru made his moves on Shoji.

Shikaku life his lazily smirk, he moves his last piece and Shikamaru sigh out loud as he lost again. Shikaku picks up his cup of tea, "She must be interesting enough for you that you asked her to play Go against you."

Shikamaru looks away with small blushing, "Wh-what's wrong with that? Troublesome…"

Shikaku chuckles softly, _'Even my genius son can be dense sometimes…'_ he is really interested to meet this Haruno, Sakura girl who made his son flustered and got his interests.

 **~Sakura~**

Sakura took a breath and exhaul as she spread her legs while her both wrist press together and she moves her wrist around and opens her palms, "Haruno Style: Wind Burn Jutsu!" as her blue chakra air swirls around front of her palms and she hit the tree trunk.

Sakura step back while panting, and she smiles at the result, _'Finally… I got it… I did it.'_ It took her nearly entire half of day to make her jutsu. The tree trunk has winds scars on it. Sakura touch the tree trunk, "If I do this against the enemy's stomach, it will leave winds scar and definitely be in pain for a week or so." she thought out loud. It seems the book is really helping her to become better and it even taught her how to make up her own jutsu. Sakura smiles wide proud of herself, she hasn't exactly unlocked Gate of Hands completely but she will soon. After all, she is Kunoichi and she won't give up.

 **~Next Day~**

Team Saki-Shika-Cho sitting on the bench next to the dango shop; waiting for Asuma-sensei to arrive. Choji eating his six dango sticks while Sakura sips her favorite warm green honey tea and Shikamaru's back is leaning on her shoulder as he is cloud-watching.

It's been very comfortable silent for Team Ten until Asuma arrive, "Hey, sorry I'm late. I needed to get something first." Asuma reasoned.

The Genins got their sensei's attention, "What did you get?" Sakura asked in curious. Asuma grinned wide, "For your special game." He chuckles mysteriously as his students stare at him in puzzling.

"Game?"

"What a pain…"

-chews chews-

 **~Training Field ~**

Asuma held up the bag, "Today is going to be challenging for you. We're playing, 'Find Me' game."

Sakura tilts her head in confusion, "What's that?"

"This game is that you three will have to find me." Asuma said, "Three of you will lose one of your sense." he takes out ears plug, "Sakura, you will be deaf." he put the ears plug on her hands.

Asuma takes out the mask, "Shikamaru, you will be mute." Shikamaru stares at the mask at his hands.

"And Choji…" Asuma place the blindfold in Choji's hands, "… you will be blind."

Asuma step back, "This is Deaf-Mute-Blind game that you three have to depend on each other's senses to find me somewhere in Konoha." he grinned wide as his students gaps at him.

"Nani?! But this Konoha is huge!"

"This is pain in the ass… so troublesome…"

"What happens -munch- if we couldn't -munch- find you?"

Asuma shrugs his shoulders, "Keep searching then." His students' groans and he stare at them amuse, "This game will help you understand the battles someday. You never know what will happen, what if one of you really did lose your sense and you need to depended on other's sense? This game will help you to learn the trust someone else's senses and never for once have doubt it. Whether it's your teammates or your ally or your friends." Asuma explained.

"Now then, the rules of this game are one, you cannot cheat. Two, you absolutely cannot take off the block of your sense. Three, you three must stay together or one of you will be lose in disaster chaos. Four, never doubt your teammates." Asuma said, "Now you may put on."

Sakura plugs her ears plug and her ears greet silent. Shikamaru put on his mask now that he can't speak of any idea of his strategy or anything. Choji ties the blindfold around his head and his eyes only greet darkness.

"Good, game starts now!" Asuma suddenly left with his Jounin's speed.

Sakura looks at Shikamaru and Choji, "So what now?" she wasn't aware how loud her voice is and Shikamaru and Choji cringe at the loudness.

' _Troublesome…'_ Shikamaru clearly show his boredom uninterested face.

Even though Choji can't see, he knows where his bag of chips as he eats them right now. Shikamaru looks around, he moves his wrist around the place as Sakura trying to figure out what he's saying.

"You want us to look around?" Sakura shouted and Shikamaru flinch but nodded his head. Then he pointed at her then to his throat. Sakura tilts her head, "Nani?" she shouts once again.

Shikamaru mentally sigh, he covers his ears then point at Sakura and point at his throat and Sakura understood. "Oh!" she looks at her teammates sheepishly, "Gomen, I can't hear myself at all…" at least her voice little quiet.

Shikamaru grab Choji's scarf and walk beside Sakura. After about ten minutes, Sakura accidentally snap the wire and all three of them got caught in the net. Choji looks around confuse, "What happened?" Choji is so lost.

Shikamaru grunted as he moves his hand on something soft and he looks down. He blushes when he saw his hand are touching on Sakura's chest. Sakura blushes hard, "Get off!" she shrieks in embarrasses as she pushes his hand away but makes it worst.

Shikamaru fell forward on Sakura as Choji is press back on the net and Sakura squeak in surprise when Shikamaru's face got too close to her. Shikamaru never feels so embarrasses in his life to be in this position. _'This is such a total pain!'_ Shikamaru thought nervous.

Choji frowns, "Do you guys see any rope that one of you could cut it to bring this net down?" Choji asked his teammates. Shikamaru's eyes give a quick search the rope and he found it. And luckily, he could see it perfectly. Shikamaru shift his face as his move his hand to Sakura's holster, Sakura stiff as she saw his hand reach to her thigh and grab her kunai knife. Sakura is too speechless.

Shikamaru lift his body up and throw straight toward the rope; cut it and the net fell on the ground. Hard.

Three genins groan in pain and Sakura opens her eyes and feels Shikamaru's mask-lips on her corner of her left eye. Shikamaru quickly stood up blushing, even though he's wearing his mask, he couldn't help it but feel shy. Sakura's face is too shock and red. Choji sits up while shake his head unaware how awkwardness between his two teammates. Shikamaru offer his hand to Sakura as he looks away humiliates. Sakura accept his hand and the lazy-ass pull her up to her feet.

Sakura and Shikamaru didn't make eyes contact, they went to help Choji to stands up and Choji thanks his teammates.

Then they started to walk but one of the genin caught them into trap again…

 **~Four Hours Later~**

Team Saki-Shika-Cho panting in exhausted, they have been caught in traps so many times that they lost the counts. "Kami-sama! Asuma-sensei must have a lot of free times to set up all these ridiculously traps! It's so annoying!" Sakura shouted in anger and annoyed. Her teammates agreed with her.

When they arrive close to the town, suddenly the big large four walls appear from the bottom and it traps the Genins once again. Sakura glares at the wall as Choji accidently bump on the wall and touch it in confuse while Shikamaru leans on the wall in boredom and slightly annoyed. He really wants to finish the damn troublesome game but Asuma-sensei is making too difficult for them. If only their sensei explain to them about the traps…

Sakura turns around and studied her teammates then an idea popped in her head, she slowly smirks wide in mischievous. And Shikamaru notices her strange change of behavior as he got suspicion of her, _'What is that troublesome woman thinking?'_ he has a bad feeling about this.

"Choji~!" Sakura sings cheerfully as Choji turn his ear attempt to locate her voice, "Hai Sakura?"

Sakura inhaul as Shikamaru eyes wide when he now knows what's her plan is, "Fatty fat fasto!" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs and Shikamaru pales.

Choji twitched as he frowns deep, "Wh-what did you just say…?" he mumbles.

"F-A-T-S-O! Fasto! Fatty fatty fatty fatty fatty fatty fatty fatty fatty FAT" Sakura kept repeating in very loud clear voice and Shikamaru never thought his pink-hair teammate really does have a death wish.

Choji snaps at Sakura, "I'M NOT FAT! I'M JUST BIG-BONED GUY! BLAST IT!" he shouted in ticks off as he is on fire. Shikamaru pales when he saw Choji press his hands together, "Expansion Jutsu! Leaf Style Taijutsu!" Sakura eyes wide in surprise to see Choji puff into a large ball, "Human Boulder!"

Shikamaru panic as he lifts his two fingers up close to his lips and shift his shadow toward Sakura, it wraps around her waist and pulls her toward Shikamaru's chest and Shikamaru's hands are on her shoulders. While Choji's ball smashed the wall and it rolls down the hill toward the town.

Sakura blinks at Shikamaru in bewilder, _'What kind of jutsu did he just use?'_ she will ask him about this jutsu after the game.

Shikamaru is sweating nervously, he shakes his head at Sakura disapprove and Sakura blinks at him innocently. "Nani?" she looks over her shoulder as she saw a giant hole through the wall, "It works." she steps away from Shikamaru's arms. She runs to the hole and sweatdropped, "Uh-oh… I don't think Choji can stop himself…" she looks at Shikamaru worried and anxious.

Shikamaru groans, _'Troublesome!'_

Sakura and Shikamaru quickly jump out through the hole and run after their teammate who is still rolling toward the town.

When Choji arrive through the town, all villagers gasp at the sight of dangerous mysterious big ball and they run to the wall and mothers grab their children to protect them from the crazy large ball rolling.

" _Look out!"_

" _Get over here!"_

" _Get to the wall!"_

" _Kami-sama! What the hell is that?!"_

" _Make clear this road! Hurry!"_

Sakura and Shikamaru quickly running toward the clear path, Shikamaru looks up at the roof and he got the idea, he runs to the wagon and jump on it then jump over the roof. Sakura watch Shikamaru jumps roof to roof ahead of Choji's speed. _'He must have an idea how to stop Choji.'_ Sakura thought as she continues to run.

 **~Shikamaru~**

Shikamaru jumps over onto the ground and prepare his jutsu, he waits for Choji getting closer and then, _'Shadow Possession no Jutsu!'_ his shadow caught Choji's shadow and the large ball froze nearly run over Shikamaru.

Choji poof back into his body as his head are swirling around dizzily, "I'm dizzy…" Choji tries to balance himself and Sakura arrive it. She panting, "Oh good…" she is relief that Choji hasn't destroy anything or anyone.

Choji's ears twitch, he stood up and pointed out of nowhere, "I'm going to kill you Sakura!" He shouted to the wall and Sakura sweatdropped. "Just you wait till I get my han-" Choji pause as he sniffs, "Wait… that's BBQ restaurant!" Choji runs toward the BBQ restaurant follow his nose.

Shikamaru sweatdropped and Sakura facepalm. They walk in to the restaurant and surprise to see their target. Asuma-sensei who is sitting on the chair with cup of tea in his hand and his expression are clearly surprise to see his students so early. "Ah… you've found me. How?"

Shikamaru pointed at Choji and Asuma sweatdropped when he noticed Choji is sniffing the BBQ meats. Asuma chuckles in amuse as he is right about his team. Team Saki-Shika-Cho is very unique and interesting that keeps amusing and entraining their sensei to no end.

Asuma waves his students toward him, Shikamaru grabs Choji's scarf as Sakura follows them. Shikamaru sits down along with Choji while Sakura sits next to her sensei. "You can take it off." Shikamaru takes off his mask and sigh out loud as Choji untie his blindfold and he drools at the meat on the table. Sakura follow her teammates, she unplugs her ears plugs and look at her sensei.

"This game is pain in the ass!" Shikamaru feels good to say it out loud. He never thought that it's very tough not be able to speak at all.

Asuma leans back on the chair with his arms crosses, "So what did you three learn about this game?"

Shikamaru frowns as he folds his arms on the table, "I can't speak any ideas to them. It's too troublesome not be able to find a way to tell them."

Asuma nodded his head, "It's very frustrating. Which is why you had to learn the hard way to trust your teammates. They had to see your action and figure it out whatever your plans are. It's up to them." He glances at Choji and Sakura. "There's a reason why I chose you to be mute Shikamaru." Shikamaru leans his chin on his arms, "Hah?" Shikamaru looks at his sensei with confuse look while Choji and Sakura listens to Asuma.

"You see, you are the main strategy that tells everyone whatever your plans are. They depend on your skills and your brain. However, there will be times during mission that you can't tell your teammates about your plan front of the enemy. You have to act and give hints to your teammates so they can understand your plan. Basically, Sakura and Choji will have to trust and know what your unspoken plans." Asuma explains, he looks at Choji, "What did you learn Choji?"

Choji's eyes went back to the food, "Well… I can't see anything. I can only hear whatever things are. I was able to recognize some noises but I wasn't completely sure." Choji said in lost.

Their sensei grinned, "That's because you depend on your eyes the most Choji. I thought it would make you understand better when you can depend on your ears. There will be a mission where you three have to battle in night and Choji will be able to fight enemies during the night. Or in any dark places that we can trust Choji's hearing that he can follow it. Sakura and Shikamaru will have to trust Choji's hearing and his nose which that is the bonus." Asuma chuckled and then he looks at his only female student next to him, "What about you, Sakura?"

Sakura put her finger on her chin as she looks up, "Well, I can't hear anything at all. But it did helps me to take advantage to think of a plan quickly…" as she thought about calling Choji's fat and how he broke the wall…

Asuma ruffles Sakura's hair, "That's exactly right, Sakura. You see, you are very sharp and you never really use it often. It takes a while for you to think of a plan when there's noises distract you easily. So, I'm glad you able to think the plan fast. There will be the missions where Shikamaru and Choji might be caught or any troublesome chaos. They can leave it to you to come up with any plans fast and quick to solve." he explained and he is proud of his students, "I'm glad you all finished this game rather quickly. No normal ninjas could handle this game. You three are the first one to beat this game." he compliments his students.

Three genins smiles at their sensei, "Now to treat your celebrates, feel free to eat here. My treat." Asuma said.

"YES! Woohoo!" Choji quickly dive in as he completely forgot about Sakura's outburst of calling him fat and his plan to kill her.

Shikamaru hide his face in relief to hear the troublesome game is over.

Sakura smiles, _'I love being in this team.'_

 **~Later~**

After Asuma and Choji left to their home, Shikamaru and Sakura are walking to Sakura's place. Sakura remembers something, "Ne, Pineapple-kun…" Shikamaru glances at Sakura, "That jutsu you did earlier… what kind of jutsu was that?" she asked.

Shikamaru shift his eyes up at the night sky, "I'll tell you if you tell me what's bother you…"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in puzzling, "Nani?"

The lazy-ass yawn softly, "That first C-Rank mission, when you were alone sitting on the bench…"

Sakura remembers, _'Oh… that time. Ono's visions…'_ Sakura frowns, she really doesn't want to talk about it but she really wants to know what kind of Shikamaru's jutsu that he used earlier.

Sakura sighs, Shikamaru wins so she opens her mouth, "Alright… Kaito's grandmother, Ono… she's the Old of Visions. She has a vision about my future." This caught Shikamaru's attention, "She said that my future is bright. But something disturbing comes in the middle…" there's no way she'll say about her asking what's her future with Sasuke to Shikamaru, it's just doesn't seem right to her, "She said that this dangerous guy will destroyed this home… he will kill my precious person…" Sakura looks down sadly. She doesn't know why Sasuke would be dangerous. And she doesn't know who is it but she doesn't want her precious person to be kill.

Shikamaru grimace when he could see that Sakura is very uncomfortable and tense so Shikamaru went ahead to tell her about his jutsu, "That jutsu you saw earlier, the one I used during the C-Rank mission as well… It's called Shadow Touch."

Sakura blinks, "Shadow Touch?"

Shikamaru nod his head as he pushes his hands in his pockets, "Shadow Touch is very old jutsu in Nara Clan. We Nara men don't use it at all in battles. It's basically asking for death. Hell, we're not even supposed to use it out in public. Nara men are born with Shadow Touch since it's in their blood. My blood. Shadow Touch is like we physically touch someone. People can harm my Shadow Touch that physical literally harm me. Stab my Shadow Touch, I'll get stab for real. Shadow Touch are fragile and weakness for Nara men. Not even my dad use it, hell, he didn't tell my mom, his teammates, friends and everyone."

Sakura is really engrossed in his Nara Clan's history and powers but she feels bad that he had to tell her his secrets, "You don't have to tell me this…" Sakura frowns, disliking that she forces Shikamaru to tell her. Shikamaru looks up at the night sky, "I don't have to… but I want to."

The pink-hair girl stops and Shikamaru turns around as his brown eyes look at her emeralds eyes. They stare at each other until Sakura opens her mouth, "Why?" she doesn't understand.

Shikamaru lower his eyes on the ground to find it all sudden interesting to him, "Troublesome woman… you are one of the people I care about…" Sakura is stunned, "…and important to me." she could see how uncomfortable and awkward for Shikamaru to open up his feelings to her.

Sakura's face soften, _'That makes me really… happy.'_ she wasn't aware that her heart beat fast with such joyful.

"Pineapple-kun…" he glances up at Sakura with small tint blushes on his cheeks, "Come with me, I want to give you something." Shikamaru is curious and he follows Sakura into her home.

When they walk inside of her house, and Shikamaru observes the inside house of where Sakura's live.

"I'll be right back." Sakura quickly run upstairs that it out of Shikamaru's sight and he sighs out loud in stress, _'This is a pain… I can't believe I said that to her. What the hell is wrong with me? She's just a friend. My teammate… right?'_ Shikamaru frowns.

He doesn't understand the undescribed complicated feelings he is having right now. And it has something to do with his pink-hair teammate that's for sure. Shikamaru shakes quickly violent his head, and he doesn't want to deal with it now since he could feel the headaches is coming.

Shikamaru walks to the living room and explore around a little and stop front of the wall where there's few photos. He carefully scrutinizes each photos, the black picture frame, it has two couple in it; a woman who has white-blonde shoulder-length hair with blue eyes and a man who has bright red messy short hair with strong lime eyes. They are happy together.

Shikamaru looks at other picture and half-smirk, this one has silver picture frame, with Sakura as a baby in it, a chubby baby who has pink curly hairs, large emeralds eyes, and her skins is pink. She's only wearing a diaper.

He switch to different picture, this one has brown wooden picture frame, it's Sakura as a six years old smiling at the camera with her two parents watching her from behind.

Then lastly, he turns to final photo and his reaction was surprise and curious. The last picture with pale golden frame, there's few years younger Sakura in it with Ino and they both are hugging and beaming at each other in the flower garden.

' _I didn't know Cherry-chan was close to Ino… but what cause them to separate from each other?'_ Shikamaru knows that Sakura and Ino are rivals ever since he could remember. But he has no knowledge that they were actually close before.

"Pineapple-kun?" Shikamaru looks over his shoulder and saw Sakura smiling at him with curious eyes. "You alright? You've been staring at those pictures for like ten minutes now." Sakura giggles at Shikamaru's embarrasses face.

"Ah…" Shikamaru walks to her and Sakura hand out the bubble wrappers to him. He blinks at it, "What is this?"

"Open and find out." Sakura said in amuse. Shikamaru grunted, he takes it from her and unwrap the bubbles wrappers and is interested at the object.

Sakura smiles, "It's very remarkable isn't it?" her eyes are full of shiny with such fascinate glass-deer on Shikamaru's hands.

The lazy-ass tilts his head with troubled look, "Are you sure you want to give this to me?" he mutters, no one has actually ever give him such delicate gift. Sakura nodded her head, "Of course! It's a thank you gift for helping me to master climb tree method and walk on walk method. And I gotten a little better than before." Sakura said.

Shikamaru rubs the back of his neck feeling slight embarrassed, "It wasn't too troublesome…" he stuttered. He walks to the door after he slips on his ninja shoes and Sakura follows him to her front door, she leans on the door fame while holding the doorknob as she watches him walking out of the small gate. "Pineapple-kun!"

Shikamaru turn his head to her with raise eyebrows, "You are important to me too." Sakura said with blushes on her cheeks, "Good night!" she quickly shut the door and Shikamaru stare at the door.

' _Ah…'_ his heart beats rapidly, _'…what exactly did that troublesome chick do to me?'_ he groan at the complicated feelings he experiences comes back to him. Shikamaru shakes his head puzzling and his eyes looks at the gift and softly lazily-smile, _'She is really difficult chick to figure it out… but I do like challenges even though it's such a drag.'_


	7. Test & Cancel the Plan!

**Thanks for reviews, favs, and follows! :)**

 **REMEMBER: English is NOT my FIRST language. I've tried my best. ^^**

 **Author Note: About having Beta: I'm going to hold on that because I'm not very comfortable with that and it's just...well...please understand. Someday I might get one but for now, not yet. I'm still thinking. Thank you. **

**I don't own Naruto but I do own Nama (OC)**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Team Saki-Shika-Cho**

 **Chapter Seven**

"You are one troublesome cruel Cherry-chan…" Shikamaru groan as he place his chin on his folded arms while stare at full cat-grinning Sakura with glint amusement and slight evil in her eyes. They are at the small yet nice café that sells bakery delicious desserts because Shikamaru found out that he lost the bet against Sakura and now he has to eat the most disgusting fruit of all. _'Why couldn't she just pick different favorite fruit?'_ Shikamaru thought miserable.

Sakura is humming happily, "It's your fault to start with the bet Pine-apple-kun." she chuckles, she is enjoying this moment. Who knew picking on Shikamaru would be this entertaining for her.

The waitress walks to their table, and she smiles at the kids, "Hello, welcome to Tasty Bakery. What would you two like to have?" she asked with cheerful tone.

Sakura grinned wider if possible and Shikamaru pale, "I would like to order one of those appetizing pineapple cake with yummy pineapple frosting and few wonderful pineapple fruits on top for this lazy guy." her eyes are saying she's having too much fun, "And as for me, I would like to have one of those strawberry shortcake with vanilla frosting, please."

The waitress bowed, "I'll be right back with your orders then." she walks away. And Shikamaru glares at Sakura, _'Damn you.'_ he curses mentally at his devil pink-hair teammate.

Sakura put her elbows on the table as her chin leans on her hands, "This is going to be very delightful day, hmm?" And all she got was his glares as respond.

When the waitress came back, she places the dessert front of her customer, "Pineapple for this young man and strawberry for this young lady." she smiles, "Also, since you love pineapple. Here's the pineapple smoothies for you, it's on the house. Enjoy." she bowed and walk away.

Shikamaru stare at the disgusting dessert front of him, he even got the horrible pineapple smoothies! Sakura stare at him with amusement, "Mmm… mouthwatering." she covers her sneakily smiles.

Shikamaru sits up, "Who know you could be heartless." he grumbles and Sakura shrugs her shoulders, "We've been teammates for three months now, I guess it's time for getting to know each other more deep." Sakura said cheerfully as she picks up her fork, "Now, eat those delicious cake. I tried it before, it's very tasty."

"Then why did you order different dessert?" Shikamaru picks up his fork and poke at the cake.

Sakura took a bite of her strawberry shortcake, "Because this cake is also good. I had pineapple cake last week so I thought why not, have different cake?"

Shikamaru raise his eyebrows at her, "You went here last week?"

Sakura nodded her head, "Hai, I'm here once a week." Shikamaru didn't know Sakura has sweet tooth.

"Now, stop avoiding and eat the cake." Sakura knew what Shikamaru is trying to get away but she wouldn't let him. Shikamaru groan, he takes some from the pineapple cake and stare at it in sickening bright yellowish white cake. He forces to open his mouth hesitant and bite down the cake.

Sakura could easily see Shikamaru's face is full of distaste as he chewing the cake. "It's very good?" Sakura asked with fake innocently and Shikamaru glares at her. Then he swallowed the cake and grimace at the cake front of him.

"Well? Keep eating. You need to finish the cake since it's my treat. I wouldn't want to waste it and put this business bakery to shamed."

Shikamaru sigh out loud in gloomy, _'Never made a bet against her again.'_

"Oh, and don't forget to drink that pineapple smoothies. Since it's on the house, it would make that waitress who is watching you to be very happy. Ne?"

Shikamaru facepalm, _'Troublesome wicked cruel woman.'_

 **~Later~**

Asuma ties the rope around the tree trunk and grab the other end and tied the other tree trunk. His three Genins watching him with curious. "Okay…" they saw the tightrope that's above five inches tall.

"Now for your training, you three will stand on this tightrope and learn the balance while you dodge my weapons." Asuma explained to them. They don't want to but they drag their feet to the tightrope and jump on it.

Asuma nods himself, _'As expect from Shikamaru and Sakura's chakra. Even Choji is concentrate his balance. Good!'_ he takes out his kunai knives and his shurikens and throw it at his students without any warning.

"Eep!"

 _ **Crash!**_

"Oi oi!"

 _ **Bang!**_

"Wahh!"

 _ **Thump!**_

Asuma sweatdropped, Sakura sits up while rubbing her pain head as Shikamaru groan in pain from his back while Choji is hanging on the rope like a kola. "I guess we need to work on balancing." Asuma sighs.

When Choji, Sakura, and Shikamaru went back on the tightrope, they watch and wait for Asuma's sneaky attack and when their sensei start throwing his weapons. They dodge as much as they could.

After falling, dodging the throwing weapons, balancing on the tightrope, and have pushing and shoving to each other and now it's been five and half hours.

Team Ten has been wheezing with exhausted and sweating and dirt are all over their clothes and skins. Even few bruises from falling the tightrope and few cuts from their 'oh so wonderful' sensei's throwing weapons.

Asuma places his hands on his hips, "Not bad. Not bad at all. You three got improve rather quickly. Sooner or later in the mission, balancing while dodging the weapons are one of the best skill to have." He really couldn't wait to see the looks of people's face when they learn that his team is not weak at all. And most of all, he could see that Sakura and Shikamaru is having their own motivation and he is happy about that.

"Alright! Take five minutes break and we'll go back to train more!" he grinned wide.

"Nani?!"

"What a pain!"

"I'm very hungry!"

 **~Couple of Hours Later~**

Asuma watches his students' jutsus and Sakura walks to him, "Asuma-sensei…"

Her sensei looks at her, "Hai?"

Sakura jerk her head at the tree, "I want to show you something." Asuma follow his student to the tree and Shikamaru and Choji is curious so they follow them as well.

They stopped front of the tree and Sakura turns around with a smile, "I would like to show you my jutsu." They watch Sakura with interest as Sakura press her wrists together and move around as her eyes are focus on the tree trunk. "Haruno Style: Wind Burn Jutsu!" her blue chakra twirling around and she push her hands onto the tree trunk.

Asuma raise eyebrow in even more interested, "That's impressive Sakura…" he praises her after he saw the winds scars on the tree trunk. "I never heard of that jutsu before."

Sakura beam up at her sensei, "I developed the jutsu with my name. Since my surname is basically nature. I thought the wind would go well with my surname." Sakura clarify about her jutsu's name.

Asuma is even more impressed with his Genin female student, _'No normal Genin's level would have make up the jutsu. It takes quite amount of chakra and high-level knowledge to make one. Even the Clans' leaders would have impossibly difficult time to make one. The only one clan, if I remember correctly, Nara Clan can make up any jutsu but they stopped six decades ago.'_ Asuma thought as Shikamaru and Choji praises Sakura.

' _She could be as smart as Shikamaru…'_ Asuma narrow his eyes thinking as he is unaware that his students are trying to get his attention, _'Maybe I should go ask the Hokage-sama to put Sakura up in test to see how high her IQ is.'_

"…ma-sensei…"

"…suma-sensei…"

"ASUMA-SENSEI!"

Asuma jump in shock at the sudden shout from Sakura as Shikamaru and Choji are standing behind her with their ears cover. Sakura huffs, "You've been spaced out sensei!" she pout angrily at her sensei. Asuma chuckles awkwardly while sweatdropped, "Gomen Sakura…" he looks at his students, "That's all for training today. And Sakura, I need you to come with me." Sakura stare at her sensei in confuse while her two boys glances at each other.

"Troublesome, I'll see you later for Go?" Shikamaru said to Sakura and Sakura nods her head with a smile. "Hai."

Choji waves at Sakura, "See you tomorrow Sakura!" Sakura waves back friendly. After Shikamaru and Choji left, Sakura follows Asuma in silent to the Hokage's tower.

 **~Hokage's Tower~**

Third Hokage heard the knock, "Come in." he called out with permission, he glances up at and saw Sakura and Asuma walk in together. "What can I do for you?" he asked as he set the scroll down. Any distracting is welcome that he doesn't have to do exhausted paperwork.

Asuma grinned, "Hokage-sama, I would like to put Sakura in special test."

Sakura stares at her sensei in confuse and nervous. She has no idea what's going on but hopefully everything will be explain in here. Third Hokage raise his eyebrows in question and interest, "What kind of special test?"

Asuma pats Sakura's shoulder next to him, "The Special Test of Intelligence and Brainpower."

' _The special test of what and what?'_ Poor Sakura, she is very, very lost in this situation.

Third Hokage leans back with his hands folds, "Is that so? Then I'll called Inochi and Shikaku here." he takes out the paper and write down.

Sakura looks up at her sensei, "What's going on sensei?" she asked in confuse. Asuma smiles, "You will be taking a test and two men will examination of where your knowledge levels are." Asuma briefly explained it to Sakura.

After the ANBU send to get two Shinobi ordered by Hokage and they wait for ten minutes until two appears in the room in smokes.

Sakura blink and study two men front of her, one man that Sakura recognize who happens to be Yamanaka, Inochi; Ino's father, he has long blonde hair that ties up in high-ponytail and blue Leafe headband around his forehead and he wears his usual ninja outfit. Then she turns to other man who seems striking alike of her lazy-ass teammate, except he has scars across his face and very sharp features. His hair and his boredom and laziness expression on his face made Sakura think he could be her lazy-ass teammte's father.

Third Hokage nods, "Yamanaka, Inochi… Nara, Shikaku. Meet Haruno, Sakura who you both will be test her brain." he introduces them and Shikaku raise his eyebrows at Sakura when he recognizes the name from his son, _'So this is the girl who made my son confuse and sulking almost every day.'_ Shikaku thought with amuse of how this girl effects toward his son's strange attitude.

Asuma nods toward the men, "Thank you for your time." he squeeze Sakura's shoulder to help her relax and it did. Sakura knows she won't be alone, she has her sensei with her and she'll be okay. She hope.

Inochi smirk, "Well then… shall we go to the room?" Shikaku nods his head while yawn. Sakura gulps nervously and she follows the two men to this room.

 **~The Room~**

Sakura sits down on the chair with a table, she observes the room carefully. She's in the grey room with few lights on the ceiling and without any windows except one steel door front of her is where Asuma is leaning on and Inochi and Shikaku sitting on the chairs across from her.

Shikaku slide the paper to her, "Turn the paper over and we'll timing you. Inochi and I will examination on you." Shikaku said with serious tone and hint of lazy in it. Inochi nods at Sakura, "Take your time."

Sakura inhaul and exhale then she grab the pencil and turn the paper over. She reads the questions, _'What is Chakra? How much do you need your chakra to perform the ninjutsu and genjutsu? Does Taijutsu need chakra?'_ Sakura remember all this twenty questions from her Academy Ninja and it's all too easy for her. Sakura answers the questions with confident and quick.

Shikaku and Inochi glances at each other, of course they expect someone like her who has sharp mind would answers all in Genin-Levels test. About five minutes later, Sakura is done with it and Shikaku grab the paper, he switch the papers in the folder and put it front of Sakura.

"Whenever you ready." Shikaku said.

Sakura turns the paper over and read the questions, _'What is the main important for Shinobi to follow the rules? What are the rules for Shinobi? How does the Shinobi succeeded this secret coded when it's complicated? Is it required for Shinobi to break one of the rules when it's absolutely needed?'_ Sakura could see this test is getting more , she is confident to answers each of these twenty questions.

Inochi and Shikaku watches Sakura writes all the answers on the test in confident and about ten minutes have past, she finished.

Shikaku switched the paper and Sakura turns the paper over and read the questions, _'Translate this code. When a Shinobi passes out, what will you do in death battlefield since you are alone, what can you do? How much kunai knife can go in distance of what kilometer(s)? What would happen to the enemy who put you into Genjutsu and you seem couldn't find a way to break it, what would you do and what about the enemy?'_ Sakura could see the question is getting little harder but she trusts in herself that she could answers all twenty of them.

It took nearly twenty minutes and Sakura finished the test. Shikaku take the last paper out, "This is the last one, if you can't continue, let us know." he gives it to Sakura, she takes it and Sakura read the five complicated questions on the test.

' _What's the history back in hundred years that rare jutsu that no one couldn't master nor remember the name except this (who is this?) Shinobi. How is this pattern code can be solve? Are there any other types of jutsu beside Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu, if so, explain what are they? How does the medic-nin heal the wounds with their chakra and what can they do beside heal? Who are the survivors from First War and how did they survived?'_ Sakura narrow her eyes, _'No one could answer all five questions. Probably two or three but I know this… I've read it somewhere…'_ Sakura runs through her hairs with her fingers while trying to figure it out the answers to these five questions.

Inochi and Shikaku wait for Sakura as they observe at her concentrating on the test and Asuma could feel the atmosphere is getting pretty tense.

About forty-minutes, Sakura put the pencil down and sigh in relief that she finished the test. Shikaku grab the test, "Inochi and I will take a look at this. We'll come to you in Hokage's compound." Shikaku said. Sakura and Asuma stood up and walk out of the room.

Shikaku take all four papers on the table, "She answers Genin-Level, Chunin-Level, and Jounin-Level under thirty minutes." he is impressed, and he looks at the last test, "It took her forty minutes to answers this test…" he read the answers, "…and they are right."

Inochi shakes his head disbelief, "I get that she's very sharp but this is ridiculous. No one can answer those five questions. Hell, two or three questions are not supposed to be there since no one learns that stuff anymore."

Shikaku smirk lazily, "Yet she did learn. She must've read some histories books, she seems the kind of girl who likes to read books and learn new things." Shikaku yawn softly.

"I know she didn't cheat and her brain is very excellent…" Inochi studied the answers from the test papers, "Her ability mind could be rival to your son…" Inochi said and Shikaku nods his head. There's no deny it, "Shall we put the scores together?"

Shikaku sigh, "Troublesome."

 **~Hokage's Compound~**

Sakura and Asuma waiting for the result from Inochi and Shikaku while the Third Hokage signs the paperwork. Then, Inochi and Shikaku appears in the room and Hokage set his pen down. "What are the results?" Hokage is very curious about Genin's level of IQ.

Inochi turn to Sakura, "Haruno, Sakura has 189 IQ. Barely close to Nara, Shikamaru's IQ of over 200." Third Hokage drops his pipe while Sakura eyes wide in shock and Asuma drop his jaws as his cigareete nearly fell off his mouth.

Shikaku smirks, "The tests are all corrects. Not even a mistake." he could understand why Shikamaru wants to play Go against Sakura. Speaking of that, wasn't that today?

Third Hokage shakes his head, "I'm very impressed Sakura." Sakura blushes at the praises from the Hokage. "It seems to me that your team is going to be very interesting, Asuma." Hokage said and Asuma nods his head; still in shock.

"Well then, now we know about Sakura's IQ. Thank you for all your help. You are dismissed."

They ninjas left the Hokage's compound and Shikaku looks at Sakura, "If I remember right, you and my son are planning to play Go today?" Shikaku asked Sakura.

Sakura nodded her head, "Hai, I hope you don't mind."

Shikaku wave his hand lazily, "I don't mind at all. It's no trouble."

Shikaku and Sakura walk to Nara's house in quiet yet uncomfortable silent. Sakura really doesn't expect to meet Shikamaru's father this early. "Troublesome…" Shikaku mumbles and sighs and Sakura couldn't help it but giggles.

Sakura blushes under Shikaku's confuse eyes, "I'm very sorry. It's just… you really remind me of Pin-Shikmaru." Shikaku notice her slips-up just like his son before but didn't made comment. _'Hmm…'_ Shikaku lazily smiles at Sakura, "It's fine. That troublesome son of mine is a lot like me in a way…"

Sakura nods her head then she tilted her head, "I wonder…" she thought out loud and Shikaku raise his eyebrows at her. Sakura glances at Shikaku, "A lot of parents do say that their children are like them. But sometimes children disagree with that…"

Shikaku is curious about that logic of hers, "Explain."

Sakura put her index finger on her chin while her emeralds eyes are looking up at the sky, "Well… for example. A mother tells people that her daughter is like her. Yes, looks can be the same or resembles features… but daughter can be different than her mother. Her daughter could be so cold-hearted and genius while her mother could be so warm-hearted and naïve. Children does developed traits or even learned from their parents and they seem just like their parents in a way…"

Shikaku crosses his arms interested, "Then why did children copies from parents?"

Sakura smiles as she glances at him, "Because they look up to their parents. They either admire them or they want to get their attention on them. Parents can be role models to little kids, but the children's brain are so young yet very curious. They don't know what's right or wrong. They are very curious. I know many people copies other people, younger or older. Because they do not know how to create their own character. So, they picks up the small character's traits from certain people." Sakura shakes her head, "It's really interesting how people's brain can really do, ne?"

Shikaku nods his head, "Troublesome. I agreed. So many questions yet no answers." Sakura tilts her head, "You and Shikamaru could be really the same but no matter what… you two are always be different from each other."

Shikaku slowly ghost smile, _'That's a first time someone says that to me…'_ he thought amuse.

"And plus, I do know some people don't really pick up or copy other character's when they are alone…" Sakura mumbles as she thought about Sasuke, she remembers that Sasuke is an orphan at young age and he has never been once taken care by someone. _'And he's so cold-hearted… because he's lonely…'_ Sakura realized about Sasuke. _'That's right… and he never really pays attention to people around him. He always ignores others and he's so focus on becoming Shinobi. Oh my kami…'_ Sakura just had mentally brick throwing at her head as she halts her steps. Unaware Shikaku stops as well and stare at her in confuse.

' _Holy KAMI! Why didn't I see it earlier?! Sasuke doesn't want to be acknowledge by other people as Uchiha, Sasuke the rookie genius of the year and the only surivior of Uchiha Clan. He only wants people to see him that he's lonely. That he's… in his darkness world. Crying inside. He uses distraction by focus on something big…something like his ambition or something…'_ Sakura narrows her eyes in curious as her brain is starting to get jumping mysterious questions. _'Kuso… I can't stop thinking now!'_ she mentally curses then she got an idea, _'Wait! I know…maybe I could talk to Naruto-kun about him!'_ Sakura smiles at the idea.

She looks at Shikaku, "Gomen Nara-san!" she bows, "I just remember something that I really needed to do." Shikaku blinks as Sakura stood up with guilty face, "Can you please tell Shikamaru that I couldn't play Go with him today? I promise to make it up." Sakura said.

Shikaku sigh, "Well, it seem like it urgent for you to cancel the plan the last minutes…"

Sakura is really guilty but she couldn't focus until she gets the answers. "Troublesome… I'll tell him." Sakura smiles at him, "Thank you. Again I'm really sorry!" Sakura turns around and run to search for blonde-hair knucklehead ninja.

Shikaku scratch his jaw with boredom and slight troubled in his eyes, _'This is such a pain… he'll sulk again whole day.'_ he sighs, _'He's probably going to ask or shall I say 'demand' that he wants to play Shogi… troublesome… that boy doesn't know how to handle his mood properly.'_ he sigh once again and walk straight to his home.

 **~Sakura~**

Sakura stop when she heard familiar voice as she caught his chakra signature, she smiles wide, _'Of course… he would go here.'_ Sakura recognize the ramen restaurant, Ichiraku.

She walks in and sits next to Naruto who is oblivious as he's eating ramen fast. After twenty seconds, he finishes and notice Sakura. He grinned, "Sakura-chan! I didn't know you were here!"

Sakura giggles, "I just got here." she looks over the owner, "May I please have two beefs ramen bowl?" the owner; Tesuchi turns and nod his head. "Coming right up!"

Naruto held up his empty bowl, "Another bowl please!"

"Got it!"

Then blonde-hair knucklehead ninja turns to Sakura, "Not that I don't want you here or anything but what are you doing here?" Naruto is curious.

Sakura bit her lips nervously, trying to figure what to say… "Well… I was hoping to ask you few questions about Sasuke…"

Naruto's reaction is very obvious to Sakura. He is irritated and ticked off. "What about that teme?" he grumbles as Tesuchi place two bowls front of his customers and walk back to his cooking.

Sakura sweatdropped while grabs her wooden chopsticks and snap it open, "I was hoping you answer few questions… is that okay?"

Naruto sighs annoying, "I don't like to talk about that teme… but if you _really_ want to know… I'll tell you." he grumbles as he slurping his ramen.

Pink-hair girl smiles at him, "Thank you Naruto-kun…" she looks at her ramen and moves her beefs around the ramen soup, "Do you know anything about Sasuke's goal?"

Naruto swallow as he focus on his memories, "I remember about three months ago… we made introduced to ourselves… Kakashi-sensei introduction's sucks… Ino introduction's is crappy… that teme… his said something about his clan restore and his goal…something about to make it reality that he want to kill certain person." Naruto said with uninterested tone with a face.

Sakura sweatdropped once again at Naruto's obvious reaction, he really dislikes talk about his rival…

' _Kill a certain person? That's pretty vicious and dark goal…'_ Sakura frowns, "I see… so what is he exactly act around enemies?"

Naruto frown as his eyebrows furrowed deep, thinking hard, "Hmm… ah! He got activated his Shairgan? Shaingan? Shergain?" Naruto crosses his arms thinking deeply after he finished his fourth ramen bowl.

Sakura blinks, "You mean… Sharingan? As in Uchiha's Kekkei Genkai?" she remembers reading about that in the library but never say any details. Since it's very private in Uchiha's Clan.

Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah! That's the one!" he grinned then frown when he remembers they are still talking about 'teme topic'.

"Do you know anything about his family?" Sakura said then she slurp her ramen and Naruto shakes his head, "No… he never talks about it. In fact, that teme never talks about anything and he always acting all cool and so freaking cold-hearted to people!" Naruto's eyes then soften, "But… I guess… somewhere inside of teme could be…nice?" he remembers that Sasuke 'saved' him that time during the Land of Wave mission.

Sakura drinks some of the ramen soup, _'Hmm… he's in darkness world… but there's a slight chance he might be save… and I think maybe…'_ her emeralds eyes turn to Naruto from the corner of her eyes as Naruto gobble up his another ramen bowl, _'…maybe he could save Sasuke?'_ Sakura thought with a ghost smile. That didn't bother her at least one bit.

 **~Shikamaru~**

Shikamaru stares at the sky while laying next to Go game board as he waiting for his pink-hair teammate to arrive. When he heard the slid door opens, Shikakmaru glances up and saw his father. Shikaku sits next to his son after he saw the Go all set.

' _Sigh… this is going to be a pain…'_ Shikaku rubs the back of his neck weary, "I met your teammate…" Shikaku knew he caught his son's attention, "She's very impressive. Inochi and I test her brain knowledge. It seem that she has barely close to your IQ."

Shikamaru raise his eyebrows, he has expect Sakura to be very sharp but it did surprise him a little that she's nearly smart like him. Barely.

Shikaku looks up at the sky, "She has very interesting ways to think and talk logic things." he smirk lazily. Shikamaru blinks, "Hey dad…"

' _Here it comes…'_ Shikaku knew his son figure it out.

"Where's Sakura? Did you see her on her way?"

Shikaku mentally sigh, _'He's going to be sulking after he hear what I say…'_ he looks down at his son, "She has to canceled the plan. She said it was urgent." he grimace when he saw his son is sulking.

Shikamaru sits up, "Oh…" he stood up and walks pass his father, "I'm going on a walk."

Shikaku frowns and Shikamaru stops then he looks over his shoulder, "When I get back, we play the Shogi."

' _Ah… troublesome… he demanded just as I thought he would.'_ he watch his son walk out until he's out of his sight. _'If I didn't know any better, I would say that my son who is unaware that he has a crush on Sakura…troublesome… when Yoshino learns this, she'll bring troublesome chaos and ask for grandchildren…'_ he thought with boredom and amusement.

 **~Asuma and Kurenai~**

Asuma and Kurenai are sitting across from each other in the table at the dango shop. Asuma leans back comfortably while Kurenai sips her hot tea. "It's amazing…" Asuma shakes his head in awe.

Kurenai smiles softly, "Is that so? What's her IQ?" she asked in curious.

Asuma grinned, "If she has use her brain more often in the Ninja Academy… it's a possibility that she'll be the number one rookie genius of the year. Even Shikamaru could be the rookie genius other than Uchiha." Kurenai eyes wide in surprise, "She's really that smart?"

He nods at her, "Hai. Her IQ is barely close to Shikamaru's IQ. Barely."

Kurenai tilts her head in deep thinking with confuse eyes, "But then why didn't your students use their brain?"

"Ah…" Asuma sigh, "Shikamaru is too lazy to even pick up the pencil to answer the test because it's too troublesome for him." he crosses his arms, "And Sakura was or probably still is that she thinks love game is more interesting than being Shinobi."

"Are they still?" Kurenai asked.

Asuma rubs his chin, "Well… Shikamaru and Sakura are getting better. They have motivations a little. Slow but it's a progress…" he is happy about that.

Then Kurenai's red rose eyes caught someone she knew, "Ah… it's Nama-chan." Asuma looks over and grinned wide when he saw Nama walks toward them.

"Hey Asuma-kun! Kurenai-chan!" Nama smirk with bright eyes, "I see that you both are on a date." she smirks widen when she saw her two friends are blushing hard.

"Na-nani?"

"We-we're not on a d-date."

Nama rolls her eyes, like that would make her believe it, _'And they are terrible liars. Almost everyone knows their 'secret'…'_ she thought in amuse.

"Right…" Nama lets it go. For now.

Asuma stood up, "I just remember something, I have some business with the Hoakge-sama. I'll see you later Kurenai." he nods at her then he pats Nama's shoulder, "Nice to see you Nama." he walks out of the dango shop.

Nama snort softly and sits the spot where Asuma used to sit. Kurenai smiles at her close friend, "What are you doing here Nama-chan?"

Nama held up her bag, "I came here to get some dango for my snack. I'm getting a little hungry after few masks that I made." Nama said as she place her bag on the table. "So, how's your boyfriend?" Nama stares at Kurenai in entertain that she spits out her tea in shock.

"Don't lie. I know you Kurenai-chan. You are a terrible liar." Nama blunted.

Kurenai blushes as she stares at her tea in her hands, "We-well… he's fine."

"That's it? You're boring. Tell me details."

Genjutsu user shakes her head, "Why don't you get a boyfriend, Nama-chan."

Nama is aware that her friend changes the topic but didn't even bother to change back so she went along with it, "Not really interested…"

Kurenai frowns, "It's been four years since you've dated, you should at least date once in a while. Go out and have fun. You deserve it." Nama snort loudly as she looks away, "I did date. Last Thursday."

Kurenai facepalm, "You were babysitting your neighbor's son who is only seven years old Nama-chan. That's not a date."

Nama shrugs her shoulders without care. Kurenai sigh, "Tell me Nama-chan… does it stops you from dating anyone because you lost your-"

Nama snaps her head to Kurenai as Kurenai shuts her mouth knowing she's almost crossing the line. She is one of the very, _very_ few people who knows Nama's history. Nama glares at her close friend, "I thought we both agreed that we shouldn't talk about it. Not even bring up this conversation at all. It's done and over four years ago." Nama stood up and smiles at her friend in stiff, "I got to go." Nama walks out of the shop.

Kurenai drop her shoulders while worrying about her friend, _'Oh Nama-chan… if only you knew the truth about it four years ago…'_ she really feels guilty.

 **~Sakura~**

"Thank you for the ramen!" Sakura paid her bills and walk out with Naruto. They walk together side by side and Naruto fold his arms behind his head, "Sakura-chan…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like Sasuke-teme? Is that why you want to know more about him?" Naruto sulks and Sakura blinks at Naruto, _'Oh…'_

Sakura tilts her head, "Well… I just kind of want to know few things because I've noticed something about Sasuke… Sasuke-kun." Sakura frowns, _'Of course… I do like him. I mean… I've always like Sasuke…kun. Right?'_ Sakura never could understand why she's starting to doubt her feelings toward Sasuke. _'No! I do like Sasuke! Sasuke-kun.'_ she convinces herself but why does she feels like it's wrong?

"Hmm… whatever. That teme is not cool at all Sakura-chan! Did you know that teme tripped me during those lame D-Rank mission! He was awful!" Naruto continue babble badmouth about Sasuke and Sakura just half listening to Naruto in amuse, aware that he and Sasuke are rivals and perfectly normal for rivals to badmouth about each other.

 **~Shikamaru~**

Shikamaru walks down the road as his hands are in his pockets. He sighs and he heard someone called out his name.

"Shikamaru!"

He looks up lazily and saw Choji walking toward him with few new bags of chips in his arms, "I didn't expect to bump you here." Choji said happily. Shikamaru lift his smile, "Just on a walk."

Choji nods his head, "Wait… aren't you and Sakura going to play Go?" Choji asked in confuse and Shikamaru sigh out loud and shakes his head. "No. She's busy. Had to cancel. Troublesome." he mumbles.

Choji raise his eyebrows, "Really? But I saw Sakura a while ago. She's in Ichiraku."

Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows in perplex, _'Nani?'_

"What do you mean Choji?"

"I mean… she's at the Ichiraku with Naruto."

' _Nani?'_ Shikamaru frowns deepen. _'She cancels the plan and said it was urgent. So she went to hang out with that baka?'_ he is oblivious that he made irritated face and Choji is concerns for his best friend.

"Are you alright Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru shakes her head and turn around, "I'm fine. Troublesome. I'm going home since I'm not feeling well. Bye Choji." he gritted his teeth and his knuckles are tights in grips that it turns white.

"Shikamaru…" Choji blinks then he shrugs his shoulders and open his new bag of chips, _'Well I hope he's okay…'_

 **~Nara Clan~**

 _ **SLAM!**_

Shikaku and his wife; Yoshino jumped in surprise as they turn their head and saw their son stomp toward the stairs. They blink and heard the loud slam door shut upstairs. Yoshino looks at her husband in stunned, "I never seen Shikamaru's temper like this before…"

Shikaku grunt, _'That's not good. Nara men rarely show their temper because their temper isn't something to be taken lightly._ ' he mentally curses, _'What a pain in the ass… if he continues in his temper, his Shadow Touch will be very hard to control. Arg, troublesome… it's been_ _ **years**_ _since Nara men show their temper… only when it triggers his temper…'_ Shikaku frowns, he really hopes his son will cool down soon. If not, then Shikaku has to have the talk about the secret of Nara men's temper. _'Kuso! How did he get so angry this long? What the hell happened?'_


	8. You're MINE teammate!

**Thanks for reviews, favs, and follows! :D**

 ** _REMEMBER:_ ENGLISH is not my FIRST language. I've tried my best! ^^**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **Enjoy! xD**

* * *

 **Team Saki-Shika-Cho**

 **Chapter Eight**

It's been almost couple of weeks and the lazy-ass hasn't gotten better mood. Sakura and Choji sits father away from Shikamaru. Asuma stares at Shikamaru with bewildered. They are in the spot where they have been made their first introduction three months ago. Seems like it's their Team Ten spot.

Anyways, ever since two weeks ago. Shikamaru has been very quiet and ignore everyone around him. Heck, he hasn't been talk or even look at his teammates or his sensei. Sakura and Choji never seen Shikamaru's temper before and they really don't want to see if his temper snaps. They have uneasy feelings about it and Asuma attempt to get Shikamaru to focus on missions and training but none success.

Sakura frown, she hasn't got to chance to apologize and make it up to Shikamaru yet. She wants to but the only thing that is in the way is because Shikamaru's ignoring her. And Choji. And Asuma. Everyone really.

' _Why is he so…angry? I thought it's too troublesome for him to stay angry this long…'_ Sakura thought puzzling.

Suddenly, Shikamaru stood up as Sakura and Choji jump back while hugs each other shaking nervous and Asuma sweatdropped. Shikamaru click his tongue as his eyes are close. He turns around and walk away until he was out of their sight.

Sakura and Choji break the hug and sigh in relief, and Sakura frowns in concern for her teammate, _'What's going on?'_

Choji opens his bag of chips, "I really don't get his attitude. This isn't like Shikamaru." he is really worried as he grabs his chips and throw some in his mouth.

Asuma sigh out loud, "I never got to chance to say this… but we have a new mission."

His two students groan.

"Seriously? Couldn't you say that sooner Asuma-sensei?"

"Yea… -munch munch- now who's going to talk to Shikamaru?"

Asuma sweatdropped as his rubs his head sheepishly, "I'll talk to him…" _'If he listens that is…'_ Asuma is kind of nervous. Kind of.

 **~Hokage's Tower~**

Sakura and Choji standing front of the Third Hokage waiting for their sensei and teammate. When the door knocks, Hokage said 'come in' with permission and Asuma and Shikamaru walks in.

Third Hokage clear his throat, "Alright. Team Ten your mission is D-Rank." he held up his scroll, "Your mission is to go to the other side of the town in Konoha, there's an old barn next to the farm, the barn is really in poor condition so your team will have to repair the barn for the farmer."

Asuma nods his head, "Okay, we'll take it."

Sakura quickly took a peek at her lazy-ass teammate and he is still tense. _'What's happening to you Pineapple-kun?'_ she really is worried about him.

 **~D-Rank Mission~**

After five miles to the farm, the walk was very intense and uncomfortable and they feel like they walk for hours. The farmer is an old man with warm eyes and his wrinkles are from laughter and smiles. He smiles, "Hello, my name is Woodmaru. Everyone known me as Wood." Wood bows his head, "Thank you for your trouble to come all the way here and accept my help."

Asuma grinned, "No problem!"

Wood wave his hands, "Follow me." he walks to the old barn and Team Ten looks up at the barn. It really is in poor condition. Couple of windows are shattered. The woods walls are peeling and has holes everywhere. The front doors are unstable. Wood turns around with shyly, "I know this barn looks terribly but… I'm an old man that I can't really do more than milking my cows…" he held up his hands and they notice that his hands are really shaking, very weak-looking and few small scars.

"I brought some supplies for the barn… however, I forgot to buy some paints." Wood takes out his paper list. Asuma shakes his head, "There's no need. We'll take care of it. You can go and rest." Asuma assure the farmer and the farmer thank him as he gave the list to Asuma.

After the farmer went back to his house. Asuma turn to his students, "Alright! I'll go and buy some paints and glasses for the windows. Choji, you will take care of woods and the doors." Choji nodded his head as he chewing his food, "Sakura and Shikamaru, you both will clean inside the barn since I image inside would be very messy than the outside." Sakura mentally gulp as she nods and Shikamaru didn't respond but Asuma hope he did listen.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Asuma turns around and left in his speed.

Choji walks to the doors and open wide as it screeches. Sakura cringe at the noises while Shikamaru walks through the door inside the barn. Choji lean to Sakura, "I'm praying for you Sakura…" Choji whispers to her.

Sakura sigh, and she follows her lazy teammate. Sakura observe the place, it's very messy. The broken glasses are there, quite lot of hays around the floor, and tools scatter around. Sakura walks to the nearby broken window where it has an old broom next to it. She grabs it and sweep the floor as she glances Shikamaru who is picking up some of the tools and put in the large bucket.

In about twenty minutes of very uncomfortable silent, Sakura and Shikamaru heard Choji's voice from the outside.

" _After we're done with this mission, where can we go to eat? How about BBQ restaurant?"_

Sakura smiles when she heard his excitement voice, "Maybe… or we can go to Ichiraku?" Sakura suggest.

 _ **CRASH!**_

Sakura jumps in frightening at the noises, she turns around and saw buckets full of tools have fallen back. Shikamaru mutely bend his knee down and carefully pick up the tools. Sakura place her hand on her heart in relief, _'That really did scare me!'_

"You alright there?" Choji's head peak in with concern face, he heard the noises as well. Sakura smiles at him, "H-hai… just those tools." Sakura said.

Choji nods then his head pull back out, _"Ichiraku sounds good… we can go out after this mission."_

Sakura sweeps the hay while giggles, "Great! We might see Naruto-kun there."

 _ **CRASH!**_

"Eek!" Sakura jump back in alarm when the broom is suddenly pulled out of her hands and crashed other side of the wall and knocked down the lamp. Sakura turn to Shikamaru in suspicion and nervous, _I just… did I just saw a shadow?'_ she frowns at Shikamaru who's not even paying attention to his surrounding expect picking up tools still.

 **~Later~**

Asuma came back with few paints and couple of new glasses in his hands. He set the stuff down, "Not bad Choji…" the holes are cover and the doors are now fit and bolted. Choji is sitting on the bench while eating his chips. "I'll take care of the windows… I wonder is Sakura and Shikamaru are done yet?" Asuma went to the doors, opens it and saw the inside the barn is all clean and organized.

Sakura smiles at her sensei with huge relief, she is starting to get more than nervous around Shikamaru's strange attitude. "Asuma-sensei!"

"Nice job Sakura, Shikamaru. You both can take a break. After I'm done with the windows. We can paint the barn." Asuma ordered them.

Sakura and Shikamaru walk out of the barn and Sakura sits next to Choji and Shikamaru lean on the fence. _'I really hope this mission will be over very soon.'_ Sakura thought in tired from mentally and her brain are full of questions.

 **~Ichiraku~**

Team Ten are sitting at the ramen stand and Sakura notice that Naruto isn't there. "Welcome! Oh, nice to see you again Sakura." Tesuchi smiles, "Two beefs ramen bowl, right?"

Sakura smiles wide, "Hai!"

Asuma raise his eyebrows, "Do you come here often Sakura?" he asked his female student after he ordered his ramen. Sakura blushes, "Well… sort of. Not too often… Naruto-kun comes here almost every day if he could. So we hung out here and chatted." Sakura smiles. She really enjoyed to hang out with her friend.

Asuma grinned sneakily, "Ah… is he your new boyfriend?" Sakura blushes hard and suddenly…

 _ **POP!**_

Jumped in fright as they turn around and saw a light balloon has popped. Tesuchi frowns, "That's odd… I never see the light balloon popped before… and it's made of papers…." The Ichiraku's owner mumbles after he places his customers' bowls front of them.

Sakura frown deepen, she turns to Shikamaru who sits other side and prepare to eat his ramen. _'Is he the main reason for this? But how? Or maybe he isn't…I really don't know…sigh…'_

 **~Nara Clan~**

Shikaku sigh out loud, "I guess I should go talk to that troublesome boy." After Asuma talked to him about Shikamaru's attitude for the past two weeks.

Shikaku walks upstairs and knocks the door. He wait for his son to respond but nothing, so he walks in and saw Shikamaru laying on his bed with his eyes close.

"You can fool everyone that you're sleeping. But you can't fool me." Shikaku said, after he shuts the door and lean on it lazily. Shikamaru open his eyes and stare at the ceiling.

Shikaku attempt to find a way of how to start the troublesome conversation with his son, "You've been a pain in the ass for two weeks and your temper is not clam." His eyes sharpen, "That's very dangerous." his voice turn to serious.

Shikamaru sits up and look at his father in confuse, "I don't have a temper." Suddenly the lamp fell and shattered next to his bed. Shikamaru blinks.

Shikaku raise his eyebrows in doubtfully, "Troublesome. Being denied will make things worse."

Shikamaru shakes his head, "I don't understand what you're talking about dad…" Shikaku sighs, he really doesn't want to discuss things but who knew his son would be first of many things after his great grandfather and his great uncle. _'And he's a chosen of Nara of Secret Shadow.'_ Shikaku thought in amused.

"Troublesome… this is going to be long talk…" Shikaku stares at his son with serious expression, "Listen to me very carefully Shikamaru. I'll only explain it once." Shikamaru frown but listens to his father.

"Your great grandfather; Nara, Shikatou was one of the rare chosen of Nara of Secret Shadow. He had unexplained of jutsu shadows. He even made up some of his own that no other Nara men could copy. Shikatou can manipulative his shadows easily but his shadows can manipulative based on his emotions. Shikatou learned that his shadow can act on its own. Shikatou could easily control his emotions expect two things; his tempered and his denied. If he has a temper that he doesn't act on, his shadow will act on and destroy few things around him. Which is why he always had to be calm and controlled his temper. His denied is almost the same as his temper, expect his denied made his shadow a little sensitive and willingly to kick anything or anyone away from him."

Shikaku pause as he watches his son's reaction carefully and he continue, "And then in Nara Clan, it choses your great uncle; Nara, Shikawaka. Shikawaka was the chosen. Just like your great grandfather, expect his is very mastered of his Nara of Secret Shadow. He got it all under controlled until he passed away due to the war. It skipped few generations until it choses you, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru stares at the ground in mute. "Which is why you need to control your Shadow Touch and your emotions carefully… however, your shadow only act when something triggers you to unleash your Shadow Touch…" Shikaku added, and then he stares at his son, "Or _someone_ triggered your shadow. Whatever is, you really need to find a way to calm your triggers and put your shadow back on leash."

Shikaku stood up and turn around, "For now, stay here until you are calm first." he ordered his son and walk out of Shikamaru's bedroom.

Shikamaru narrow his eyes, _'But I don't know exactly why I'm angry… or this feelings…'_

 **~Couple of Days Later~**

Sakura walks to the spot while thinking about Shikamaru. He hasn't come for two days and Sakura is beginning to think that he must be very upset or something happened that made him angry… she really doesn't know what to do and she feels guilty.

"Sakura!" Sakura looks up and smile at Choji who is waving at her. "Hello Choji-kun." Sakura sits next to him, for the past two days, Sakura and Choji had been hanging out the spot and had chatted a lot of things, well mostly about foods but Sakura never get tired of it. She loves talk about foods with Choji, especially about her favorite Tasty Bakery shop. They get along really well and Choji see his pink-hair teammate as his one of good friends.

Choji smiles, "How are you Sakura?"

Sakura smiles back happily, "I'm good… and I'm still worried about Shikamaru…" Sakura smiles turn slightly down. Choji dug his hand into his bag of chips, "I really don't know what's going on. -munch munch- I just hope he feels okay."

Sakura turns to him in confuse, "What do you mean?"

"Well… -munch munch- about two and half weeks ago -munch munch- I met him on the food market road and he was walking. He looked down. -munch munch- and then I remembered that you and Shikamaru had plan about playing Go." Choji swallowed his chips, "I asked him about it. He said it was canceled. And I told him that -munch munch- you were with Naruto in Ichiraku and then he said that he didn't feel well after that." Choji explained.

Sakura stare at Choji in flabbergasted, "You… _you_ told him that I was with Naruto-kun on the same day when I canceled the plan with Shikamaru?" she screeches her voice nervously and Choji flinch at her high pitch tone next to his ears.

"Your voice is too high Sakura…" he complains as he presses his ears uncomfortable.

Sakura groan in disbelief, she really wants to bang her head against the wall right now, of course after hearing that… Shikamaru must been really upset with her this whole time. And she feels like an idiot for not realize it any sooner. _'I can't believe this… I didn't expect that I was the cause of his's attitude. I really need to apologize to him right now.'_ Sakura stood up.

"Sakura?"

"Gomen Choji-kun, there's something I need to do." Sakura waves Choji and turn around and run. The faster to apologize to her teammate, the better (hopefully) that he forgives her.

 **~Nara Clan~**

The door knocks, Yoshino walks to the door and answer, "Hai?" she saw a pink-hair girl with astounding emeralds eyes and her thoughts about who is this mysterious girl. "Can I help you?" Yoshino asked softly and curious.

Sakura smiles at her respectfully and bow, "Hello, my name is Haruno, Sakura. I'm in same team with Shikamaru." Sakura held up the bag, "And I also brought the dangos."

Yoshino smiles wide, her thoughts are now full of grandchildren's looks between her son and her soon hopefully future daughter-in-law. "Oh, that's very nice of you Sakura. Please come in."

Sakura bows once again and walks inside the Nara's house. She is really impressed the place and its very comfort in a way. "Your home is really nice."

Yoshino nods and put the bag on the table, "Thank you dear. Shikamaru is in his bedroom. You can go get him while I prepare the teas for you both." she said happily and Sakura smiles at her, _'He always complains that his mother would kick his ass and how scary she was but she seems really nice.'_ Sakura thought. "His bedroom is upstairs, down the hall and turn left, second door is his room." Yoshino gives Sakura the direction.

"Okay, thank you." Sakura follows the direction from Yoshino as Yoshino covers her smirk, _'I wonder if my granddaughter had pink-hair and brown eyes? Or grandson might have brown hair but beautiful emeralds eyes? Ooh… I can't wait!'_ Yoshino squeal excitedly.

Meanwhile, Sakura pause front of Shikamaru's door and the nervous butterflies came in her stomach. _'Why am I so nervous? This is Shikamaru we're talking about… but he's upset with_ _ **me**_ _and not anyone else.'_ Sakura bit her lips nervously and hesitant to knock the door.

"Pi-Shikamaru? It's Sakura…" Sakura wait for the respond and she felt her stomach drop, _'Is he really that upset with me?'_

Sakura reach the doorknob, before she turns, she heard the click sound and she frown. She knew Shikamaru is inside and had his door locked after he heard her and that kind of hurts her feeling. Sakura sigh, but she hurt Shikamaru's feelings more, she turns around and lean on the door.

"Shikamaru… please listen to me. I'm really terribly sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset about the plan canceled." Sakura lean her head back, "Choji-kun told me that he told you where I was during that day. I was with Naruto-kun." Kami, she feels horrible, "It was kind of urgent in a way… I looked for Naruto-kun that day because I want to asked him about Sasuke-kun." Sakura explained, "I've realized something about Sasuke-kun that I didn't see it earlier and I want to make sure all the questions that kept appeared in my head, they were demanding of answers so that why I canceled. I can't stop thinking about Sasuke-kun and I knew that Naruto-kun would answered some of the questions."

Sakura sigh, "Now that I know the answers. That I figured some things out… I can now be calm and my brain can focus on playing Go with you. I'm really sorry Shikamaru, please forgive me. I'm not sorry that I hanged out with Naruto-kun because he is my friend. But I am sorry that I canceled our plan and made you upset." Sakura wait for Shikamaru to respond.

 _ **Click**_

Sakura fell back as the door open and her back touch into someone's arms. Sakura's emeralds eyes shift over and saw Shikamaru. Shikamaru stares down at her since she is in his arms, his eyes are emotionless and gently push her feet onto the ground. Sakura turns around and face to face Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru…?"

Shikamaru shakes his head, "I'm not upset that you canceled the plan." he mumbles and Sakura tilts her head in confuse, "Then why…?"

"I…" Shikamaru grunt and walk back to his bed. He sits down and glares at the ground. Sakura stood by the door awkwardly and patience for him to speak.

"I'm not against you being friends with anyone." he mumbles, "But you need to remember something…" his sharp brown eyes snap to her emeralds eyes. "They are not your teammates. Choji and I are your teammates. I'm _your_ teammate… and you're _mine_ teammate." Shikamaru grumbles.

Sakura eyes wide in shock, "Did you really think I forgot about that?" she walks to Shikamaru, "I never forgot, not even in slightest bit! We've been through a lot together. Missions, training, and even hang out sometimes! I never for once stop thinking about our team…and our bonds."

They stare at each other that seems like hours but really, only couple of minutes and Shikamaru stood up. He reaches to Sakura's shoulders and pull her into his arms. Sakura blushes hard unexpected this act from him as his arms wraps around her shoulders. "Troublesome…" Sakura could feel the tense and awkward has calm down to relaxing and comfortable. Sakura's stiffness has fall away and she slowly wraps her arms around his waist.

Her head touch Shikamaru's shoulder and she is relief, _'He forgave me…'_ she understands his action, his hugs are saying that he forgives her and all because he was upset about her forgetting him? Team Saki-Shika-Cho? Never.

They both didn't notice that Shikaku is standing in the shadows, watching them with understanding and hint of amuse, _'I see… Sakura is the trigger.'_ Shikaku thought, it seems to him that his son's hands are going to be very full and troublesome chaos drama in the future.

 **~Later~**

Shikamaru and Sakura are at the backyard with Go game set in the middle between them. There's also cups of tea and couple of dangos on the plate. Sakura attempt to think any strategy of the Go, she had lost against her lazy-ass teammate many, _many_ times already but she didn't give up yet.

Shikamaru is impressed with Sakura's skill, normally he beat Asuma in under ten minutes but with Sakura… it takes around thirty or forty minutes, because her strategy is different and fresh. Made him think all kinds of simple but interesting strategies.

Sakura made her move and Shikamaru smirk lazily at it, he made his move, "Checkmate." he yawn after that and Sakura pout.

"I almost got it…" Sakura whine and Shikamaru raise his eyebrow in amuse, "Sure you do Cherry-chan."

Sakura glares at Shikamaru as she sticks her tongue out at him childishly, then she crosses her arms, "Whatever, let's try again Pineapple-kun!" she demanded and Shikamaru chuckles quietly.

Meanwhile Shikaku walks down stairs while yawning, and he stops when he saw his wife eavesdropping on two Genins. "What you doing woman?" Shikaku asked in curious.

Yoshino turn her head over her shoulders and smirk wide, she press her index finger on her lip, "Shh… it's seem that our son has crush on her. On _Cherry-chan_." Yoshino giggles excitedly as she thought it was so adorable when she hears their nicknames for each other. Shikaku sweatdropped with a face, _'Troublesome… I knew it.'_ Poor Shikamaru, he won't escape from his mother easily…


	9. We Should Take The Chunin Exam!

**Thanks for favs, reviews, and follows!**

 **Remember:** **ENGLISH is not my FIRST language. Thank you! :)**

 **I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

 **Team Saki-Shika-Cho**

 **Chapter Nine**

It's been a month and a half now and Team Saki-Shika-Cho are becoming pretty close friends with each other. Asuma is really happy to see his students to get along well, even though two certain students are still lack kind of motivate of wanting to be shinobi. And he's very happy that Shikamaru is back to normal, same with Sakura and Choji as well. And Sakura learned her lesson about her actions so she won't repeat it again.

Right now, Asuma is treating his team in BBQ restaurant with a surprise news he has for them.

Choji skillfully put all the meats on the grill while licking his lips hungrily. Asuma sitting next to Choji sweatdropped at his big-boned student while Shikamaru and Sakura sits next each other across the table. Shikamaru leans the table with boredom face while Sakura takes a sip of her hot tea. It's very quiet around them for the past twenty minutes and Shikamaru sigh in boredom out loud.

Sakura mentally sweatdropped at her lazy-ass teammate, _'That's fourteen sighs…'_ she counted his sighs because she's bored too but she knows how to keep herself entertain such as mind games, or Inner talking to her, or relaxing of peaceful to drink a hot tea.

Asuma leans back with his arms cross after Choji ate all the meats, "Okay, I'm going to tell you the news now." he said. _'Finally.'_ two certain ninjas mentally sigh in relief.

Choji looks at his sensei in curious face, "Nani? What news?" it seems he didn't listen when Asuma brought his team to BBQ restaurant to tell them the surprise news… maybe he should've say surprise news then BBQ. Not the other way around.

Asuma chuckle at Choji oblivious when it comes to foods while two ninjas across the table sighs almost the same time. "What is the news Asuma-sensei?" Sakura asked him so he could get to the point to tell them the news already. They did wait for almost thirty minutes now.

"Alright, alright, be patience." he is amuse with Sakura's impatience, "I recommended you guys for the Chunin Exam." he grinned.

-blink-

-stares-

-chewing-

Sakura tilted her head, "Chunin Exam?" she didn't expect to hear that news, "Isn't that too sudden?" Sakura frowns at her sensei. Asuma takes out three forms, "I understand that but before I forget… here." he gives each to his students, "These are your applications."

Asuma leans back comfortably, "The recommendations are not compulsory. You three are free to decide whether you take the Exam or not."

"Then I don't want to do it, this is such a drag."

"I'm not interested."

"Hey, are you gonna eat that meat?"

Asuma sweatdropped, "Now, now. Why can't you three think about this first before you make official decision. You never know what you'll gain from this exam." he explains, "If you decide to take the exam, sign that application and come to Room 301 of the Academy at 3:00 p.m. three days from now." Asuma watches his students' glances at one another while thinking as he has his flashbacks.

 _ **[Flashbacks]**_

" _Now then, in conjunction with beginning the Chunin Exam, let us first have those in charge of the rookie Genin come forward." Third Hokage said in the meeting room full of Chunins and few Jounins standing before him. Three Jounins took step forward toward the Hokage._

" _Kakashi and Kurenai and Asuma…" he observes them as they halt their steps, "So? Are there any Genin from your team you wish to recommend for these exams?" Third Hokage asked them._

" _It goes without saying but if it's a Genin who has carried out eight or more formal mission, you can recommend them for the exams if you wish. Well, as in general rule, having carried out more than twice that amount of mission is appropriate." Third Hokage continue to explained. He looks at Kakashi, "Then, you first Kakashi."_

 _Kakashi hold up his two fingers front of his mask lips, "The Kakashi-led Team Seven…Uchiha, Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto. Yamanaka, Ino. I, Hatake Kakashi, recommend these three for the Chunin Exam."_

 _Kurenai hold up her two fingers front of her lips, "The Kurenai-led Team Eight… Hyuuga, Hinata. Inuzuka, Kiba. Aburame, Shino. I, Yuhi, Kurenai, recommend the same."_

 _Asuma hold up his two fingers front of his lips as he moves his cigarette to the corner of his lips, "The Asuma-led Team Ten… Akimichi, Choji. Nara, Shikamaru. Haruno, Sakura. These three, I, Sarutobi, Asuma, recommend the same."_

" _All three recommended…"_

" _To think rookies will be in the Chunin Exam…"_

" _Hasn't it been five years since that's happened?"_

 _Third Hokage stares at three Jounina, "Hmmm…" he hummed it out as he's thinking._

" _Wait a minute!" Iruka steps out with concerns, "Hokage-sama, please let me say one thing." After Third Hokage nod and Iruka open his mouth, "This may be presumptuous, but as for the nine names that were given, I was in charge of them at the Academy. Admittedly, they were all students with ability, but it's too soon…!" Iruka explains, "They should be tested after having gained more experience!" he said._

 _Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma stares at Iruka in silently then Kakashi turns to Iruka, "I became a Chunin when I was six years younger than Naruto is now." Kakashi doesn't see what's the point anyways._

 _Iruka glares at Kakashi, "Naruto is different from you! Is it your intent to crush Naruto?!" he gritted his teeth in anger with Kakashi while Kurenai cross her arms and Asuma rubbing his hair with a soft sigh._

" _They always do nothing but complain about important missions… teaching them a lesson once would be fun. Trying to crush them would be interesting, too." Kakashi said and he seems to like the idea about the last part he said._

" _W-what did you say?!" Iruka clenched his knuckles._

 _Kakashi sigh, "Well, joking aside…" he could see Iruka is not in the mood for jokes, "Iruka-sensei, I understand what you want to say. It's aggravating, I know. However…"_

 _Kurenai turns to Kakashi with strict eyes, "Kakashi… don't do it." she warns him._

 _He didn't listen to her nor he care as he stares straight to Iruka's eyes, "Stay out of this. They're not your students anymore. Now they're my subordinates!" Kakashi blunt in firm serious tone._

 _Iruka glares at the ground shaking while Asuma mentally sigh, 'Man…troublesome people.' And Kurenai sigh since there's nothing she can do or say._

" _B-but the Chunin Exam is also known as-"_

" _Iruka…" Iruka stop when Third Hokage speak up, "I understand you point."_

" _Hokage-sama…" Iruka frowns._

" _Therefore, I have decided to conduct a special preliminary exam for these rookie Genins." Third Hokage has a plan and Iruka furrows his eyebrows in confusion._

" _Pre-preliminary exam?"_

 _ **[End of Flashbacks]**_

Asuma smirks, _'My students can pass that preliminary exam with no problems. After all, they are Team Saki-Shika-Cho.'_ he thought proudly.

 **~Team Saki-Shika-Cho~**

Sakura, Shikamaru, and Choji walking together, "Should we take this Chunin Exam together?" Sakura asked her two teammates. Choji munching hic chips, "I think -munch- it would be -munch- interesting exam." he said.

Shikamaru looks up, "It's such a drag."

Sakura stare at the application in her hands, _'If I take this exam then maybe it'll help me to become strong?'_ ever since she got kidnapped and injured, she's been training on her own few times a week in her backyard secretly because she just wants to be strong. Sakura hasn't figure it out why exactly and she keeps thinking because she doesn't want to be in those situation and she wants to protect her family and friends, and not feeling useless but Sakura feels like there's more reasons into it.

"Well… I know I said I'm not interested but when Asuma-sensei said that we'll gain something from this exam." she glances at her teammates, "I wanna try it out." Her two boys halt their steps and stare at Sakura with surprise.

Sakura feels a little embarrasses, "Nani?"

They shake their head and walk ahead as Sakura pout but catch up to them. Shikamaru took a quick peek at his teammate, ever since he figured it out that she's careless and magnet to danger. He finds himself to train on his own everyday in his training field whenever his parents are not around. He wants to be strong enough to protect his home, his family, his friends and Sakura. And that thought made Shikamaru starting to regret his decision.

He sighs out loud, "This is too troublesome… we'll come with you." he straightforward and he regret it right away as Sakura didn't expect his answer but it made her happy. "Wait we are?" Choji asked his best friend in shock.

Sakura beam at him, "Thank you Pineapple-kun!" she is really happy and Shikamaru rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, _'Damn… she made me too soft.'_ he mentally groan, now he has to go to the troublesome pain the ass Chunin Exam.

 **~Choji~**

Choji sighs, he couldn't believe that Shikamaru just said that. Now he has to go, oh well Shikamaru has crush on pink-hair teammate for a while. Yes, Choji has finally figure it out what's up with his best friend's attitude. Choji knew that his best friend hasn't realize his feelings and Sakura hasn't show her interested in Shikamaru. _'But they are getting close as friends…'_ Choji thought. He wants his best friend to be happy.

Choji smiles, he understands why Shikamaru will go with Sakura, guess he'll have to bring few bags of chips for the Chunin Exam. Suddenly, a man with rain headband appears front of him as he glares at Choji.

"Don't come to Chunin Exam." he demanded.

 **~Sakura~**

Sakura humming while looking at the sky out of her balcony with a big moon chair that she's sitting, she's starting to like cloud-gazing but she prefers star-gazing. Stars are prettier to her than clouds because clouds have odd shapes that'll bring so much questioning in her head all day. "Yo."

Sakura blinks when she heard a familiar voice, _'That's sounds like Sasuke…'_ Sakura turns around and look down. "Sasuke-kun?" she said with surprise. "Want to walk with me?" Sasuke offer and Sakura knew right away.

' _This is Genjutsu. But who?'_ she thought with suspicion, she decided to go and check it out, "Okay."

 **~Shikamaru~**

Shikamaru has his eyes are close and he is laying on the grass comfortably. _'Comfortable but not alone.'_ he can sense the faint chakra that has been hiding in the tree for a while. Shikamaru didn't move an inch since whoever in the tree won't bother him so it's less troublesome.

' _But it won't leave unless I do something about it.'_ he thought with annoying, he doesn't like people to bother him and whoever that is in the tree is really going to start bothering him.

 **~Choji~**

Choji frowns, "No way." he flat out reject and walk away. "H-hey wait a second!" the enemy shouted at Choji as Choji takes out his bag of chips. However, his bag of chips suddenly disappeared from his hands.

Choji gasps and look around in panic and saw the enemy stole his potatoes chips, Choji glares at the enemy, "No one steals MY POTATOES CHIPS!" he roars in anger as the enemy stares at Choji in flabbergasted.

 **~Sakura~**

Sakura follows Sasuke to the training field, "Why are we here?" Sakura asked Sasuke in curious and slight of boredom.

"Sakura… I think you shouldn't take this exam." Sakura raise her eyebrows at him, "You care about me?" she mentally snort at this cheesy Genjutsu, _'This is so stupid.'_ Sakura thought.

Sasuke half smirk, "Yea, I guess…"

Suddenly an enemy appear on the short post, _'Ah, there's that main culprit but he's an illusion too…'_ Sakura frowns, this is really wasting her time.

"Aww, shows affections to each other…"

Sasuke glares at the enemy, "Leave if you don't want to die!"

"Really? Then shall we go!"

Sasuke run toward the enemy with his kunai out, he blocks the attacks from the enemy and throw his kunai at the target.

Sakura watches them in boredom clearly shown on her face, _'Can this Genjutsu be done with?'_

 **~Shikamaru~**

Shikamaru opens his eyes, he sits up and stares at the tree. "Oi, aren't you bored staring at me?" Shikamaru said and the enemy appears few feet away from Shikamaru.

"Impressive, you can sense my chakras that low…" the enemy takes out his kunai, "Quit the Chunin Exam and I'll spare your life."

The lazy-ass raise his eyebrows at him in skepticism, "This is troublesome… you're one troublesome fake enemy. Why waste your time and your chakras?" he sighs, "You know what, I'm not even in slightest interest to hear your excuses. Now please, leave me alone." Shikamaru lays back on the ground and the enemy is awkwardly standing there.

' _He's definitely the genius but he's the laziest ninja I ever met.'_ The enemy sweatdropped and disappeared that Shikamaru just passed the exam.

 **~Choji~**

Choji walks away happily eating his potatoes chips bag leaving the unconscious enemy on the ground. The enemy could see the stars, _'I can see why it's dangerous to steal Akimichi's food away from them…'_ he shuddered and disappeared that Choji also passed the exam.

 **~Sakura~**

She stares at the dead Sasuke, "Aren't you gonna say anything?" the enemy asked her. Sakura roll her eyes, "If you really think that I'm supposed to run to him with tears running down my eyes and shout, 'Sasuke-kun, please don't die!' then you are in big mistake."

The enemy glares at her, "You do not care of your friend?"

Sakura laugh humorlessly, "You have no idea about me. Sasuke-kun is not my friend. He doesn't even _know_ me, let alone even _care_ about me. And if this were someone different that I actually _care_ about, maybe I would be a little upset even though it's all an illusion. I already seen through your Genjutsu in the beginning, it's obvious and you should check your facts straight next time you want to fool me. Sasuke and I have no connection to each other. This is really cheesy elementary Genjutsu I ever been in. Incidentally, you are also an illusion too." Sakura turns around, "Now that is clear, see ya. Don't waste any more of my time and hopefully I don't have to see you again."

The enemy stares at her walking away until he can't see her anymore in the fog, _'She really has the sharpest mind and I'm surprise that she doesn't seem to show her affections whenever Uchiha is around even though he's an illusion too…'_ he disappeared and Sakura passed the exam.

 **~Asuma~**

Asuma is sitting on the rooftop while stargazing as he can understand why his female student enjoys watching the stars. Then Iruka appears behind Asuma, he walks next to Asuma and looks up as well.

"How was it?" Asuma asked in curious how well did his students do. Iruka sigh and smiles softly, "We went to the trouble of having a special preliminary exam that all nine of the rookies passed. As Kakashi say, it appears their skills have definitely improved." Asuma grinned, he knew that his students were going to passed this test as he feeling very proud of them.

"However…" Iruka place his hands on his hips with concern look, "Your team is very different. Nara is very genius but laziest ninja. Haruno could see through Chunin-level of Genjutsu easily and pretty sharp mind. And the rumors were true, that you'll face hell if you take Akimichi's food." he shuddered in fear at the nightmares from Choji's furious eyes.

Asuma chuckled, "That's my students." he stood up and dust off from his pants.

"But will they be okay? Rumors say your team is weakest." Iruka is concerns, he doesn't want them to get hurt if they are weak.

Asuma frown knowing what Iruka's thinking, hell, he knows what everyone thinks about his students. Asuma shakes his head, "My team is never weak, if they were I would've done something from the beginning. My students have their own strengths and motivations now. It took a while but it's worth the wait." he walks to the rail, "Don't underestimated them, Iruka."

Iruka frowns, "What do you mean?"

Asuma turns around and grinned, "They are Team Saki-Shika-Cho, and together they can get through anything."

 **~Next Day~**

In the morning, Sakura got a letter and a pack from her parents. Her parents haven't come back yet but Sakura knows that her parents will be back. They always do. Sakura opens the letter as she took a bite of her pineapple.

 _Dear our lovely blossom,_

 _Your father and I got really great at selling some of the amazing stuff! Your father had gathered so much antiques and interesting objects that survived from the wars! I know that you are not even interested in this kind of things but… it's amazing!_

 _I have decided to stay with your father a little bit longer. Don't tell him I said this, but your father is so stubbornly fool that he doesn't let his damn claws go of this crystal necklace. Seriously. He's a baka. Made me wonder why I married him sometimes._

 _Anyways, as I was on my break, I thought I could do a little shopping and bring home with souvenirs. Until I stopped by this little shop where this young girl with her mother selling clothes. And I found amazing perfect clothes for you! It made me think of you as being Kuniochi, would wear something like this._

 _I really missed you my dear flower. Your father misses you as well and even though he's too damn busy eye-candy to this ridiculous necklace. Hmph._

 _We love you very much._

 _Love, mom and dad._

Sakura smiles wide, "I miss you both…" Sakura takes the package on the table and unwrap it. Her eyes shines when she saw the clothing, _'Amazing… thank you mom!'_ Sakura grabs her clothes and quickly went to change in excited.

After she changed her clothes, she stands front of the mirror and admire the clothes details. She's wearing a red kimono shirt with golden swirl lines and crimson red obi wrap around her waist with cute bow on the back, it has right sleeveless and her left sleeve reaches her knuckles, the shirt only stops below her belly button which makes her underneath net shirt shows. Her red flexible biker shorts are above her mid-thighs so she wears fishnet shorts underneath to above her knees, and she decided to add couple of things. She added red bandages wraps around her left knee and other white bandages wraps around her left elbow. Not to forget, a holster for her kunai knives wraps around her right thigh.

Sakura smiles wide, she really looks like she has upgraded her looks to be more kuniochi. She pulls up her hair in high ponytail with small white hairband and fixes her red Leafe headband on her head.

"There!" Sakura couldn't wait to see her teammates and her sensei's reaction of her new looks.

After Sakura ate her breakfast, she slips on her black ninja shoes, left her house and walk down on the road in comfortable quiet time. Sakura hums quietly to herself as she turns the corner and bump into someone, "Oh, gomen!" Sakura balance herself fast; thanks to Asuma-sensei's training. "It's fine." Sakura blinks.

The person that Sakura bumped accidently is very pretty girl who seem to be like a year older or two maybe. She has interesting purple dress with fishnet short leggings, black ninja shoes, blonde-hair of four ponytails, dark brown eyes, and she has a large fan behind her. Sakura notice that the girl was observed at her as well, "Who are you?" Sakura asked in curious and then she saw the girl's headband, _'That's a Sand headband…'_

"You're not from here… did you came here for the Chunin Exam?" Sakura asked again and the girl smirks.

"Hai, at least you know why I'm here." she shakes her head, "I'm Sabaku, Temari." Termari introduced herself.

Sakura smiles back, she remembers that Konoha and Suna are somewhat allies to each other but not exactly completely but that doesn't mean Sakura won't be friendly. "I'm Haruno, Sakura."

Temari nods her head, "Excuse me, I don't want to be seem rude or anything but I really need to get going." she said as she walks past Sakura, "But I'll be looking forward to meet you again in Chunin Exam, Haruno." she waves.

Sakura blinks, wondering how Temari knows that she's going to the Chunin Exam as well? Oh well, Sakura walks to the familiar spot of Team Ten.

 **~Team Saki-Shika-Cho~**

Sakura is very, very amusing to see their reactions. Shikamaru's eyes are wide with blushes on his face clearly. Choji dropped his bag of chips in froze. Asuma's jaw has dropped and his cigarette is literally fell on the ground.

Pink-hair girl tilts her head, "Are you okay?" she cough cover her laughs.

Asuma snap out of it, "What the hell are you wearing Sakura?!" he didn't expect to see his female student to wear something like that. Not because she's terrible in it or anything, but it's because that he has to kick some serious troublesome boys' asses if they stare at his female student.

Sakura frown, "I look bad? Hmm, my mom gave this outfit to me." she doesn't look too bad, she thought it makes her look really nice and appropriate for Kuniochi.

Shikamaru chokes, "Bad? Troublesome woman… it's not that…" his blushes can't seem to go away easily, _'More like unbelievably stunningly kuniochi…. Urg… this is too troublesome! What the hell is this feeling?'_ he grimaces in annoying at the familiar feelings again.

Choji blinks, "You look really great Sakura…" he peeks at his best friend in pity, _'But I'm worried for Shikamaru… it's never going to be easy for him.'_ Choji mentally sigh as he picks up his bag of chips from the ground.

Sakura smiles at her teammates, "Thanks."

Asuma shakes his head, "I'm starting to worried about you more and more as you are growing up Sakura." Sakura sweatdropped at her sensei, "Okay?"

 **~Training Field~**

"Okay! Now, today your training will be sparring. I will spar with Choji. Sakura and Shikamaru will spar each other."

"Hmm… wow Asuma-sensei… that's like the first time having no crazy idea of training." Sakura gasps in awe which she is pretty good acting. Shikamaru smirk while Choji chuckled. Asume pout at his students, "Oi, oi… you troublesome students… my ideas of trainings did help you three gotten better with senses and balance."

Sakura smiles as she shrugs her shoulders. She and Shikamaru walk to their area that they can spar in safe distance from Asuma and Choji.

Sakura went in her fighting stance, "I'm going to get you back for those sneaky attack." she said reminded Shikamaru about that day of them fighting on the water. Shikamaru smirk, "Oh? Well I'm going to get you back for those disgusting pineapple cake." he too, in fighting stance.

Sakura snort, "You lost the bet. Not my fault." she smirks, "Rules?"

"Taijutsu only."

Sakura mentally curses, that's her weakest and he decided to use that. "Fine." Guess she'll have to do it. Sakura runs toward him with her fist high and Shikamaru duck and roll away from her. Sakura click her tongue in disappointed that he dodged it. Shikamaru throw his fist to her face as Sakura jerk back but didn't expect that Shikamaru bend down and swing his leg to trip her.

Sakura fell back and growls in annoying when she saw his smug face. Sakura push her body back and jump up on her feet and keep throwing her punches to Shikamaru but he skillfully dodges each and every one of her punches. She growls louder, "Stop looking so damn smug!" she gritted her teeth, it's not her fault that she's terrible at Taijutsu and he happens to be good at it.

"Well… Taijutsu is not really my main best. I would say Ninjutsu. Taijutsu would be Choji's… and you are best with Genjutsu." Shikamaru smirks in arrogant and that pisses her off.

"CHA!" Sakura snaps as she punched Shikamaru's shoulder and smirk satisfied when she hears him grunt in pain.

Unexpectedly, Shikamaru jump on her and trapped her under him. "Hmm…troublesome woman… you really need to work on your temper Cherry-chan. You can't let it get to you during the battle." he advices her. Sakura glares at him, she forces to swing both of her legs and shove Shikamaru over onto his back on the ground and Sakura trapped him in this time under her.

"But it did gives me enough strength, Pineapple-kun." Sakura stick her tongue out playfully.

Shikamaru blinks, he didn't expect she have that much of strength but the smirk is still on his face. "Continue with that, and I'll take it in my mouth." They both startled at that flirty sentence in surprise.

Sakura show disgust face with extremely red face, "You are disgusting!" Shikamaru's cheeks are tint with pink blushes but took advantage with Sakura's off guard to push her back as he appears on top of her once again.

Sakura glares at him, _'Kuso! He caught me off guard by saying those…disturbing…flirts…freaking damn words!'_ as that just makes her cheeks very red.

"You shouldn't drop your guard no matter what." Shikamaru said with muse. Sakura huff, "I'm going to beat the crap out of you!" Sakura suddenly got her strength and pull Shikamaru down and Shikamaru uses his strength to not let her win. So they rolling around back and forth while wrestling each other with their arms in determine.

Meanwhile, Asuma and Choji are panting, "That's very good Choji, keep it up and you'll be able to get it right." Asuma praise his student.

Choji smiles then he glances over his two teammates and sweatdropped, "They're not sparring…" Asuma blinks in confuse and look over and sweatdropped, "They are wrestling… troublesome."

Choji tilted his head, "Sakura looks ticked off. And Shikamaru looks like he's enjoying it."

Asuma shakes his head with his shoulders drop, "I think maybe Sakura and Shikamaru shouldn't spar…"

"You just figure that out now?" Choji opens his bag of chips, he already figured it out long time ago. He somehow knew that his best friend and Sakura will probably pushes their buttons just to make it fun and entertain.

 **~Later~**

"Good job today. Good luck with your Chunin Exam tomorrow." Asuma said; standing front of his students. Sakura, Shikamaru, and Choji smiles up at their sensei, "Hai!"

Three Genins walks together on their way to home, Choji looks at his friends, "Do you think we can pass this exam?" he asked.

Sakura smiles as she entwines her fingers behind her back, "I'm confident that we can passes through any exam as long as we're together!" Sakura chirp happily even though she's a little annoyed that Shikamaru won the spar against her.

Shikamaru lazily smirk as his hands are in his pockets, "This is gonna be a drag…" Sakura rolls her eyes, she knew he meant that it's going to be interesting exam.

' _Hmm…I wonder what kind of Chunin Exam is like?'_


	10. Rookie Nine!

**Thanks for Favorites, Follows, and Reviews!**

 **REMEMBER:** **ENGLISH is not my FIRST language. So I've tried my best. ^^**

 **Thank you and I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

 **Team Saki-Shika-Cho**

 **Chapter Ten**

"Too early…"

Sweatdropped.

-munch munch-

They are standing front of the Ninja Academy where they held their Chunin Exam meetings. Shikamaru yawn loudly while Sakura shakes her head, "It's almost two o'clock p.m. and it's not early." she said.

Shikamaru groan, "Still early." Sakura facepalm while Choji smiles at the school building, "It's been a while since we're -munch munch- here." Choji said.

"Come on, it's better than being late." Sakura walks to the door as her two teammates follow her into the Ninja Academy. When they walk inside, Sakura realize that the room is in Genjutsu and her eyes shift to two young boys standing by the door. _'Hmm…'_ Sakura turns around and continue to walk upstairs with Shikamaru on her left side and Choji on her right side.

Shikamaru looks at his pink-hair teammate with boredom face, "You think others will notice the Genjutsu?" he is aware that second floor is under Genjutsu.

"Eh?" Choji didn't even know, and he just follow his friends.

Sakura shrugs her shoulders, "Let other Genins figure it out their own." she smirks and Choji frown, "That's kind of mean Sakura…"

The pink-hair girl shakes her head, "Iie, I know there's other Genin who can sense the Genjutsu, but I'm even more curious if they notice those two boys who were 'Chunins' are actually in their Transformation jutsu." Sakura explained.

As they made the third floor and the right room, they walk in and saw few teams have arrived early as well. Team Ten walks to the far back desk and stays there while wait. Shikamaru sits down with his head down on the table and went to sleep. Choji sits next to his best friend while eating his chips. Sakura is leaning on the chair with her arms cross while her Inner is chatting bunch of stuff in her brain.

They wait for about thirty minutes and Sakura needs to go to the restroom, "I'll be back." she called out to her teammates and walk out of the room. She walks to the girl's restroom and go do her business. After that, she washes her hands and stare at the mirror. She wears the same outfit that her mother gave her and Sakura smiles when she saw her emeralds eyes are very shiny. _'I remember that my dad always called me his 'Jewel' because of my eyes…'_ her eyes turn to sad, she really misses her parents a lot than she thought.

They have been gone for too long but she can't complain, it paid the bills in her house, foods and clothes, plus her parents loves their jobs. Sakura sigh, she dries her hands and walk out of the restroom. Sakura halt her steps when she saw through the window that Team Seven approaching to the school, _'Oh? This is going to be interesting…'_

Suddenly, she felt her hand petting by something as she looks slowly looks down and saw a black bowl-cut hair. His eyes are teary with shiny and his big grin mouth sparkle at her, he wears interesting green jumpsuit with orange legwarmers, and he has bushy eyebrows. "Beautiful! Your eyes sparkle that puts all the jewelries put into shamed, your hair shining than the cherry blossom on the spring days, and your beauty is nothing to be compare that you are the goddess of the spring season!"

.

.

.

Huh?

Sakura blink, she did not expect to meet this guy so suddenly, she watches him stood up and thumbs up at her, "I promise to protect you until the day I die! Please go out with me!" his teeth flash a sparkle at her. Sakura is speechless. _'Oh my…'_

However, she feels a bit flatter that he compliments her and asked her out. "Umm… thank you err?" she doesn't even know his name. He seems got the message, "Oh, I'm the handsome devil beast! My name is Rock, Lee!"

Sakura smiles softly, "Hello, Lee-san… my name is Haruno, Sakura."

"Beautiful! Matches your beauty looks!"

Sakura blushes softly, she's not used to hear such compliments, "Umm… thank you Lee-san. But I'm sorry, I have to reject your… confess?" she really doesn't want to hurt his feelings.

Lee drop his shoulders disappointed, "Why not?"

Sakura rubs the back of her neck shyly, "Because I don't know you. And you seem like a nice guy Lee-san… and I prefer that we should start with… friends?" she hope he accept that.

"Okay! Yosh! I'll be your friend for now! But I won't give up on you my blossom!" his eyes are on fire with his fist pump in determine while Sakura sweatdropped. She never thought she would meet such interesting person.

" _Lee!"_

Lee turn his head over his shoulder, "Ah! That's my teammates! I got to go!" Lee grinned at Sakura, "Until next time my beautiful blossom!" he dashes off leaving smoke trail behind.

Sakura blinks and shakes her head, "Interesting indeed."

 **~301 Room~**

Sakura walk back to the room and meet her teammates. Shikamaru and Choji are standing as they were talking and stop when they saw Sakura.

"Hey Sakura."

"Sigh… this is too long…"

Sakura giggles then she heard familiar voices, she turns around and smile wide when she saw Naruto. "They came…" she mumbles and walk to them. Her teammates follow her and they saw Team Seven.

Shikamaru frowns, "You guys going to take this troublesome exam, too?" he sighs as he slouches his shoulders.

Team Seven saw them, Ino smirk at them as she places her hands on her hips, "Oh, it's the idiot trio." Ino flips her pony-tail back and Sakura glares at Ino in annoyed.

"Shut up Ino-pig." Sakura crosses her arms fuming at her rival.

Ino's anime vein popped out, "Make me billboard brow!"

Shikamaru frowns deepen, "Oi, oi…" he doesn't like to hear that kind of nicknames toward to his pink-hair teammate.

Naruto pop out from Ino's behind and waves happily to Sakura, "Hi Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiles at him and wave at him back friendly as Shikamaru huff softly to himself. Sakura's eyes turn to Sasuke and she finds it odd that she didn't feel excited to see him. Not one bit. _'That's… odd.'_ she is puzzling with her feelings but decided to push back in her mind to think about it later.

Then another familiar voice called out, "Yahoo, I found you!" Kiba walks toward them with a sharp grin, "My, my, everybody's here."

Hinata blushes softly, "H-hello…" she mutters shyly and Shino stood there silent.

"You guys too? This is such a drag." Shikamaru didn't really expect to meet everyone at the same time. Now he really regrets to come in the exam.

Kiba looks around all the rookie nine, "I get it… this means all nine Genin rookies are taking the exam, eh!" Kiba is really excited, "Now then, how far can we go? Eh, Sasuke?" Kiba smirk at Sasuke in confident and bold.

Sasuke smirk back at Kiba, "Hmph, you're mighty confident, Kiba."

Kiba hmphed, "We've trained a great deal, so… we won't lose to you guys!"

In the background, Shikamaru leans on Sakura's shoulder in boredom while half listening to the nine rookies and Sakura stare at them in amuse and Choji is busy eating his chips.

Naruto steps up while glare at Kiba, "Shut up! I don't know about Sasuke-teme, but I sure won't lose to the likes of you!"

"G-gomen Naruto-kun, Kiba didn't mean it like that…" Naruto looks at Hinata and Hinata gasps and look down attempt to cover her face while Kiba frowns when he notices the strange act from Hinata.

Choji swallowed his chips and his eyes caught the dog laying on Kiba's head. Sakura turn to Choji who is staring at Akamaru with a look that Sakura knows very well. _'Oh my… I know that look. Choji-kun is thinking about that poor Akamaru as food.'_ Sakura sweatdropped and feeling pity for Akamaru.

Choji walks toward to Kiba but Shino step up and stop Choji. "Don't step on it." Shino said out of the blue. Choji looks at Shino in confuse, "Huh?"

Shino looks at Choji, "I said, don't step on it." Shino shows Choji the tiny bug crawling on the floor. Sakura saw it and shiver a little, she's not a big fan of bugs…

Choji furrowed his eyebrows, "You're gonna eat…that." He said the stupidest thing ever to anyone's ears. Sakura and Shikamaru sweatdropped. _'Oh Choji-kun…'_ Sakura mentally pats Choji's head.

"Hey, you guys." Rookies nine turn to the owner of the voice; he has silverfish-white hair up in ponytail, glasses, ninja outfit and he wears Leafe Headband around his forehead. "You are rookies right? I suggest you should be little quieter." The boy said as he walks near to them, "Carrying on like that with cute faces…man. This isn't a field trip." he added with harsh tone.

Ino glares at him annoying, "Who are you? Acting all haughty!" she doesn't like guys like him at all.

"I'm Yakushi, Kabuto. Anyway, take a good look around you." Kabuto jerk his head to his left and everyone looks around noticed that bunch of ninjas are staring at them. Sakura narrow her eyes at Kabuto, for some reason he sends out bad vibes to her. Something that makes her little aches and uncomfortable. Shikamaru peek at Sakura, he could feel her shoulders is stiff a little.

Kabuto frown, "Behind you, they're from the Rain Village. They've hot-tempered. Everyone's tense before the Exam. I thought I'd warn you guys before you get your butts whipped." Kabuto frowns turn upside down as his eyes soften up a little, "I guess it can't be helped. You're rookie who don't know left from right, you remind me of my old self." Kabuto added with light up atmosphere a little.

Sakura walks toward to Kabuto as Shikamaru sway back a little while watch her in curious. He was just getting comfortable leaning on her but troublesome woman had to move. Sakura let her small smiles at him, "You're Kabuto-san, right?"

Kabuto nods his head to Sakura, "Hai." he replied.

"This is your second time?" Sakura asked politely while Shikamaru walks behind her closely. Kabuto shakes his head, "Iie, it's my seventh time."

"Huh?" Shikamaru blinks in disbelief when he heard that answer.

Sakura narrow her eyes at Kabuto, _'Suspicion…'_

Kabuto place his hand on his left hip, "This exam is only held twice a year, so it's now my fourth year."

"Then that means you know a lot about these exams?!" Ino said as she is impressed by Kabuto even though he's an arrogant in her opinion.

Kabuto scratches the back of his head, "Kind of…" he didn't feel special about it though.

Naruto grins wide, "No kidding, Kabuto-san, you're pretty awesome huh?" he is really amaze by Kabuto very easily. Sakura frowns while her emeralds eyes focus on Kabuto, "But you haven't passed." Sakura said with suspicion.

"Yeah, well, this is the case, yes…" Kabuto chuckle in embarrassingly with sheepishly face.

Shikamaru sigh, "Is the Chunin Exam that high a hurdle?" he shakes his head, "Ugh, this is utterly troublesome…" Sakura hit Shikamaru's stomach back of her elbow behind and Shikamaru grunted at the brief pain. "Troublesome woman…" he grumbles but still stay close behind her anyways.

Kabuto takes out his cards, "Then, maybe I'll give a bit of information to my cute juniors." he offers to help and Sakura recognize the cards.

"Those are Ninja Info cards…" Sakura thought out loud and Kabuto raise his eyebrow at her, "You know them?"

Sakura nods her head, she didn't mean to say it out loud but since he asked… "Sort of… they're cards that have information burned into them and coded with Chakra…or so that I've read." Sakura remember that from the book.

Kabuto nods his head with a smile, "That's correct. I spent four whole years gathering information for these cards. They are pure white to the eye, to open the data on these cards." Kabuto band down his know and place his deck of cards on the ground.

Naruto place his hands on his knees, "What're you doing?" he is very curious about it.

Kabuto place one card on the next to the deck of cards, "The way it works is that no one can see the info without using my Chakra, for example like this..." he press his index finger on the card and the card turns around and then data appears on the card.

"Whoa, awesome! What information is this?" Naruto is really impressed and excited about it as Sakura lean down a little and recognize the information from the scroll she read couple months ago, "Ah… it's the number of test-takers and participating nations, and the number of applicants from each respective village is individually displayed." Sakura explain without thinking.

Kabuto push his glasses up, "That's right, do you know why that Chunin Exam is jointly conducted in the first place?" his eyes suddenly gives her goosebumps that Sakura took a step back and Shikamaru place his hands on her shoulders in confuse. _'What's up with her?'_ Shikamaru thought in suspicion.

"Well, it's said it's done to deepen friendship among nations first and to boost the Shinobi levels, second." Kabuto continues.

Sasuke raise his eyebrow questioning, "It's said?"

Kabuto smiles, "That's right. The real aim is in the checking of Shinobi levels of neighboring nations and keeping power balance equal." he explains. Ino tilts her head puzzling, "Power…equal."

Shikamaru place his chin on top of Sakura's head, she's really short compare to him, only reach to his neck and Sakura doesn't mind one bit, "Why such a pain in the ass?" he doesn't understand about that part.

Kabuto shrugs his shoulders, "If that's not done, the weak nations will be invaded by the strong nations in no time at all and may end up being controlled unilaterally. There's a point to mutual supervision. Probably." he explained it further and guess the last part.

"Hmph." Shikamaru understand somewhat.

Sasuke pushes his hands into his front pockets, "Of those cards are there ones with detailed individual information?" Sasuke asked emotionless. Kabuto nodded his head, "Hai there are… are ther ones you're concerned about?"

"Hai, there are." Sasuke replied.

Kabuto changes the card back to white, "The information for the applicants this time around is not perfect, but it is burned in and saved." he looks up with a smile and Sakura feels like his smiles are fake to her, "You guys included. About those 'one you're concerned about', who you know. Anything's fine, tell me their information and I'll retrieve it for you." Kabuto explained.

"Sabaku, Gaara and Rock, Lee." Sasuke said the names and Sakura knew the names, _'Well not Gaara… but I'm assume he's a brother to Temari? And Lee-san… hmm…'_ she thought then she opens her mouth, "And Haruno, Sakura." Sakura wants to see her info; she is rather curious about it.

Kabuto blinks, "Oh, alright." He put the three cards each times to appeared the data out, "Here they are." Kabuto stood up with three cards.

"Tell me." Sasuke demanded

"May I please see the card?" Sakura asked nicely and Kabuto give the card about her info. Sakura read the card as Shikamaru shift his chin down over her shoulder and read it in curious. _'Haruno, Sakura. One of the rookies nine. Team leader is Sarutobi, Asuma. Teammates are Nara, Shikamaru and Akimichi, Choji. Mission experiences, nine D-Ranks, and two C-Ranks. My skills in Taijutsu isn't that impressive, Ninjutsu is okay and Genjutsu is really impressive. Hmm… this information is mostly right but small parts are sort of wrong.'_ she thought, her Ninjutsu actually has improve quite a bit and her Taijutsu actually progressing better in very, very slowly. But still got better.

Kabuto reads the two cards, "Rock, Lee, he's one year older than you guys. His mission experience, twenty D-Ranks, and eleven C-Ranks. His team leader is Might, Guy. In just this year his Taijutsu has drastically improved, but his other skills are not good at all. Last year, he'd attracted attention as a Genin rookie with his ability but didn't participate in the Chunin Exam. This is his first time taking the exams, same as you guys. Tenten and Hyuuga, Neji are on his team."

He looks other card, "Next is Sabaku, Gaara. His mission experience, eight C-Ranks, Be-Ranks… wow, one B-rank as a Genin, eh, he's a Shinobi from a different land and is a rookie, so there is no further detailed information but, it seems he has returned from all of his mission uninjured." he finishes read the cards.

Shikamaru eyes wide in surprise, "B-Rank as a Genin…but uninjured?!" he's having hard time to believe that while Sakura is kind of curious what kind of guy this Gaara is.

"What is this guy?" Naruto gap in shock.

Kabuto put his two cards in his deck of cards, "Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, and Sound. There are lots of exceptional Genins from those villages who have some to take the Exam this year as well. As far as the Village Hidden in Sound goes, it's a village of a small nation that just sprang up in recent years so there isn't much information. At any rate, they're all Hidden Village with nothing but crackerjacks." Kabuto said with straightforward.

Hinata looks down, "That kind of m-makes you lo-lose your confi-confidence." she stuttered and Ino glares at Hinata, "Why are you saying that now?"

Kiba walks between them, "Oi…" he glares back at Ino, no one talks to his teammate like that.

Sakura glance up from the info card in her hands at Kabuto with small interests as she has been listening the whole time, "In other words, all of the applicants who have gathered here… they're all choice top elite Genin from each nation."

Kabuto push his glasses back as the lights reflect it, "That's correct. You're pretty smart for this stuff, Haruno." he is slight bit interested about her.

Sakura smiles stiffly as she half-shrug her shoulder, "Well, I do enjoy to read and learn new things." she said.

"So what do you think of your info card, they are right?" Kabuto smirk at Sakura. Sakura decided to lie, she shakes her head and give the card back to him, "Actually, they're wrong." Shikamaru raise his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

Kabuto is taken aback, "Nani? But I was careful…" he whispers the last part and Sakura is starting to get really suspicion about this guy. _'I don't think he should be trust at all, even though he's from Konoha like us…'_ Sakura thought. "I guess sometimes Ninja Info cards can be misunderstood. You should research it underneath the underneath." Sakura said with her awful skill of lies to Kabuto. Luckily, he doesn't know her enough that she's a terrible liar.

"I guess so." Kabuto mumbles as he put his last card back to his deck of cards and put it in his pouch.

Then all of the suddenly, Naruto turns around and pointed at the crowds front of him, "MY NAME IS UZUMAKI, NARUTO! I WON'T LOSE TO ANY OF YOU! GOT IT!" Naruto shouted out loud with burst of confident and bold.

Kiba twitches and turn to Ino, "Oi Ino! Control your teammate!"

Sakura giggles as Shikamaru sigh out loud while he leans on Sakura once again.

Ino grabbed Naruto and shake him back and forth in irritated, "Baka! Are you trying to provoke everyone!?"

Naruto grinned wide while laugh carelessly, "Oh! I feel better!"

Kiba shakes his head amuse, "I won't lose to any of you, you say? You said it." he places his elbow on Hinata's shoulder as Hinata smile shyly at Naruto's optimistic.

Shikamaru groan, "That baka, in no time at all, he's made enemies of his surroundings." Shikamaru said and Sakura cover her mouth attempt not to laugh out loud.

Ino put chokehold around Naruto in anger, "What're you talking big for?! You baka!" she harshly scolded him and Naruto chokes.

"But but… what I said is true! Yikes!" Naruto desperately reaches to Sakura, "Sakura-chan help me!" he begging to be save.

Shikamaru snort, "No way, you are on your own. Troublesome idiot." he's not letting his teammate get involve those troublesome little fight that Naruto started on himself. Sakura stood there amuse, as much as she wants to help Naruto, she really doesn't want any 'enemies' to stare at her so she stays put.

Ino looks at the crowds, as she is sweating nervous, "E-everyone please don't mind him. He's an idiot, after all, he says idiotic, spazzy, scatterbrained things and gets carried away, so please don't concern yourself with him." Ino waves her hands awkwardly while dryly chuckle.

Sakura cover her amuse smile, "Poor Ino… she got glared at."

Shikamaru shakes his head, "Troublesome."

Ino glares harshly at her idiot teammate, "I'm going to kick your ass baka! Learn how to read the atmosphere already you stupidhead!"

"Fine." Naruto pout as he sulking, letting her do whatever she says.

Unexpectedly, Sound Ninjas came out and one of the guy pull his sleeve and swing his arm to Kabuto. Kabuto steps back quickly in time to escape the punch and smirk. But then the glasses he wears suddenly cracks and fall from his face.

Sakura frown, "He dodged it… but that happened…" she stares at the broken glasses on the ground. Shikamaru tilts his head observing the situation front of him, "Probably grazed the tip of his nose. He's trying to act strong so. That punk." Shikamaru snort unamused.

Then Kabuto fell on his knees and vomited as Sakura and Shikamaru are disturbed at the sight but didn't say anything.

Ino gasps in shock, "He puked!"

Naruto run to Kabuto side, "Kabuto-san!" he looks at Kabuto in concerns.

Sakura looks at the Sound Ninja who 'attack' Kabuto, _'That guy… he pulled his sleeve up and did something…'_ she tries to think about it of how it causes Kabuto's vomited.

One of the Sound Ninjas; Dosu stare at Kabuto, "Oh, so he's not so special. Even though he's a veteran who's been taking exams for four whole years." he mocked.

Other Sound Ninijas; Zaku smirks, "Write this on your card. The three from Sound Village, Doubtless Chunin."

Sakura leans toward to Shikamaru, "There's something in his arm… some kind of trick." she carefully whispers to Shikamaru. Shikamaru frown and bump her shoulder, "Whatever it is, we need to stay away from them." Shikamaru whispers back to Sakura with cautioned.

"Silence! Degenerates! Sorry to keep you waiting." Everyone turns to the front and saw a tall proud man with bunch of Chunins and Jounins standing behind him. "I'm Morino, Ibiki, a proctor for the first test of the Chunin Exam." Ibiki glares at the Sound Ninjas, "You, from Hidden Sound Village! No doing as you please before the Exam! You want to be failed at the get go?!"

Dosu shakes his head slowly, his face is very emotionless, "Sorry, it's our first time taking the Exams, so we slipped out… despite ourselves." Dosu explained.

Ibiki is not very amuse at all, his glare hardens then he looks around bunch of different ninjas, "Hmph. This is a good opportunity so I'll say this, there will be no battles, competitions and the like without permission of the proctors! And even if you get permission, actions that could lead to the death of an opponent will not be permitted. Any pig that screws with me will be disqualified immediately. Got it?!" Ibiki barked at them.

Zaku smirk smugly, "This Exam looks to be easy!"

"Now then, we will start the first test of the Chunin Exam!" Ibiki speaks up, "Turn in your applications, take one of these number cards in exchange and sit in the seat matching the number." Ibiki gives out the instruction, "After that, we will hand out the paper for the written test!"

Naruto blinks, he wasn't sure he caught what that proctor said right, "Written…paper… Paper?" he saw a Chunin man holds up stack of papers with a smirk on his face and Naruto eyes got wide in horror.

"A PAPER TEST?!"

Sakura really feels bad for her friend, _'Poor Naruto-kun. He flunked and skipped every written tests no matter what.'_ she remembers very well in her memories back in the Ninja Academy. Indeed, poor Naruto.


	11. First Exam!

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

 ** _REMEMBER:_ English is NOT my FIRST language so I really tried my best on this! ^^**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **Thank you! :D**

* * *

 **Team Saki-Shika-Cho**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Sakura waits in the line to take her turn to exchange her application to number, Shikamaru is standing behind her, "Troublesome… I don't want to do this." he complains and Sakura roll her eyes. "You had to. Beside, this stuff is probably too easy for you anyways… after all you are a genius." Sakura said.

Shikamaru tched, "It's too much work." he really doesn't want to do such a pain in the ass of written test. Isn't tests in Ninja Academy not enough? Apparently not. When Sakura got her turn, she exchanged her numbers and saw her numbers is 34.

Sakura searches for her match numbers and when she found it, she sits there and wait until everyone sits their seat with their matching numbers. After that, Sakura realize that Choji and Shikamaru are far from her seats. Shikamaru is two seats behind far right on the end and Choji is far to the left three seats behind her. _'Hmm…'_ Sakura looks around more and she can see Naruto and Hinata clear few seats front of her.

Ibiki clear this throat and caught everyone attentions, "There are several important rules to this first test. I will take no questions, so listen well accordingly. First off the first rule, you are given ten points each from the start. The written test has ten problems in all. Each problem is one point. And, this test is a point deduction system. You are deducted one point for each problem you get wrong. If you get three wrong, you'll have seven points! The second rule, pass or failure will be determined by the total points of the three-person teams."

Sakura raise her eyebrows at the rules, _'No asking questions? Hmm…'_

Ino frowns when she heard the rules, "W-wait a minute! What do you mean total points of the teams?" Ino asked in confuse.

Ibiki glares, "Shut up! There's a perfectly good reason for this! Shut up and listen!" he looks around calmly, "If you've got it, here is the most important next rule. Those who are deemed by the sentinels as having committed an act of cheating or something similar to that, will have two points deducted."

" _Nani?"_

" _Oh!"_

"In other words, there may be those who will be dismissed during this test without waiting for the test grading. Know that those who commit awkward cheating will bring ruin upon yourselves." Ibiki explained.

One of the Jounin/Chunin man who sits on the chair against the wall with others smirk at the test-takers, "I'll check you anytime." he is excited to caught anyone who cheat or not.

Ibiki continue, "If you aspire to become a Chunin at all, know that Shinobi should act like exemplary Shinobi. And, in the case of even one person of the team getting zero points. Everyone on that team will fail!"

Sasuke eyes wide in disbelief, "Wha?!"

Ino's head hit the desk and look up as she stares at Ibiki in shock, "What did he say?!"

Sakura pities Naruto, knowing that Sasuke and Ino are sending him their killer glares.

"By the way, the last problem will be given forty-five minutes after the start of the test! The time for the test is one hour. Begin!"

Sakura turns over the written paper exam and her eyes narrows in suspicion when she read the questions, _'First problem is a code text. Next question… the parabola 'B' in the diagram illustrates the greatest possible distance. Enemy Ninja 'A' can throw his shuriken from a tree seven meters high. Predict and answer the Enemy Ninja's character inferred from the ellipse this shuriken forms, also answer the longest firing range in battle on flat ground and explain your basis.'_

Sakura frowns while furrowed her eyebrows, her emeralds eyes glances at the watchers with their clipboard and pen in hands in curious, _'This is an integrated problem based on predictions of uncertain conditions and dynamic energy analysis application.'_ Her emeralds caught the Chunin man who has a loose white bandage wrap around on his face and darkish blue spiky hair with beard on his chin.

His intense eyes stare straight at her eyes and his change his eyes into darken at her. _'Hmm…I got to admit… his eyes are almost like Ibiki'_ she notices that his eyes change into sudden slight interest that she didn't flinch by his dark frightening eyes. Her emeralds eyes understood and she shift her eyes on the written test, _'This isn't actually examination test, the real aim is that a test to see the ability for intensive information collection with the full use of deception and concealment techniques. Basically, act like Shinobi then you won't get caught cheating.'_ Sakura picks up her pencil. She doesn't need to cheat though, and she is confident that she can answer these nine questions on her own.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi are sitting around waiting in the waiting room. Asuma leans back comfortably as he crosses his arms while smoking his cigarette. Kurenai sits next to her but enough space between them as she stares at the ground. And Kakashi sits across them with his book in hands as he reads them.

"Man… it's weird that our students are not here with us." Asuma thought out loud, he's so used to with his students around almost every day and now it's odd. Kakashi looks up, "Hai, but it's very important for them to learn that they can't always have their sensei with them." Kakashi said.

Kurenai nods her head, "I agreed. They need to learn that they can't always depends on us forever. This would be good lesson for them." Kurenai tilts her head, "I wonder who's the proctor in first exam?" she is curious.

Asuma grinned wide, "I heard Morino, Ibiki is the proctor in first exam." he heard from the Jounin's gossips. Kakashi raise his eyebrows, "Ah… then this first exam is easy."

Kurenai looks at Asuma in confuse, "Who's Morino, Ibiki?" she never heard of him before. Asuma takes out his cigarette and place on the ashtray next to him, "That's right, you're a new Jounin so you never heard of him. He's one of the excellent but terrifying man." Asuma looks up at the ceiling with big grin, "He's known as the Knonhagakure ANBU's Torture and Interrogation Unit Marshall, Morino, Ibiki."

 **~Chunin First Exam~**

It's been almost thirty minutes and Sakura mentally sigh in relief as she set her pencil down next to her test. She finally got all the answers on the test. It's really tiring for her to think of so much researching in remembering any information in her brain. Sakura can finally relax a little, she glances around carefully and she could see quite a lot of ninjas are struggles to cheat but there are few that are skillfully that cheat without caught. Her emeralds eyes caught the same man again, his eyes are fill with interests and surprises and she broke the eye contact when she felt something on her wrist.

Sakura peek at her wrist and saw a shadow touching her wrist, _'Pineapple-kun? Why?'_ Sakura focus on her wrist when she notice that his Shadow Touch is moving slowly on her wrist almost as if he's writing something. _'Is he trying to say something….? This is… wait… I…N…O? Ino?'_ Sakura glances back and saw Ino preparing her Jutsu with her eyes sight on Sakura. _'I see. He must have seen her and attempt to warn me about her.'_

Sakura smiles, she prepares to put her chakra in her mind to set up the barrier that Ino can't get in and she pats the Shadow Touch as in thank you.

 **~Shikamaru~**

Shikamaru sigh as he stares at the test uninterested, he lazily answers the questions very slowly and sloppy. Then when something moves from the corner of his eyes, he pause and peek at certain ninja. He frowns when he spots that Ino is smirking while staring at someone. Shikamaru follows her eyes and saw Sakura who is in her best view. _'That Ino… she's going to use her Mind Transfer Jutsu on her.'_ Shikamaru closes his eyes to control his Shadow Touch to reach his pink-hair teammate.

When he feels his Shadow Touch reach Sakura's wrist, he attempts to use Japanese kanji while hope that she can get his message. After about four minutes, he feels his teammate pats his Shadow Touch very gently and he mentally smirk. _'She got the message.'_ He returns his Shadow Touch back to him. He doesn't know why but he really trusts her with his Shadow Touch.

He saw Ino has failed her Jutsu and she shot her hatefully glares at Sakura then quickly move on to someone else to put her target on. Shikamaru smirk and went back to the troublesome test.

 **~Ibiki~**

Ibiki glances at the clock on the wall, _'It's almost time…'_ he looks at the test-takers, "All right! Here is the tenth question. But before that, I'm going to add some rules for the last question." Ibiki announce then the door slid open wide and Sakura saw a boy with interesting black ninja outfit with a hood cat ears and has purple warrior paints on his face.

The proctor smirk at the sand ninja, "Aren't you lucky? It looks like playing with the dolls wasn't a waste, after all? Anyway, sit down. Let me explain, these are the hopeless rules." Ibiki started to explain as the sand ninja walk to his seat while Sakura notice the fake Chunin, _'His face has little cracks… and his eyes are too unhuman. Is this a puppet?'_ She remembers that she read about the Puppeteer Jutsu, very rarely in Konoha but mostly Puppeteer Ninjas are from Sunagakure, _'Does this mean that guy is sand ninja? Along with Temari-san and this 'Gaara'?'_ Sakura wants to think about it more but she has to pay attention to Ibiki right now.

"First, you guys will have to choose whether or not you will take this tenth question." Ibiki said.

Temari hit her fist on the table in confuse and frustration, "Nani?! What happens if you choose not to take the tenth question?"

Ibiki's face is very seriously strict, "If you chose not to take the exam, then your score will be zero. In other words, you fail. And of course, the same goes for the two others in the same group!"

" _Wh-what does that mean?!"_

" _Of course, everybody is going to choose to take the exam."_

" _This is ridiculous! As if we have a choice!"_

"And one more rule…" Ibiki trails off dramatically.

Sakura frowns deepen while observing the proctor, _'Another one? What's up with all these rules? None of them is making any more sense. They ask us to cheat in Shinobi ways and now we have to choose..? There's got to be hidden answer in this thing…'_ Sakura closes her eyes; trying to figuring things out.

"If you chose to take it and are unable to answer it correctly, then you will have to relinquish your right of taking the Chunin Exam forever." Ibiki said and Sakura snap her eyes open understood the hidden purpose of the test. _'I get it! So that's it! There's no mistaken.'_ Sakura thought; because of his explanation, she is able to figured it out.

Kiba stood up in disbelief, "What kind of ridiculous rule is that?! Beside, there are plenty of people here who have taken Chunin Exam many times!" Kiba is furious.

Ibiki chuckle humorlessly, "You're just unlucky, I make the rule this year. But I did give you the option to go back. For those of you who aren't confident, you can choose not to take it and take the exam next year or the year after that. Then let's begin. The tenth question… Those who will not be taking is, raise your hands! Once I confirm your number, I'll ask you to leave!" Ibiki explained.

Sakura looks around the tense atmosphere until one ninja raise his hand, "I…I quit. I can't take it. I'm sorry."

" _Me too."_

"Number 50 failed."

" _Me too."_

"Number 130 failed."

" _Me too."_

"Number 111 failed."

Sakura shakes her head; she didn't expect anyone to figure it out the real test but there's nothing she could do anyways. Her eyes caught the attention of her friend, Naruto who is raise his hand and her eyes wide. _'N-naruto-kun?'_ her eyes shown sadness, she is really hoping to continue the Chunin Exam with her friends but guess the pressure is too much on him.

 _ **BAM!**_

Naruto's hand slammed on the desk while he glares at Ibiki with determination, "Don't underestimate me! I won't run! I'll take it! But even if I'm stuck being a Genin forever, I will become a Hokage no matter what it takes! I'm not scared!" Sakura eyes soften at his words, of course he won't quit easily.

"I'll ask again, it's a choice that will alter your life. If you want to quit, now is your chance!" Ibiki explained again and Naruto hmphed as he sits down with his arms cross. "I'm not going to take back my words! That is my way of Ninja!"

Sakura smiles wide as she notices how the tense room is suddenly change to relax and calm while few went back to their seats shown their confident. _'Naruto-kun, you are amazing. Stupid but really amazing.'_ she thought with admire of Naruto's special skills, his personality that can make people gives hope.

Ibiki smirk, "I like your determination! Then for those who are still here… The first exam." He pauses while observes the class then he grins, "You have passed it!"

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

Sakura smirk and everyone stares at Ibiki in lost.

Naruto blink, "Huh?" he replied stupidly.

Ino stood up, "H-hey, what does that mean? All of a sudden you're telling us that we're passed!? What about the tenth question?" Ino is so lost and confuse.

Sakura turns around so she can look at Ino properly, "There wasn't such thing to begin with, Ino-pig." Sakura said.

" _Huh?"_

"What makes you think that?" Ibiki is curious about what she figured his test out. Sakura turn around back to Ibiki, "Well, we can look at the choice we just had to make as the tenth question." Sakura explained and Ibiki is impressed with her intelligent. _'She figured it out. Since when?'_ Ibiki thought.

"Nani?" Ino sits back down in confuse even more.

"Hey!" Temari frown in irritate, "If that is true, then what were all those nine questions for!? It was just a waste of time." Temari is not happy about it.

Ibiki shakes his head, "Not a waste… the objective of the nine questions were already accomplished. To test your individual ability to gather information."

"Ability to gather information?" Temari thought out loud in curious but still irritate.

"First, the focus of this test was on the system of determining the pass or failure based on the three-person groups that was proposed in the first rule. By grading the exam on a group basis, I added the unimaginable pressure of dragging down your teammates." Ibiki explains.

Naruto nod his head, "I see, I see, I kind of felt that point of this test." Ino shot her idiot teammate an annoyed glare while Sakura smiles in amuse aware that Naruto is lying.

Ibiki continues to explain, "However, the questions on these tests weren't things that you Genin Ninja would have been able to solve. So in that case, I imagined that most of you here would have come to this conclusion; 'In order to score points, I'll have to cheat.' In other words, this exam was created under the premise that you all would cheat. That being said, I had two Chunin in the group who knew all of the answers from whom you could cheat."

Sakura saw two Chunin waving while grinning that they did fool everyone, even her. _'Hmm… Guess I really need to focus my surrounding more.'_ Sakura thought.

"It was obvious! Hehe, right Hinata?" Naruto said with a big grin as he looks at Hinata who is blushing, unexpected that he talks to her. Sakura sweatdropped, _'He didn't realize it…'_ Sakura is starting to worried about him.

Ibiki fold his hands behind his back, "However, those who just foolishly cheated, naturally were disqualified. That's because, information, depending on the time and situation it will be more valuable than life." he reach his bandana and untie and slowly takes off, "And in mission or on battlefield, you will always have to risk your life to fight for it!" he shows his scars in confident.

Sakura eyes wide at the sight, _'Horrible burn marks, nail punctures, and scratches… these are the signs of physical torture.'_ she never thought she would witness the real scars from proctor.

Ibiki puts his bandana back on to cover his scars, "When information is gathered and the enemy or a third party finds out about it that information is no longer guaranteed to be correct. Just remember this, to be given the wrong information can bring a catastrophic blow to your friends and town. So that is why, out of necessity, we forced you guys to cheat in order to test your ability to collect information. And we filtered out those who were clearly lacking in those abilities."

"But the last question doesn't make any sense…" Temari asked Ibiki in confuse how the last question relate to this explanation.

Ibiki looks at Sakura, "You, girl…"

"Huh?" Sakura blink as she point at herself.

"You seems to figured it out about the tenth question. Why don't you tell us what you thought that you solved it." Ibiki is really curious about her answer. Sakura gulped in nervously that she could see every eyes on her waiting for her to reply.

Sakura clear her throat, "Oh…well…umm… this tenth question was the main issue of this first exam."

" _Huh?"_

" _What does she mean by that?"_

Ibiki smirks as he pushes his hands into his front pockets, "Care to explain."

"The tenth question was to take on the question, or not. Needless to say, it is a painful decision to make. Those who chose not to take on the question would be immediately failed along with their whole team. Those who chose to answer the question and got it wrong…. Would be robbed of their chance to take the Exam forever. Basically, it really is an unfair question." Sakura explained and Ibiki nods his head; agreed with everything that Sakura say so far.

' _It's almost like she could read my mind about those explanation…almost exactly I would say those.'_ Ibiki thought as he could see all Chunins and Jounins are interested in her as well.

Ibiki smirk wide, "Then, how about these two choices?" Ibiki decided to take over to explain, "Let's say that we did become a Chunin. The idea how many Ninjas the enemy has their ability, and other armament they may have. On top of that, there maybe the pitfall of an enemy trap. Now this mission… will you take it? Or not to take it? Because you want your life spared… because your partners will be put in danger… can you get away from dangerous mission? The answer is…." he pauses dramatically as he could see the room is tense atmosphere, "No!"

Sakura frown as she listens carefully to his explaining, "There are going to be missions you cannot avoid no matter how risky or dangerous it may be! Showing your courage to your teammates in a tight spot, and the ability to get through the hardships… this is the quality that is needed in a Chunin troop leader! In a pinch, there are those who cannot risk their own fate, and those who waver and give up their chances because they think they will have another chance, I believe that such fools who don't have strong determination have no right to become a Chunin."

Ibiki observes the test-takers, "For those of you who chose to take on the question, you can say that you have successfully answered the difficult tenth question!" he grins, "You shall be able to take on the adversity that may lie in your way you passed through the gates. The first exam for the Chunin Exam has been completed. I wish you well." In the end, he congratulating them.

Every test-takers smiles/grins/smirk in excitement that they passed their first exam!

"All right! Wish us well! I did it! I did it! YEAH!" Naruto cheer happily and Sakura giggles at Naruto's full of liveliness.

Ibiki carefully glance over Naruto and Sakura, _'What a funny guy… and that girl… she has very excellent brain. Almost beyond Jounin-level….'_ he is curious about her IQ.

 _ **CRASH!**_

Sakura blink when she saw a woman came through the broken window and put up the giant banner, "Alright you guys! This isn't the time for celebrating! I'm the proctor for the second exam! Mitarashi, Anko! Let's move onto the next stage! Follow me!" Anko smirk widen as the test-takers are awfully quiet and stare at her with the only sound is the cricket chirpings.

Ibiki sigh, _'Geez, this one…'_ his face blank as he slowly peaks out the banner from behind, "Read the atmosphere." Ibiki deadpanned at her. Anko sweatdropped and blushes in embarrassing.

Sakura is amuse, _'She seem like amusing person…and loud.'_

Shikamaru sigh out loud, _'This is such a drag, this woman is like that troublesome Naruto…'_ he really doesn't want to deal with another loud-mouth like Naruto and Ino…

"Seventy-eight!" Anko eyes is full of surprise after she counted the test-takers, "Ibiki, you let twenty-six teams slide by? I guess, the first exam this time around was too easy." Anko said with disappointed.

Ibiki twitches, "It seems like this time, there are a lot of excellent candidates." he defended himself. Anko raise her eyebrows, "Huh? Well, alright… I'll drop more than half of them in second exam!" Anko said with sadistic smirk.

Ino gulped in nervous, "M-more than half?!" she thinks that Anko is crazy.

"I'm getting excited! I'll give you the details tomorrow. We'll be changing locations, so get information from your Jounin about the location and the time! That's it! You're dismissed!" Anko ordered them and Sakura tilts her head, _'Wait… didn't she just say that we have to follow her and now she changed her mind?'_ Sakura shakes her head; it seems that the second proctor is little bit odd.

 **~Later that day~**

Ibiki gathers the written test as he walks around on his own and then his eyes caught the blank written paper. He picks it up and smiles in amuse, _'Uzumaki, Naruto… what a funny guy.'_ Ibiki thought then he continues collecting the until he pause when he look at the correct answers on the written paper. _'Haruno, Sakura…. I don't think there's a Genin that would be able to answers all these on her own, right?'_

"Ibiki-senpai…" Ibiki turn his head over his shoulder, "Ah… what are you doing here, Kotetsu?" Ibiki asked and Kotetsu bow politely.

"I know I should be somewhere else but there's something that caught my interest." Kotetsu said as he stare at Ibiki, "The girl, Haruno, Sakura didn't even flinch when I gave her frightening eyes. Plus, I was watching over her and noticed that she never for once attempt any move of cheat." Kotetsu explained. Ibiki is surprise to hear that, not only she has sense of being fearless but also has unique intelligent brain that she answers without cheat. _'Hmm… just who is this girl?'_ to think that Morino, Ibiki actually got interested about Haruno, Sakura. And that's rare.

 **~Sakura~**

Sakura hums while walking down the path to her home until she stop when she saw a weapon shop. Her eyes are staring at the certain weapon across through the window. She has been interested in that certain weapon for a while but she couldn't afford it. It's too expensive for her. Plus, she has no skill to wield such a weapon like that. The weapon is the dagger that shape of a silver metal scythe and the end of the handle has chains attach that's about eight inches long to a red metal stick that's about four inches tall.

It's a very beautiful yet it screams of danger ready to have actions. Sakura really want to have that weapon but she can't have it all. Sakura smiles and went ahead to her home. _'I wonder what kind of second exam would be like? Hmm…'_ she thought unaware that someone is watching her from the shadow.

" _Interesting…"_ the shadow smirks, _'It seems that this girl has hidden ability… shame… wonder if I could unleash her hidden ability to known through the world?'_ the shadow chuckles softly, she's indeed interesting girl.


	12. Second Exam! Part One

**Happy Easter Day everyone!**

 **Sorry, I sort of have writer block but here it is!**

 **Thank you for favs, reviews and follows! :)**

 **REMEMBER:** **English is _NOT_ my _FIRST_ language! So I tried my best! :D**

 **I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

 **Team Saki-Shika-Cho**

 **Chapter Twelve**

' _This is the place where Asuma-sensei said that it won't allow anyone here… so that's why he warned us about this.'_ Sakura thought as she stares at the large forest and fences around that has signs saying; 'No Trespassing' 'Do Not Enter' and 'Restricted Area'.

Naruto is speechless, "Wh-what is this?"

"This is the location for the 'second exam', the 44th Training Field. Also known as… the Forest of Death." Anko smirk wide.

Sakura raise her eyebrows at the 44th Training Field, "The Forest of Death?" she could see that the forest is really huge. Shikamaru sigh as he standing next to her, "Troublesome."

Sakura suddenly notice the odd rectangular box that seem to be a rock walking toward Naruto. Sakura bump Shikamaru's shoulder and jerk her head at the unique 'rock' box.

Shikamaru sweatdropped as he stares. They watches the 'rock' follows Naruto back and forth in amuse. The lazy-ass shakes his head in disbelief, "What the hell?"

Sakura just giggles as Naruto halt his run and turn around as he pointed at the 'rock'. "Hey, Konohamaru! Rock are not rectangular and it doesn't stay on the grass! What is it that you want?!" Naruto lectured as he is irritated.

"Just what I expect from the man I respect! Good job on figure it out!" voice said from the 'rock' and the smokes came out dramatically. Although three little kids are coughing from the smokes, "Too much gunpowder used!" they complain.

Then three little kids notice that they are visible now so the little girl stood up, "With an adult sexiness! I'm Moegi of the senior class at Kunoichi preschool!" Moegi introduce herself cutely.

"I love factoring! Udon!" Udon announce.

"The most brilliant Ninja in the village! Konohamaru. The three of us are the Konohamaru Gang!" Konohamaru said along with his two friends in the last part.

Naruto stares at them with a face, "What are you doing here? I'm busy with Chunin Exam…" Naruto sigh, he can't play games with them right now and Konohamaru glare at Naruto.

Konohamaru place his hands on his hips, "We're here for the interview about Chunin Exam, our school newspaper." he explains.

Anko walks to Naruto and three kids in annoyed face, "What's going on over there?"

"They said they came here to interview." Naruto answers. Anko blinks then she remembers, "Oh! I forgot that Hokage-sama was mentioning something like that…" Anko said with sheepishly face.

Everyone sweatdropped, _'Oi oi…'_

Anko turns around, "All right! Take a ten minutes break starting now! For those who will be interviewed, resign yourselves and be courteous." she ordered.

Shikamaru drop his shoulders, "Seriously?" Sakura giggles as Choji walks to the rock. Choji sits on the ground and lean on the rock as he open his bag of chips. Sakura decided to walk around a little to explore and observes every other ninjas.

Shikamaru follows his pink-hair teammate and Sakura smiles at him when he caught up to her pace. They are walking side by side in silent but comfortable. Then when they are near Naruto who is talking to three kids about Sakura who is in love with him madly and how Sasuke is uncool all the time.

Sakura is amuse while Shikamaru frown, he walks to Naruto and kick Naruto's back, "Oi! Don't sprouting nonsense. Troublesome." Shikamaru grumbles as he turns around. He grabs Sakura's hand and pull her away from loud-mouth knuckle-head. Naruto is glaring at the lazy-ass while rubbing his throbbing pain back where Shikamaru kicked him.

"Okay! Everyone gather around!" Anko stands front of the group while she place her hands on her hips, "This place is called the Forest of Death, you'll soon realize why." Anko said in mystic.

Naruto stares then he put on his Anko silly face as his butt out while he put girly act, "The Forest of Death, you'll soon realize why." he huff, "That kind of threat won't work on me one bit! I'm not scared!" Naruto grins.

Sakura cover her mouth to hold in her laughter while Shikamaru sigh out loud, "I swear to kami, that idiot is looking for more enemy." Shikamaru pull on his dull face. Sakura couldn't hold her laughter so she leans on Shikamaru while press hard on her mouth as she is shaking.

Shikamaru raise his eyebrow at his pink-hair teammate then he look back at Anko who throw her kunai knife at Naruto that cut his cheek. Anko is suddenly behind Naruto and whisper to his ear that Naruto start looking pale.

"Tch, scary psycho troublesome woman…" Shikamaru whisper enough for his teammates to hear. Sakura shakes her head while Choji gulps in nervously.

Anko walks past Naruto with a smirk on her face that she is clearly enjoying, "Interesting, evidently we've got a lot of hot-blooded kids this time. This will be fun." she stand front of the test-takers, "Well, before we start the second exam, I have to pass this out to you!" she takes out the stack of papers, "It's a consent form, before you can take part in the test you have to sigh this."

Naruto tilts his head, "Why?" he take his paper and passes the stack of papers to other.

"From here on out, corpses are going to come out. I have to get your consent to that. Or it'll be my responsibility." Anko chuckles while scratching her head sheepishly.

Sakura sweatdropped as Shikamaru groan and Choji sweats a little, "She's scary…" Choji whimper nervous.

"Well, I'm going to start the explanation for the second exam, in a word, the limits of your survival will be challenged." Anko explains.

Shikamaru takes the stack of papers as he stare at it uninterested, _'Survival, here? This test is a total pain.'_ he sigh as he passes the stack of papers to Sakura.

Anko continue to explain, "First, I'll give you step-by-step instruction on the terrain of this Training Field." she opens the map of Forest of Death, "Training Field Number 44 is surrounding by 44 locked entrance gates, there are rivers and a forest and a tower in the middle. It's about ten kilometers from the towers to the gate… In this confined area, you will go through a certain survival program. The contents of which are anything goes scroll battle!"

Sakura's ears perk up, _'Scroll?'_ she is interested about this test as Anko still continue to explain.

"I want you to fight for two scrolls, the Heaven Scroll and the Earth Scroll. All together twenty-six teams got through the first test. Half of them, thirteen teams get the Heaven Scroll, the other half get the Earth Scroll. I'll hand over one scroll to each team. To put it simply, that's what you're vying for."

Sakura speak up, "And the conditions to pass?"

Anko smirks, "Three of you bring both the Heaven and Earth scrolls to the tower in the center." she replies.

Sakura leans on Shikamaru. "That means that of the thirteen teams, half of them will fail for sure…" Sakura mumbles to herself but her teammates heard her.

Anko observes the test-takers, "Except it has to be in time. For this second exam, the time limit is 120 hours. Do it in exactly five days!" she held up five fingers with serious face.

"Troublesome…"

"What do we do about food!?" Choji said in horror and Sakura sweatdropped at her chubby teammate.

Anko frown, "Be self-sufficient! It's a treasure trove in the wilderness. There's more than enough for food."

Kabuto push up his glasses, "However, it's teaming with fierce people-eating animals, poison bugs, poisonous weeds, and much more."

"No way…" Choji pout sadly while look down. Sakura pats Choji's shoulder in sympathy. "Sucks, but this is why it's called survival." Sakura said attempt to comfort her teammate.

Shikamaru put his arms around Choji's and Sakura's neck, "It's a drag but it's improbable that thirty-nine people, thirteen teams will pass." Shikamaru said.

Sakura hold up her index finger, "The interval for activity gets longer with passing each day, while the time for recovery gets shorter… seems pretty grueling." Sakura said with her opinion.

Sasuke join in, "On top of that, you're surrounded by nothing but enemies, even falling asleep will be a problem."

Anko takes over the explanation, "And, beside those injured during attempts to capture scrolls… there will definitely be people are unable to endure the rigors of the course."

Shikamaru life his arm from Sakura's shoulder as he raise his hand lazily, "Umm… so you can quit in the middle of it?" he hope as Sakura sweatdropped, _'He seriously need more motivate…'_ she thought.

"According to the rules, you cannot give up in the middle of it! I want you to spend five days in the forest." Anko said with strict tone.

Shikamaru drop his hand over back to Sakura's shoulder, "Just like I thought…" he sigh and Sakura smiles amuse at her lazy-ass teammate, "Looks like you stuck."

"This is going to be pain in the ass."

Anko sighs, "Moving on, conditions of disqualification, Number one, if all three members of the team can't make it to the tower with the Heaven and Earth Scrolls within the time limit. Number two, if a team loses a member or if a member became incapacitated. There's that, and this is a supplement. Absolutely do not look at the contents of the scrolls until you have reached the tower!"

Naruto splutter, "W-what happens if we look at it halfway through?"

Anko smirk, "When you look at it you'll find… O-U-T!"

" _Huh?"_

"There are times when Chunin must deal with super-secret text. This is to test your reliability. That's all the explanation! I'll exchange your three consent forms for the scrolls in that hut over there." she pointed at the empty hut, "After that, pick up your entrance, and all the gate will open simultaneously!" she sigh in relief, "Finally, just a word of advice… Don't die!"

Each team went off to sign their paper while chatting about the test and all. Team Ten walks to the tree, Shikamaru groan, "Man, this is pain in the ass!" he whines and Sakura roll her eyes.

"Too late to back out pineapple-kun." Sakura said as she signs the paper. Her emeralds eyes look over the hut and notice that Chunins are pull the curtains up. _'I see, so you won't know which scroll was given to each team… and you won't know which of the three people is carrying the scroll.'_ Sakura thought. She leans on the tree while Shikamaru and Choji are sitting on the ground waiting.

"Heeeey, look who's here! It's billboard brow, isn't it?" Ino made her appearance with a smirk on her face. Sakura frown at Ino. "I thought you went home long ago. I never imagined you were still here. Oh? You even change your appearance… hmphed. If you think Sasuke-kun will notice you, then you are wrong forehead!" Ino flip her hair back in sassy attitude.

Sakura urges to roll her eyes at Ino, _'I don't even want to deal with this.'_ Sakura shakes her head. "Gomen, I'm not interested to have immature pointless argument with you." Sakura was about to leave since her teammates are already standing and waiting for her.

Ino glares at Sakura, "You're just jealous because starting now, it's five days of the survival test with Sasuke-kun."

Surprisingly, that didn't even bother Sakura at all. Sakura smirk at Ino, "I could careless… Ino-pig."

Ino's vein popped, "Billboard brow!"

Sakura walks away to her teammates, "Later." she wave in boredom.

Ino twitches, "Sakura!" she snaps as Sakura halt her step, "This exams, being Shinobi, is impossible for you! For your own sake, just quit and go home to your civilian parents!"

Shikamaru and Choji frown at Ino, they don't like how Ino is treating to their pink-hair teammate.

Sakura look over her shoulder with determine eyes, "Nothing is impossible and I'll prove it to you!" Sakura went to her teammates and they walk farther from Ino.

Ino frowns deepen as she crosses her arms, _'You're going to die… baka forehead.'_ she shakes her head disappoint.

When Team Ten walk back to the main area, the Chunin in the hut announces to test-takers, "It's about time for the scroll exchange."

The Team Ten went in the hut and gives their papers as Chunin give them Heaven Scroll. Sakura and Shikamaru decided that Choji should take it.

Choji look surprise, "Eh? Why me?"

Sakura pats Choji shoulder with a smile and Shikamaru smirk, "Because no one would expect that you are holding the scroll. They'll target us since we're the kind of people that holds the scroll." he briefly explain.

Choji understands and put the scroll in his pouch along with foods and some weapons.

As everyone got their own scroll now, Anko place her hands on her hips, "Teams who have taken the scroll, stay with the representative and move to the gate! We'll all start simultaneously in thirty minutes!"

 **~Team Eight at 16 Gate~**

Kiba smirk in confident. "Yeah! Survival is out fate!" he looks at Hinata, "Hinata, don't show your weakness!" Hinata presses her index fingers together nervously, "Umm… okay."

Shino stares at the forest in silent.

 **~Team Ten at 27 Gate~**

Shikamaru pushes his hands in his front pockets, "Life or death… it's a drag but we just have to do this. Since it's come to this, Naruto will be our target." he said.

Sakura shakes her head disagreed with Shikamaru's plan, "Actually, Naruto is strong when he is very determination. Maybe it would be best to switch the target." Shikamaru thought about it then he glance at his pink-hair teammate, "Who do you have in mind?" he is curious.

The pink-hair girl smiles, "Well, actually… more like I have an idea how we get the scroll." she grins wide mischievously. Shikamaru stare at her as sweatdropped appear, "I'm almost afraid to ask…" he mumbles.

Choji living in his own world, drooling over his pouch listing all the snacks he brought with him. "For snacks, there's potato chips, BQQ-flavor chips, jellybeans, shortbread cookies…. What about shortcake?"

Sakura and Shikamaru sweatdropped at their chubby teammate. Shikamaru shakes his head, "Oi, oi… don't change the topic to food… what a pain."

Sakura drop her shoulders as she sighs, _'Oh boy…'_

 **~Team Seven at 12 Gate~**

Naruto throw his hands in the air, "Okaaaaay!" he fold his arms behind his head with a big grin on his gace, "I'll bring down whoever comes near me." he said in confident.

Ino nods her head agreed with him, "Hai!"

Then Naruto looks down, "But if its Sakura-chan… I don't want to hurt her…" Ino twitches as vein popped out of her forehead. She glares at Naruto, "Seriously?! Baka! She's our enemy!" Ino hit Naruto's head.

Sasuke just stare at them with emotionless expression.

 **~Team Guy at 41 Gate~**

Lee did air punching in determine, ' _Guy-sensei, I'll do my best!'_ his eyes went on fire, _'And I'll prove my strength for love to my adorable Cherry Blossom!'_

 **~2:30 P.M.~**

Anko put her wrist watch down and her eyes went serious, "We now start the second test of Chunin Exam!"

 **~Team Saki-Shika-Cho~**

They arrived into the woods and now they are walking in cautions. As they walk, Choji halt his steps and turn around. He walks back and Sakura notice, "W-what are you doing Choji-kun?" Sakura ask in confuse. Choji sits on the ground and open his potato chips with his back on his teammates, "Just a little break… I'm already tired, and hungry."

Sakura let down a huge sweatdropped, "You're always hungry Choji-kun…" Shikamaru walks back and stand next to Sakura. He sighs, "It hasn't been five minutes since we started."

Choji turns around as he continues eating, "But I can't help it. I'm hungry."

Sakura sighs. "I understand but you didn't only bring snacks, did you? You do have a kunai knife at least?" she is seriously beginning to worry about him.

Shikamaru look back in alert when he heard something. "Cherry-chan, hide!"

Sakura didn't expect to hear that warning from Shikamaru so she quickly dive into the bushes along with Shikamaru who grabbed Choji's scarf to drag him into the bushes. They watch very quietly when three Rain Ninjas appear front of the bushes. Rain Ninjas searches around the enemies and Shikamaru eyes wide in shock when he saw a potato chip laying innocently behind one of the Rain Ninja.

It feels like hours but it's only been couple of minutes, Rain Ninjas left and Shikamaru sigh in relief. _'This kind of thing continuing for five days…? Why did I agreed to take this pain in the ass Chunin Exam?'_ he glance at Sakura, _'Ah, that's right. Because of her. Trouble woman. Making me agreed with this.'_ he sighs once again.

Sakura stood up and frown, "That's unexpected… but we can't plan to hide forever."

Shikamaru and Choji stood up as well. Shikamaru dust the dirt off his pants, "Troublesome."

Choji looks at his teammates with nervous, "How are we going to get the scroll?"

Sakura crosses her arms while thinking about the plans. And then she smiles at her teammates, "I have an idea."


	13. Second Exam! Part Two

**Here it is!**

 **It took me a while since I had writer block but I did it!**

 **REMEMBER : _ENGLISH_ is _NOT_ my _FIRST_ language!**

 **I don't own Naruto!**

 **Thank you~**

* * *

 **Team Saki-Shika-Cho**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

It's been a day already, and Team Ten hasn't got any scroll yet and they haven't even meet any enemies face to face yet. Sakura sighs as she lean on the tree while staring at the bamboo cup of fresh water. Her emeralds eyes shift over to her teammates. As usual, Shikamaru is sleeping and Choji is eating his chip. They have found a good hiding spot from the enemies. And for bonus, they found good fresh water nearby.

Pink-hair girl frown at her teammates, _'They seriously need to be more alert and motivations. Or else, we'll lose this exam.'_ She understands that her teammates want to relax but they are in middle of doing the Chunin exam!

Sakura stands up straight and set the bamboo cup down, "I'll be back." She let Choji know and walk through the bushes. Everyone thinks that Shikamaru is always sleeping but he isn't really sleeping… not that he let people know.

' _You better come back this time.'_ Shikamaru thought in his 'fake' sleeping position. He doesn't want his teammate to get kidnapped or in danger. Again.

 **~Sakura~**

Sakura sigh out loud while she looks around, she tries to find something to eat for her and Shikamaru. She thought about Choji but she knows he has his foods. _'Wait… does Choji-kun have healthy food to eat? It's important to eat healthy foods… maybe I should find something for him as well.'_ Sakura smiles. Yeah, maybe she should go find something healthy for her both idiotic teammates. But hey, she loves them.

Sakura halt her step when she suddenly sense unfamiliar chakra near. She quickly conceal her chakra and hid behind the tree. Her emeralds eyes drift over the tree in caution and she recognize the headband on the girl's forehead. _'Rain Ninja…'_ Sakura narrow her eyes.

She really need to get the scroll and wondering if the Rain Ninja have possibly, hopefully have the Earth Scroll. _'I need to figure it out how to bushwhack her.'_ Sakura mentally smile when she remembers that Choji said, 'bushwhack' once by accidentally. And she couldn't help it but like the word. Bushwhack.

Sakura shakes her head mentally and focus on the strategy in her mind. She reach her kunai holster and take out three kunai knives. _'What if…'_ her eyes observe the area and openings around the Rain Ninja. Sparks came in her eyes when she got an idea. Sakura quickly climb on the tree where she was hiding. Once she's at the top of the branch of good view on her enemy.

Sakura throws her kunai knives around the enemy. The Rain Ninja girl gasps and quickly take out her kunai and look around weary and cautions. The pink-hair girl smirk, she jump down close to one of her kunai knives and the Rain Ninja glares at her.

"You fool. You shouldn't appear before me." Rain Ninja smirk at her believing that her enemy is an idiot. Sakura rolls her eyes and she lift her left foot to touch her kunai knife, _'I can absorption with my chakra on this weapon…'_ she remembers from the book she read. The Fourth Gate of Feet.

The chakra appear on her left foot and made the kunai knife react her chakra and moves to her foot. The kunai knife floats closely underneath her foot, Sakura swing her leg back then push her chakra once more through her left foot and kick the air. It force the kunai knife shot straight toward the Rain Ninja and barely gazed through her cheek. Rain Ninja girl was surprised the sudden odd attack that she never seen in action before.

Rain Ninja touch her cheek where the kunai knife cut her, and look at the blood on her fingers. She grit her teeth in anger and clutch her hand. "You DARE to cut ME?!"

Sakura raise her eyebrows at her, _'Nani? It's just a little cut…'_ sweatdrop appear behind her head. It apparently it doesn't seem to be little cut to Rain Ninja. The Rain Ninja takes out her senbons and immediately throw at her target, "Shadow Senbons no Jutsu!"

Sakura quickly dodges the weapons and she never thought her crazy training from Asuma-sensei would actually be useful in battles. The Rain Ninja looks tick off that her target hasn't got any single cut or even a dirt. She pull up her hands to get ready for the Jutsu but froze.

The pink-hair girl blinks at her enemy suddenly attitude, _'Huh? Is this some kind of trick?'_ she watches her enemy who slowly become pale and fell back. _'Nani?'_ Sakura quickly run to the enemy and saw how deathly pale her skin is. Her emeralds eyes caught the spider that is dead close by the Rain Ninja's ankle.

"This spider… there's no mistaken… Medusa Spider." Sakura could recognize that spider anywhere easily. She has seen of them, ton of them long time ago… "Unfortunately it bit you but luckily you will be only paralyzed for eight hours."

Sakura uses her opportunity to search the scroll from her enemy pockets or pouch and when she founds it. She sigh out loud in disappointedly, _'It's Heaven Scroll. We need Earth Scroll.'_ She decided to keep the Heaven Scroll. You never know, it could be handy.

' _I better get back to my team. I don't want to worry them any longer.'_ Sakura thought as she stood up and walk away back to where her team is.

 **~Shikamaru and Choji~**

Shikamaru frowns deepen, it's been nearly twenty minutes and he didn't like the anxiously feelings inside of his stomach. It's annoying him.

"Should we got look for Sakura?" Choji asked Shikamaru with concern voice. The lazy-ass sigh, he stands up and dust off the dirt from her pant. "Troublesome."

Choji stood up and walk beside his best friend to search for their pink-hair teammate. It's barely five minutes but they found Sakura who just happens to walk back to them. Sakura is little surprise to see her teammates but she smiles at them.

"Hello Choji-kun. Shikamaru." Sakura chrips happily to see her teammates who have finally get their butts off and she uses this to take advantage. "Let's go. We need to find other team to set up the trap." Sakura really wants to see if her idea of trap might work.

"Alright, alright…" Shikamaru pushes his hands into his front pockets with boredom face and Choji is nervous because he doesn't want to fight anyone.

When Team Ten begin walking around and attempt to sense any chakra nearby until they met Neji in their path. Sakura smiles wide, "Ah!" she remembers him from the card information from Kabuto guy.

Neji pause his step, he look over his shoulders and frown at them. His white lavender eyes caught pink-hair girl as he recognized her. "You… you're the girl that figured the test of First Exam."

"And you're Hyuuga, Neji from Lee-san's team." Sakura said with friendly tone. She has nothing against him so no need to be mean to him, right?

Shikamaru frown. He has a bad feeling about this.

Neji observes the Team Ten quietly then he tilts his head, "Hmm… your team must be weakling from what I heard. I have no interested in you to fight." he his back on them, "Get lost."

Sakura twitches in annoying, _'How insolent!'_ she mentally glared at Neji's back then an idea pop in her head. She smirk wide as Shikamaru and Choji saw her expression. They are afraid of what her idea is now. Before they could stop her…

"Oh? So you have no interested in us huh?" Sakura crosses her arms. Too late.

Neji walks away, "I'll be laughing stock, so get lost."

And that made Sakura glares at Neji in anger, "That's too bad, I have two Heaven Scrolls…"

Neji stops and turn around with narrow eyes while Shikamaru mentally groan and Choji is sweating nervously. _'Wait… since when did we have two Heaven Scroll?'_ Shikamaru is suspicion on his pink-hair teammate.

"Are you asking to fight?" Neji never thought anyone has gut to pick fight with him. And Shikamaru has really bad feelings about this, "Oi, Cherry-chan…" he whisper at Sakura but Sakura ignore him.

Sakura step up with confidence in her eyes, "Hai."

Neji crosses his arms unamused, "Hmph, you'll lose."

"Says who?"

"The destiny."

Sakura snort at that respond, "Then I'll change the destiny."

"No one can change the destiny."

"I'll prove it, Hyuuga-san."

Neji stare at stubborn confidence pink-hair girl. "Hmm… tell me your name."

"Haruno, Sakura."

Neji turns around once again, "We'll fight, not right now since I have some business to do first. When we meet again, we'll fight Haruno. And there's no guaranteed that we both know who'll win."

"Don't want the scroll?" Sakura is surprise to hear that from Neji.

"Not interested right now." He walks away until he was out of the Team Ten's sights.

Choji sigh in relief, "Do you have death wish?" he asked Sakura in disbelief that she has some gut. Shikamaru shakes his head at Sakura, "Seriously woman." He is secretly glad that his pink-hair teammate didn't fight the Hyuuga.

Sakura frowns in slight disappointed, "Guess we need to go find other team…" she mutters softly. They walk the other direction in good hidden view for a while and Shikamaru asked Choji if he could climb up on the tree and see any enemies or not.

Choji went ahead without complain. Once he is on top of the branch and takes out his potato chip bag while look around.

Shikamaru mentally count the distant between Choji and him. _'This should be fine. He won't hear us.'_ Shikamaru looks at Sakura with disapprove face. "That guy won't go easy on his enemy, you shouldn't fight him."

Sakura roll her eyes as she place her hands on her hips, "Why not?" she doesn't understand why anyone keeps telling her what she can't do?

"Because he's in different level!" Shikamaru is really annoying about this conversation already. Sakura frown at her lazy-ass teammate, "Are you saying I can't fight him? Are you doubting me?"

Shikamaru sigh out loud, "Troublesome, I'm saying you're not ready."

"What if I'm ready?"

Shikamaru click his tongue, "Tched. You're not ready." He could see that his pink-hair teammate is definitely not ready for tough battle against the strong enemy.

Sakura shakes her fists at her sides in fumed, "You can't tell me whether I'm ready or not! If I'm ready, then I am ready!" she does not want to deal with this kind of argument just like she had with Ino in the past. It makes her angry and upset to think about it.

Shikamaru crosses his arms, "I'm only saying this because you're reckless!" he doesn't understand why Sakura is so angry at him.

Sakura narrow her eyes at Shikamaru in suspicion, "What are you trying to say?"

Shikamaru snaps, "You always get in trouble every time and Choji and I always have to save you! That's a burden to us!" after he said that out loud, he immediately regretted it. Sakura stare at him with shock face.

Shikamaru feels guilty, "Oi… I didn't mea-"

"Hey! Sasuke has collapsed… and Ino is fighting…" Choji interpreted and Sakura looks up at him. She quickly run past by Shikamaru to climb up the tree and appear next to Choji. Shikamaru groan and follow Sakura and stand next to Choji on the other side.

Sakura attempt to see the battle clearly but it's a little too far, "We need to get closer." She thought out loud and Shikamaru glance at Sakura, "You sure it's a good idea?"

Sakura ignore Shikamaru and smiles at Choji, "Let's go." She quickly jump over the tree branches and Choji follows her. Shikamaru sighs, _'Shit… this is a pain in the ass!'_ he mentally curses as he follow his teammates.

 **~Battles~**

Team Saki-Shika-Cho are hiding behind the bushes while watching. Choji is sitting next to Sakura on her left and Shikamaru on her right. Sakura recognize someone fighting in the battle, _'Lee-san!'_

Lee is fighting against the Sound Ninjas and Sakura saw Ino who is in mess up situation. Sasuke and Naruto are unconsciousness. Sakura feels bad for Ino, she may be her rival but that doesn't mean she stop caring about her.

Choji lean close to Sakura in fear, "Let's get out of here! Those guys are pretty strong!" Choji said after he witness of how strong Sound Ninjas are. Shikamaru lean forward, "Sasuke and Naruto are only unconscious, but… even that guy Lee's been messed up and Ino's alone." Shikamaru looks at Sakura, "What are you gonna do, Cherry-chan?"

Sakura eyes shown sad and caring. She gives Shikamaru her silent answer since she is hurting from Ino's earlier argument and Shikamaru's harsh talk. Choji is concerns for his pink-hair teammate, she's not answer Shikamaru's question which is unusual from her.

"Sakura…" Choji is worried about her.

Shikamaru frown at her, "Ignore me all you want, but Ino is in really deep trouble. You two were once close friends, weren't you?" he remembers the picture from Sakura's house, the livingroom on the wall. He waits for her to respond but all he got is her silent once again. Shikamaru click his tongue in annoying and look at the battle.

Sakura continue to watch the battle that Ino attempt to fight but the Sound Ninja girl who is known as Kin that grabbed Ino's hair. Kin smirk at Ino, "Your hair is shiner than mine. Baka, if you have time to worry about your hair, you should practice! Going all spiced up like a woman…" Kin looks at her teammates, "Why don't you kill that Sasuke guy right in front of this sexy bug, Zaku?" Kin said with giggles of excitement.

Zaku grinned, "Yeah, that sounds great!"

"Oi, oi…" Dosu shakes his head at his ruthless teammates.

Ino jerk back and twist her body around and trip Kin who is caught off guard in surprise. Ino quickly went into action against Zaku.

Sakura gasps when Ino trapped Zaku by biting down his arm and Zaku grunt in disgust and pain that he punch her face with his other free hand. Zaku continues to punch her face and swing his arm back forcefully to throw Ino to open her mouth and Ino flew back on the ground in pain. Zaku glares at Ino hatefully that he prepare his Jutsu.

However, Sakura jump out of the bushes and stand front of Ino with determine eyes along with Shikamaru who dragged Choji's scarf.

Zaku blink, "Heh, more strange one…" he doesn't mind to eliminate more enemies.

Ino is surprise to see Team Ten standing front of her, her baby blue eyes shift to Sakura's back in curious, "Sakura…?"

"Ino… I won't lose to you, remember that?" Sakura said and Ino gasps. Ino never thought that Sakura is actually really serious about this.

Dosu glares at them, "Squirming again… Konoha ninjas worms wandered in." he really doesn't have time to waste.

Choji gulps in nervous and started to freak out already. He looks at his teammates with disbelief. "What are the two of you thinking?! They're bad news!"

"It's a drag, but it can't be helped! Cherry-chan steps out and we men should run?" Shikamaru sigh. Plus, his mother taught him better than that and she'll kick his ass if she learns that he run away leaving poor girl alone to fight.

Sakura smirk while her eyes are on the enemies, "Sorry to get you involved, Pineapple-kun. But you both don't have to." and she meant it.

Shikamaru snort, "We're a team. And we're all in this together, aren't we?" he asked her and Sakura is still upset about their argument, "Well, we'll see then." Sakura answer.

"NO! I don't want to die yet!" Choji panic as he attempt to leave. But Shikamaru already got his scarf to pull back, "Let go of my scarf!"

Shikamaru glares at his best friend, "You're annoying! Quit wiggling!" he grit his teeth as he use his strength to pull Choji back.

Zaku chuckles. "It's okay for you to drop out, fatso."

Sakura and Shikamaru pales as Choji's ear twitches.

"What did that guy just say? I… didn't quite catch it."

Zaku raise his eyebrows in confuse, "Huh?"

' _That word is taboo to Choji.'_ Cherry and Pineapple thought in simultaneously in fear as Pineapple drop Choji's scarf.

"I said if you have a problem, pull out, fasto." Zaku repeat.

' _Fatso…fatso…fatso…fatso…fatso…'_ repeating over and over in Choji's brain. Then suddenly Choji turns around with pissed off face. "I'm not fat, I'm just big-boned! BLAST IT! HURRAAAAY FOR BIG-BONED!" Choji is on fire.

Ino stare at Choji in shock, "W-wow…"

Choji pointed at Sakura with determine and angry, "All right! You understand this, right?! This is the battle between Leaf and Sound!" his eyes are on fire as well.

Sakura blinks then slowly smirk. ' _Guess we'll all work together then.'_

"This is going to be pain in the ass."

Ino glances over her shoulder to check on her teammates with concerns on her face. "Ino… the two behind… take care of your teammates." Sakura said. Ino looks back at Sakura and then smiles at her, "Okay."

Sakura took a deep breathe, "Well, then, let's go full throttle!"

Shikamaru and Choji nods, "Right!"

"Formation Saki!"

"Shika!"

"Cho!"

"We're counting on you Choji-kun!" Sakura shouted.

Choji slam his hands together. "Okay! Expansion Jutsu!" Choji's body puff up into a giant ball. "Next, Leafe Style Taijutsu! Human Boulder!" His body rolls fast in speed toward Zaku.

Zaku huff at the humor of Choji's style of fight. "What this? Just a fat guy rolling. Super sonic wave!" however, Choji's jump up as Zaku freak out. Dosu is about to join the fight but Shikamaru's eyes are already on Dosu.

Shikamaru steps out, _'Think I'll let you?! You're the most annoying so…'_ his shadow expand toward the certain Sound Ninja's shadow. _'Ninja Art! Shadow Possession Jutsu!'_

Dosu froze as his eyes wide in shock, "M-my body!"

Choji roll down straight to Zaku and Zaku barely missed and Dosu suddenly is in monkey position without controlling himself.

"Dosu?! What are you doing at the time like this?!" Kin snap at her teammate. Then she noticed that Shikamaru's is in the same position as Dosu is in.

"Shadow Paralysis Jutsu?" Dosu guess the Jutsu that Shikamaru's has. Sakura heard it, she shakes her head, "Actually its Shadow Possession Jutsu…" Sakura correct it.

Shikamaru glance at Sakura, "Cherry-chan, next it's just the ladies."

"Hai." Sakura runs straight to Kin as Kin held up her kunai knife prepare. Sakura smirk at Kin, "That won't work."

Kin eyes wide, "Huh?!"

Kin's kunai knife suddenly flew out of her grasps and it went to Sakura's foot and Sakura kick her foot up to let the kunai knife out of her chakra and landed on the ground. Sakura moves her wrists around when she is near Kin, "Haruno Style: Wind Burn!"

Sakura hit Kin's stomach and Kin flew back onto the ground and Sakura quickly take out her kunai knife and place it near Kin's neck. Sakura looks at the Sound Ninjas, "Now, this is the end of it. Make one move, this girl is going to be in serious pain. If you don't want this to end right now, leave your scroll and walk away." Sakura demanded. Then her emeralds eyes narrow in suspicion at Zaku who suddenly smirk as if it's funny. _'They don't want the scroll, then what are they here for?'_ Sakura tries to figuring it out.

Unexpectedly, Zaku uses his Sonic Wave toward Kin and Sakura which they flew back against the tree as Choji got in the crossfire has blow away as well. Choji is back to normal with his eyes are swirling dizzy. "Uggghh, I'm dizzy…" Choji complains.

Shikamaru eyes wide, "Cherry-chan!" he saw Sakura cough out of couple of blood. Sakura glance at Kin who is now unconsciousness.

Sakura is laying on her stomach since her back is in pain as her harden emeralds eyes glare at Dosu and Zaku in disgust. "What kind of person… hurts their own comrades?" she dislikes people hurting their friends physically. _'I would also say feelings too but…'_ Sakura thought in bitter.

Zaku grins wide, "Careless."

"Our goal is not the scrolls or to pass this test playing by the rules." Dosu explains.

Sakura frown at him, "I knew it… what are you here for?" she force herself to push up to sit up.

"Not what, who." Dosu nod his head toward to unconsciousness Sasuke. "It's Sasuke."

Then Shikamaru's shadow has reach it limit that now Dosu is free. "Hmph… so your much precious Shadow Paralysis Jutsu is limited to five minutes?"

Shikamaru glares at Dosu, "It's not Shadow Paralysis. It's Shadow Possession Jutsu." he correct it. Sakura continues to glare at the Sound Ninjas and Shikamaru sigh. "This is no good. What a pain."

"Shoot." Choji is disappointed.

Dosu and Zaku are prepare to fight once again. Zaku grinned wide, "I'll take care of that sexy Cherry-chan. Hehe."

Sakura wiggle her nose in disgust as Shikamaru immediately hates him. _'What are we gonna do now?'_


	14. Second Exam! Part Three

**Yay! Here's another chapter!**

 **REMEMBER: English is _NOT_ my _FIRST_ language.**

 **I don't own Naruto!**

 **Thanks! :)**

* * *

 **Team Saki-Shika-Cho**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

"Hmph, I don't like this at all." familiar emotionless voice said. All head turn up and Sakura eyes wide in surprise to see him again. "Hyuuga-san…" Neji is standing on top of the branch with his arms crosses.

Her emelards eyes drift to Tenten who is bending down on the branch. Tenten looks concern when her eyes are on unconsciousness Lee. Neji continue, "You minor Sound Ninjas… bullying the second-rate guys and putting on airs like a winner."

Dosu glares at Neji. "Nani?"

Tenten ignore the enemies, "Lee!" she wants to see if Lee is okay or any sign that he's waking up. But none and Neji frowns at his beaten up teammate, "That goofed."

"Hah! Coming out of the nowhere like cockroaches…" Dosu hated Neji already and he just want to get his mission over with.

Neji looks back at Dosu, "That kid with the bob lying over there is on our team, but…" he immediately went Byakugan in ticked off, "But you messed with him, didn't you?!"

Sakura gap in shock when she saw his intense eyes, _'His eyes… it's like they see through everything.'_

"If you're gonna continue, I'll fight with full strength!" Neji said with determined.

However, Sakura feels disturb bloodcurdling powerful chakra and her head slowly turn to the owner of the dark aura. Her emeralds eyes wide in bewilder when she saw Sasuke sitting up with dark chakra surrounding him. _'S-sasuke…?'_

Dosu huff; didn't notice Sasuke, "If you don't like me, don't play cool, come down here." he demanded at Neji.

"No." Neji smirk, reject the enemy's demand, "Evidently, there's no need for that." He turn his attention to Sasuke.

Everyone now notices Sasuke is standing up and completely consciousness. Ino smiles wide in relief, "Sasuke-kun! You're-" her voice caught in her throat when she notice something strange about him. She could feel something powerful dark from him.

Sasuke glares at the enemies. "Ino… who did this to you? Who is it?"

Sakura notices the marks cover half of Sasuke's body, _'This powerful chakra… it's foreign, it's not Sasuke's chakra at all! This is someone else's chakra. Who on earth gives Sasuke such macabre dark power? Why? How?'_ so many questions keep pop up in her head.

"Sasuke-kun…" Ino gulp nervously, "…that body." she is worried about him even more than before.

"Don't worry. On the contrary, strength is rapidly flowing in… Right now I feel good. That guy gave this to me."

"Huh?"

"At last I understand. I'm an Avenger. On my road, I must put power into my hands… even if it means abandoning myself to the devil."

Sakura put her concentration on the mark carefully, _'These marks… I think I've seen them somewhere in the scroll I've read… what was it?'_ she tries to figure out which scrolls.

"Ino tell me, who harmed you…?" Sasuke demanded as his eyes shown strong hateful.

Zaku smirk smugly, "Me!"

Sasuke snap at Zaku with his deathly glare and Shikamaru knew things will get ugly fast if they don't get out of the way.

Shikamaru turn to his pink-hair teammate, "Cherry-chan! If you stay close to her, you're gonna get involved! Come back here!" he warned his teammates as he hides behind the bushes, "Choji, you too. Come over here!"

"O-okay!" Choji runs toward to his best friend to join hiding behind the bushes.

Sakura quickly stand up but Kin grabs Sakura's ankle and Sakura fell forward unexpected. Shikamaru stood up in concern, "Sakura!"

Sakura immediately kick Kin's face and the Sound Ninja lets go as she cried out in pain. Sakura shuffle her feet as fast as she could and run toward her teammates. Sakura could feel the calm yet rough familiar shadow wraps around her waist and pull her toward to Shikamaru's chest in hasty fast.

Sakura blinks then she frowns at Shikamaru, "Baka! To use Shadow Touch during the battle is reckless!" she scolded him.

Shikamaru frown when Sakura pull away from his arms, "It's worth it if you're saved." he mumbles quietly to himself. Choji lean forward in fear, "Shikamaru, what's going to happen now?"

Shikamaru sigh, "How would I know?"

Team Ten watches the battle front of them which they find it hard to believe. Sakura frown deepen when she saw Sasuke is not being himself at all. _'It's like that dark chakra is controlling him…'_ Sakura thought in concern. They watch how Zaku uses his big jutsu on Sasuke as the light brighten up. When is dimmed, Zaku notice that Sasuke is gone.

Zaku smirk, "Heh, he must have been blow to pieces."

"Who did?" Sasuke suddenly appear behind Zaku.

"Nani?" Zaku look back in shock.

Sasuke hit Zaku and grab his arms from behind and darkly smirk at Zaku. He immediately snap Zaku's arms as Zaku scream in agony.

Sakura stare at Sasuke in disbelief, _'The quality of the chakra is completely different… that's no Sasuke… it's too sudden. Too much dark and power-hungry. What happened to him?'_

Sasuke turn to Dosu, "You're the only one left. Make it little more fun for me." he smirk excitedly as he walk toward Dosu.

Ino shakes her head, "S-stop! Stop!" Ino stood up and run toward Sasuke with tears running down from her eyes. When she got close to Sasuke, she hugs him from behind. "Please… Sasuke-kun."

Sakura stare at the scene and notice that Sasuke's marks are disappearing. _'The mark is withdrawing because of Ino… Ino…'_ Sakura looks at Ino with soften and sad eyes, _'…Ino… You're in love with Sasuke…'_ Sakura now knows that she lost. There's no way Sakura could complete her feelings toward Sasuke against Ino. And surprisingly, that didn't make her upset too much.

Instead, she's okay with it. _'After all… I guess I only see Sasuke as a puppy crush. Nothing more.'_ She finally figured it out why she doesn't have any love interest toward Sasuke.

Sakura watch Sasuke and Ino fell on the ground in exhausted. Dosu walks to Zaku and pick him up over his shoulder, "You're strong." he set Earth Scroll down on the ground, "Sasuke, we can't defeat you the way you are now. This is our fee for setting this… Please let us withdraw from here."

Ino blinks, "Huh?"

Dosu went to Kin and pick her up in his arm, "It seems selfish, but we now have something we need to confirm, too. That begin said, let's make a promise. If there's another opportunity to battle with you in this test, we won't run. Or hide." Just as he was about to leave.

Ino stood up, "Wait! Who in the world is Orochimaru? What did he do Sasuke-kun?! Why Sasuke-kun?!" Ino keep throwing the questions at Dosu.

Dosu pause, "I don't know… we were just given orders to make the hit on Sasuke." Then he left and Sakura frowns, _'Orochimaru? Where have I heard that name?'_

When the enemies have left, Sakura climbs out of the bushes and went to check on Lee as Shikamaru and Choji went to check on Naruto.

Shikamaru and Choji walks toward Naruto and Shikamaru heard Naruto's sleep-talking.

"Hmm… don't worry Sakura-chan! I'll save you! Hehe, that's right Sakura-chan… oh Sakura-chan… You love me? I love you too!" Naruto babbles in his sleep as drooling from corner of his mouth.

Shikamaru glares at Naruto. He doesn't like to hear bunch of nonsense from Naruto's mouth. _'Troublesome.'_

"What a pain." He stare at sleeping Naruto. Choji lean over with his hands on his knees, "Should we kick him awake?" Choji suggest an idea.

Shikamaru thought about it, "That's not bad idea."

Choji looks around and found a stick. "We can use this…" he picked up the big stick.

"Be my guest." Shikamaru yawn.

Choji move the big stick up and smack it down on Naruto's head. Naruto woke up screaming as the bump grew on his head. He looks around his surrounding then he went panic. "Everyone hide! No, lie low quick! W-where is that guy?" Naruto is laying on the ground while looking around in caution.

Sakura look over at Naruto as she is carrying Lee with his arm over her shoulder, "Naruto-kun… you finally woke up." She sighs, she is amaze that Naruto slept through all the troublesome battles.

Choji poke Naruto's bump on his head with a stick as Shikamaru pushes his hands in his front pockets. "You are quite one of a kind." Shikamaru said then he frown, "Actually, you are getting on my nerves." he just remember about Naruto's sleep-talk about Sakura. That irks him somehow.

Naruto blink and look up in confuse, he looks around and saw the area was messed up. He noticed his teammates are all beaten up and he quickly crawl toward them in concerns. "Ino! What happened to you?" Naruto could see that Ino is badly beat up and dirty which is not like her.

Ino awkwardly smile at Naruto, "I'm fine baka, this is nothing."

Naruto frown, "Oh…" he looks over to Shikamaru and Choji. "Why are you guys here?!" and he glance to Sakura and smile, "Sakura-chan! It's nice to see you!" he waves at her excitedly.

Sakura smiles at Naruto and Shikamaru huff as he glared at Naruto in annoy. "Hmph, it's such a pain to explain it to you."

Ino sigh then she smiles softly, "Everybody helped out…" she is grateful for that.

Sakura smiles soften, _Ino is always strong and confident.'_ Then Tenten appear front of Sakura and look at her, "I'll take care of him from here." Tenten said.

Sakura nods her head, "Okay." She give Lee to Tenten and Tenten forcefully shake Lee back and forth violent.

"Keep it together Lee!"

Sakura sweatdropped.

Lee open his eyes and saw Tenten, "Ah? Tenten, why are you here?"

"I came to help." Tenten answer.

Lee blinks, "Huh?" he observes the surrounding, "Those guys, there's the Sound Village Ninjas?" he is wondering what happened to them.

Tenten point at Sasuke, "A kid named Sasuke drove them away."

"Really…?"

Tenten nod her head and then she placed her hands on her hips, "Why did you hastily decided to act on your own?! Besides, you really got beaten up!" she scolded Lee.

Lee looks down sadly, "I saw that girl was in danger. So as a man. I…." he trails off and Tenten glares at Lee. "You're really stupid." Tenten blunted.

"I can't argue with that." Lee sulks.

Sakura shakes her head, "But Lee-san, you saved Ino." she said, attempt to cheer him up. Lee snap to Sakura in surprise to see her next to him, "S-sakura-chan?!"

Naruto walk to Lee with a big grin on his face, "Hey brushy-brows!" he snickered.

Sakura glares at Naruto as Ino snaps, "Naruto-kun/Baka don't say ride things to Lee-san/Lee!" two girls shouted unisons. Ino hit Naruto as Sakura crosses her arms disapprove of Naruto's behavior toward Lee.

Naruto is seeing stars, _'What in the world happened while I was sleep?'_ poor guy, he's so lost.

Shikamaru sweatdropped, "That baka, he is completely out of loop. He's not the type to be the protagonist of a story, certainly not."

"S-sakura-chan… Ino…" Lee was shock that they defended him. Ino turn to Lee and smiles at him, "Thank you for saving me." She bowed to him thankfully.

Sakura pat Lee's shoulder with a big smile on her face, "You are very brave and strong Lee-san!"

Lee starting to cry dramatically, "Sakura-chan! It looks like my efforts weren't enough!" he looks at Sasuke, "Sasuke… just what you'd expect from the Uchiha clan. To chase off the Sound Village Ninjas, just as I thought, you possess amazing strength. I was beaten to a pulp."

Sasuke is surprise to hear that from Lee. Shikamaru and Choji walks toward their pink-hair teammate. Lee turn to Sakura, "Sakura-chan, the Lotus of Leaf Village blooms twice." He grinned, "When we meet again, I will have become a stronger man. I pledge it." He thumbs up at Sakrua.

Shikamaru froze and Choji glance at his best friend.

"Looks like there's another guy likes Sakura…" Choji said, he sort of feel bad for Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sigh with annoyance face, _'First Naruto baka and now this guy? What a pain…'_ He doesn't understand the fire burning inside of him.

After Lee, Tenten, and Neji left. Sasuke walks to Team Ten and throw the Earth Scroll to them. Sakura caught the scroll just in time, "Nani?"

Ino frown, "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looks away, "You saved my team, you earn it." He walks away.

Sakura blinks then she takes out the Heave Scroll, "Take this then, we have two Heaven Scroll so here." She gives the extra Heaven Scroll to Ino.

"Thanks…" Ino accepts it.

So after Team Ten make sure that Team Seven can go on their own, they left to the tower since now they have two scrolls.

 **~Tower~**

Team Ten walks inside the tower and its empty large room. Sakura spot the signs on above. "Ah… look at that." Sakura pointed at it. Shikamaru and Choji looks up.

Sakura read out loud, "If 'Heaven' does not exist, enrich your knowledge, and prepare for the chance. If 'Earth' foes not exist, run the fields in search of an advantage. Open the series of Heaven and Earth, and the perilous way shall be redressed…" Sakura pause in confuse as Shikamaru finishes for her, "…This is namely the secret of 'The one that guides'…"

Choji stare at the sign in confuse, "Nani?" he takes out his bag of chip.

Sakura thought about it, "It looks like there are letter or something missing there, it's probably has to do with the scroll. I think this means we're supposed to open the Heaven and Earth Scroll."

Shikamaru tilts his head, "Hmmm… they're kind of vermiculated and no one would understand their meaning at all."

Sakura narrow her eyes at the writing concentrate. "They do seem odd… and kind of reminds me one of those complicated riddles instructions."

"Ah…" Shikamaru understands, "I see now… Heaven in this text refers to the human head. Earth refers to the human body."

Sakura gasps in realization, "Wait, so if the 'Heaven' does not exist, enrich your knowledge and prepare your chance, in other words…"

"If your weaknesses are inside your head, learn carious logics in preparing for your missions." Shikamaru answers.

Sakura turn to Shikamaru with understanding as Shikamaru continue, "If 'Earth' does not exist, run through the fields in search of an advantage. In other words…"

"If your weaknesses are your physical strength, it means you must not slack off on your daily training." Sakura answers.

Choji sweatdropped as he looks back and forth between his teammates, _'They are way too smart for me to keep up with this… and I'm bored.'_ He is not interested in this kind of conversation.

Shikamaru nods his head, "And if you combine both Heaven and Earth, any perilous mission is the right way…"

Sakura continue after him, "In other words… what can also be called a rule or might and become a safe mission."

Choji blinks.

Sakura smiles, "Let's open the scrolls, I have a feeling it will be explains clearer than better."

Sakura and Shikamaru opens the scrolls the same time and Sakura raise her eyebrows at the scroll, "A man? A person?"

Choji looks at the scrolls, "Huh?"

Shikamaru narrow his eyes suspicion and surprise to see a smoke come out. "Shit! This is a Summoning Jutsu!"

Two smart Genins throw the scrolls and Asuma popped out. Three Genins ninjas cough out the smoke and look up. "Asuma-sensei!"

Asuma grinned, "Yo!"

"Why are you in Summoning Jutsu?" Choji asked in curious.

"Well, they want me to be the important task of the messenger for you guys." Asuma explained. He is so proud of his students standing before him. "Congratulations on surviving the second exam. To celebrate your passing, especially you all came here after two days since Second Exam start makes me proud that you all taking it serious. And motivations! I'm proud of you!"

His students blushes embarrasses of his praises. Then Sakura remembers something, "Asuma-sensei, if we had open the scroll in the middle of the exam… what were you going to do?" she is curious.

Asuma grins, "You really are sharp Sakura." Before he could answer, Shikamaru beat him to it. "It's obvious. Remember the rules of this exam. They were to test your conclusive mission execution ability."

Sakura gets it, "Ah… so to put it simply, in the case of the scrolls being opened contrary to the rules…" her lazy-ass teammate nodded his head. "That's right, whoever is in the scrolls, they would probably ordered to knock unconscious the test-takers until the end of the exam." Shikamaru explained.

Asuma is amuse, "My smart students… you both are correct."

Sakura smiles, "So, the letters on the wall…"

"Ah, I have to explain about that one to you." Asuma said, before he could explain. Choji cut him out politely, "There's no need Asuma-sensei, they've figured it out before they open the scrolls." Choji said with sweatdropped.

Asuma is really impressed with his two students, _'I was right, these two are definitely the high IQ brains as long as they are together. No one can defeat them with their brains. Possibly even Hokage will have difficult time against these two.'_ Asuma is very proud of his team.

"The missing letter on the wall… that spot… I'm guessing the letter refers to Chunin?"

Asuma nod his head, "Hai." He glance at the scrolls under his feet, "This one letter for "person" that was in the scroll from earlier goes there. These five days of survival were to test the test-takers' fundamental abilities as Chunin. And you guys cleared it in fine style. Chunin is unit-leader class. They have the responsibility of leading a team. Be more deeply aware of the necessity of physical strength, and knowledge in missions. I want you to take on the next step and never forgetting these Chunin instructions." He explained with serious tone.

Three Genins nods, "Hai!"

Sakura and Shikamaru glances at each other and Asuma sigh, "Well then, now as your sensei… the final third exam is in three days. Take rest and get a lot of energy." He looks at Sakura with strict face, "Don't put it too far in the next exam, Sakura."

"Hai, hai…"

"Troublesome"

"I'm hungry."

 **~Room for Team Ten~**

Sakura is sitting on the bed while sharpening her kunai knife. Choji is sitting on his bed as he eats his snacks. Shikamaru is laying on his bed sleeping. They are in comfortable silent until Choji said that he needs to go to the restroom and left the room. The comfortable silent has change to uncomfortable silent.

Shikamaru sigh as he sit up and glance at Sakura. He rubs the back of his neck nervous, "Cherry-chan…" Sakura hummed as her reply.

"I'm sorry about being harsh toward you earlier. About Hyuuga and doubted your strength." Shikamaru wait for Sakura to reply but all he got was her silent. He continue, "I'm just worried about you. That Huuga guy seems really strong and shouldn't be taken lightly. I know you are strong but… you will get seriously hurt." He cleared his throat awkwardly, "I just… don't want to see you get hurt… Sakura."

Sakura set her kunai knife down and look at Shikamaru, "I understand that you care for me Shikamaru, but we're ninjas now. I'm bound to get hurt or injury in battles. I can't stay in hidden forever. Someday, there will be war or dangerous missions to go on that we both will get seriously hurt."

Shikamaru can't deny that at all. Sakura slid off her bed and walk to Shikamaru with a soft smile on her face, "That's why we need to train hard and be strong so we can protect ourselves and our important people." And then Sakura smiles wide, "I forgive you Pineapple-kun."

Shikamaru sigh, "…troublesome woman." Guess he'll just have to become stronger so he can protect her better. And that made him little more motivation in his Ninja Career.


	15. Preliminary Exam! Part One

**Here we go!**

 **Thanks for the wonderful reviews, favs, and follows! :D**

 **REMEMBER: English is NOT my FIRST language! Thanks! :)**

 **I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

 **Team Saki-Shika-Cho**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Every test-takers who have accomplishment the Second Exam have gathered in the room. They are facing the Hokage, Chunins, Sensei, Jounins, and Proctors. Right now, in the line where Team Ten are first line and Sakura is in front, Shikamaru behind her, and Choji is the last.

Anko places her hands on her hips as she grins, "First off, congratulations on finishing the second exam." She said to the test-takers.

Choji leans forward slightly, "I'm hungry." He whine in whisper and Shikamaru mentally sigh out loud. Shikamaru glances around, "There are still this many remaining." He groans, he doesn't want to deal with another exam.

Sakura eyes are on Anko but still have excited smirk on her face, "But they must be very strong…" she whisper loud enough for her both teammates to hear her. "I wonder if we're going to fight against them." She hums softly.

"Oi, oi…" Shikamaru grabs Sakura's braid and tuck couple of times, "Don't think any reckless… troublesome woman." He grumbled softly. Seriously, his pink-hair teammate just doesn't know any meaning of danger.

Sakura takes a quick glance at the test-takers and saw Team Seven. "Ah, Sasuke, Ino, and Naruto-kun passed! That's great." She said with a smile.

Shikamaru still playing with Sakura's braid hair, "Of course. We went to that much trouble to save them… it's all be naught if they didn't pass." He whispered to Sakura.

' _All the rookies and Lee-san's team are here…'_ Sakura thought with awe, it must be really strong teams this year and that somehow makes her excited and nervous at the same time. _'Maybe, just maybe I could find the answer of my Ninja path?'_ her thoughts left off the trail.

Anko speaks up once again, "Now then, we will now have the explanation of the Third Exam from Hokage-sama. Listen carefully, everybody!" Anko turns to Hokage and bows respectfully, "Now, if you will, Hokage-sama."

Hokage takes out his pipe and stares at the test-takers with thinking face. "All right…" he clears his throat, "Before the explanation of the Third Exam that we will start from now, I have just one thing I want to tell everyone flat out. About the true purpose of these exams. Why do allied nations conduct the exams on a conjoin basis? Raising the levels of the Shinobi and friendship among allied nations. It won't do to have the wrong idea of the true meaning of that statement. These exams are so to speak…" He pauses as he looks at the young faces of test-takers, "A microcosm of the battle between allied nations."

Tenten lean her side in curious, "What does that mean?"

"If we look back on history…" Hokage continue as he answers her question, "… the allied nations of today were once neighboring nations that continued to vie with each other and battle for power. In order to avoid a futile crushing of each others' military strength, those nations mutually selected a place to battle. And that was how the Chunin Exam originally began."

Naruto frown, not understanding, "W-why do we have to do such a thing? We're not doing this to select Chunins?!"

Third Hokage closes his eyes, "There is no question that these exams are to select Shinobi worthy of becoming Chunin. But on the other hand, these exams also provide a venue for Shinobi who carry their nation's pride on their backs to fight for their lives."

Sakura raises her eyebrows. "Nation's pride…?" she said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Many feudal lords and those of prominence from many nations who request Shinobi for work are invited to this Third Exam as guests. And, the feudal Lords and Head Ninja of each village or the nations will watch your battles. If the gap in national power becomes unbridgeable, the strong nations are inundated with job requests. The requests of nations deemed weak, on the other hand, decline. And therewithal, we can exert pressure upon each neighboring nation… That is to say, just how much military strength our village is developing and has." Hokage said.

Kiba shakes his head, "Even so, why is it necessary for us to fight for our live?!" And that made Sakura frown while she listen to Hokage further explanation.

Hokage continue, "The nation's strength is the village's strength. The village's strength is the Shinobi's strength. And the true strength of the Shinobi is created only in a fight for one's life! This exam is a place to see the strength of home country Shinobi, and a place to display this as well. It is because it's an exam where you truly fight for your life that this has meaning. It's for this very reason that your forerunners fought in this exam, a dream worth striving for."

Tenten cross her arms, "Then why… use the expression 'friendship'?" she is confused.

"I said it at the start, didn't I? Hokage said, reminding her and others, "That it won't do for you to have the wrong idea of the meaning. It's a custom where balance id preserved by fighting and removing life. This is the friendship of the Shinobi world. This is a fight for life with the pride of the village and one's own dream on the line."

Naruto grinned wide, "Heh, I'm convinced. Believe it!" Sakura giggles in amuse as Shikamaru sigh out loud.

"Anything's fine." Gaara glares, "Just tell us the content of that fight-for-life test." he said.

' _Hmm, he's very impatience.'_ Sakura thought as she carefully glances at Gaara. _'His aura is sort of out…'_ she is curious about him a little.

Hokage nod his head, "Very well. Now then, this is where I'd like to explain the Third Exam. But actually…" he clears his throat once again. However, a Jounin came down and bow front of Hokage. "Hokage-sama, please allow me, Gekko, Hayate, who was given the task of the judge, to speak first." Hayate asked.

Hokage put his pipe back in his mouth and place his hands fold on his back, "I'll leave it to you."

Hayate stood up and turn around with an illness-looking face, "Nice to meet you, everyone… Umm, there's something…. I'd like you all to do… -cough- before the Third Exam." He coughed.

' _He looks terrible. That looks… he didn't get enough sleep, and his throat is too rough… no matter how many water he drinks… probably won't make his cough go away. He need really serious medicine or maybe medicine tea that my mother used to make might help?'_ Sakura thought and she snaps out of it to pay attention to Hayate.

"And that is a preliminary to the Third Exam, with in the main battle on the line." He coughs once again.

Sakura blinks, "Preliminary?"

Shikamaru clicks his tongue in annoyed, "What do you mean preliminary?" he lets go of Sakura's braid and push his hands in his front pockets.

Sakura raises her hand halfway, "Sensei, I don't understand the point of that preliminary. Why aren't we doing the next exam with remaining test-takers?" she asked in confusion.

"This time around, perhaps because of the first and second exams were easy, there are a few too many people left you see." He answers, "In accordance with the rules of the Chunin Exams, preliminary will be held in order to reduce the number advancing." He covers his mouth attempt to stop his cough.

Sakura frown, "No way…"

Hayate clears his throat, "As Hokage-sama said before, many guests will be coming to the Third Exam. -cough- So we can't have long pointless matches and out time is limited as well. Therefore, those of you not in top physical condition…" he violent coughing hard while covering his mouth. Sakura frown deepens, concern for him wellbeing, _'That would be you…'_ she thought.

"Excuse me." Hayate sighs softly, "Those of you who wish to drop out, please speak up now. The preliminary will begin immediately, so…"

Kiba gap in shock, "Immediately, you say?!"

Sakura raises her eyebrows, "Ah…"

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru sighs out loud.

"Huh? But what about our meal?" Choji ask innocent face.

Sakura and Shikamaru sweatdropped at their teammate, _'Oh Choj/Chojii-kun.'_ They thought similar.

Hayate just remember something, "And oh? I forgot to mention this, but it will be individual battles from now on. It is your decision, so feel free to raise your hands and drop out."

Sakura frown as she was hoping to get it through with her teammates in exam together. Her emeralds eyes caught the small glimpse that Sasuke is acting strange and Ino is quietly crying.

Kabuto raises his hand, "Excuse me… I'll quit."

Sakura narrow her eyes at Kabuto in suspicion, _'Hmm… this is his 7_ _th_ _time… why quitting when you finally make it this far?'_ she thought it was very odd about this guy.

"Let's see…" Hayate look over the papers, "Yakushi, Kabuto of Konoha, correct? Then, you may step back."

"Hai." Kabuto steps out of the line and Naruto look at Kabuto in surprise. "Kabuto-san! Why're you quitting? Tell me! Why?" Naruto demanded wanting to know why.

Kabuto blink then he smiles softly, "Gomen, Naruto. But my body is worn out. Actually, before the first exam when I wrangled with the guys from Sound village, I've had no hearing at all in my left ear. To fight right away and to be told that my life would be on the line, I can't go on." Kabuto explains then he walks away.

Sakura frowns, _'No hear in his left ear? Then how in the world did he get everything from first, second, and third porters' explanations?'_ she couldn't help it but be very suspicion on Kabuto. Something isn't right to her.

Hayate cough, "There are no others who will quit?" he wait for anyone to drop out but none so he continue, "Now then, we will begin the preliminaries. The preliminaries to come will be one-on-one individual battles. In other words, actually, battle format. There are now exactly twenty people, so we will conduct ten battles. The winners will be able to advance to the Third Exam. There are no rules at all. You will fight until someone dies, collapses… or admits defeat. And -cough- please admit defeat right away if you don't want to die. However, in case I judge that a match is over… -cough- err… I don't want to needlessly increase dead bodies, so I will intervene and stop the match or something to that effect. What holds the key to your destinies is…"

Hayate looks over to Anko and Anko nods her head. She commanded to her radio microphone and the electronic signboard opens on the top corner left the side. Hayate point at it, "The names of two foes will be randomly selected and displayed on this electronic signboard. -cough- Let's get right down to it and announce the two names for the first battle." Everyone looks at it and wait for two names appear in the first battle.

 **Akado, Yoroi VS. Uchiha, Sasuke**

Hayate looks at the test-takers, "The two displayed on the signboard, come forward." Sasuke and Yoroi walk out to stand front of Hayate. "For the first battle, Akado, Yoroi and Uchiha, Sasuke have been selected. No objections, right? -cough- Everyone other than the two foes, please move to the upper area."

Everyone went to the upper area and Team Ten meet their teacher and watch the battle to start. Sakura lean forward while watching the battle and she can see that Sasuke is very exhausted. _'Must be from the Sound Ninja fight few days ago…'_ Sakura thought. And then when she saw that Yoroi grab Sasuke's head and she felt Sasuke's chakra fading.

"His chakra is fading!" Sakura gasps and Shikamaru looks at Sakura in curious. "Really? So that guy…"

Sakura nods her head, "He must have the ability to absorb Chakra. It's crazily magnificent art that absorbs spiritual and physical energy simply by holding his palm against on opponent's body." She explains remembering from the book she read a long time ago.

"Huh…" Shikamaru looks at Sasuke, "That's such a pain."

Sakura frowns, _'But then Sasuke might use that unusual dark Charka if his original Chakra is gone.'_ As she watch the battle and Sasuke is nearly losing the battle until familiar loud-mouth shouted.

"Sasuke! You call yourself an Uchiha with that? Don't be looking so lame! Give your best teme!" Naruto throws his fist in the air and Sakura smiles in amusing.

Everyone watching Sasuke fighting back his foe and Sakura noticed the curse mark appears but then it withdraw. _'Huh… the curse mark receded… but how?'_ Sakura is very curious and interested.

"I'm not done yet!" Sasuke shouted as he slams his leg on the enemy's chest, "Lions Barrage!" Yoroi is forcefully slammed on the ground and is unconsciousness and Sasuke fell on his back. He panting as he sits up while wiping some of his blood off from his face.

Hayate check is out and steps up, "I'm stopping the match from going any further… Therefore, the winner of the first battle, Uchiha, Sasuke. Passes the preliminaries!"

Naruto and Ino cheer happily for their teammate, "Yatta!"

Naruto lean over the rail with a big grin on his face, "Teme! You… you… you won in a lame way! Look at you! All battered up! You teme!"

Sakura tilts her head, "Wow… he did it!" she is happy for him and Shikamaru rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah…" he grumbles uninterested.

Choji sigh, "I'm hungry…" he places his hand on his belly.

Sakura notice that Sasuke is leaving with Kakashi, _'Huh? Wonder where is he going?'_ she shakes her head and look back at Hayate.

Hayate coughed, "We will get right to it and begin the second match." As the electronic signboard appears.

 **Abumi, Zaku VS. Aburame, Shino**

"Both of you come forward." Zaku and Shino walk down and is now face to face. "Begin the second match." Hayate steps back. "Now, begin!"

Sakura frowns when she recognize the Sound Ninja, _'That guy… his arms are broken because of Sasuke. I wonder how he's going to fight?'_ she is curious as she watch the battle in silent.

Zaku takes out his arm and uses his Slicing Sonic Wave on Shino. Shino flew back on the ground and Sakura is concerns.

Suddenly the noises come as Shino stood up while dusting the dirt off his coat. Sakura notices thousands of bugs crawling behind Zaku. Sakura shudders in disgust as she is not a big fan of bugs. She listens to Shino carefully when he explain about his bugs.

"These things are called Parasitic Insects. They attack their prey in groups and eat Chakra… If attacking in this amount… you've finished no mistake. If you don't like that, give up. That would be in your best interests. If you use your left arm technique on me, I'll simultaneously have the bugs exploit the opening from behind. Conversely, if you use your technique on the bugs, I'll simultaneously exploit the opening… Either way, you won't be able to get through this. An ace in the hold is something you set aside." Shino prepared as Zaku glares at him as he is trapped.

Sakura shivers once again, _'Bugs are scary!'_ Sakura thought.

Zaku shouted out in furious as he opens his palm toward Shino, "Don't underestimate me!" he force his other arm out and open his palm toward the insects, "An ace in the hole is something you set aside, right?!"

Kiba is startled at Zaku's bold, "Nani? He could already use his right arm?"

' _Determination… that's a strong power.'_ Sakura thought as she continues watching the battle.

Zaku uses his Jutsu with huge power but both of his arms exploded with chakra as everyone is surprised and confuse.

Zaku grunted in pain, "My arms! What's this!?" he looks at his arms that are crawling with bugs from the inside and Sakura shudder once again.

Shino appears behind Zaku very calmly, "Earlier when I recommended that you give up as a precautionary measure, I gave a suggestion to the bugs to block that troublesome wind hole with their bodies and remain still. This is what a real ace in the hole is."

' _Never pissed the bug-user off.'_ Sakura thought and she is grateful not to have Shino as her enemy.

Zaku glares hatefully at Shino, "Punk!"

Shino punch across Zaku's face and Zaku flew away. Hayate went to check on Zaku and then he nod his head. "It seems it's over. The winner! Aburame, Shino!"

Sakura overheard when Lee asked Neji what's going on and Neji uses byakugan and is shocked to see something in Shino. Neji releases his byakugan, "He's something… I understand that bugs can be common Jutsu but he harbors bugs all over his body."

Lee gap, "Say what?!"

Sakura made a face, _'Scary. Seriously… never pissed him off… scratch that, never pissed off the Aburame Clan.'_

Guy crosses his arms, "He's the bug tamer race that is passed down in the Leaf Village." He explained with a big grinned on his face.

Sakura thought about it, _'Maybe I should study about Aburame's Clan… maybe I'll check in the library later…'_

Naruto jaw drop in shock when he heard about Shino, "Nani? You! Shino, you were stronger?!"

Ino shakes her head in disbelief, "I thought he was a creepy person from long before, but…"

Hayate coughed, "Umm… -cough- now then, I would like to get right to the next match." The electronic signboard shows up again.

 **Misumi, Tsurugi VS. Sabaku, Kankuro**

Tsurugi and Kankuro meet face to face in determination. Hayate look at them, "Now let's begin the third battle!"

Sakura watches how Tsurugi moves his body wrapped around Kankuro to trapped him. Sakura felt disturbed at that scene. "What's up with his body?" Sakura mumbled.

Tsurugi explains about his body, "I dislocate every joint and with chakra, I can control my softened body at all." Then Tsurugi tightens his arms around Kankuro's neck and breaks his neck. Everyone stare at the scene in shock. "Fool." Tsurugi said.

Then all of the suddenly, Kankuro's face cracks and turns out that it's a puppet. Sakura knew right away that Kankuro is controlling the puppet with chakra from his fingers. The puppet wrapped it arms around Tsurugi and squeeze until he passed out.

Hayate clears his throat again, "The winner, by an inability to continue the match by the opponent, is Sabaku, Kankuro."

Sakura watches the medic team pick Tsurugi up and set on the stretcher and left. Hayate cough, "Now, to continue, we will begin the fourth battle." Electic signboard appears again with random names.

 **Uzumaki, Naruto VS. Inuzuka, Kiba**

Naruto cheers, "Yeah! It's finally my time! Yahoo!" he is very happy that he jump over the rail and stand on the ground excited.

Hayate stands before two foes, "The fourth battle, Uzumaki, Naruto versus Inuzuka, Kiba." He steps back.

Naruto chuckles, "It's finally time for me to shine! Believe it!"

Kiba twitches annoyed, "That's my line! With you as my opponent. I've as good as won! Right, Akamaru!" Akamaru barked in agreed with his owner. Naruto's vein popped out in annoyed and glare at Kiba, "Don't get excited! You won't be able to beat me!" Naruto said as he pointed at Kiba.

Kiba glare at Naruto, "Why you little!" Kiba picks Akamaru from his head and set it down next to him. Naruto blink and point at Kiba, "Hey! Don't bring your puppy! He'll get in the way of the match!"

Kiba smirk at Naruto, "You fool! Akamaru's going to fight with me."

Naruto looks at Hayate, "Oi, oi. Is that okay?" he asked in disbelief and Hayate nod his head. "Hai. Animals and insects are treated the same as ninja tools. There's no problem." Hayate answered.

Naruto is dumbfounded then he shakes his head, "Well, that's fine. It's a perfect handicap!"

Kiba scoff, "Talking tough…" he looks at Akamaru, "Then Akamaru, don't put a paw in this. I'll fight him by myself."

From the upper area, Ino lean over the rail, "Don't lose to a guy like this!"

Sakura smiles as she watches the battle, "Good luck Naruto-kun." She whispers out loud unaware that Shikamaru made an annoyed face.

In the battle, Hayate nod his head, "Well then, please begin."

Kiba went on his four legs down and attack Naruto and Naruto flew back. Naruto grunted in pain as he stood up, "Don't… underestimate me!" Naruto glares at Kiba.

Shikamaru smirk lazily, "He seems to have grown to say such thing."

Ino cheers at her teammate, "Go Naruto!"

Sakura smiles happily for Naruto.

In the battle, Naruto and Kiba fights and when the smoke bombs come in. Soon the smoke clears out and everyone is surprised to see Akamaru bit Kiba's arm. Kiba and Akamaru went back out and then Kiba give the pill to Akamaru. When Akamaru transform as Kiba clone. Akamaru is on top of Kiba.

Kiba glares harder, "Beast Man Clone!"

Naruto stares at them in shock, "Th-there's something wrong with their eyes! He's using some weird drug! Isn't this doping? Is this okay?" Naruto asked Hayate in stuttered and Hayate looks at Kiba.

"Hai, food pills are one of Ninja Tools. -cough-" Hayate replied.

Naruto is ticked off and sulking at the same time. "You, that's all you say!" Naruto shouted at Hayate in ticked off rudely.

In the upper area, Shikamaru raise his eyebrow in confuse, "What did that guy eat?"

Choji stares at the battle, "It's food pills." He said. Sakura looks at Choji in curious as Choji explain, "Food Pills are a secret medicine that people in the military take and fight for three days and three nights without break… They're high in protein, easily absorbed and have some types of component that influence agitation or sedation."

Sakura looks back at the battle, "Kiba and Akamaru's chakra must be double right now…"

In the battle, Naruto tried his best to dodge from Kiba's attacks and then when Kiba use Fang over Fang on Naruto. Naruto flew back on the ground. Just as when Kiba thought he is done, Naruto stood up and smirk at Kiba. "I'm going to become the Hokage! I won't give up!" Naruto said.

Sakura smiles wide proud to see her friend determined, "Go Naruto-kun!" she cheer loudly without care people looking at her weirdly.

Naruto looks up in shock at Sakura, "Sakura-chan…"

Sakura nods her head, "Show everyone your true strength! Cha!" Sakura cheers with a big smile on her face.

Naruto softens at his friend's cheering and then he got new energy and ready to fight Kiba once again. Kiba made another move of his another smoke bomb again. No one could see what's going on but when the smoke finally clear. There are three Kibas. The real Kiba punched 'Kiba' and flew back as it transforms into Akamaru. Kiba was shocked to see Akamaru and then he glare at other 'Kiba' and punched him. But 'Kiba' transform into Akamaru. Kiba looks at two Akamaru in shock and lost.

Sakura smiles, _'Well, Naruto-kun is the original prankster.'_

Naruto transforms back and punched Kiba hard. Naruto chuckled, "So you've finally gotten serious, Kiba? Well, then, I'll end this with my new special technique I've been saving up!" Naruto said.

Kiba glares at Naruto, "I won't let you!" Kiba throws his shurikens at Naruto as Naruto dodges every one of them. Kiba quickly went to Naruto and punched him. Naruto stood up once again.

Sakura could feel everyone is doubting Naruto and she frown, "Don't doubt Naruto-kun, he is very strong!" Sakura defended for Naruto because she believes in Naruto.

In the battle, Naruto grabs Kiba and throw him away from him. Naruto forms his hand's signs and just as Kiba went behind Naruto.

 _ **Phfft.**_

Naruto blink and chuckles in embarrassing, "Oops…" as Kiba accidentally smell the farts from Naruto.

Everyone in the upper area stares at Naruto in dumbfounded except Sakura laughs. "Oh, Naruto-kun! -laugh- Now that's what you'd expect from the number one unpredictable Ninja!" Sakura cover her stomach while laughing.

Naruto coughs out his blushes and then ready to pound Kiba. Naruto punches Kiba, "U-! Zu-! Ma-! Ki-!" hits Kiba's head, "Naruto… Barrage!"

When everything is quiet, Hayate went to check on Kiba and then he stood up as he cough. "The winner is Uzumaki, Naruto!"

"Ohhh!" Lee cheers loudly.

"Yes! Nice one!" Ino shouted at Naruto happily.

Sakura throw her fist up, "You did it cha!"

Shikamaru tilts his head, "Naruto beat Kiba." Looks like Naruto is growing up the most in Rookie Nine.

"W-wow." Choji is impressed.

Sakura noticed Hinata gave Naruto the ointment and Sakura smiles, _'Kawaii, Hinata must have some crush on Naruto-kun?'_ and then she could feel the hate somewhere. Sakura turns her head and saw Neji glared hatefully at Hinata. _'What's wrong with him? Why so hate glare at Hinata?'_ Sakura is wondering if they both have a history or something.

Hayate sigh, "Let's announce the next match…" focus on the electronic signboard again with names randomly…

 **Hyuuga, Hinata VS. Hyuuga, Neji**

Hinata and Neji are now face to face in the battle. Neji narrows his eyes at Hinata, "I never thought I would fight you, Hinata-sama."

Hinata stares at Neji, "Me too, Neji-nii-san."

' _Related?'_ Sakura thought in curious as she watches the very tense between two Hyuugas. Asuma leans his back on the wall, "The Hyuuga Clan…"

Sakura remember when she heard about that clan but it was a long time ago in the Ninja Academy. Hayate steps back, "Start the fifth battle please!"

Neji frown at Hinata, "Just one thing before we square off against each other in the fight… I should advise you, Hinata-sama." Hinata look up gasps as Neji glares, "Withdraw! You're not suited to being a Shinobi. You're too nice. You wish for harmony and avoid conflict, you have no confidence in yourself. You're always feeling interior… you thought it's a good idea to stay Genin. However, you can't register for the Chunin test without three members… So you couldn't turn down when Kiba and the other proposed it and the truth is, you entered the exam reluctantly, is that wrong?!"

Sakura is slowly ticking off at Neji silently. Hinata shakes her head, "T-that's wrong! That's not true… I… I only… I wanted to change that about myself. So I proposed it myself." Sakura understands Hinata's feelings about change and wanting to be strong.

Neji narrows his eyes at Hinata, "Hinata-sama, you are a spoiled one of the head family. People can never change! A failure will always be a failure… That personality and strength won't change." Sakura shakes, holding her temper in and Shikamaru notices something wrong with his pink-hair teammate.

Neji continues, "Since people don't change, differences exist among them… and expressions like 'elite' and 'failure' are born. Everyone judges and are judged, based on the value of their face and brain, ability and body type, good and bad points of their personalities. People have to suffer and live within the means of the elements they cannot change. Just like the fact that I'm from a branch family and you're from the head family, these things can't change. I've seen everything with this Byakugan. That's why I understand! You're just talking tough! You're really thinking that you'd like to run away from this place."

Hinata gulps nervously, "T-that's wrong! I…" she defends herself weakly. Sakura is ticked off right now with Neji's speech and Hinata got scared when Neji uses his Byakugan on her. Neji opens his mouth, "My eyes can't be deceived. Just now from my pressure, your line of sight was pushed to the upper left. This is the sign that you're recalling your past experience… your bitter past. And soon after that, your line of sight moved to the bottom right… This is the sign that you're imagining physical and mental suffering. That means you're picturing your old self, and from all of your experiences up until now, you're imagining the result of this battle… the image of you losing! Even the act of propping your arms in front of your body… It's a gesture that means you want to build a wall between us and keep distant. And that reflects your mind… that you don't want any more of your deepest feelings to be raided… because everything I've said is right on the mark, right? Furthermore… laying a finger on your lips, that too, is a self-familiarizing act which represents a sense of panic. It represents a defense instinct, you want to alleviate the tension and unease. In other words, deep in your heart, you know it's true, don't you? Changing yourself, to something you absolutely can't-!"

"ASSHOLE!" Sakura snapped, she can't hold her temper anymore. Everyone turn to Sakura in baffles as they have never seen her lost her temper before.

Sakura pointed at Neji with glares, "You talk too much shit!" she spat hatefully.

Asuma sweatdropped at his only female teammate, "Sakura…" Choji moves away nervous while Shikamaru gulps nervously.

Sakura twitches as she clutches the rails as her knuckles are turning white, "She can change, it's her desires! You don't fucking have the privilege of deciding what a person is like, asshole!"

Naruto blink and slowly grins wide, "Datteboy! I agree with Sakura-chan! Believe it! Kick his ass Hinata!"

Hinata is surprised to hear from Sakura that defended her and Naruto is cheering on her. Sakura huffs out loud as she feels better saying it out loud. Hinata slowly looks back at Neji as she gains new confident and serious look in her eyes.

Neji noticed the changes in Hinata, "So you're not going to withdraw? Then I'm not taking responsibility for what happens!" Hinata went in her fighting mode as her Byakugan on and stare at Neji. "Neji-nii-san, I challenge you!"

Neji scoff, "Fine…" he went on his fight mode and they flew to fight against each other. The battle keeps going on just as when Neji beat Hinata down but Hinata stood up and keep fighting. Over and over…

Hinata panting, ignore the blood trails from the corner of her mouth, "I won't…give up… this is my Ninja way!"

Neji looks really annoyed with her and he run straight to her and hit more of her organ few times. And Hinata couldn't stand any longer with so much damage in her body that she fainted after she spits out of her blood. Neji glares at her hatefully, "Failure will always be a failure."

Sakura glares at Neji while Naruto and Kurenai went to check on Hinata in concerns. Naruto growls and yelled at Neji that he will and he promise that someday he will beat Neji's ass for Hinata. When Sakura heard that, she smiles at Naruto, "That goofball…" she shakes her head softly.

After Neji walks back at the upper area and medic team pick Hinata up on the stretcher and left. Hayate steps up and clear his sore throat, "Alright, the next battle…." The electronic signboard appears with random names until…

 **Haruno, Sakura VS. Yamanaka, Ino**


	16. Preliminary Exam! Part Two

**Here we are! Wow, this is kind of long chapter but I did it!**

 **I want to say that you readers should check out stories from X9-The Intelligent Assassin**

 **Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows! :)**

 **Remember: English is NOT my FIRST language.**

 **I do not own Naruto.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Team Saki-Shika-Cho**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **Haruno, Sakura VS. Yamanaka, Ino**

Sakura blink, as she did not expect that she will be fighting Ino. Shikamaru and Choji look at Sakura concerns for her and Asuma ruffles Sakura's hair. "Good luck out there Sakura!" Asuma said. Sakura smiles at her sensei and nods at her teammates. She walks down from the upper area and stands front of her rival/ex-best friend.

Ino smirk, "I never thought… I'd be fighting you, Sakura. And what's more, so soon." Ino said as her eyes soften and Sakura just stares at Ino in silent. Sakura still hasn't forgiven Ino's harsh argument earlier before Second Exam.

In the upper area, Asuma crosses his arms while stare at Sakura and Ino, _'Sakura is very intelligent and her skills have improved a lot better than before… these people will be in it for a surprise.'_ Asuma thought, he couldn't wait to see everyone's faces when they see Sakura's skills.

Shikamaru shows his concerns for his pink-hair teammate, "To think it would be those two of all people. Things have gotten gloomy." He still doesn't know why their friendship is broken. Choji glance at Shikamaru, he's worried about Sakura as well, "I wonder if Sakura will be okay."

Naruto lean over with trouble face, "Crap! I want to cheer on Sakura-chan but… Ino is my teammate…" he is so lost.

In the battle, Hayate nods his head, "Start the sixth battle!"

Sakura and Ino start fighting and Naruto notices that his teammate is fighting a little bit off. He looks at his teacher, "Why is Ino fighting differently?" he is curious, he knows how Ino fight but this isn't how Ino normally fight. Kakashi stares at two young kunoichis, "She's holding back." Kakashi said.

Asuma sighs out loud, "So is Sakura." He also noticed right away that Sakura is not fighting seriously. Naruto frowns in to confuse, "Nani? Why?" he looks at Kakashi to expect an answer.

"They had a history in the past. Something changed between those two. Troublesome." Shikamaru answered. He keeping his eyes on the battle. Neji raise his eyebrow, "Is it because they are Kunoichi? Fighting with a fist is their level?"

Tenten pout as she glares at Neji, "No. It's just that those two are lukewarm. There's no man or woman in battle."

In the battle, Sakura and Ino kept fighting and when Ino punches Sakura's stomach and then she slap Sakura's face. Everyone stare at the scene in disbelief. Sakura blinks owlishly, trying to grasp the situation where Ino just slapped across her face. And then flashback words appear in Sakura's mind.

" _You are a bud."_

" _Oh…right. Haha… I'm a bud."_

" _Yea… Someday, when the time is right… everyone will see you bloom into a beautiful and strong cherry blossom flower. And they will always remember when they see you bloom that's forever stuck in their heart. Believe it or not, Sakura… you do have the ability to changes people's lives and their hearts."_

" _Really?"_

" _Hai. After all, that's why you are special with your unique eyes and hair. You are reborn from cherry blossom flower… and everyone will want to stay by your side."_

Sakura eyes harden and stand up straight, her emeralds eyes stare right at Ino's baby blue eyes. "From this point on… I don't want to fight over Sasuke anymore! You can have him!" Sakura said.

In the upper area, Asuma grinned wide as he is so proud of her while Choji is happy for her and Shikamaru. Shikamaru stares at Sakura in the new light as he realizes his heart beat rapidly and he could feel that he is very excited to hear that. _'Could it be… do I…like Sakura?'_ Shikamaru slowly figuring out with his strange feelings.

Naruto eyes wide, "D-did she seriously say that?" he stares at Sakura in shock. Lee's eyes are on fire as he pumps his fist, "Yosh! That's wonderful my cherry blossom!"

Back in the battle, Ino stare at Sakura in skepticism, "Na-nani? Stop acting so tough Sakura!"

Unexpected, Ino lung forward on Sakura and Ino somehow trapped Sakura with her hand full of Sakura's braid in a fist. Sakura is surprise that Ino went very bold front attack but she learns her lesson not to take on Ino lightly anymore. _'Ino is stronger than she looks.'_ Sakura thought.

Ino glares at Sakura, "See? You are all big talk!" she is ticked off that Sakura sprung out the lies and Ino isn't gonna go easy on Sakura at all. Ino strongly despises lies, even Sakura should know that. Sakura closes her eyes as her face is press on the ground. "You should give up." Ino said, "After all, you are not meant to be a ninja Sakura. Your parents are just civilians and you are just a bud. Always and forever be." Ino waits for Sakura to react or respond. Everyone watches the scene in tense and certain shadow-user is not liking this at all.

Sakura remembers her conversations with Shikamaru long ago…

" _You are very genius, you know how to be calm in complicated tough situations when you have the strategies and you always knew that in the end, everything will be okay. You are the laziest Genin in the entire world yet you will do everything in your power and your strength to protect people that you care about." Sakura smiles softly, "That makes it you, one of the amazing Konoha Shinobi I ever met… pineapple-kun." Sakura admitted, Shikamaru is one of the people she actually admires and secretly wants to have his acknowledge of her being a great Shinobi._

 _Shikamaru's eyes soften when he hears all those words from her, "Cherry-chan…" Sakura shifts back to give him space, "I won't blame myself as long as you don't blame yourself." Shikamaru said. Sakura feels ashamed that he busted her, "You are a kind person, you would do anything that you can do and tries to be useful in the team. You didn't give up and you still stay." Sakura still need to figure that 'stay' part out soon, she still doesn't get it and Shikamaru continues, "You are a strong troublesome woman."_

Sakura slowly smiles when she finally understands now. She reaches her holster and grabs her kunai knife. Ino snort, "Come on, couldn't you be any more obvious? That won't work on me, just give up." Ino said with snotty attitude.

Sakura scoffs in amuse, "This isn't for you dear Ino…"

"Huh?" Ino asks dumbly and suddenly Sakura cut her braid hair. Ino fell back in shock and everyone is surprise. Ino stares at Sakura in astonished that Sakura cuts her promise long hair for Sasuke.

Sakura slowly stands up as she opens her mouth, "I've always acted as if I'm a full-fledge Ninja. I always said that I like Sasuke. I always act like I know everything. I always just… watch everyone from behind. Shikamaru-kun. Choji-kun. Asuma-sensei. Sasuke. Naruto-kun. Lee-san… and you, Ino. And yet, I'm always a burden and reckless to put my teammates covered my back, fought for me, and protect me…even though it's troublesome. They risked their life for me." Sakura stares at dumbfounded Ino, "They risked it for someone like me who is a bud." Ino eyes wide, "I have a feeling that they taught me is that…" Sakura looks up at her team with softening eyes and smile, "I want to be like them! I want to be strong and protect my precious people. I stayed because of that reason!" Sakura finally figured out what Shikamaru means by 'stay'.

Shikamaru smiles back at her, he is undoubtedly proud of Cherry-chan.

Sakura looks back at Ino with confident and fires in her eyes, "This time… I want them and you to watch me from behind!" Sakura reaches her Leaf headband from the ground and dust off her strands of hair onto the floor. She put it on her forehead and tie it back. "It's time for me to get out of your shadow and grow in the sun!"

Ino stares at Sakura, she accepts that Sakura is actually serious and she stood up and take out her headband and place it on her forehead as well. "Fine, but don't press your luck crybaby!" Ino said with ticked off look.

In the upper area, Naruto gulp in nervously, "Ino's eyes show incredible anger. She's back to scary Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi sigh, "I'm worried about her right now…"

Back to the battle, Ino and Sakura run to each other and made the loud fist to fist against each other and push back. Sakura thought up of the strategy. Ino throws her kunai knives at her and Sakura bends down and throw few of her shurikens. Ino jump over but didn't expect that Sakura rush toward Ino and made punch Ino in the face.

Back to the upper area, Naruto blink, "Wow! Is Sakura-chan that good?" he didn't expect that Sakura is actually strong.

Kakashi stares at the battle, "With the fundamental movements using Chakra, she's topnotch among the rookies…"

Naruto tilts his head, "Huh?"

"Sakura is at her best." Kakashi said with clear for Naruto. Naruto narrows his eyes at Kakashi, "That means… is she better than me?"

Kakashi glance at Naruto and smile, "Well, that's right."

Naruto sulks, "Aww…"

Asuma grin at his student who are fighting down in the battle, "Sakura is brilliant. Sending Chakra all throughout the body and using the technique with it at a right timing. Those techniques alone are better than genius rookie of the year. Of course, she's excellent at Chakra control but there's more to it…"

Shikamaru and Choji smirk knowing something about their pink-hair teammate and Lee throw his fist up for Sakura, "Magnificent movement, Sakura-chan!"

To the battle area, Sakura and Ino have been fist fights for about ten minutes then… Ino glares at Sakura irritated, "You shouldn't be evenly matched with me!"

Sakura smirk at Ino, "I'm stronger than you think Ino… in fact, I'm probably stronger than you since you spend so much time on your looks and your precious hair!"

Ino twitches annoyed, "Shut up!"

"Why should I, piggy fat pig?" Sakura insulted with a playful smirk on her face. Ino's vein popped out and glare intensely at Sakura, "You…!" Ino is on fire.

Back up on the upper area, Naruto sweats nervously, "She… she lost it Kakashi-sensei… she's, even more, scarier than normal!" Naruto looks at Kakashi in fear.

Asuma shakes his head, "That girl is pushing her opponent's button too far."

Shikamaru sigh, "Ya think?"

Choji stares at Sakura nervous, "Sakura can be scary…"

Battle area, Ino snapped, "That's it! I'll put an end to this!" Ino held up her Jutsu however, Sakura run straight to Ino and use her Jutsu fast. "Haruno Style: Wind Burn!" Her Jutsu hit Ino's stomach as Ino flew back on the wall and fell over.

Sakura tilts her head, "Sorry Ino, that Mind Transfer Jutsu won't work on me. Remember, it only takes opponent's spirit. A spirit. Cha!"

Upper area, Kakashi and Naruto and Lee look at Asuma in confusing. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, "What is Sakura-chan trying to say?" Naruto doesn't understand.

Kakashi stares at Asuma, "She's saying as if she has more than one spirit…" Asuma shrugs his shoulders in confuse as well but curious too. "I don't know."

Kakashi thought about it, "Plus, I never heard of that Jutsu before."

Asuma smirk, "Oh, that's Jutsu is what Sakura made up on her own." Kakashi looks at Asuma in stunned. He didn't expect to hear that answer.

Back to the battle area, Sakura notice that Ino is unconscious and her eyes caught Ino's Leafe headband on the ground. Hayate walks up, "The winner of the sixth battle is Haruno, Sakura!"

Sakura is relief that her legs give out as she sits on the ground. She is tired of using up almost all her chakra on her Jutsu and her speed at the same time. Asuma and Kakashi appear on the battle area, Asuma picks Sakura up and Kakashi pick Ino in princess style. They arrive at the upper area and put them on the ground to lean on the wall comfortably.

"Ino!"

"Sakura-chan!"

Asuma pats Sakura's head, "I'm proud of you Sakura." Sakura beams up at her teacher and her two teammates smile at her. Shikamaru smirk, "Good job."

Choji nods his head, "That was great Sakura!"

Lee sniff as his eyes teary in moved, "It was an outstanding battle!"

Naruto grinned at her, "It sucks that Ino lost but I'm glad you've won Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiles at her friends, "Thank you minna-san!"

Pink-hair girl turns her head to sleeping Ino with softening eyes, _'Ino…'_

Not even ten minutes and Ino slowly regain her consciousness and Sakura smiles at her. "Hello, Ino." Sakura greets her softly. Ino gasps as she remembers something and looks around in confusing. "Our match is over." Sakura reminded Ino.

Ino looks down, "Did I… lose?" she said in a sad face.

Sakura sighs, "It's okay to cry sometimes…" she saw Ino's tear slip, "I got to say, thanks to you. I've won because you made me strong." Ino looks at Sakura in speechless and Sakura held up Ino's Leafe headband with a grin on her face. "Because of you, my flower is bloom."

Ino eyes soften, "Hai, a beautiful flower." She takes her Leafe headband and sigh, "Are you serious about what you said earlier? You give up on Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura looks up at the ceiling, "…hai. My feelings for him was nothing but a simple crush. Plus… your feelings for him is real."

"Sakura…" Ino didn't know what to say about that then her eyes caught Sakura's messy hair. Sakura's hair is now shoulder-length hair and her bangs are above her chest. "Let me take care of your hair." Ino offer and Sakura smiles wide. "Hai!"

Ino smile, "And…"

"Hmm?"  
"I won't lose to you next time."

Sakura smirk, "Okay Ino-chan…"

Ino is happy and she realized that she and Sakura have become friends again.

 **Tenten VS. Sabaku, Temari**

Hayate steps back, "The seventh battle… start!"

Tenten and Temari start with their battle. During their battle, Ino and Sakura left to go to the bathroom and Ino takes out her sharp kunai knife. Ino brush Sakura's hair with her fingers, "I can't believe that you cut your hair… how long does it take your hair to grow long?" Ino said as she trims Sakura's hair gently.

Sakura thought about it, "Hmm… about three years. It took three years to get my hair this long…" Sakura admits that she was doing it for Sasuke but she learned to love to have her hair long. Ino has an idea to make a little different hairstyle, "I have an idea…" Ino fixes the back of Sakura's hair and is now clean cut slightly above shoulders-length. Ino takes the long bangs and braids two separate bangs. Bring it around to behind Sakura's head and tie it with a red ribbon that Ino has been keeping in her pouch.

Ino stands front of Sakura and nod in satisfied. "Take a look."

Sakura look at the mirror, her hair is slightly above shoulders-length, but her two bangs are now braided to her back with red ribbon bow. Almost like she's wearing a crown on her head. Now her hairs are not in her face anymore and Ino gives Sakura's Leaf headband back, "I think you should put it on your forehead. Not because you should hide your forehead but… because you are a serious kunoichi. You should show it to the world out there that you won't back down. Not anymore." Ino mean it.

Sakura smiles at Ino, she takes her Leafe headband and ties it around her forehead. Sakura won't back down and she will stand up strong.

When Sakura and Ino walk back to the battle room and just in time that they saw Tenten lost the battle. Hayate step up, "Sabaku, Temari wins the seventh battle!"

Temari throws Tenten out of her giant fan and Lee quickly catch Tenten before she fell on her fallen weapons. Temari smirk, "Nice catch."

Lee glares at her, "What are you doing? Is that something you do to an opponent who fought to the utmost?!"

Temari glares back as she stomps her fan, "You're annoying! Take that trash away already!"

Lee is very upset and angry at her that he nearly attack her but Guy stops Lee by grabbing his shoulders. "Lee, stop!" Guy demanded. Lee looks at Guy, "Guy-sensei…"

Kankuro sighs from the upper area, "Temari. Come up quick, you've been declared the winner."

Gaara stares at her emotionless, "Don't keep company with that awful-looking guy and his chaperone forever."

"Nani?" Lee glares at Gaara.

Guy smiles, "That's enough Lee." He glances up at the Sand ninjas, "Gentleman of Sands, I thought I might want to warn you. This kid is strong. You should prepare yourselves." Guy said.

At the upper area, Ino walks to her teammate and Sakura stand next to her team. Shikamaru glance at Sakura who is standing next to him. His shoulder bumps to Sakura's shoulder to get her attention. Shikamaru leans to her ear, "I like your hairstyle, it suits you." He whispered softly. Now that he is getting his feeling figured out. He will at least give her small signs for now. Sakura couldn't help it but blushes to hear that kind of compliment.

Now the electronic signboard is randomly naming…

 **Nara, Shikamaru VS. Tsuchi, Kin**

"Me?" Shikamaru sigh, he really doesn't want to fight at all. Sakura roll her eyes, "Of course! Now go!" Sakura pushes Shikamaru. Pineapple grumbles, "Troublesome woman…" he walks down the stairs. Naruto and Ino are cheering on Shikamaru when Shikamaru arrive face to face his foe.

His face show in laziness, "All right, all right…" he watches his female opponent walking to him. "What a drag… Furthermore, my opponent is a woman…. It's hard to get to it." He sighs.

Kin glares at him, "If that's what you think. I'll end this quickly."

Hayate look at two foes and nod, "The eighth battle… Shikamaru vs. Kin! Begin!"

Shikamaru held up his sign, "I can only do this."

Kin tilts her head, "One trick pony, huh?" she insulted him and Shikamaru glares at her with slight ticked off.

"Shut up! -grumble- Ninja Art, Shadow Possession Jutsu!" his shadow reaches toward Kin and Kin moves back.

"It's nothing if I just pay attention to the movement of your shadow!" Kin said with pride smile that she could easily beat him in the battle. Kin throws her two senbons bells and Shikamaru easily dodges it and notice the bells.

Shikamaru raise his eyebrow, "Bells? Heh, that's classic. Next, you'll throw senbons with bells and senbons without bells at the same time, right? I'll respond to the sound of the bells, intending to dodge them. But I won't notice the quiet senbons, and, ouch. Is that right?"

"You're a chatty guy!" Kin continues throw her senbons.

Shikamaru dodges carefully as he explains, "So in order to not get caught by the shadow senbons… I'm alert to the trick and look closely…" then he heard the bells, "Nani? Behind?" he glances back and notices the string, _'Strings?'_ as he realizes, "Darn it!"

Kin smirk, "Too late!" she throws senbons at him as Shikamaru flew back.

At the upper area, Sakura watches in concern of her lazy-ass teammate, "Shikamaru-kun…"

Naruto frown, "He got pretty bad."

Sakura shakes her head, "It wasn't that bad, look closely." Sakura jerks her head at Shikamaru and Ino notice that his injury is not that bad at all.

In the battle, Shikamaru takes two senbons off his arm, "For the moment I dodged a fatal hit. Now it's my turn!" Shikamaru said.

Kin scoff at him, "That's not going to happen…" she grunts in pain as she places her hand on her stomach. Shikamaru notice it and smirk at her, "I see that Sakura's Jutsu still hurts?" he remembers that Sakura is the one causes that kind of Jutsu that last for few days or a week at the most.

Kin glares at him, "I have to endure the pain for past four days and it doesn't go away! Because of your stupid little bitch girlfriend!" she spat hating Sakura.

Shikamaru frown at Kin in anger, "No one talks to my teammate like that!" he doesn't like to hear things like that toward to his Cherry-chan. Feeling a little overprotective.

Upper area, where Sakura is now blushing either from embarrasses or anger. Naruto and Lee gap in shock and Asuma raise his eyebrows at Sakura.

"Since when did you and Shikamaru date?" Asuma asked in curious and Sakura shakes her head embarrasses. "We're not dating!" Sakura attempts to hide her flustered. Lee and Naruto who heard it are in relief and Ino snickered.

In the battle, Kin ran the bells and Shikamaru suddenly heard an odd noise. "Wh-what's this?" his knee fell on the ground.

Kin chuckles, "That happens to anyone who hears my bell. The sound vibration of this special bell reaches the brain directly from the ear drum. And then it will make you hallucinate." Shikamaru covers his ears, "It's useless. You can't avoid the sound of my bell by doing that."

"Shoot! Which one? Which is the real one?" Shikamaru narrow his eyes attempting to find the real target.

Kin humphed, "You can't do anything can you? Your shadow, which was your faint hope, doesn't even know where to stretch to… well… I'll cook you slowly."

Shikamaru frown, "Taking me lightly…" he is annoyed with that. Kin throws her senbons and it hit Shikamaru.

"This time, it's five, next time seven… I'll continue until you become a hedgehog." Kin said with a sadistic smirk.

"Y-you're lying, you brat!"

"Huh?"

"You'd end it soon… that's what you said in the beginning, isn't it?"

"I see…" Kin shakes her head, "You can't endure the pain and want to be eased… well, I'll finish it here." She held up her senbons, "It's your death warrant."

However, Kin couldn't move her muscles and blink in shock. "N-nani? M-my body…?"

"At last, Shadow Possession Jutsu is a success." Shikamaru sighs in relief. Sakura smile when she saw the shadow under the strings. She knew Shikamaru will find a way in the battle.

"Wh-what are you saying? No way! Your shadow isn't anywhere…" Kin could see there's no shadow movement at all. Shikamaru smirk at her, "It's just that, you fool. A thread at this height can't have a shadow. I can stretch and shrink my own shadow. The shadow is gradually getting thicker." He explained.

Kin notices it, "This wasn't the shadow of thread…"

Shikamaru nods his head, "That's right. I stretched my shadow and made it narrow, so it looked like the shadow of a thread and stuck it on you." Pointed at her as she mimics his move same time now. Kin glare at him then she smirks, "But… How do you win with that? I'm just gonna move the same way as you."

"Annoying. Be quiet and watch." Shikamaru reaches to his holster and Kin eyes wide.

"Stop it! If you continue like this and attack… you, too, will be wounded." Kin shouted at him as she takes out the shuriken as Shikamaru does the same time.

"I know that." Shikamaru held up his shuriken as Kin mirror his act.

"No way! You're…!"

"We're gonna throw shuriken at each other. How far will we go…?"

"Fool, stop it!"

Then two shurikens fly to each other straight toward Kin and Shikamaru. Shikamaru bends his back as Kin does the same but her head hit the wall hard and faint. Shikamaru chuckles, "And that one's a goner."

At the upper area, Sakura looks at Asuma with her eyebrows raise, "And you said I'm reckless?"

Asuma sweatdropped.

In the battle area, Shikamaru flips over and smirk lazily, "If you're a shinobi, you have to grasp the situation and the layout when you battle. Even though we made the same movements… the distance of the walls behind each of us was different. I just used the shuriken and called attention away from the wall behind us." Shikamaru explained his strategy.

Hayate raise his hand, "Winner! Nara, Shikamaru!"

Choji smiles at his best friend, "Good job!"

"That's great cha!" Sakura cheer happily for him.

Naruto stares at Shikamaru and blink slowly, "That guy's dull and plain, but that was kinda cool." Naruto admitted.

When Shikamaru walks up back to the upper area, his friends and Asuma smiles at him. Sakura beamed at her lazy-ass teammate, "Congratulation!"

Choji smiles, "You did it Shikamaru!"

Naruto nods his head, "It was a nice battle!" he gives Shikamaru's thumbs up.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru sighs and Sakura notices his wounds in his right arm from the battle. Sakura walks to him, "Let me look at your wounds…" Sakura offered. Shikamaru sighs once again but comply as he raises his right forearm to Sakura. The pink-hair girl observes and quickly take out her bandages from her pouch and wraps around Shikamaru's forearm before it gets bad infections.

"There." Sakura smiles in satisfied and Shikamaru grunt as in 'thank' and push his hands in his front pockets. He glance at Choji, "Oi Choji, you're in trouble…"

Sakura understands what Shikamaru means, she looks at Choji with clear concerns in her eyes, "There are only strong ones left. It's possibly Lee-san who is strong enough to take on Sasuke." Sakura said.

Shikamaru nods his head, "Or the strongest of Hidden Sound must be that bloke. And that particularly that Sand guy. He's probably the most dangerous one." He carefully observes the enemies without catching their eyes. Choji gulps in nervously and slowly slid down while holding the rails. His face shown fear, "I-I don't care! I plan to forfeit right away if that happens…" Choji shivers in anxiety.

"So that means…" Asuma walks close to Choji and bends his knee next to his student, "…you plan to forego all-you-can-eat BBQ, too, then..?"

Choji jerks his head at Asuma in shock, "Nani?! Come on…" he whines. Asuma pats Choji's shoulder, "Don't worry. If things start getting ugly, I'll step in and stop the fight like I did for Hinata, okay? Think about it, ribs, beef, chickens, all the things you can eat all you want…" Asuma slowly bribing his student.

Cherry and Pineapple stare at Asuma with sweatdropped as Sakura lean to Shikamaru, "Did our sensei actually dangle food in front of Choji-kun?" Sakura whispered. Shikamaru sighs with an indifferent face. "Troublesome."

Then Choji stood up with full determined fires in his eyes, "All right! B-B-Q! All you can eat! B-B-Q!"

In the battle area, Hayate clears his throat as he looks up, "Okay… ready?"

Upper area, Guy looks at his student with a big grin on his face. "All right! You'll be up this time for sure. Go for it Lee!" he thumbs up at Lee.

Lee stare at Guy then he looks away, "No."

" _Nani?"_

" _Huh?"_

Lee glance at Guy, "Seeing as I've come this far, I rather be the last!" he looks away again.

Sakura heard the whole thing as she blinks, _'Is Lee-san sulking?'_

The electronic sign-board randomly the four names until…

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Choji screamed as his teammates jump in startled.

 **Sabaku, Gaara VS Rock, Lee**

Choji swings his arms in 'x', "Safe!"

Sakura twitches, "Choji-kun!"

Shikamaru glares at Choji as he smacked his best friend's head, "Don't do anything misleading baka!"

Asuma faceplam as his students, _'Troublesome…'_

In the battle area, Gaara appears with his sand teleportation and looks up with intense eyes, "Hurry up and get down here…" he demanded.

Sakura has bad feelings about Gaara as she glance at Lee in concerns. Lee kicks the air in excitement. Lee smiles so wide that he couldn't control it, "It worked! If you say you want to go last, then you won't go last. Its an application of the same law that says a stone thrown to hit a telephone pole will miss, and a stone is thrown to miss will be a direct hit!" Lee explained.

Guy thumbs up at Lee, "Right! That's my student!" he is so proud of Lee.

Sakura sweatdropped, _'Is Lee-san going to be all right?'_

Lee jumps over the rail and stand front of his enemy. He prepares himself to get ready for the fight. Hayate cough slightly, "Now then… the ninth match… begin!"

Lee jumps in action to kick Gaara but Gaara's sands blocking Lee's kicks. And Sakura couldn't help it but notice something about Gaara's gourd that fills with sands. Lee continues to fight but Gaara kept blocking the attack with his sands. Gaara hardly moves any muscles.

In the upper area, Ino notice something strange, "Why isn't Lee use his Ninjutsu or something? Why to keep using Taijutsu?" Ino thought out loud wondering. Guy crosses his arms while watching the battle, "It's not that he doesn't use it, he can't use it. Lee has almost no Ninjutsu or Genjutsu skills." Guy explained.

Sakura is surprised to hear that, _'Wow... and Lee-san is very strong.'_ Sakura thought in awe.

In the battle area, when Gaara's sands become the wave toward Lee and Lee jump up and does multi-back flips until he stands on the statue of hands. Lee watches Gaara attempt to think of ways to defeat him.

"Lee! Take them off!" Lee looks at Guy who shouted at him. Lee places his hand over his forehead, "B-but Guy-sensei… you told me only to do that to protect a large group of very important people!" Lee protected and Guy just keep grinning.

"That's quite alright! I give you permission!"

Lee smiles wide in excited that he quickly take off his legs warmers and unclasp the weights from his ankles. Then after he put on his leg warmers, he stood up while holding the weights happily, "All right! Now I can move easily!"

He drops the weights until it hits the ground that shakes which frighten and astonish everyone in the upper area. Except certain pink-hair girl who is actually does the whistle in impressed of how Lee is extremely fast when he suddenly disappeared. Lee finally injury Gaara by kick his head.

Guy grinned proudly, "Youth is… explosion!"

Lee quickly punches Gaara in the face with successes.

In the upper area, Sakura cheers for Lee, "Alright! Lee-san!"

Shikamaru shakes his head in surprise, "He's really fast…"

Choji blinks few times, "I can't even track him with my eyes!"

In the battle area, Gaara stood up and stare at Lee. Lee slowly unwraps his bandages from his forearms and run at high speed around Gaara. He kicked Gaara under his chin and continue to kick until Gaara is up in the air. Lee wrapped the bandages around Gaara's body and spin him around toward the ground with his head first. "Primary Lotus!" the smokes appeared then everything was quiet.

Sakura almost immediately feel no chakra when she saw the Gaara. _'That's strange… there's no chakra from that body… he's not real.'_ Her emeralds eyes dart around to find the real Gaara. And just as Sakura is right, Gaara appear behind Lee and uses his sands to attack Lee by surprise him. Then when the wall of sand came up and smashed Lee against the wall.

Sakura noticed something, "I wonder if the primary lotus uses a lot of chakras?" she thought out loud in curious. Asuma glance at his female student, "The Lotus is a double-edged sword. It's forbidden technique and it's Taijutsu with that much high-speed movement. The load puts on a person's body is beyond imagination." Asuma answered.

"So Lee-san's entire body is in pain." Sakura understands and Shikamaru lean over the rails, "And moving around is out of a question." Shikamaru said.

In the battle area, Lee has been dodging every sand attack from Gaara until Lee suddenly got his speed back. Lee uses his chakra as he blows up in blue and green chakra as his entire body is red and went to his Third Gate of Life open.

Sakura gap, "Oh wow…"

Lee went more to open his Gate Four and speed off as he kicked. The entire battle area is cover in dirt smokes and strong winds. Sakura quickly look away to not let any dirt come into her eyes. Then everyone looks back at the battle once the smokes clear and saw Gaara above the air. Lee arrives front of Gaara and punches him over and over in the air. Lee opens his Fifth Gate and punches Gaara. When Lee grabs Gaara with his bandage that wrapped around Gaara's waist. Lee pulls Gaara toward him and punched hard on Gaara's chest. Gaara fell to the ground and Lee fell on the ground as he rolled away. Lee grunted in pain from his muscles torn and his skin has come back to normal.

Then Gaara stares at Lee with hateful eyes, he lifts his arm toward Lee as his sand crawls to Lee. Lee attempt to escape the sand nonetheless, the sands captured Lee's left arm and his left leg. Gaara frown, "Sand Coffin." And it made Lee scream in agony that he fell back and lost consciousness. Then a large of sands wave come straight to Lee however, Guy breaks the sand as he saved Lee's life.

Gaara glares at Guy, "Why…" he slowly stood up, "Why save him?"

Guy stare at Gaara for few minutes and open his mouth, "He's an important subordinate whom I care for."

Red-hair Sand Ninja just stare at Guy then when he got all his sands gather back into his gourd and walk away, "I quit." Gaara said with emotionless.

Sakura raise her eyebrow, _'Quit? But Guy-sensei jumped in and Lee-san lost…'_ Sakura is worried about her friend.

Hayate steps up as he raises his hand, "The winner… Saba-"

" _Huh?"_

" _Nani?"_

Behind Guy, Lee is standing up and Guy quickly walks to Lee. Guy places his hands on Lee's shoulders, "Lee, that's enough. You're in no condition to stand!" Guy look at Lee as he gasps and cries softly, "You… you are… Lee… even after having lost consciousness… you still want to prove your own Way of the Ninja?" Guy hugs Lee gently.

Sakura smiles softly when she saw how much Guy really cares for Lee, _'Lee-san… you have become amazing respectful Ninja.'_ She thought with admiration for Lee's strength and belief. Reminds her of Naruto.

Hayate cough once again, "The winner… Sabaku, Gaara."

After the medical corps get Lee on the stretcher and carefully carry him to the hospital safely. Then the electronic sign-board automatically switched new names of two last test-takers.

 **Kinuta, Dosu VS. Akimichi Choji**

Hayate steps up, "Then, the tenth and final round is next, both contestants come forward!"

Dosu and Choji went down the battle area with a serious face and now they are face to face each other. Hayate look at them then he nods his head, "Now, let the tenth round begin!"

In the upper area, Sakura and Shikamaru share small mischievous smirks as Asuma caught their look and sweatdropped. _'Don't tell me…'_

Shikamaru smirk lazily as his arms leaning on the rails, "Do your best…"

Sakura place her hand near her mouth, "Fatso!" she finishes his sentence.

Choji glares at his teammates with pissed off look, "Damn it! You two better watch out! I'll end this match quickly and turn you into mincemeat!" Choji shouted as he pointed at them.

Dosu stares at Choji with unamused eye, "Then lets not play around. I'll finish you off quickly, Mr. Fatso."

Choji twitches and glare hatefully at his enemy, "You bastard cucumber roll! Ninja Art! Expansion Jutsu!" His body change into a big giant ball, "Followed by the Hidden Leaf-style Taijutsu!" his body jump up as his blue chakra gas-air came out, "Human Boulder Jutsu! Hooray for Big-Boned!" Choji rolling his body toward Dosu as Dosu dodge easily.

When Choji hit the wall and got stuck in it. Dosu punches Choji's back and uses his sounds on him then Choji lost his consciousness as he is back to normal. Dosu walks away calmly and Hayate check on Choji who has dizzy eyes.

Hayate nods his head, "And the winner is, Kinuta, Dosu." As the medical went to check on Choji quickly.

Shikamaru sigh, "Oh man… and the guy went easy on him, too."

Asuma crosses his arms, "Although he lost, the least we can do for him is take him for some BBQ…" he said with sheepishly.

Sakura glance at her sensei, "You did bribe him to win with BBQ…" Sakura shakes her head.

Hayate raises his hand, "With this, the preliminaries for the -cough- the third exam is completed."

 **~Battle Area~**

All winners are in the battle area, standing front of the Third Hokage and three proctors. In the line, from right to left are Kankuro, Temari, Dosu, Gaara, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino. Hokage looks at the winners, _'There are six Leafe, three Sands, and one Sound. Impressive.'_

Third Hokage clears his throat, "To everyone who has advanced to Final Round of the third set of the Chunin Exams. There's one person who's missing, but, congratulations. Well, I will begin the explanation of the Final Round."

Sakura tilts her head, _'Another explanation?'_ she could hear Shikamaru's whines softly. Sakura quickly jabbed Shikamaru's side for being rude front of the high respectful Hokage. Shikamaru grunted in pain and sent his glare at Sakura.

Hokage start to explain, "The Final Round is where each one of you will show off your battle skills in front of everyone. I want you to satisfactorily demonstrate and show off your ability as representative battle forces of your respective lands. Accordingly, the Final Round will commence one month from now."

Naruto frown, "W-we're not going to do it here, right here?"

The Third Hokage shakes his head, "This is so that there's a suitable period of preparation. That is to say… along with the announcement of the conclusion of the preliminary match to each country's Daimyo and Shinobi leaders, readying the summons for Final Round requires preparation time, not to mention the time it takes for you examine to prepare." He explains.

Kankuro opens his mouth, "I don't get what you mean?" he is confused.

"In other words, in order to know your adversary, in order to prepare yourself, time is necessary. Time to analyze what you learned about the adversaries in the preliminaries… time to take stock of your successes. The battles until now were like actual battles- it presupposed situations in which you can't know your adversary. However, this is not the case in the Final Round. Some of you might have already revealed everything in front of your rivals… in the spirit of fairness and equality, you will have a month to train yourself to further your skills. Now, that's done. I'd like to let you take your leave… But first, for the Final Round, there is one more important matter to take care of." Hokage explained.

Naruto whines in impatience, "Come on! Hurry up!" he said in a rude tone that makes Sakura want to smack the back of Naruto's head.

Hokage didn't take anything offensive, "Now, now. I want you all to calmly take one slip of paper from the box that Anko is holding." He said as Anko walk to them with a box. "I'm going to go around in order… take only one." Anko said.

Once everyone got their number, Anko walk back to her spot and Ibiki held up his clipboard. Ibiki looks at the Genins, "Good, everyone has taken a number. Then, from left to right, tell me your name and the number on your slip of paper." Ibiki said.

"Aburame, Shino. Six."

"Hyuuga, Neji. Two."

"Nara, Shikamaru. Nine."

"Haruno, Sakura. One."

"Uzumaki, Naruto. Seven."

"Sabaku, Gaara. Three."

"Kinuta, Dosu. Eight."

"Sabaku, Temari. Ten."

"Sabaku, Kankuro. Five."

Ibiki nods his head, "Then in other word, Uchiha, Sasuke is number four." He said as he writes something down on his clipboard.

Hokage folds his hand behind his back, "Very well, I will tell you about how the Final Round tournament will work."

" _Ehh?!"_

Shikamaru eyes wide in shock, "Is that what these drawing lots were for?" he glanced at Sakura in concerns as Sakura glance at Neji. _'Oh my…'_ she never thought she's going to fight Neji but Fate has a plan and is definitely odd.

"Ibiki, bring forth the pairings." Hokage softly commands as Ibiki obeyed, "Yes sir." He showed the battle graph on the paper.

The lazy-ass raise his hand, "Could I ask a question?"

"Go ahead."

Shikamaru drops his hand as frown appear on his face, "Does this mean that there will only be one winner of the tournament? The only one of us will be able to become a Chunin?" he asked in curious.

Hokage shakes his head, "No, on the contrary. The judges of the Final Round, of which I am one, will be made up of the Kazekage, the Daimyo from various countries who will assign you your missions, and the Shinobi leaders. Through this tournament, these judges will be able to make a thorough evaluation and come to a decision as to whether each one of you possesses that qualities incumbent of a Chunin. Even if someone loses the first round, they can still become a Chunin. There are a chance you all become Chunin or none at all." Third Hokage look at Shikamaru, "Understood Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru thought about it, _'This is all a real pain in my…'_ his face shows dull and boredom.

"Thank you for your patience. We will adjourn until next month." Hokage dismissed everyone.

 **~BBQ Restaurant with Team Ten~**

Team Ten are in their usual table, Asuma and Choji sit next to each other and across them are Shikamaru and Sakura. Asuma grinned as he watches his students eating their meals. "So… Shikamaru and Sakura. What are your plans before the Final Round?" he is curious.

Sakura swallows her beef meat and set the chopsticks down. She tilts her head, "Well…I was thinking to focus on my Genjutsu and maybe practice with a weapon skill?" Sakura said with an idea. Asuma likes the idea and he has a couple of people in mind that could help Sakura's training. He turns to Shikamaru, "And you?" Asuma asked.

Shikamaru sighs out loud, "It's a drag and pain in the ass. I have to fight against a woman. Again. Troublesome." He drops his head on his arms on the table. Everyone in the table sweatdropped at Shikamaru.

Asuma dryly chuckles, "Okay, then I will help you to train for the Final Round Shikamaru." He decided that he's the best one to train his lazy-ass student. Asuma looks at Sakura, "I have a couple of people in mind that will train you. One is Genjutsu specialist and other is Weapon specialist. I'll need to talk to them." He said.

The pink-hair girl smiles in enthusiastic that her sensei is thoughtful and helpful for her. "Thank you Asuma-sensei!"

Asuma glance at Choji who is sulking, "Choji…" he places on Choji's head as Choji looks at Asuma, "You tried. That's all the matter. You would've forfeit but you didn't. You tried. I'm proud of you." Asuma said with sincere. Choji slowly feeling better to hear that and smile at Asuma.

"Thanks, Asuma-sensei."

Asuma chuckles, "Okay, keep eating and when you all finish. Go home and take a good night rest. You two will have to train as soon as possible and Choji and I will help you two." Asuma said and Choji nodded his head. He is definitely going to help his two best friends to train. And someday, his best friends will help him to train as well and Choji will be caught up his friends.

 **~Later~**

Sakura and Shikamaru wave at Choji who goes to a different direction of his home. Cherry and Pineapple walks together in silent on the street. Sakura glances up at the night sky full of stars, "It's really pretty nice night." Sakura hums softly with a smile. Shikamaru glance at Sakura from the corner of his eyes, _'More like you're are pretty…'_ Shikamaru thought. His feet suddenly freeze as he mentally groaned at his corny troublesome thought. _'Great, now I'm turning into clichéd crappy idiot.'_

Sakura pause her step as she glances at her teammate over her shoulder in curious, "You okay Pineapple-kun?" she walks to Shikamaru and Shikamaru noticed that Sakura is shorter than him. She barely reaches to his nose and Shikamaru thought its sort of adorable. Again, he noticed that he's being too sappy right now when he's alone with Sakura. Now that he figured it out, he's really going to be more careful not being a foolish front of the girl he has a crush on.

Shikamaru shrugs his shoulders as he glanced away to attempt to ignore his tints pink cheeks, "Troublesome woman. I'm fine." He walks past by her as he softly bumped her shoulder on purpose. Sakura blinks at Shikamaru in curious and confuse. Shikamaru turn his head over his shoulder with a lazy smirk, "You coming or not, Cherry-chan?" Sakura snaps out of it and jog after Shikamaru and walk beside him to her home.


	17. History & New Teachers!

**I read reviews, there are couple of reviews said that Ino is sorta going into Sakura's path but I assure you. Ino is not going to Sakura's path. Ino is going to different path, I'm planning on it after she and Sakura become friends, sort out feelings and all. Don't worry, but let me warn you. Sakura is going to be different on different path but some things will stay the same. You'll see later on with this story.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

 **English is not my FIRST language so please understand I'm trying my best. :)**

 **And as for beta reader, I don't know. Because I don't know how and I really don't know anything about beta reader except they edit. I'm little cautioned having beta reader right now.**

 **Anyways, enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

 **Team Saki-Shika-Cho**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

"So you think you can train Sakura?" Asuma said, right now he is at the Dango shop with Kurenai to discuss with her about Sakura. Kurenai thought about it as she sips her tea. Her red-ruby eyes glance at Asuma carefully and set her cup on the table, "Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt to teach Sakura with Genjutsu. If she truly does have the excellent Chakra control and the Genjutsu know-how. Then it would be interesting to see how far she can handle the Genjutsu training." Kurenai said.

Asuma grin, "Thanks!"

"However, I can only be available to train Sakura early mornings or late nights." Kurenai tilts her head, "I need to train my students and my schedule is filled with plans every day." She explained.

Asuma shakes his head, "It's fine, I'm sure Sakura doesn't mind. I'll introduce you to Sakura properly and you two will figure it out when and how with the training schedule." Asuma said. He is glad that Kurenai agreed to help Sakura.

Kurenai smiles at Asuma, "Now who's the Weapon specialist are you thinking to train Sakura?" she is curious. Asuma crosses his arms as he leans on the chair comfortably, "Kamizuki, Izumo and possibly Hagane, Kotetsu." Asuma frown, "I know Izumo won't mind but Kotetsu is very excellent with his weapons. He is definitely one of the special weapon-user but he always refuses to teach anyone… so that's a little problem." Asuma sigh.

"You'll figure it out. You always do." Kurenai said with a lovely smile at Asuma. Asuma blushes softly but smiles back at her with soft eyes.

"Aww… here's my favorite couple!" Asuma and Kurenai look up with red cheeks of embarrasses when they saw Nama teasing smirk on her face. "When's the wedding?" Nama asked innocently. Kurenai looks down shyly while Asuma spluttered nonsense from his mouth.

Nama chuckle, "Whoa there, calm down." She said in amusing voice. Nama smiles at Asuma, "Asuma-kun, can I talk to you privately?" she asked calmly but serious in her tone. Asuma raises his eyebrow, "Uh, sure." He glanced at Kurenai, "I'll be back." Kurenai nods her head.

Asuma and Nama walk out of the dango shop and Nama frown deepens, "Asuma-kun, someone stole the mask from my shop." Nama whisper carefully as she looks around in cautioned.

"Really? I thought your shop has alarms if there's any break-in." Asuma blinks in confused. Nama sigh, "Hai, it does. But whoever this person is, that thief knows the passwords to unlock the alarms." Nama said, very uncomfortable with the idea of unknown thief that could get in and out of her shop easily.

Asuma shakes his head, "Maybe it's one of your family members?"

"Iie, it not them. They have no business in my shop Asuma-kun." Nama leans toward him, "Plus, this thief got something very precious mask that is not supposed to be taken."

"What mask?"

Nama's eyes gotten dark, "It's a silver lion mask."

Asuma froze when he heard that then he quickly looked around in cautioned and grab Nama's forearm. He dragged her to near the alleyway and he turns around. "Please don't tell me it _belongs_ to…" he looks nearly pale and begging. Nama frowns as she nods slowly.

"I'm afraid so. It's the first mask that my family has been made for the First Hokage and Second Hokage. I'm thinking this thief knows the history behind the first mask." Nama said with slight fear in her eyes.

Asuma pacing back and forth front of Nama, "This is not good. Not good at all. If this thief ever finds out that the first mask has the First Hokage and the Second Hokage's chakra powers inside the mask. We're done for."

Nama leans on the wall with crestfallen, "My great, great grandfather made this first mask for the Hokage… and it is been protected by my family for _years_. Yet… I failed."

"You did not fail Nama…" Asuma walks to Nama and places his hand on her shoulder, "Surely there's some kind of a clue or something that lead to that bastard thief." Asuma looks at her eyes with serious, "I will find him and I will bring the first mask back to where it belongs. Don't worry."

Nama sighs as she nod her head. _'I really hope so… or things can get ugly fast in the future.'_

 **~Sakura~**

Sakura walks downstairs while drying her wet hair. She halts her step when she saw an envelope on the floor by the door. Small hope rose up in her as she picked it up and smile wide.

 _To Haruno, Sakura_

 _Konohagakure no Sato, 0327, Ka Street_

 _From Haruno_

Sakura immediately opens her letter and read what her parents wrote her.

 _My dear lovely blossom,_

 _How are you dear? Your father and I have been real good, exhausting but good. We sell a lot of things and surprisingly we seem to get a good money. Probably last for few months to pay the rent and buy foods. Even buy new clothes! I missed it when we have our own shopping trip. When your father and I come back, we'll go shopping and you will tell me EVERYTHING about your Ninja journey so far. I bet you are growing up in very wonderful ninja right now. I'm sorry that I couldn't watch it while you grow up. But like I said, when we get back, we'll make it up the lost time with you. Your father and I are in the Land of Birds._

 _Seriously, this Land of Birds is beautiful! There're so many birds out there and your father has been grumble about it though. Probably because there's a certain bird that left your father a delightful 'gift' on his hair. He's not very happy. It's been few days and he's still not happy. He's such an odd man. What kind of a person to wait for the certain bird to get revenge on? Oh wait, that's your father. Haha. Oh, your father and I heard about this land and I believe its called the Land of Eddies? I heard the tragic story about this land. It was awful and depression. Remember that prankster boy from your former Academy? Uzumaki kid? I don't quite remember his name, but I do know his surname is Uzumaki. Well, I'm trying to say is that kid's family could be from the Land of Eddies. Because when I met an old man, looking for marvelous jewelry for his granddaughter, very kind old man._

 _When he was looking at it, he saw one of a crystal necklace that your father has been so obsessed with. (He still is by the way.) Anyways, the old man told me that he saw the necklace that very few families wore it decades ago. When he was so young, he was from the Land of Eddies and he remembered that women from the Clan wear those type of necklace that honors their Clan. It's Uzumaki Clan. I was surprised to hear that. And the necklaces were all destroyed or so he thought. Apparently, it seems that this necklace had survived. Something tragic happened in Land of Eddies. And it makes me think of that Uzumaki kid. Its possibly he has relatives from there or maybe not. Just a thought. And then when I was thinking about Uzumaki kid for a while ever since I saw that crystal necklace. I realized that I was wrong Sakura…_

 _He's not evil or bad influence at all. He was just… he is just a kid. Twelve years ago, unfortunately, tragic happened in Konoha and I've realized that it wasn't that kid fault. My kami, I felt so awful when I warned you to stay away from him. You were right a long time ago, be nice to everyone and don't judge them if you haven't bothered to walk in their journey. Forget my warning, please forgive me Sakura. I didn't think about it. All I saw was that kid as a monster. But I never thought about that he must have been lonely, and he has no parents to look after him. It broke my heart to think more about him and his situation. Sakura, if you ever have the heart to change and give him a chance, I'm sure he's not so bad. He could be one of the amazing friends you could ever have._

 _This is the longest letter I ever written! But I haven't write to you for a while so I'm sorry for the long wait my lovely blossom. Your father and I will be coming home in about a month or two. I miss you every much and your father misses you as well._

 _We love you._

 _Love, mom and dad._

Sakura set her letter down on the table and smiles sadly at it, "I already befriended with Naruto…" Sakura is glad that her mom changed her point of view about Naruto. And then Sakura thought about it more, "Land of Eddies? Twelve years ago…?" Sakura thought out loud in curious.

"I guess it's time for visiting the library." Sakura smiles, she is such a bookworm but hey, she loves it.

 **~Konoha Library~**

Sakura sits down on the chair with few books and scrolls on the table. She picks up the scroll about the Aburame Clan. _'Alright… Aburame Clan has been with Konoha allies ever since the First Shinobi War. The Aburame is the story of a race that as they come into this world, possess the secret technique of loaning their bodies to bugs as a nest and fight using these bugs. They fully control the bugs and entrust most of the battle to the bugs. That they contract to keep giving the bugs their own Chakra as food for compensation.'_ She read it through with impressed and slight disgust. Don't her wrong, she respected and amazed the strength that Aburame Clan has but she could never really stand bugs. Sakura moves to the different scroll that she is curious about Lee's technique.

' _Let's see… ah, the Hidden Lotus of Forbidden Taijutsu. There are the Eight Inner Gates are 'Limiter Release' used in preparations for reaching the Hidden Lotus. In Chakra Network where Chakra flow there are eight places where the chakra points are concentrated in each area of the body from the head area down the Gate of Opening, Gate of Rest, Gate of Life, Gate of Pain, Gate of Closing, Gate of Joy, Gate of Shock, and Gate of Death. These are called the Eight Inner Gates. These Eight Gates continually 'limit' the amount of chakra flowing through the body. However, the Lotus's essence is to force the boundaries of these 'limits' to open and bring out several tens of times the body's strength. The Primary Lotus opens only the first gate, the Gate of Opening, and releases the brains restraints to bring forth a person's muscles' strength to its fullest. That's the kind of technique it is. After forcing the stamina to increase at the second gate, the Gate of Rest. From the third gate, the Gate of Life one enters the Hidden Lotus. But very risky that it involves the death.'_ Sakura shakes her head in amazed with Lee's ability of Taijutsu. "Wow… this is really impressive."

Sakura set the scroll aside and grab the book, "As much as I want to learn more about them, I need to learn something about Hyuuga…" she frown, she has to fight against Neji and she has no idea what to do. She hopes she can find the Hyuuga's weakness or something. Sakura opens the book and read out loud softly, "Hyuuga's Taijutsu inflict damage on the Chakra Network through which Chakra from through the body, and damaging the insides, namely, it's destroys internal organs. They posses the Gentle Fist…" Sakura pause as she understands why Hinata's condition is in damaged. She continues reading, "Byakugan is one of the Hyuuga Clan's Kekkei Genkai, a visual Jutsu similar to Sharingan. However, with the ability of insight alone… it gets the better of Sharingan." Sakura skips few pages but it doesn't say much about the Hyuuga Clan since its very private.

Sakura sigh in disappointed, _'Well, at least its better than nothing.'_ Sakura stood up and grab another scroll and read the title, "Land of Eddies…" she thought out loud and then she set the scroll down. Sakura quickly walks to the bookshelf to find the history about twelve years ago.

However, there's no history about it twelve years ago other than that Fourth Hokage died to Sealed the Nine-Tails Demon to save the village. Sakura blows her cheeks in impatience, she dislikes having something problems in her brain that won't be solved. She walks to the librarian and smile at the lady, "Chou-san… where can I get the history about twelve years ago?" Sakura asked nicely. Chou pushes her glasses back as she stares at Sakura in curious.

"I believe we don't have it. It's about the Demon attack right?" Sakura nods her head. Chou takes out the notepad and pencil, "I know someone who could tell you about it." Chou said as she writes something down. "He is retired ninja, but he did saw the whole thing during the attack. I believe he will tell you about it." Chou said as she gives the paper to Sakura.

Sakura accepts it, "Thank you Chou-san." She bows and walks to her table as she read the note.

 _Sho, Tsuyoshi_

 _Konohagakure no Sato, Furui Street, 1009_

Sakura raises her eyebrow at the address, _'It's near the old town not too far from the Hokage's Tower.'_

 **~Furui Street~**

Sakura stares at the house, it was cabin house and it has beautiful gardens in the front yard. She walks to the door and softly knocks the door. Her emerald eyes look around in curious and spot the glass rainbow wind chimes. The door crack open and Sakura looks back at the door. The old man narrow his eyes at her in suspicion, "What do you want child?"

Sakura smiles at him, "I'm here to learn the Demon attacked twelve years ago. Chou-san told me that you would be the best person to tell me about it. You are Sho, Tsuyoshi, right?" She explains carefully.

The old man opens the door wide, "Hai…" Sakura could see him clearly out in the light now, he is slightly taller than her, his shoulders are slouching, he wears brown mixed with grey hair low pony-tail above his waist, dark dull blue eyes, a long scar cut across his left cheek to bridge of his nose and he has the look of the strict face. "You want to know about the history?" Tsuyoshi asked in caution.

Sakura nods her head.

"Are you follow?"

Sakura blinks and shakes her head.

"Does people know you're here?"

Sakura shakes her head, "Beside Chou-san, no."

"Alright, come here child."

Sakura walks in and she can see inside the cabin has home feelings. Tsuyoshi point at the couch, "You may want to take a sit. This is quite a long story." Sakura sits on the couch.

Tsuyoshi walks to the chair and sits down, he stares at Sakura in curious, "Child, what's your name?"

"Haruno, Sakura."

Tsuyoshi nods his head, "Okay…why do you want to learn about this story? What made you interested, Green eyes child?"

Sakura mentally sweatdropped that she notice he is not saying her name instead nickname her. But that doesn't bother her so she sits up.

"I'm curious. I mean, why the Fourth Hokage sacrificed himself? Isn't he too young to die so early? I mean, I'm sure the Third Hokage would sacrifice instead of the Fourth Hokage because this village needs someone strong and young. I'm not saying the Third Hokage is not strong. I know Hokage-sama is very strong. But I couldn't help but think, why Fourth Hokage? Isn't he new? He just recently becomes the Fourth Hokage for few years. Knowing the Hokage-sama, he would do anything for this village… so I'm just really curious why Fourth Hokage has to go so early? Does he not have a wife? Children? Or something that he would stay alive? Or does the Fourth Hokage has no one but the village and the people? Does the Fourth Hokage really love this village more than himself? Like… no one can love the village more than him? Is that true?" Sakura kept asking a bunch of questions and before she could ask another.

Tsuyoshi held up his hand to pause Sakura's question, "One at a time child…" his eyes twinkle that he seems to be little happy that someone her age does have interested in the history.

Sakura smiles in sheepishly, "Gomen…" she thought about which question is important, "Ano… who is the Fourth Hokage?"

"Ah…" Tsuyoshi leans back on his chair very comfortable with a sad smile, "His name was Namikaze, Minato. He was the hero that sealed the Nine-Tailed demon fox away. He has all kinds of goals for the Konoha and boy…" he chuckles, "He never stops loving this village. Konoha is very precious to him."

Sakura smiles while she listening carefully about the Fourth Hokage, _'It's too bad that he's gone so soon. I would love to meet him.'_

Tsuyoshi continues, "He was born here of course. He was very understanding and nonjudgmental. Gives everyone chances as long as they are not a threat to his home and his lover."

"Lover?" Sakura thought out loud accidently in surprise.

Tsuyoshi chuckles when Sakura blushes in embarrasses, "Of course. If you see him… I won't be surprised if you have a crush on him right away child." Sakura smiles shyly as he continues, "I believe her name was Kushina… I can't remember her surname. However, I do remember her beautiful look. She has very long red hair like a fire, her eyes are filled with strong and determined, and she was gorgeous. I admitted that I did have crushed on her. But I was too shy back then when I met her and I was little old for her. But Minato got her and I wasn't surprised. They really match for each other." He explains, "Even they were about to become parents."

Sakura eyes wide in wonder, "So… what happened?" she leans forward as she is engrossed in the story.

"Well… that's when the Nine-Tailed demon came. It was right after Kushina's birth, some rumor said that she was dying. Minato couldn't control anything and he was beyond upset. He took his kid with him to sealed the Nine-Tails demon."

The pink-hair girl jaw-drop at him in disbelief, "Nani? Why?!" she never understands why he did that to his own kid?!

Tsuyoshi frown, "Kushina was the Jinchuriki. Since she was dying, Minato has no choice but to do it on his child. It's the only way he could think of during the Nine-Tailed demon attack. He really loves this village more than anyone could ever think… he'll always protect this village no matter what."

"Are they… did he died during the seal?" Sakura asks another question. Tsuyoshi nods his head with sad eyes, "Hai… Kushina passed away. Same with Minato. The child is alive though…" he replied.

Sakura tilts her head, "Who is this kid?"

"I do not know. Rumors said that child was taken to another village or that child passed away because of the amount of Nine-Tailed Demon's chakra. Or the child is living here right now and we may know who this kid is. I do not know. Third Hokage took care of the child. Since it's the Hokage-sama, I'm sure whatever he did with the child ends up in a better place." He said with a soft smile.

Sakura nodded her head understanding, _'What are the odd if I do know this person… since its twelve years ago. That means whoever the child is, is same age as me.'_ She decided to think about it later as she smiles at Tsuyoshi.

"Thank you for your time." Sakura stood up and bow. Tsuyoshi waves his hand, "There's no need to thank me, child. Thank you for being interested in this history. Not many people wanted to know whether it's real or fiction of this story." He is glad there's someone like her is interested.

"I'll walk my way out, have a good day Tsuyoshi-san." Sakura said with a smile and walked out of the door herself.

Tsuyoshi sigh, he stood up and walk to his bookshelf. He reaches for the album book and opens it. His eyes soften when he stares at the picture of Kushina and Minato smiling at the camera together. "Kushina… Minato… that Green-Eyes child reminds me of your kindness and curiosity Minato… and she also has rare hair-color, like you Kushina." He mumbles softly, "I told her about you two… there's something about her that I just couldn't lie… I think… she may be the key." He smiles, "Then that means she'll save Konoha…poor child though, she carries too much burden…"

 **~Team Ten~**

Sakura meet her teammates at the regular spot as she waves at them happily. "Shikamaru-kun! Choji-kun!" she greeted them.

Choji smiles at Sakura, "Hey Sakura, how are you?" he asked kindly. Sakura sits in the middle on the bench between her teammates, "I'm good. You?" she replied while look at Choji. Choji nods that he's good as well. Sakura turn her head to lazy-ass, "You Pineapple-kun?" she smiles at him.

Shikamaru grunt as his eyes are at the cloudy sky. Sakura shakes her head at his lack of respond but knew he's good as well. They are in comfortable quiet atmosphere together as they are waiting for their sensei to arrive.

When Asuma arrive along with Kurenai. He grinned at his students, "Hey." He greeted them. He pointed at Kurenai, "This is Yuhi, Kurenai. She's the Genjutsu Specialist."

The pink-hair girl stares at the beautiful woman who's going to become her sensei to help her with Genjutsu. Sakura stood up and bow at Kurenai, "Hello, my name is Haruno, Sakura." Sakura smiles wide at Kurenai. Sakura pointed at her two teammates, "This is Choji-kun and Shikamaru-kun." They bow at Kurenai with respect and greeting.

"Nice to meet you all." Kurenai smiles at the teammates of Team Ten. Her ruby-eyes shift to Sakura, "I need to speak with you for few minutes if that's okay with you, Sakura?" Sakura nodded her head and she follows Kurenai not too far from her team.

Kurenai turns around as she placed her hands on her hips, "I heard from Asuma that you want to work on your Genjutsu. I need to know if that's what you really want to. I don't want to waste my time if you not planning to train." She said with a serious tone. Sakura stare at Kurenai, she understands why Kurenai is being little strict and that's exactly the kind of teacher she wants to have.

Sakura stands a little straighter with her serious and determines eyes, "I want to learn. I want to be the best of Genjutsu just like you. I don't want any soft or be weak. I want to be useful and strong." She said.

Kurenai narrow her eyes at Sakura in silently for few minutes until her eyes soften and smile. "Okay. The training won't be easy so you better be prepared, Sakura."

"Hai Kurenai-sensei!" Sakura smiles back. She couldn't believe that she's having a Genjutsu Specialist to train her!

Kurenai tilts her head, "I'm not always available since my schedule is a bit byzantine but I can make it time with your train about two hours every other day. I need to know if the mornings or night works for you." She explains. Sakura nodded her head understanding and she thought about which is the best time to train and she decided.

"Morning would be better. What time?"

"Good choice. I say, five o'clock A.M. sharp." Kurenai said with a smile.

Sakura bobbles her head. "Hai!"

"I got to go now." Kurenai said after she glances at her wristwatch, "I have a meeting I need to attend. I will see you tomorrow morning, Sakura." Kurenai said and she disappeared in smokes.

Sakura beams as she turned around and jogged back to her team. "Asuma-sensei!" Asuma turns around in curious. Sakura jumped on him with her arms around his torso and Asuma balance his steps in surprised.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Sakura squeal happily. Asuma blushes softly but grinning at his student. "I guess you're going to be trained by Kurenai?" Asuma guessed. After he saw Sakura nodded her head that he's right. Asuma pats Sakura's head happy that Kurenai accepted to train Sakura. _'Thank you, Kurenai.'_

Choji is happy for Sakura while Shikamaru sighs tiredly but he's happy for Sakura too. Sakura breaks the hug with a huge smile on her face. Asuma glance at his two other students who are still sitting on the bench, "Shikamaru, your training will start tomorrow before noon. Choji and I will help you." Asuma said. Shikamaru drop his shoulders, he really doesn't want to but he nodded his head understood.

"Oh and Sakura." Asuma turns back to his only female student to get her attention, "I'm going to introduce you to someone who is Weapon Specialist." Sakura eyes wide in excitement. "Really?" she gasps.

"Of course." Asuma said and he got taken aback once again when Sakura jumped on him as her arms wrapped around his torso in excitement. Asuma chuckles at his only female student's excited.

Shikamaru raises his eyebrows at his pink-hair teammate but softly smile at her while Choji opens his bag of chips, "Sakura is really happy today." Choji said. Shikamaru agreed with Choji, Sakura is very happy today and he likes to see her smile.

 **~Later that Day~**

Asuma is walking as Sakura follows him that he will introduce her to Weapon Specialist. When they arrive at the large gate entrance, Asuma walks to the shed where two Jounin are sitting behind the table. "Hey." Asuma greeted them. Sakura stands beside her sensei as her emeralds eyes examine two Jounin. It's not often she see them and she only sees them behind the desk. Except one of the Jounin that she recognized from the Exam One.

One of the Jounin tilts his head, "Is she the one?" he asked Asuma in curious. After Asuma said that she's the one. A Jounin looks back at Sakura with a soft smile, "Nice to meet you, I'm Kamizuki, Izumo." He pointed at his friend, "This is Hagane, Kotetsu."

Sakura bow, "Hello. My name is Haruno, Sakura." She introduced herself.

Izumo leans forward as his arms folded on the desk while Kotetsu places his chin on his palm in curious. "Sakura, I heard that you're interested in doing weapon jutsu." Izumo said, "Is that right?"

Sakura bobble her head, "Hai!"

"May I ask, why?" Izumo asked in curious.

Sakura thought about how to answer the question. Why does she want to do the weapon Jutsu… when she got the answer in her mind. She smiles at him, "I don't want to be useless. I want to surprise the enemies with my weapon skills. I want to learn it so I can protect my family and friends better." Sakura meant it.

Izumo smiles, "Alright. I guess I could help you then." Sakura eyes wide in enthusiastic, "I just need to know when?" he is wondering when and where to train Sakura.

"How about every-day afternoon at the training field eighty-eight?" Kotetsu speaks up out of nowhere. Every head turned to him. Asuma raises his eyebrow at him, "Are you interested in training Sakura?" he asked in shock and slight hope in it.

Kotetsu smirk, "I might." He said in a cryptic tone. He remembered the pink-hair girl from Exam One that she's very interesting. He wants to learn and examine her carefully and thoroughly once she is training.

Izumo shakes his head, he has no idea what his friend is thinking but he ignored him and smile at Sakura. "What do you think?"

"Hai, sounds great!"

Asuma grinned wide if possible, "Thanks!" now he doesn't have to worry about training Sakura.

Sakura bow once again, "Thank you, Izumo-sensei, Kotetsu-sensei!" Sakura beams at them. She and Asuma waved good-bye to them and walked away.

Izumo waits until they were out of hearing shot, and he glanced at his friend with a frown, "What are you planning? You hate being a teacher." He asked in suspicion.

Kotetsu glances up at the sky, "There's just something about her, Izumo… she's different than the rest of Shinobi I've met. It's almost like… she has something that could help us." He attempted to explain. Izumo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Nani? What are you talking about?" Izumo has no clue what Kotetsu just said.

"Sigh, it's hard to explain Izumo. You'll understand someday." Kotetsu as he leaned back on the chair while his eyes shift back on the desk in deep of thought.

 **~Night-time~**

Sakura walked out of the Tasty Bakery with two cakes in plastic boxes on her hands. She turns right and walks down the path happily. She's very excited to have trained with Genjutsu sensei and two Weapon Jutsu sensei tomorrow. Sakura hums the song softly until she heard someone's making a horrible hacking sound.

She halted her step and turn her head over her shoulder with a frown on her face. _'Sounds like someone is having bad throat or something.'_ Being curious as she is. Sakura follows the sound and met familiar figure. _'Ah! It's Hayate-san!'_

Hayate is leaning on the wall while cover his mouth, he's coughing so hard as he's holding his stomach in pain. Sakura quickly went to him and set the boxes down and place her hand on his arm. "Are you okay Hayate-san?" Sakura asked in concerns. She never saw anyone suffers so much with horrible throat before.

He didn't respond to her since he's too busy to control his coughing. Sakura frowns deepen, _'Something's wrong with his throat… wait!'_ she remembered that she has a secret recipe for the bad throat that her family has for years. Sakura picked up her boxes and she places her other arm around Hayate's torso, "Please lean on me, Hayate-san." She said softly.

Hayate lean on her and Sakura almost fell to her knees, "Whoa, not your whole weight!" Sakura controls her balance and decided to add her chakra on her arms and legs to add a little strength to carry Hayate.

"Alright, now let's go to my place." Sakura dragged Hayate to her long road of home.

 **~Sakura's House~**

When Sakura finally arrived at her house. She opens the door and leads Hayate to the couch in the living room. Sakura placed Hayate on the couch and let out in relief that the weights are off of her. She walks to the kitchen and place the boxes on the counter and walks to the cabinet. She opens it and pushes the cookbooks to the sides and grabs the old paper of recipe.

Her emeralds eyes trail each ingredient and immediately work on it. She takes out the pot and pours hot water into it. Sakura place the pot on the stove to turn on the heat. She gathers the ingredients and place on the counter. The pink-hair girl prepared the ingredients together and pour into the pot and take the wooden spoon and stir the pot. Soon, she can smell peppermint and herbs that she is very familiar with it. After it's done, she turns the stove off and grabs the mug and a metal spoon. Sakura transfers the liquid with a metal spoon into the mug few times.

Sakura places the metal spoon down and walks back to the living room. She saw Hayate panting and sweating while holding his throat with pain expression on his face. Sakura sits next to Hayate and hands him the mug, "Drink this. It will help your throat." Sakura said with firm but hint of worrying.

Hayate takes it and gulped down until the mug is empty. Sakura frown, _'He must be really desperate to get rid of a horrible sore throat.'_

For few minutes, Hayate's cough have calmed down slowly and his pain expression seems to go away very slowly as well. Sakura decided that it works to she went to refilled the mug again. Hayate drank second time until the mug is empty once again. Before Sakura knew, he fell asleep on the couch. The pink-hair girl sweatdropped, _'He must be really tired…'_ Sakura places the empty mug on the coffee table and went to grab the blanket and pillow.

When she came back with blanket and pillow in her arms, she places a pillow under Hayate's head and spread the blanket on him. After she makes sure that he is comfortable, she grabbed the empty mug and walked back to the kitchen. Sakura put the mug in the sink and went to get the large-size metal bottle and pour the rest of the liquid medicine into from the pot. She closed the lid and put in the fridge to save it for Hayate.

Sakura put the pot in the sink and washed it along the mug. She put away after she dried it. "Better go take a shower and go to sleep…" she yawned and walk out of the kitchen before she turns the light off.

 **~Morning at 4:00 A.M.~**

Sakura dragged her feet across the bathroom to wash her face and brushes her teeth with droopy tired eyes. She walks back to her bedroom and takes her clothes out for the train. After she's dressed, she examined herself front of the mirror. She's wearing a black tank top, a red haori with white Haruno sign on the back, black shorts short below her mid-thighs, black fingerless gloves, and she makes sure her long bangs are in crown braids and her red Leafe Headband on her forehead. Sakura nod herself satisfied with training outfit. She picked up her black ninja shoes and walk out of her bedroom.

Just as she arrived at her living room, she peeked out carefully and caution that Hayate is still sleeping on the couch. Sakura walks to the kitchen to take the metal cup and take a note. She put the metal cup on the coffee table along with the note. "I hope you take this with you." Sakura mumbles softly. Her eyes shift to his face and smiles when she noticed that the color is coming back on his face. _'Soon, he won't look too sick.'_ She thought and left her house with a door locked.

A couple of hours later, Hayate shift around in his sleep and slowly open his eyes. He sits up while touching his throat out of habit. His eyes wide when he noticed that his throat doesn't have any feelings of lumps. Hayate glanced around the unfamiliar room until his eyes landed on the coffee table. He grabbed the note and read it silently.

 _Hayate-san,_

 _You fell asleep on the couch after you took the special medicine twice. It's no bother of course. You were sick, I understand. Take this cup with you, it's the rest of special medicine that I made. You won't find this kind of medicine from hospital or store. However, it should be enough to cure your throat. If it still bothers you after you run out of the medicine, let me know and I'll make it more for you. I don't know if you remember me but I was from Preliminary Exam, I have pink-hair so surely you remember. If you don't, my name is Haruno, Sakura. I hope your health gets better soon._

 _Sakura_

Hayate shifts his eyes to the metal cup and reaches for it. He opened the lid and take few sips. He was surprised that the medicine taste isn't so bad and easy to swallow. Hayate never thought he would be so relief that his throat is slowly healing, _'Thank you Sakura…'_ he remembers her now and he defiantly owed his debt to her forever.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Sakura smiles at Kurenai at their meeting place. "Kurenai-sensei, I'm here." Kurenai opens her eyes and smiles back at Sakura.

"Good. Are you ready for your training?"

"Hai!" Sakura is prepared and glad that Kurenai-sensei is very serious about training with her.


	18. Spirit! Weapons! Training!

**Thank you for waiting! Here's new chapter! :D**

 **ENGLISH is  NOT my first language! But I did tried my best! **

**Thank you for the reveiws, favs, and follows! :)**

 **I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

 **Team Saki-Shika-Cho**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

"Today, I'm going to check something in your mind with my Genjutsu. It won't harm you." Kurenai explained Sakura. Sakura nodded her head and sits on the ground, "Now, close your eyes and breathe through your nose slowly." Sakura followed Kurenai's instructions. "In and out. In and out. Good. Keep doing it." Kurenai places her hand on Sakura's head and closes her eyes.

' _Genjustu: Ghost Mind Illusion!'_ Kurenai thought as she opens her eyes.

She is inside of Sakura's mind which is very different from what she normally saw. Inside of Sakura's mind, it has a large open window which makes Kurenai curious. She climbs inside through the window and saw the room. It has a couch, coffee table with a tea cup on top of the cup holder, and a black journal book next to it.

Kurenai raises her eyebrows at the scene, "That's odd…" she thought out loud as she walks to the coffee table and grabbed the black journal. She flips it open and attempt to read it but couldn't, "What is this?" her eyes narrowed at the strange languages on the journal.

 _"Those are my journal about Sakura's memories."_ Kurenai dropped the journal on the coffee table and took out her kunai knife in defense. "Who's there?!" she demanded.

 _"Geez, calm down would ya?"_ Kurenai turned around and gasps softly.

Front of her, it looks like Sakura appearance except her skins is pale gray, her eyes are white, her hair is white waist-length, and her outfit is only in black mid-thighs dress. And she has kanji word on her forehead that said, "INNER".

Kurenai frowns, "Who are you? What are you?" she asked this stranger girl knowing that it's not the real Sakura.

Inner Sakura smirks, _"Well, well… you must've figured it out that I'm not the real Sakura. Congratulation."_ She chuckled humorlessly, _"Now, tell me why are you trespassing my place and touch without my permission?"_ Inner Sakura raises her eyebrows at Kurenai. She walks to her couch and sits down waiting for Kurenai to answer.

Kurenai examined Inner Sakura in cautioned and suspicion then she has a flashback about her former student years ago. Her eyes wide in realization, "You that demon! Just like Y-"

Inner Sakura snapped at Kurenai, _"You fool! I'm nothing like her. That_ _ **demon**_ _was something she's born with. It's her stupid Clan secret or whatever! It's unfortunate for her and her damn stupid weak mind couldn't control it. I'm different from that good for nothing demon! Cha!"_ Inner Sakura glares at Kurenai.

Kurenai frowns deeply at her, "Then what are you? If you're truly nothing like her… then why are you here?" she tightens her hand around her kunai knife.

 _"Why? Well, Sakura wasn't supposed to be near the demon grave but she did because her so-called parents didn't even watch her careful enough."_ Inner Sakura snorted as she crossed her arms.

"Demon grave?"

Inner Sakura smirked, _"Hai, my grave. From the Land of Maze."_

Kurenai froze in shocked when she heard those name, "Land of Maze… but they do not exist anymore. It has vanished for eight years now. It said that it disappeared without a trace." She said with disbelief as she stares at Inner Sakura. "How did you get in here?"

 _"Hmm, well it's an interesting story actually. Sakura was only four years old at that time when she was traveling with her parents. Into the Land of Maze. Poor Sakura, got lost in the Maze of Garden where my grave was. Sakura found my grave only because she heard my voice. She has the…fascinating ability that she wasn't aware of it."_ Inner Sakura chuckled when she remembers something, _"She's very naïve little kid, so gullible and so trustworthy. When she offered to 'help' me to release my 'trap'…well, she did get me out. Unfortunately, that damn human boy, that stupid Ninshu boy placed a stupid spell on me without me knowing. I was trapped inside of this girl mind. Eternally."_ Inner Sakura lifted her left leg over her right leg to show Kurenai her ankle chain that is glowing mixed colors of blue and silver.

Kurenai could feel the powerful chakra from the ankle chain and Inner Sakura continues to explain, _"I cannot be release no matter what. I accepted that I'll be stuck here without be free. So, I've been watching over Sakura for years and she doesn't remember anything about me nor my grave. Or even visited the Land of Maze. When she finally heard my 'voice' when she was nine, she assumed I'm her 'Inner' that speak with open-mind, confident, blunt, straightforward, and oh… boy-crazy."_ Inner Sakura smirked.

"So… you put up an act for Sakura as the inner for four years?" Kurenai narrows her eyes, "Sakura knew you were inside of her. She knew that you are another spirit inside of her mind." She remembered hearing Sakura told Ino that she implies that she has more than one spirits inside of her during that time of the preliminary battle.

Inner Sakura's eyes dance around in amusement, _"Oh yes, she did know. She knows I'm a 'spirit'. However, she doesn't know that I'm a demon."_ Her smirk gotten wider.

Kurenai didn't drop her guard but she puts away her kunai knife back into her pouch, "What kind of a demon are you?" she asked in interested and Inner Sakura chuckled.

 _"Curious aren't you? That, I do not want to say. I rather have Sakura to figure this out. I don't want to say my name but only Sakura could say it."_ Inner Sakura picked up her tea and sipped.

"Why does Sakura need to say it? Is it to release you from her mind that she need to say your name on her own?" Kurenai won't let Sakura figure this out and say the trapped demon name. She'll make sure.

Inner Sakura snorted and grinned wickedly at Kurenai with amused, _"You are a foolish human. I already told you, I'm stuck here eternally. Even if Sakura says my name, I'll be still here in this cozy mind of hers. I just want Sakura to learn about me, figure me out, learn my name on her own. Believe it or not Kurenai-chan… I actually care about her. All I want is for Sakura is to accept me. For now, I'll be her inner until she's ready to face the real me."_ Inner Sakura explained.

Kurenai stares at Inner Sakura in silent until she opens her mouth, "You are not really from the Land of Maze, are you? Someone or something created you but trapped you in that grave with some sort of punishment, correct?" she said, waiting for the demon to answer her.

Inner Sakura tilted her head, _"My, my… Kurenai-chan, you have absolutely no idea what or who created me and even why I'm in that grave. Don't assume as if you already figure me out. I know you didn't and I know that you are lying straight to my face. I know what game you are playing right now and it's not gonna work. I told you, only Sakura will learn about me. Although I can tell you this is that you are correct with one part. I was in the grave as my punishment."_ She frowns, _"You better not tell her about me. I want Sakura to figure this out on her own. You will not tell her. I even worked my ass off to make sure Sakura doesn't catch Yamanaka's attention to why she is different. I barely let her befriended with that Ino-pig. That's my limit for Yamanaka to get involve in her life right now."_ Inner Sakura said with serious tense tone.

Kurenai hesitated the thought of agree with Inner Sakura; the demon's terms that she couldn't tell a living soul about Sakura's demon living inside of her. _"I need to hear your agreement Kurenai-chan… you know it's an honor to make_ _ **an agreement**_ _with a_ _ **demon**_ _."_ Inner Sakura grinned sadistically as if she's really enjoying to see Kurenai in an uncomfortable position.

"….fine." Kurenai accepted barely forced it out of her mouth. Inner Sakura's white eyes glow in happiness, "Now, what do you mean Sakura's memories?" Kurenai changed the topic as her eyes lay on the journal.

Inner Sakura's eyes shift to the journal on the coffee table, _"Ah, that journal is filled with Sakura's memories that I happened to like writing down. I didn't expect that living inside of her mind would actually have side effects. Such as incredible long-term memory."_ She picks the journal up, _"I guess you can say, I'm part of Sakura now. Without me, there wouldn't be Haruno, Sakura that everyone knew and love."_

Kurenai sighs, "I see. So, the perfect chakra control and the ability to made up her own Jutsu was all because of you?"

 _"Hmm… let's just say is that, Sakura wouldn't have a chance to become the Shinobi without me. I admitted that I helped few times for Sakura by giving her some of the… 'chakra' and others. But the rest, the big things she has worked hard for, that's all on her."_

Kurenai can see the demon's eyes are filled with proud and pride. "You… you really do care about her." She has met all sort of evil demons but never met a demon who actually cares about a human before, even in weird wicked ways.

Inner Sakura chuckled once again, _"Well, I rarely got a guest here and it did keep me company but I rather be alone. I like being alone and only Sakura is allowing to talk to me whenever she wants. I really don't like humans but Sakura is different. Hmm, what I'm trying to say is that… I want you to leave my place and Sakura's mind alone."_ She stood up and shooing Kurenai toward the open window, _"This window is a view through Sakura's eyes that I watch everything except when she's asleep or eyes close. But always have noises on which makes me alert for Sakura. Oh, and…"_ Her eyes gotten serious, _"Don't look at Sakura as if she's_ _ **the demon**_ _because she's not. I'm the_ _ **demon**_ _living inside of her mind. And don't treat her anything less. Got that Kurenai-chan?"_ Inner Sakura smirked as she pushed Kurenai out of the window.

Kurenai snapped her eyes open in the real world. She blinked and stare at the real Sakura who also has her eyes open as well. "Are you okay Kurenai-sensei? You have almost been in my mind for nearly two hours now…" Sakura said with concerns.

Kurenai eyes wide in shocked how fast the time has gone by. _'Unbelievable, it's only been thirty minutes when I was in Sakura's mind…'_ she shakes her head. Kurenai remembers the agreement and warning from the demon. "I'm fine. Everyone has different minds that usually takes me longer or less time." Kurenai explained with a smile.

Sakura nodded her head understanding, "I see… will there be enough time for anything new that you could train me about Genjutsu?" she asked in curious. She remembered that Kurenai only trains her every other day for two hours.

Kurenai smiles guiltily at Sakura, "Sorry Sakura, our training is almost done but… being Genjutsu user, you need to have mentally stronger in your mind that you cannot get in caught any illusion by other Genjutsu users. So, I want you to train your mind to put up the shield with a strong force of mental." She explained, _'Although, her demon can do that job since it does live in her mind.'_ She thought but that doesn't mean Sakura would leave it to the demon.

"Okay… How do I do that?"

Kurenai smiles, "By medicating your mind to get healthy and stronger. From now on, you will medicate for thirty minutes every morning before you arrive at your training. Understood?"

"Hai Kurenai-sensei!"

"Good." Kurenai watched Sakura stood up and stretches her legs, "I will see you the day after tomorrow. Prepare for the new lesson mentally." She said then she disappeared along with her cherry blossom.

Sakura watched it in awed and impressed, "That was cool… I wonder if I can ask Kurenai-sensei to teach me that too." She smiles in excited.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Shikamaru and Choji are waiting for Asuma to arrive so they can do Shikamaru's training for the Final Exam. Even though, Shikamaru doesn't want to. Choji dug his hand in his bag of potato chip, "I wonder how's Sakura is doing?" Choji asked his best friend.

The lazy-ass shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. That troublesome woman better be training, though… especially when she'll fight against that Hyuuga." He frowns. He doesn't like it one bit but he couldn't do anything about it though. He hopes Sakura is training hard.

"Shikamaru! Choji!" two Genins turn to familiar voice that belongs to the Head of Yamanaka Clan.

"Inochi-sama…" they greeted him respectfully.

Inochi smiles at them, "I haven't seen you around much lately anymore. Ever since that graduate day. How are you both?" he asked them nicely.

"We're good." Shikamaru answers for both of them awkwardly as he rubbing the back of his neck. He and Choji remember that their father along with Ino's father assumed the three of them would be a team together as the second generation of Ino-Shika-Cho. However, it all changed when Sakura was called into their team.

Inochi tilted his head, "I've met your teammate before. When your father and I were testing her IQ. Pretty impressive knowledge she got." He sighs, "Although, I was really hoping to have Ino-Shika-Cho second generation…"

' _Here we go…'_ two boys thought unison knowing where this is going.

"Maybe we can have a talk with the Hokage about team change?" Inochi offers the idea. Shikamaru nearly groans while Choji mentally sighs. They heard about this from their fathers; Shikaku, and Chozu conversation every single time. Now Inochi too.

"Yo!" Asuma arrived meeting his students with a grinned on his face. "Inochi, how are you?" he asked after he noticed Inochi.

"I'm good. You?"

Asuma shrugged his shoulders, "Fine. Now that I'm here…" he glanced at Shikamaru, "You ready?"

Shikamaru sighs out loud, "Troublesome…" he mumbled as he walked past between Asuma and Inochi. Choji followed his best friend to the training area. Asuma chuckled and looked at Inochi, "Is everything okay?" he raises his eyebrow in wondering. Inochi smiles as he shakes his head, "Nothing to be concerned, Asuma. Just some… Clan business." He said then he bowed, "I have to go. See you around Asuma." He walked away.

Asuma frown when Inochi is out of his sights, "Clan business my ass…" he heard the entire conversations ever since Inochi talked to Shikamaru and Choji. _'No one can replace my female student. Over my dead body.'_ He thought, he has grown protective and care about Sakura as his student and his 'daughter-like'. No one is allowing to take away Haruno, Sakura from Team Ten. No one.

 **~Sakura~**

Sakura arrived at the training field eighty-eight. She looks around in curious, "Are they late?" she thought out loud in confuse. Then suddenly, something reflects from the sun is throwing at her. Sakura barely dodges and she could feel a cut on her left cheek. She blinked and turn her head where the kunai knife is.

' _What the hell? Did they just…?'_ she stares at kunai knife in disbelief. Sakura heard chuckles from one of the two familiar men.

"Not bad dodging skills you got, Sakura." Kotetsu said with a smirk.

Izumo sigh, "Asuma would have our head if we got Sakura nearly killed when it's obviously your idea." He grumbled.

Kotetsu pouted at Izumo, "Come on! I already told you! Sakura can dodge it! See?!" he pointed at Sakura to prove his point.

Sakura twitches, "A little warning would be nice though…" Sakura wipes the blood from her cut annoyed. Izumo sighs once again, "And you ticked her off, wonderful." He deadpanned at Kotetsu as he blaming on him.

"It's not my fault! Enemies don't give warning. They attack out of nowhere." Kotetsu explained. He looks at Sakura, "So, you'll have to learn to dodge every sneaky weapon-throwing. It will be unexpected so best to be on your guard every time." Kotetsu warned her.

Sakura nodded her head understanding, "Hai, Kotetsu-sensei."

Izumo takes out his kunai knives and shurikens, "Now, today we'll be examining your skills with weapons and dodge. Ready, Sakura?" Kotetsu too, holds up his weapons as well with a smirk on his face.

Sakura mentally gulps, she has a feeling that these two are not exactly going to be easy on her so she prepares herself. "Hai!"

After hundreds of throwing weapons and hundreds of dodging later…

Sakura wheezing as she places her hands on her knee, she has cuts, bruises, and scratches all over her. Her emeralds eyes glanced up at her sensei and grinned in satisfied that she managed to injure them enough. Not as much as Sakura but still.

Kotetsu sits on the ground panting, "Not…bad…." He lays on his back tiring. Izumo is tired too but still has his energy so he walks to Sakura. "Kotetsu will work on your weapon skills. He is the best of one. And as for me… I'm curious about your chakra nature. So, this will tell your chakra nature." He takes out the special paper. "Put your chakra in it and it will show your chakra nature." Izumo explained.

Kotetsu sits up in curious what Sakura's chakra nature is. Sakura nodded her head and take the paper. "Okay, Izumo-sensei…" she pressed the paper between her hands to test out her chakra.

Then, the paper got wet then crumbles. Sakura blinks and looks at Izumo with curious. Izumo and Kotetsu glances at each other, Izumo looked back at Sakura, "You have Water and Earth chakra natures. Although, it rare to see someone who has two chakra natures on equal balances." Izumo said.

"That's true. Normally, we have one or two Chakra natures but at the same time?" Kotetsu whistle in impressed, "Now, that's something." He grinned.

Izumo smiles, "I have Water chakra nature. So, I'll be teaching you Water Jutsu." He said. Sakura smiles wide in excited, "Thank you Izumo-sensei!"

"What about Earth Jutsu?" Kotetsu asked in curious. Izumo thought about it, "Well, there is someone I know that has Earth Jutsu user but… due to his illness, he can't do much. There are other one but…" Izumo makes a dull face.

"Illness?" Sakura said with interest. Kotetsu looked at Sakura, "Yea… he's been sick for a while. But he is more of kenjutsu." He explained, "He doesn't depend on the chakra natures, more of kenjutsu."

Sakura eyes showed interested even more, "Kenjutsu? As in sword with Jutsu?" she is curious about that Jutsu. However, for now, she has to focus on Genjutsu and Weapon specialist.

"Hai… but now…" Kotetsu started to get excited, "Let's test which weapon that suits your taste." He said.

Sakura tilted her head, "Oh? How?"

"By going to the Weapon store!"

 **~Weapon Store~**

Sakura picked up a sword with a frown, she has been searching all types of weapon that suits her but none of them feels right to her. She sighs and set the sword down and look for more. When her emeralds eyes caught the most beautiful weapon.

It was two large axes with a chains attaches to each other from the end of handles. One silver ax has red dragon shapes on the blade with a black handle, and another red ax has silver peach mixed with leaf shapes on the blade with a white handle. It was very interesting and unique weapon that Sakura knew, that it's the right one for her.

Sakura turn around at the owner who is standing behind the counter, "Jiji-san! How much is this?!"

 **~Later~**

Izumo and Kotetsu stare at the weapon that Sakura has chosen and brought it. Kotetsu whistles at the interesting weapon, "Nice. Let see how well you do that." He challenges her and Sakura smirk happily to accept it.

Izumo watches the battle between Kotetsu and Sakura from the side interested. He is truly impressed how Sakura handling the axes. It's almost as if it's part of her, that it's in her blood to have strength to carry that weapon.

After they have damaged the training area, Kotetsu chuckled, "Nice! I'll teach you how to wield it correctly and how much you can use with or without chakra." He said. Sakura beamed up in excitement.

"Oh, since these weapons are now yours to possess which means you'll use Oath Weapon seal." Kotetsu said.

Izumo frown, "Are you sure it's a good idea? Oath Weapon seal isn't something to be taken lightly. She's only twelve." He said with his arms cross.

Sakura looked back and forth between her two teachers, "What's Oath Weapon seal?" she is a thirst for new knowledge that she never heard of it before.

Izumo sighs as Kotetsu start to explain, "Oath Weapon seal is very useful and important for weapon user. Some people said its blessing but other people said that it's a curse. It's a big responsibility actually. It can't be undone once you take the oath. Those weapons, it will be part of you, like chakra nature. It lives inside of your wrist; your weapon will appear on your will of course with your blood on the seal. However, it's dangerous to show the Oath Weapon seal since it's now forbidden. But since you're a shinobi and I know you won't be reckless with it unless it necessary." He explained.

"It's your choice Sakura. We'll support it." Izumo said with a smile.

Sakura thought about it. If she uses the Oath Weapon seal which means she's stuck with two axes. Sakura stares at her weapons and smiles at it, "I want to." She has a feeling that she'll never be apart from her weapons.

Kotetsu smirks, "Alright! I'll seal it for you, only Oath Weapon seal user knows how to do it. I'm one of the few that can. But first, what's your weapons name?"

Sakura lifted up her dragon ax, "Ryu…" she lifted up her peach ax, "Momo…"

"Okay…" Kotetsu started his complicated yet fast hand signs Jutsu and pressed it on two axes, "Mental Armament of Ryu and Momo in Oath Weapon!" he said as he takes out the kunai knife and slashed Sakura's right wrist. Kotetsu smeared her blood on two axes then step back.

Sakura flinched at the pain then slowly she feels the numbs as Ryu and Momo disappeared. She blinked and looked at her right wrist, it has black dragon curling up a large peach. Sakura blinked once again.

Kotetsu and Izumo looked at it and smiles, "So that's what your weapons looks like. A dragon and a peach. Fitting names, you picked for them Sakura. Ryu and Momo." Kotetsu praised.

Sakura blushes, "So… these are what they were made from? Is that why this Oath Weapon seal are different for everyone because of weapon's appearances?" she guessed it.

Izumo nodded his head, "That's right. Kotetsu has monster fangs seal on his right forearm." Kotetsu nodded his head, "I suggest you should cover that. It may not look like a seal to normal eyes but to weapon specialist, they will know you took Oath Weapon seal. They can use it to advantage you and forces you to use the seal on them. Be careful with it Sakura." He said.

"Hai Izumo-sensei. Thank you, Kotetsu-sensei." Sakura said with a smile. "Use my blood on this seal… Ryu and Momo will appear?" she is curious.

Kotetsu smirk, "Why don't you give a shot?"

Sakura grinned, "Okay sensei!"

Izumo sighs, _'I think Kotetsu is rubbing off on Sakura… I hope Asuma won't have our head for this…'_

 **~Land of Bird~**

In the Land of Bird, nighttime is a wonderful and quiet night for Haruno couple. Mebuki folded her clothes in humming tone while her husband, Kizashi stares at the crystal necklace and shift his eyes onto the blank paper front of him on the table.

"When will we return to home?" Kizashi asked his wife in curious.

Mebuki paused, "Hmm… we should be arriving at Konoha last week this month. I cannot wait to hear all the stories from Sakura-chan! I bet she has tons of it to tell us." She giggles.

Kizashi smiles soften, "Yeah… I bet. I feel bad that I haven't seen Sakura for months. Ever since her birthday… five long months…" he really feels guilty. Mebuki glances at her husband, "Well, Sakura was upset that you had to leave on her birthday… even the gifts won't give her happiness. All she wants to have a birthday with you." She sighs.

The husband feels really bad, "I know… I didn't expect that she'll be a daddy's little girl instead of mommy's little girl." He chuckled softly.

Mebuki giggles, "I remembered that Sakura glued herself to you. Refuses to leave your side. I think you have spoiled her too much. But… I haven't seen Sakura smile lately ever since you started to go back on traveling business when she started her first day of Ninja Academy." She said with flashbacks in her mind. "But then… she started to smile when she has her team. She is very happy."

"I'm glad to hear that…" Kizashi smiles then he looked at the necklace, "I think I should give this necklace to her. To make up all those times."

Mebuki stares at her husband in shocked, "…would you really do that? I thought you refuses to give away…" she is surprised but happy to know that he is giving up his obsessed with a necklace.

"True that I really fond with this necklace but… I think Sakura would love it. I bet she'll wear it with pride and proud for us." Kizashi grinned then he picked up the pen, "I'm going to write this letter to Sakura this time."

"Okay." Mebuki stood up, "I'm going to visit that nice lady that sells pork buns. And maybe I'll ask for ingredients about those delicious pork buns." She said.

Kizashi nodded his head, "Alright, be careful Mebuki-koi." He gives her his blow kisses. Mebuki giggles and blow kisses back and left the guest room.

Kizashi stares at the blank paper, "This is going to be a long letter…" he chuckled and starts to write happily.

 **~Mebuki~**

Mebuki smiles wide, "I'm so proud of him… he's letting go of his own free will. Maybe I'll buy his favorite snack." She thought out loud happy for her husband.

Then, all of the suddenly, the shouting and the screaming is heard from the distance that froze Mebuki on the spot. She turns around and saw a fire, "Oh dear! That place is where orphans live!" she rushed toward the place.

When Mebuki arrived at the place, she pales when she saw two crying children screaming for help on the second floor. She looks around and no one has any gut to get in and rescues the children. "Then I'll go!" she runs through the fire building ignored everyone protects and warning.

"Kids! Can you hear me!" Mebuki squeezes her eyes through the smokes as she covers her mouth and her nose trying not to breathe in. She climbed upstairs as she is sweating from the hot blazing fires around inside the orphanage. "Kids!" she coughed.

Mebuki heard the crying so she rushed after that sound, "Kids!" she called out and found two kids crying next to the window. She ran to them and picked them up in her arms, "It's okay… it's okay. I got you both." She comforted them in a motherly tone.

She turned around to escape but the ceiling fell on the ground as the flames started to act in higher. Mebuki gritted her teeth, _'I can't escape this way! It will burn these children horribly…'_ She thought then she kicked the window as the glass shattered.

"Look!" one of the voice shouted, pointing at Mebuki and others runs toward the under the second floor that has a broken window, "We'll catch the children!"

Mebuki nodded her head, "Okay!" she looks at them and smiles.

"Be brave kids." They stare at her in terrified then they nodded their head.

One of the kid closed her eyes and jumped off of Mebuki's arms and one of the men from down caught her. Villagers cheered and other kid took a breath and close his eyes. "Thank you, lady." He said then he jumped off from Mebuki's arms and luckily, one of the other men caught the boy. Everyone happily cheered.

"Okay lady, ready?!" one of the men prepare to catch her.

Mebuki inhaul and exhale then just as she was about to jump off, a hand covered her mouth and pulled her back away from the window.

"Lady!"

"Oi! Lady! Are you there!"

"Oh kami… don't tell me she fainted?"

"We got to save her!"

The men were about to rush inside the building but the entrances were blocked and the fires have gotten worse and worse. They can't do anything about it. The lady is gone.

Two kids stare at the window, "She's gone… isn't' she?" the little girl whimpers and hid her face on her brother's chest. Her brother looks down sadly, "She was brave and kind. Let's not forget that." He whispers and silently thank the woman who saved them and died in the fire…


	19. New Sensei! Secret! Mysterious ANBU!

**Here it is! :D**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and follows! It made me very, very happy! xD**

 **I do not own Naruto. (I do own this OC; Nama)**

* * *

 **Team Saki-Shika-Cho**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

It's been a couple of weeks now and Team Ten hasn't seen each other yet since they started the training for the Final Exam.

Sakura grinned as she starts her Jutsu, "Water Style: Syrup Trap!" sticky gooey waters shot out of her mouth onto the ground.

"Ah!" Kotetsu groaned as he got stuck again.

Sakura snickered while Izumo stare at Kotetsu with deadpanned, "We've used this Jutsu thousand times together on battles and training yet you always got trapped by Sakura?" he shakes his head. "This is really hard to believe that you fell for it every time."

"I can't help it! Sakura kept using Genjutsu Chimera Trick!" Kotetsu sulked. "It's evil… Sakura-chan… you're evil." He mumbled sadly.

Sakura giggles, "Sorry Kotetsu-sensei. Luckily it is only for thirty seconds." She winked at him happily. Izumo raise his eyebrow, "What kind of fantasy trick did you put him on?" Izumo asked in curious.

Pink-hair girl grinned in mischiefs while Kotetsu pales.

"Don't you dare answer that question Sakura…" Kotetsu warned Sakura with scary glares which it unaffected on her. Sakura sticks her tongue out playfully at him childishly and beamed up at Izumo, "It's pork buns."

Silent in the training area as the winds blow the leaves.

" **Sa-ku-ra.** "

Izumo made a face, "Pork buns… you fell her trapped because of your desires for pork buns?" Izumo said in disbelief.

Sakura nodded her head, "Yep, now… since the training is done, can I go Izumo-sensei?" she smiles brightly at Izumo. Izumo smiles at Sakura with softening eyes, he patted her head, "Of course Sakura. You may go, see you tomorrow." He said.

"Bye-bye!" Sakura rush out of the training field. Izumo chuckled softly and glances at sulking Kotetsu.

"Pork buns, really?"

"Shut up and get me out of here! I swear, one day I will get my revenge on her!"

"How?"

"….I'll think of something, now get me out of here!"

"Hai, hai…"

 **~Sakura~**

Sakura arrived at her home. "Home sweet home!" her smiles wide. She couldn't believe it, she has gained so many tricks under her sleeves all thanks to Kurenai-sensei, Izumo-sensei, and Kotetsu-sensei.

She has learned how to protect her mind from any Genjutsu users and developed a new Genjutsu thanks to Kurenai-sensei. She learned how to use her Ryu and Momo weapons properly, and have skillfully dodge ability thanks to Kotetsu-sensei. And she learned how to use Water Style: Syrup Trap and Water Style: Barrier Trap thanks to Izumo-sensei.

Sakura has her Earth chakra nature but didn't have anyone to teach her but she's fine with what she got for now. She shakes her head, "Now… wonder what I can eat for tonight?" she walks to her kitchen and thinks about what to make.

"Rice curry?" Sakura decided to make rice curry since she feels like it. When she prepared all the ingredients and everything to start cooking. A knock on the front door greeted Sakura's ears. "Nani?" she doesn't remember anyone would come to see her late at night.

Sakura went to the front door and open it. Her eyes wide when she saw him, "Oh! Hayate-san!" Hataye smiles at Sakura, his face is less pale-looking, and the dark circle has been faded as well. He's looking better now. "Come in." Sakura invited him in.

Hayate bowed, "Sorry for come here unannounced Sakura." He said. Sakura shakes her head, "It's alright, how's your throat?" she asked in curious and concerns.

"It's a lot better, thank you. A cough has stopped for about a week now thanks to your special medical herb drink." Hayate said with grateful, "It really did help me."

"I'm glad!" Sakura smiles, "I'm making rice curry for dinner right now, would you like to join?" Sakura offered and Hayate accepted it.

Sakura walked back to the kitchen to start making dinner while Hayate sits on the chair. He cleared his throat, "I visited the hospital for checks up. The nurse was amazed that my illness is healing… so they decided to test my illness since I'm getting better so there's no any danger life involve." Hayate tilted his head as he can see Sakura's is listening to him, "It turns out that the illness I've got was poison."

"Nani?!" Sakura turn her head toward Hayate in surprised, "Really? You've been sick all because of poison?! But why?"

Hayate shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know why actually… I haven't even noticed that I was poison. It was affecting my lungs; I was dying but… somehow one of your ingredients from the herb medicine you made… it killed the poison." Hayate smiles with relief, "If it wasn't because of you, I would be dead by now Sakura. So thank you." He is truly grateful.

Sakura blushes as she scratches her cheek out of shy, "Umm… there's no need to thank me Hayate-san. It has been in my family for a long time and my mom always made it for me whenever I got sick." She said with humble. "Thanks to my mom's amazing medicine herb." She mumbles as she turned around and cook.

"You're very modest, Sakura." Hayate chuckled when he noticed how shy Sakura is. "How's your training been doing so far for the Final Exam?" he asked in curious.

Sakura smiles as she stirring the curry, "It was all thanks to them. I have learned so much from three of my teachers."

"Three teachers?" Hayate raise his eyebrows, "Who are they?"

"Kurenai-sensei, Izumo-sensei, and Kotetsu-sensei."

Hayate blinked, "You actually got Kotetsu to train you?" he is surprised to hear that.

Sakura shrugs her shoulder, "He wanted to train me. Since he is one of the best Weapon specialists." She replied.

"I see… is there anything you wanted to learn? Like perhaps… maybe being Medic-nin?" Hayate suggested.

"Medic-nin?" Sakura looks over her shoulder, "I've read about that. Senju, Tsunade is the best top skill of Medic-nin and incredible monstrous strength. Being Medic-nin looks very challenging… maybe I'll check it out later about it. Thanks for the suggestion." She smiles and looked back at her cooking.

Hayate leans his chin on his palm, "I guess there's nothing else you want to learn?" he is curious about it and Sakura thought about it for few minutes until she remembered something.

"Oh!" Sakura remembered as she turns around with a metal spoon in her hand, "I'm interested in Kenjutsu. I've read about it and I wanted to learn it."

Hayate blinked, "You want to learn to use a sword with Jutsu?"

Sakura shakes her head, "Not really… I kind of hoping to learn with axes instead." She said.

"Axes? That's different… maybe I can teach you?"

Sakura eyes wide in surprised, "Really? You want to teach me?" she couldn't believe it. Another teacher wanted to teach her.

Hayate nodded his head, "Hai. I'm best with Kenjutsu actually. I could teach you basic things and maybe we could figure it out how the axes fit into all this." Hayate said, "I can check it out more information since the doctor ordered me to rest until next month to start my activities as Shinobi duty. I can train you as long as it doesn't get overboard. Doctor order." He chuckled softly.

Sakura smiles, "That's good news. Thank you!" then she frowns, "But are you sure?" she doesn't want to force him or anything. Hayate shakes his head, "Positive Sakura, I want to teach you… say this is my way to thank you for saving me."

Sakura blushes and stuttered randomly words as Hayate chuckled once again.

 **~Meanwhile~**

"Hokage-sama…" Third Hokage looked up as he recognized the owner of the voice. ANBU with a Zebra mask.

Third Hokage leaned back on the chair while staring at Zebra-mask ANBU, "Hai?" he watched the man bend his knee.

"There was an unfortunate accident happened in the Land of Birds." He explained, "Someone died and it was from this village. One of merchants."

Hiruzen frowned, "Who is it?"

Zebra-mask ANBU stood up and walked to the desk, he placed the scroll on the desk and stood there. Hiruzen grabbed the scroll, opened it and read the scroll carefully. Then he sighed, "It is unfortunate. She was one of the best and loyal in merchants for Konoha." He frowns deeply, "It did not say anything about her husband…" he looked up at the ANBU to hear anything about the husband.

"I have not found her husband. It was almost as if he vanished without a trace. However, I did found this." Zebra-mask takes out an envelope and set it on Hokage's desk.

Third Hokage picked up the envelope and saw the black ink name, "Haruno, Sakura." He read it out loud. He sighed once again. "She is one of the Rookie Nine and is in Team Ten with Asuma… I'll deal with this. You may leave." ANBU with Zebra-mask bowed and disappeared in smokes.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at the spot where ANBU disappeared, _'That ANBU does not belong to me, nor does it belong to Danzo… who is he belong to?'_ he thought in suspicion and drifted his eyes to the letter in his hands, _'Poor child…'_

He takes out his crystal ball and placed it on the pillow. His hands roamed around the crystal ball to see Sakura. He watched Sakura having dinner with Hayate in her house, they are enjoyed eating and chatting. Then, Sakura laugh as Hayate blushes in embarrasses. Hiruzen's eyes soften, "I'm sorry Sakura… I'll tell you about your parents soon… right now, focus on training for the Final Exam." He feels guilty to keep it from her but it was for the best for now.

 **~Next Day~**

Sakura stretched her arms above her with a huge smile on her face. She sighs happily as she smooths her new outfit for the training with Hayate in the morning since Kurenai training is not today.

Sakura wears black biker short that stop above her knees, lime-green skirt reaches her mid-thighs, black vest zipped up front with lime-green Haruno symbol on the back, she has red bandages wrapped around her right wrist to cover her Oath Weapon seal and holster wrapped around her right thigh. Sakura changed her hairstyle and now her long bangs are pulled back over her head to clipped it and tied it around with red ribbon. Then she wears her red Leafe Ninja headband around her neck for a change.

"Perfect!" Sakura left her bedroom and quickly jumped down the stairs. She slipped on her black ninja shoes and walked out of her house in excited to train with Hayate.

When Sakura arrived at the training area, she met Hayate there, "Hayate-sensei!" she jogged toward her new sensei. Hayate smiles at Sakura, "Hello Sakura. Are you ready to learn Kenjutsu?" he asked. Sakura nodded her head.

"Okay, first, show me your axes."

Sakura unwrapped her red bandages and leave it to enough room that she can see her seal. She bit her left thumb and rubbed it on her seal. Two axes appeared in her two hands in proudly.

"Hayate-sensei… meet Ryu and Momo!" Sakura giggles when she saw her sensei dumbfounded at the weapons she's carrying.

"That's impressive Sakura… I think I've seen that move before. It's Kotetsu, isn't it?" Hayate said with impressed. Sakura nodded her head that Hayate is correct. "Interesting and you held the weapons properly too. That's good. I guess it wouldn't be so hard to do the Kenjutsu since you are attached these two axes for the rest of your life, correct?" Sakura nodded her head, "Then, we'll learn how to use Jutsu with Ryu and Momo of yours. Ready?"

"Hai!" Sakura is very engrossed in listening to her sensei's explanations about Kenjutsu.

 **~Meanwhile~**

"This is such a drag!" Shikamaru whined as he runs around the field escaping the throwing weapons from oh so wonderful yet sadist teacher while he has to carry Choji on his back.

Asuma chuckled as he throwing his kunai knives at his lazy-ass student, "It's good for you to do this! Especially since your opponent is a Wind user and her winds can slice you up pretty badly. So you have to keen up your senses and have skillful of dodging from anything and anywhere. It's time to boost it up, Shikamaru!" he explained loud enough for Shikamaru to hear.

Shikamaru groaned, "Troublesome… I have to fight against a woman again…" he rolled his eyes. Choji smiles, "I'm curious how Sakura is doing… we haven't seen her for two weeks." He said.

"Is that so?" Asuma stopped throwing his weapons which brings Shikamaru relief. "You two should catch up with Sakura and see how's she doing. I bet she misses you guys too." He grinned when he saw blushes on Shikamaru's cheek while Choji smiles wide.

Asuma jumped down from the branches and walked to his students, "Take a break. Go find Sakura and hang out. I'll come get you when it's time for your training." He said. Shikamaru let Choji go from his back and places his hands in his pocket. "Okay…" Shikamaru yawned.

"Now go." Asuma said. He watched his two students walked out of the training field until they are out of his sights. "Hmm… I wonder how's Kurenai is doing?" he smiles and decided to check it out.

 **~Sakura~**

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows while staring at her axes, "I don't know… Ryu and Momo are both axes and it connected to each other but… to put my chakra in two of them seem to be tricky." She thought about it. She and Hayate have been discussing what any possibly to do with her axes.

Hayata rubbed his chin, "Since you have two chakra natures… maybe you can put water in one axe and earth in another axe?" he suggested. Sakura liked the suggest and think about which chakra natures fits them.

"Hmm, I think Water fits Ryu and Earth fits Momo. It seems right to me." Sakura smiles, "But then… I need to learn how to separate my chakra elements into these axes at the same time and different time too." She explained unsure about the chakra elements in her axes are safe or not.

Hayate smiles, "I'll check it out from Jounin section in the library. I'm sure there's something that has explanations about separate chakra elements." He said. Sakura thanked him and her Ryu and Momo disappeared back to her right wrist.

"Kotetsu-sensei said that it limited forty minutes since I'm new with this." Sakura explained to Hayate after saw his confuse face. Sakura rewrapped her red bandages around and then she sensed familiar chakras from the short distance.

She turned her head over her shoulders with a curious and happy expression on her face, "I haven't seen them for two weeks!" she is in eager as she turned back to Hayate, "Can I please hang out with them for a little bit? Please?" Hayate chuckled and nodded his head.

Sakura squealed happily and run toward to her two teammates. When she could see her boys, she put her chakra in her legs and run even faster, "PINEAPPLE-KUN! CHOJI-KUN!" Sakura screamed happily.

Shikamaru and Choji halted their steps and eyes wide when they noticed that Sakura isn't stopping.

"O-oi w-wait!"

"Sa-sakura!"

 _ **GLOP!**_

Shikamaru groaned in pain as Choji stiffed from the pain as Sakura is on top of them. She grinned wide at her two friends, "I miss you guys so much! I know it's only been two weeks but still!" Sakura giggles.

The pink-hair girl stood up and helped her teammates to stand on their feet. She clasped her hands behind her back, "How are you both?" Sakura asked interestedly.

Choji smiles at her, "I'm good. I've been helping Shikamaru's training and as a result, I get to eat BBQ!" he explained. Sakura giggles, "I see but be careful not to eat too much, ne? We don't want your stomach to get hurt." She said with slight concerns.

"I'll be fine, Sakura." Choji said and he takes out his bag of chips.

Her emeralds eyes shifted to pineapple, "Heya! How's training?" she asked in curious.

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head, "It's a drag and troublesome. Asuma-sensei wouldn't stop torture me." Shikamaru sighs gloomy.

"What about you?" Shikamaru asked Sakura as he quickly searches any injuries on Sakura and satisfied that she's not hurt.

Sakura eyes glow in happiness and excitement, "So much are happening! Kurenai-sensei is the BEST Genjutsu user ever. Izumo-sensei helped me with weapons but he teaches me Water elements since I have water chakra nature. Kotetsu-sensei is definitely one of the best Weapon specialists! And now I have Hayate-sensei teaching me Kenjutsu!" Sakura babbled in excited.

Shikamaru blinked as Choji stares at Sakra in baffled.

"Sakura…"

"Hai?" Sakura tilted her head in confuse.

"You do realize that you actually have four teachers now…"

"Don't forget -munch munch- Asuma-sensei."

"Troublesome woman. You have five sensei now…"

Sakura blinked, "I guess I do." She didn't expect to have so many teachers but feel very happy that they all are teaching her in training for her Final Exam.

"It's no wonder we haven't seen you lately." Shikamaru said with a frown. He doesn't like it one bit. He hasn't seen his pink-hair teammate for two weeks and now he learned that her schedule training is little too much. "Did you get plenty rest?" he couldn't help it but asked since he is worried about her.

A pink-hair girl nodded her head, "Of course! I have to wake up so early for Kurenai-sensei's training every other day so I made sure to sleep enough for it. But sooner or later, our sleeping schedule will be random once we're in better Rank level or depended on the missions." Sakura said.

"That's true…. It's a pain in the ass." Shikamaru sighs out loud.

Sakura sweatdropped, "I see you haven't changed one bit." She giggles and that made her happy none of her two teammates changed, not even Sakura has changed a bit either. "Ne, let's eat lunch together now. I'm hungry!" Sakura said as she grabbed Shikamaru's hand and place her other hand around Choji's neck. "Where should we eat?" she asked her teammates.

Shikamaru cleared his throat as he attempted to get rid of his blushes when Sakura is holding his hand. While Choji is thinking about any food restaurant.

"Ichiraku?" Choji guessed.

Sakura grinned, "Alright! Let's go!"

 **~Meanwhile~**

"Hokage-sama, you called for me?" Asuma said after he bowed to Hokage. The Third Hokage nodded his head and sighed softly, "ANBU with a Zebra mask came earlier. I recognized that he doesn't belong to me nor to Danzo." He explained in tensed voice.

Asuma frowned, "So, does that mean he could be an enemy or a spy?" he doesn't like this and it makes him very uncomfortable. "If that is true, Hokage-sama… shouldn't we capture him? Or have you asked for his identity?"

Hokage sighed as his shoulders dropped, "That, I cannot do. He does belong in here. Somehow, he got the special ANBU Konoha's tattoo on his left arm. And since, he does not belong to my ANBU unit group… he belongs to another but someone who is powerful enough to have their own ANBU group. Besides myself and Danzo."

"Speical ANBU tattoo?" Asuma said in surprised, "Are you sure?" he frowned as he knew someone who is only one that can do the ANBU tattoo.

Third Hokage nodded his head, "Positive. It's not illusion nor fake. It's very perfect, very natural, and very detailed that only one person has that ability." He said with knowing eyes.

Asuma stared at the ground in silent, "What do you want me to do?"

"Talk to her. Find out… after all, you are one of few friends that she trusted, correct?"

Asuma tighten his fists, "Hai…" he shifted his head and stared at his father's eyes with a serious face, "But I know her. I know that she's not that type of person. She loves Konoha and her shop too much." Asuma said.

Hokage stares at Asuma, "Then let's pray that she's not a traitor." He watched his son disappeared into smokes.

 **~Asuma~**

Asuma walked inside the shop with his hands in his front pockets. "Oi, Nama!" he called her out. He heard loud clattered and noises from another room. Then, Nama popped out her head and glared at Asuma as she pushed her goggles up on her forehead.

"Thanks a lot, Asuma! Now I have to start over!" Nama scowled as she walked out in full of fresh paint on her white tank top.

Asuma grinned guilty, "Sorry, didn't know you were painting your mask." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Nama sighed out loud and waved her hand as if she doesn't care anymore. She walked to her counter and grabbed her handkerchief to wiped the paints off her hands.

"So, wassup?" Nama looked at Asuma in curious, "Wait… have you found anything about the First Mask yet?" Nama changed her expression into hope and worry. Asuma frowned as he shakes his head, "No, I haven't found any clue yet. It almost like… it vanished." He said.

Nama groaned as she sulked, "I really hope my grandfather isn't planning to come visit here to see the First Mask…" she saw Asuma's confuse, "My grandfather has this weird habit that every time he comes over, he always polishes the First Mask. Last time he did was two months ago, sooner or later he'll come back." Nama paled at the thought how her grandfather would react if he finds out that the First Mask is missing.

Asuma placed his hands on Nama's shoulders, "Relax Nama… we'll find it. Even if it means we have to search every corner of this entire up and down village." He said attempt to comfort her which it works. Nama glanced up at her friend, "Would you really?" Nama whispered.

Asuma nodded his head, "Of course… and we need more help. I know you want to keep it between us two but it's better to have more eyes. That way, we might get the First Mask faster." He explained after he saw Nama's panicked eyes. He's almost afraid to say this, "And I'm thinking… Kakashi should get involve."

Nama glared at Asuma, "Hell no! I rather have Guy-san than that bastard dog-lover!" she growled refused at the thought of the Copy-Cat ninja to help.

' _Of course…'_ Asuma sweatdropped. He sighed, knowing that Nama is too stubborn and is it tiring if he wants to break her stubborn which it takes months to do. He shakes his head, "Alright, we'll figure it out who's the best eyes we need… by the way…" he hesitated.

Nama raise her eyebrow, "Nani?"

"Have you recently made any ANBU tattoo?" Asuma asked and Nama blinked.

"ANBU tattoo… I haven't done that for a while. Why asking?" Nama furrowed her eyebrows in confuse. Asuma shakes his head, "Just wondering…" he trusted Nama words.

Nama tilted her head, "You are hiding something." She narrowed her eyes, "Spill." She placed her hands on her hips.

Asuma sigh out loud, not only Nama is stubborn but she's very persistent. "I'm sorry Nama, but it's very classified."

"If it's classified… it has something to do with this ANBU tattoo that I usually do it for them… and also, the mask…" Nama glares at sweating nerve-wreaking Asuma, "It has something to do with this shop? Me?" Asuma looked away as Nama knew that's the case.

"NANI?! What did I do?" Nama crossed her arms in ticked off, "Spill Sarutobi, Asuma!"

Asuma flinched at Nama's venom tone, "Troublesome…" he should've known that Nama is too smart for this to figure it out, damn her and her high IQ.

' _I'm sorry Hokage-sama…'_ Asuma explained everything that has been suspicion for a while to Nama.

 **~Team Ten~**

Sakura slurped her two beefs ramen noodles, "Hmm… I haven't had ramen for a while." She chuckled, she used to eat quite a lot because of Naruto but since the training has started, she hasn't seen any of her friends.

Choji is eating his fourth bowls so far and Shikamaru is half way done with his one and only ramen bowl. Shikamaru glanced at Sakura, "You haven't seen anyone except us?" he asked in curious.

Sakura swallowed her food, "No, I haven't. I do want to hang-out and chat with you two and Ino-chan, Naruto-kun also… but since the Final Exam is coming soon so I need to focus on training more. But, it's nice to take a break now!" Sakura smiles at her two friends.

"I'm glad to hear that." Choji smiles at Sakura and Shikamaru nodded his head.

Sakura glanced around the Ichiraku and is curious about something, "Ne, how old is this Ichiraku?" Sakura thought out loud.

"When I was a kid." Teuchi answered Sakura's question. Sakura looked at the owner of Ichiraku in surprised, "So does that mean… you have seen the Fourth Hokage?" Sakura asked him excitedly.

Teuchi chuckled, "I remembered him. He came here only because someone loved and had obsessed with ramen." He smiled as he has his memories flashbacks.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows, "Like Naruto?" he asked in skeptics that there's another person besides Naruto. Sakura tilted her head, _'Naruto… he wouldn't become so obsessed if he got it from his parents… maybe.'_ She thought in slight suspicion.

The owner laughed, "Definitely like Naruto! She was one of my loyal and regular customers! Excellent Kunoichi and really loud-mouth."

"She?" Sakura blinked. _'A woman… maybe…'_ her suspicions are getting high.

"Was?" Shikamaru noticed the past tense.

Teuchi nodded his head, "Yeah. She was Fourth Hokage's special person in his life. Unfortunately, she's not here anymore." He sighed sadly.

"Was it…" Sakura leaned forward in curious, "…twelve years ago?" she asked wanted to confirm her suspicion as her two teammates looked at her in puzzled.

The owner stared at Sakura then he just smiles mysteriously that answers Sakura's question. Her emeralds eyes widen in shocked, "No way…" she gaped. _'So this woman… she might be Naruto's mother! But if she's so important to Fourth Hokage… then, maybe an important friend? Or… a lover?'_ Sakura thought about it carefully, _'Hmm, I need to see the Fourth Hokage's picture… I should've focused on reading more on Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato history book. I know they have pictures of all four Hokages.'_ Sakura made a mental note in her head to check it out later.

"Sakura?"

"Oi, Cherry-chan…"

Sakura felt poked on her side as she turned to her teammates who are staring at her confuse, "Huh?"

Shikamaru frowned, "What's going on?" he is curious about the whole questions and it made Sakura's thinking so deeply that she didn't pay attention to her surrounding for five minutes.

"Oh, nothing." Sakura smiles, _'I have a feeling that this should've not been reveal… hmm, maybe after I figure it out. I'll ask Hokage-sama.'_ Sakura thought then she glanced at her finished ramen bowl.

"Thanks for the ramen, Teuchi-san!" Sakura thanked him as she paid her bill.

"Anytime Sakura! Come by again!"

Sakura giggles, "Will do…" she looked at her teammates, "Ready?"

Shikamaru nodded his head and paid his ramen as well. Choji sighs happily as he is satisfied with his sixth ramen bowls and paid it.

Team Ten walked out of the Ichiraku. Sakura turned around to face her teammates, "Let's start hang-out during lunch time every day!" Sakura said with an idea. "That way, we can see each other. Ichiraku, BBQ, Dango, and others."

Choji thought about it, "I guess that would be okay… but Asuma-sensei promised me for BBQ whenever I can do to help Shikamaru's training."

Pink-hair girl sweatdropped, "I see… that's so like Asuma-sensei." She really needs to talk to Asuma about this whole bribe and manipulation about foods to Choji. She looked up at the sky, "I better go. Hayate-sensei is probably waiting for me right now." Sakura said. "I'll see you both later, good luck with your training Pineapple-kun." Sakura smirked at Shikamaru as she waved her teammates.

"Troublesome woman…"

"Bye Sakura!"

 **~Asuma~**

Asuma sighed as he is sitting on the chair while watching Nama pacing back and forth front of him. "Nama…" he attempted to get her attention but all he got was her scary glared.

"You are… that Hokage… and that ANBU with stupid Zebra mask!" Nama growled. She despised anyone who ever doubt her loyalty to Konoha and her shop. Asuma stood up, "I know that you never would hurt Konoha, I know you Nama. But don't you think it's odd?"

Nama glared at Asuma, "What is?"

"ANBU with Zebra mask that you never made in your entire life, that tattoo he had had been definitely your hand-designed, and the First Mask is gone. It seems to connect to this shop somehow… maybe to you." Asuma explained his logical sense.

Nama raises her eyebrows, "But… I don't know anyone who is in ANBU at all… although…" Nama remembered something. She quickly run to her desk and pulled out the black binder and quickly walked back to Asuma, "I have a hobby to take pictures of anyone who has the masks from here. It's possible that there are few who has a tattoo." She explained as she hands it to him.

Asuma opens the binder and saw many photos of people wearing masks in all age from young to elders. "There're so many people…" he glances at each photo and noticed one of the pictures with a young kid who had a paper-made giraffe mask that definitely not belongs to Nama's skill. "Who's that?" Asuma pointed at the kid with giraffe mask.

Nama glanced it over and smiles, "Oh that, I remembered him. His father came here couple years ago with this kid. His father had a bad habit of breaking his mask every time he goes on a mission. So, whenever he came, his son came too, and his son admired my skills that he made his own first mask with papers that I gave him. And he's pretty skill." Nama explained.

"Hold old is he?" Asuma asked as Nama thought about it.

"Umm… probably thirteen or fourteen. His mask does seem to be childish that make him look like he was a little kid." Nama chuckled, "But he loves it… and I haven't seen him for two years now. I heard that he moved away with his mother to another family since his father passed away that time." Nama said, feeling sympathy toward the young boy.

Nama frowned, "Don't tell me you're thinking it's this kid? He has no way of being Shinobi because he has to help his blind mother."

Asuma sigh, "I don't know… I'm only pointed out of who's who with any odd things in the photo. Like you said, it might not be this kid. It could be someone else." He said as flipped the page.

"Tell you what, you can borrow that photo book and when you find anything suspicious to you. Let me know, I'll confirm of who they are, I may not remember their faces or their names so..." Nama shrugged her shoulders and Asuma nodded his head.

Asuma closed the photo book and tuck it under his arm, "Thanks for the help Nama and I'll figure it out with whole First Mask search party, okay?"

"Alright, now off you go! I better get back to the painting that was ruined…" Nama grumbled now that she remembers she had to fix the mask.

Asuma grinned and left the shop. Nama waited until the door shut, she sighed out loud and walked to her office.

"Okay, he's gone." Nama said as the shadow appeared behind her, "Now where were we?" Nama turned around with a sly smile.

 **~Sakura~**

"Hayate-sensei?" Sakura stares at her sensei who has carried four full heavy books in his hands. Hayate smiles at Sakura, "Hey, Sakura… I got these books that would help you with separate chakra elements." He said.

Sakura smiles wide, "Great! Let's get to it, Hayate-sensei!"


	20. Summoning Scroll! & Shocking Truth!

**...all I can say is that writer block is a mother-effing author's biggest enemy ever. *annoyed***

 **It's the most lovely and beautifully to have for a while. *sarcastically* And not only that, the computer broke down and lost all the datas...all my stories... *sulk***

 **Anyways, my motivations for this story came back and now I'm back in action! xD**

 **Warning : unbeta, possible grammars mistakes, and English is NOT my first language because I'm deaf so that means I know ASL. *grin***

 **I don't known Naruto.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Team Saki-Shika-Cho**

 **Chapter Twenty**

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing!

Sakura puffed out her cheeks in annoyed as she crossed her arms. Her emeralds eyes narrowed at the table front of her full of scrolls, books, and notes. She has been researching on her free time to figure it out the whole Kyuubi attacked twelve years ago. It was so frustrating for her because she couldn't find the answer and no one talks about it at all. _'I don't understand! It's not really a secret since everyone knew there was Kyuubi attacked in Konoha long time ago. It's sucks that I don't remember.'_ She pouted.

Sakura has calculator that the Kyuubi Attacked happened when she was seven months old so no doubted that she doesn't remember a single thing that night. However, her parents do except unfortunately they are still in the Land of Birds that she knows of.

' _What can I find the full history about it?'_ she tilted her head thinking, _'I could talk to Hokage-sama but he probably wouldn't tell me. He'll say that it's classified.'_ Sakura groaned as she tipped her head back, _'What to do, what to do… I know they kept the full history about it… but I wonder where they put that? In Hokage Tower of Library? Or in restricted area in the library? Wait!'_

The pink-hair girl remembered that before the Genin Meetings, Naruto had stolen the secret scroll from the restricted library or warehouse. How did she know that? Simple, Naruto told her.

Sakura slowly smirk as an idea popped in her head, _'I better go find Naruto-kun!'_

 **~Meanwhile~**

Ino wheezed as she placed her hands on her knees. She has been practicing throwing her kunai knives at the bull eye target for few hours but she hadn't success yet. "I would not be beaten again Sakura!" Ino said in determined.

"Oh, someone is here already?" Ino looked over in surprised to see the lady she recognized. "What are you doing here?" Anko asked Ino in boredom.

Ino turned around while panting, "I'm…training." She replied in slight hesitant and weary by this crazy lady.

Anko raised her eyebrows, "Why are you training? Shouldn't you be working on your hair and dress up?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"E-exucse me?" Ino blinked.

Anko smirked sadistically, "You are wasting your time little girl. This isn't a game for you, and you are not fit for being Kunoichi." She snorted and examined her fingernails in interested.

Ino fumed, "I'm not wasting my time!" she snapped.

Suddenly, kunai knife threw closed to Ino's cheek and cut it smoothly. Ino blinked and reached her cheek in astonished, "Wh-what?"

Anko stared at her emotionless, "You are not fit to be Kunoichi." She turned around and walked away, "When I return, I hope you are gone by then."

Ino stared at Anko's back, _'But…then…if I quit being ninja then not only my clan would be disappointed, Sakura would be disappointed too and…I would regret it…'_ she tightens her fists and glared at Anko.

"Teach me!" Ino shouted at Anko who halted her steps, "Teach me how to become a Kunoichi!" Ino demanded. Slowly, Anko turned around with a cold smirk on her face, "You must have a death wish, you do realize you are asking _me_ to teach you?"

Ino gulped in nervously but she didn't back down so she nodded her head. "Hai. Teach me!"

Anko grinned wide, "Very well." She giggled excitedly while rubbing her hands. Ino doesn't know if she should be regret or not to ask Anko. _'Is this a good idea?'_ Ino thought in fear.

 **~Sakura~**

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura found her blonde-hair friend eating his ramen at the Ichiraku as usual. Naruto swallowed his ramen and looked over with a big smile, "Hey Sakura-chan!" he waved at her.

Sakura walked to Naruto and leaned his ear, "Can we talk privately?" she whispered. Naruto blinked but nodded his head and he quickly finished his ramen and paid his food.

Naruto followed Sakura out and walked next to her in curious, "What do you want to talk about?" he asked her in confused.

"Remember you told me that you 'borrow' the scroll after graduation that time?" Sakura said to her friend in low tone. Naruto nodded his head, "I was wondering, can you take me there?" Sakura asked him.

Naruto halted his steps and stared at Sakura in surprised, "You want…me to help you…" he glanced his surrounding and leaned close to her, "…to break you in the Hokage library?" he whispered in shocked.

Sakura grinned is all her answer. Naruto just stared at her then he grinned back. Of course, he'll be happy to help her.

"Alright! When?" Naruto asked her excitedly.

Sakura thought about it, "I was hoping tonight?"

Naruto nodded his head then he thought about it, "But, why?" he asked her in curious.

"I'll explain to you tonight." Sakura promised him.

 **~Later~**

"You want me to what?" Sakura raised her eyebrows at Izumo in disbelief. Izumo crossed his arms with serious face, "I'm serious Sakura. I want you to take this." Izumo said.

Sakura shakes her head, "But…but…why me?" she doesn't understand this. She is baffled at his sudden news.

Izumo eyes soften, "Because I trust you. I know you'll be the right person for this." He nodded at the large aquamarine scroll with golden ribbon tired around on the ground front of his student.

The pink-hair girl just shakes her head once again, "You are asking me to take a summoning scroll…" she said in stunned.

"Hai. This scroll hasn't been used for nearly forty years now." Izumo said, "This scroll is very special, and I believe that you are the one who can use this." He added.

Sakura stared at the scroll and looked at him in hesitated, "But…it's belong to your family for generations. Why would you give it to outsider?" she still couldn't believe it.

Izumo walked to Sakura and pats her head gently, "True that it belongs to my family but it's my scroll and I can give to whoever I want that I believe who can be deem worthy to have. You are worthy Sakura." Sakura eyes widen, "I believe you and this scroll will be in your hands. I have no worries about it because I know you'll care about them." Izumo explained with a smile.

Sakura looked at her sensei then slowly nodded her head, "O-okay…" her emeralds eyes darted at the scroll and walked to it. She bends down her knees and opened the scroll. There were only three summoners names. _'Must be very rare…'_ she thought in curious about this scroll. She has no idea what kind of summoning but she'll find out soon enough.

The pink-hair girl bit her thumb and wrote her name carefully then she pressed her bloods on each fingers and pressed her fingers under her name. When she's done, she rolled the scroll and tied it around. Sakura stood up and glanced at Izumo who nodded to courage her.

Sakura took a breather then used a sign and touch the ground, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Smokes appeared and there is a four feet tall otter. The otter has brown skin, black beady eyes, and it wears white vest with blue teardrop sign on the back. The otter blinked and stared at Sakura in curious, "Did you summoned me?" otter asked her in soft voice. Sakura nodded her head mutely. Otter hummed, "You don't have Kamizuki blood in you." She wrinkled her nose.

The otter then sniffed and turned around, "You…" she pointed at Izumo, "…you have Kamizuki blood. Did you give this scroll to the outsider?" she asked him in curious.

Izumo nodded his head, "Hai. I believe in her. I know she would be the perfect for this. I trust her." He said.

The otter just stared at him and nodded her head, "Alright then." She glanced at Sakura, "My name is Masa, and I'm the warrior and messenger." Masa introduced herself.

Sakura bowed her head, "I'm Haruno, Sakura."

Masa crossed her arms, "Well then Sakura, I'm assumed this is your first time?" Sakura nodded her head, "Then, you should know that each Summoning Scroll are different. Otter Summoning Scroll are rare and we don't normally accept any master. So, you have to take a test in order for the otter to accept you."

"A test?" Sakura asked Masa with a frown.

Masa tilted her head, "Hai, the test to prove that you are worthy to be Otter Hime. We as otter don't just accepted it right of the bat. We have issued with humans except Kamizuki, we only trusted them. But it seems things are little different now that Kamizuki given permission to let you keep the Otter Summoning scroll. I have to speak with the Queen first so she'll be aware of you." She explained, "When are you available for the test?" Masa asked.

"Oh…umm… sometime next month." Sakura answered, "I have final exam so I probably won't be able to do the test anytime soon. Is that okay?"

"That is fine. It gives us enough time to prepare." Masa said, plus she has to calm every otter in their world that they might have outsider master. It's going to be chaos and she can feel slight headaches coming for her.

Sakura smiles in relief, "Thank you Masa." She is grateful for that.

"Right, so you can't summon us until you are ready for the test. Understand?" Masa said.

"I understand."

Masa turned to Izumo, "I do hope you are making this right decision. It's unusual for Kamizuki to give this scroll to outsider. You know how your family feels about this?" she asked him.

Izumo stared at Masa, "I know. I'm aware of the consequences but I don't care. Otter Summoning deserved to bring out and fight alongside with their master in this world. You've been away from Earth for too long." He said.

Masa smirked, "I see." She looked back at the pink-hair girl, "See you next time, Sakura." She disappeared in smoke.

Sakura just stared and then looked at Izumo, "Izumo-sensei…why couldn't you be the summoning contractor?"

Izumo sighed, "Otter Summoning are different Sakura… they only accepted female and my family haven't had any girls for a long time. Even if I sign it, the otter won't accept me because I'm a male even though I'm a Kamizuki but as Kamizuki, it's my right to give to whoever is worth it." He said with soft smile, "Like I said, you are worth it."

Sakura smiles, "I'll take good care of it." She picked up the large scroll and hugged around it.

"I know." Izumo said.

 **~Night-time~**

Two sneaky Genins tipped toe behind the building and one with blonde-hair leaned over in cautioned. He turned to his partner-in-crime pink-hair, "Ready?" he whispered very low that Sakura barely can hear him.

Sakura nodded her head and followed her friend to sneaked in the building without getting caught by the guards. When they have arrived inside the building, Naruto leads Sakura to the Hokage library and he pointed at the door. "That's it." He whispered.

"Can you stay out here for lookout? I'll be in for only few minutes." Sakura asked Naruto in whispered. Naruto nodded his head and Sakura walked in while Naruto stay out on look out.

Sakura quickly run toward the bookshelf and searched through books and scrolls to find anything that related what she's looking for. When her eyes caught the folder that said classified. She grabbed the folder in curious and opened it, she quickly skips the words and paused. _'This is about the villages that disappeared through the years… Land of Tornado, Land of Storm, Land of Cactus, Land of Blizzard, Land of Eddies, Land of Maze, and Land of Mountain.'_ She thought with a frown. Sakura thinks that its only resulted because of wars. _'That's right, I need to learn about that Land of Eddies. I wonder what happened to that land? If I remember correctly, mom said that Uzumaki used to live there?'_

The pink-hair girl closed the folder and put it back where she found it. She quickly trailed her fingers to find anything until she found orange swirling on the scroll. She grabbed it and rolled it open, _'Alright…Land of Eddies, there you are…'_ she read carefully in fast speed, _'Huh? I didn't know that land is allied with Konoha…and even used their Clan symbol in here that ever shinobi wears on the back… all because of Uzumaki, Mito. Wait a second, isn't she the wife of the Shodai Hokage?'_ Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, _'…and other Uzumaki joined the Konoha for Mito…I wonder if Mito is related to Naruto?'_

Sakura glanced at the door where Naruto is guarding for her, _'…if that's true then why didn't anyone said anything about this? Why didn't the Hokage explain to Naruto? If Naruto is truly the Uzumaki then that means he would be one of the rare Uzumaki, right?'_ she grimaced that she can feel the headaches coming.

' _I still need to figure it out with the whole Kyuubi though… okay, first, it was attacked twelve years ago but how do we have Kyuubi in the first place? Why is that demon attacked our village? I mean, anyone would sense that crazy Chakra from afar but it suddenly appeared in this village…'_ Sakura placed her fingers on her chin while thinking deeply, _'…there could be possibilities about this…maybe Kyuubi was summoned here? Or maybe someone released the Kyuubi? But…it's possible that Kyuubi could be in prison by someone secretly?'_ Sakura tilted her head, _'…like maybe a Jinuchuriki? But I haven't sense that kind of Chakra before and I never met one…'_ her eyes narrowed, _'But…Jinuchuriki…only can used it if someone has amount of chakra and ability to be alive…wait!'_

Sakura snapped out of it and reread the Uzumaki scroll, _'Uzumaki has large Chakra and they have amazing skills with Fuinjutsu and sealing masters… It would make sense that Uzumaki might be the Juinchuriki. Maybe Mito was the Juinchuriki and the other Uzumaki arrived in Konoha to be the next jailor for the demon. And…'_ she remembered that Teuchi the owner from Ichiraku did give a hint about a pregnant woman that used to be regular customer and also there's Yondaime Hokage visited often because of someone obsessed with ramen.

'… _it's possibly that she is the Uzumaki and Jinchuriki. Because being pregnant means that it will weaken the seal and the demon would break out free. So, what if she gave birth and the demon breaks free? That night twelve years ago…it would make sense that demon sudden appear but…that also doesn't make sense since I'm sure the Hokage was aware of this problem. Maybe she was send somewhere far safety away from this village? But then how did the Kyuubi appeared out of nowhere?!'_ Sakura sighed out loud. There's so much more questions in her brain that she couldn't find the real answers. Damn it.

Sakura glanced at the door, _'I have been here for too long. I need to leave before we get caught.'_ She put the scroll back in the shelf.

Just as she is about to leave but her eyes caught the small scroll interested because it was very dust and the color was very black scroll. She never seen black scroll before, being curious she is, she decided to take a quick peek. The pink-hair girl grabbed it and opened the scroll in curious and read.

' _N-no way…'_ her eyes widen in dumbfounded, _'…this scroll is…the vows from pervious Hokage…'_ she couldn't believe it. Why didn't this scroll was used though? It hasn't been touch for many years that she can tell by the dust. She reads the vows in curious and nervous.

 _I, Senju, Hashirama the Shodai Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato made a vowed to allied the clans in this village. Provided them to living this life in best possible ways. Each Clans will be treated in respect and welcome. The Head of Clans has the power to make decision over the Council Elders if all agreed to disagreed. The Council Elders can advise and provide the information only concerns for the Clans. Any issues in the Clans will be brought into the meetings and find the solution. The Clans will be in peace and also left alone by the Council Elders unless the Head of Clan wishes to set up the meetings with Council Elders along with Hokage._

 _Accepted this vowed signed by, Senju, Hashirama. Senju, Tobirama. Nara, Shikado. Akimichi, Chomaru. Yamanaka, Inoju. Aburame, Shiki. Inuzuka, Souta. Hyuuga, Hiro. Uchiha, Madara._

 _I, Senju, Tobirama the Nidaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato made a vowed that Uchiha Clan will have their own Police Force for civilians and they must protect the civilians. Uchiha Clan will be involved in meetings if they wish to. And to protect Mito my sister-in-law from the wrong hands just as she is the Jinchuriki and must not be used as a weapon._

 _Accepted this vowed signed by, Senju, Tobirama. Nara, Shikado. Akimichi, Chomaru. Yamanaka, Inoju. Aburame, Shiki. Inuzuka, Souta. Hyuuga, Hiro. Uchiha, Takamaru._

 _I, Sarutobi, Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato made a vowed to protected this village and Uzumaki, Kushina the Jinchuriki from the wrong hands._

 _Accepted this vowed signed by, Sarutobi, Hiruzen. Nara, Shikawaka. Akimichi, Chodai. Yamanaka, Inoki. Aburame, Shidi. Inuzuka, Yasha. Hyuuga, Hikaru. Uchiha, Jiro._

 _I, Namikaze, Minato the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato made a vowed to love and protect this village with the best of my abilities. I will protect Uzumaki, Kushina from the wrong hands. And I will make the allies with all villages with peace treaty. And I will make sure that ANBU Root will stay shut down._

 _Accepted this vowed signed by, Namikaze, Minato. Sarutobi, Hiruzen. Nara, Shikaku. Akimichi, Chozu. Yamanaka, Inochi. Aburame, Shibi. Inuzuka, Kuro. Hyuuga, Hiashi. Uchiha, Fugaku._

Sakura blinked, _'Huh, there's no Council Elders sign at all, that means they didn't know about this.'_ She thought.

"Psst, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whispered urgently, "We have to go!" he waved at her toward him in hurried. Sakura nodded her head and put the scroll away. She quickly run toward her friend in silent while thinking, _'Uzumaki, Kushina? Who is she really? And where have I heard that name though?'_ she thought in curious.

When two Genin finally left the place. They walk side by side, "So, did you find something?" Naruto asked Sakura in curious.

Sakura sighed as her shoulders dropped, "No…instead I found so much more questions than before." She said with a disappointed frown.

"What were you looking for?"

Sakura looked up at the moon, "Well, I've been researching for the Kyuubi attack twelve years ago." Unaware that Naruto flinched, "And I've been looking at the Land of Eddies that was demolished more than a decade ago that used to be Uzumaki's place. Konoha and the Land of Eddies used to be allied and I think they both shared together. So far, I've found out that Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails were two former Uzumaki…" she trailed off, _'Hold on…'_ she halted and turned to Naruto in wide eyes.

Naruto stared at her with serious blue eyes.

Her emeralds eyes widen even more, "Naruto…are you…" she couldn't even say it because she's in speechless.

Naruto's eyes started to sadden and glanced up at the moon. "…everyone treated me differently all my life. I didn't know what's going on. I don't know why everyone hates me. I didn't do anything wrong. The only people who treated me differently are old man Hokage and Iruka-sensei. They gave me chance and shows me…human kindness." He whispered, "…Then after that graduation, that night…someone told me that the village made a rule. A rule that I didn't know. A rule that is involve with me. No one is allowed to tell me that I'm the jailor of Kyuubi." He closed his eyes, he doesn't want to see his friend's horror and disgust eyes.

However, Naruto didn't expect that he felt warm body hugging around him. He snapped his eyes open in shocked and looked at Sakura. The pink-hair girl stared at him, "Naruto-kun… you are you. And to think that you have to carry this kind of burden… you are so strong." She smiles as Naruto blinked owlishly, "You didn't give up. You never stop smiling even though you hide your pain. And honestly, those people who thinks you are a monster are stupid. They are the monsters to treated you such horrible ways. They should be treated you the respect and honor because you are the hero." Naruto eyes widen.

"He-hero?" Naruto choked.

Sakura nodded her head in serious eyes, "Of course. You make sure that Kyuubi stays in every day and every night. Every day we can have fun and live the life without worries and every night we can sleep peacefully and be safe." She pointed at Naruto's heart, "You are the hero and I am really glad it's you."

Naruto started to sobbed, "D-do you re-really th-think that?" he sniffed attempt to hold back his tears.

Sakura slowly smiles wide, "I don't think. I know that you are a real hero for us." She breaks the hugs and step backwards. Naruto stared at her in teary eyes. The pink-hair girl bowed deeply that brings Naruto dumbfounded. "Thank you for protecting us and I hope you still continuing to protect us no matter what, future Hokage-sama."

"S-sakura-chan…" Naruto let his tears running down. He watched the pink-hair girl stood up straight with a bright smile and sparkling eyes. "…thank you." Naruto smiles in relief and grateful to have such wonderful friend.

Unknowingly that they were watched by pair of eyes from the shadow, _'Soon…soon she will learn the truth…very soon, Sakura.'_


	21. The Quest for the Fourth Hokage Legacy!

**Yo! This chapter is before the Final Chunin Exam! xO**

 **I thought it's cute episode so I thought, why not, add this?**

 **I hope you readers love this chapter and thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, favs, and follows! Makes me very happy! xD**

 **Warning : unbeta, possible grammars mistakes, and English is NOT my first language because I'm deaf so that means I know ASL. *grin***

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Team Saki-Shika-Cho**

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

Today is the last day before Final Chunin Exam day. Right now, Sakura and Shikamaru are relaxing up top of the tree branch. Sakura swinging her legs while Shikamaru is leaning on the tree trunk with his arms folded behind his head. His sharp eyes staring at Sakura in slight concerned, _'Troublesome woman…'_ he really doesn't like to think that she has to fight against the genius Hyuuga.

Sakura glanced at Shikamaru from the corner of her eyes, "You think you'll be able to win the match against Temari-san?" she asked her lazy-ass teammate. Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome…why do I have to fight against woman again?" he complained.

The pink-hair girl rolled her eyes but smiles, "Maybe it's because the kami wants you to actually suck it up and be a man to fight against a strong woman?" she teased him. Shikamaru snorted as he closed his eyes.

"What a drag."

Sakura giggled and glanced up at the cloud in comfortable silence.

 **~Meanwhile~**

In the middle of the town in Konoha, Izumo and Kotestu are reading the battle profiles for the Chunin Final Exam. Izumo frown, "It's no surprise that the Uchiha kid and Shikaku's son are still in it. But who would have imagined that Naruto would be still in the running?" Izumo said impressed.

Kotetsu nodded his head, "I know…and there's Sakura-chan! She will fight against Hyuuga kid."

"Yeah…" Izumo frowned as he is kind of concerned for his student.

Kotetsu glanced around his surrounding in suspicion, "There are quite a few in the crowd that I don't recognize." He whispered his friend.

"Well, officials from each of the Feudal Lord's clans have come to the village as well." Izumo whispered back as he continuing reading the battles profiles.

Koetesu hummed and glanced around for more and his ear perked up when he heard a group of three men are chatting about the bet.

A tall man pointed down at the paper, "Why don't we pick the long shot and go for this Uzumaki, Naruto?" he asked his friends.

Other average man shakes his head, "You don't usually see odds as bad as his in the Final Round. According to rumors, he got in by sheer accident."

A short man narrowed his eyes at the paper, "I see… hey there's this pink-hair girl, her opponent is Hyuuga, Neji." He said in surprised.

"Hyuuga of the Byakugan?" the tall man asked in shocked and looked at the paper one more time.

An average man whistle, "Well, I would say that safe choice is the survivor of the Uchiha or Hyuuga of the Byakugan." He said in excited to see the battle tomorrow.

The tall man chuckled, "Hmm, this girl looked weak. I don't think she'll stand a chance against him!" his friends laughed along with him.

Kotetsu twitched in anger, "Cripes…they playing the stupid bet…and underestimated our adorable student!" he growled in annoyed.

"Ignore them." Izumo grumbled as he doesn't like to hear anyone make fun of his favorite student.

 **~Team Ten~**

Sakura and Shikamaru blinked at Choji. Sakura raised her eyebrows, "Fourth Hokage's Legacy?" she never heard of that before. Choji nodded his head.

Shikamaru pushed his hands into his pockets, "And Guy-sensei explained to Naruto about that?" he wasn't sure if Guy should be taken serious or not.

"Come on, if we get this then you both can use it for the Final Exam!" Choji said with excited. Sakura tilted her head, "Well, I'm curious about this." She glanced at Shikamaru with sparkle eyes.

The lazy-ass noticed this and groaned, "Of course…" he grumbled. He recognized that look from Sakura, she'll go and see and nothing can stop her. He sighed, "Let's check this troublesome out." He mumbled.

"Perfect! Where did you say this place is?" Sakura asked Choji.

"Honey Honey Ground." Choji answered.

 **~Honey Honey Ground~**

When the Team Saki-Shika-Cho arrived at the place. They stared up at the large fence and Sakura noticed that the fence is electric. "Hmm, I wonder how are we going to get in?" Sakura thought out loud in wondering.

Shikamaru is thinking about any possibilities while Choji looked around and caught the hole through the fence. "Hey!" he pointed at it which caught his two teammates attention.

"Was that there on purpose?" Sakura whispered to Shikamaru in curious as they followed Choji. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, "I don't know…" he mumbled.

As they climbed through the hole and decided to wait for Naruto to come. Shikamaru and Choji are sitting on the rock while Sakura stands on the different rock while observed the place around her.

They have waited for about twenty minutes when they felt the familiar chakras. Sakura turned her head just as in time that she witnesses Naruto jumped on the electric fence and got fried. Sakura sweatdropped at his naïve mind, _'Oh Naruto-kun…'_ she thought in concerned.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Sakura called out to him in concerned.

Naruto and Ino looked over and saw them in the other side of the fence. "Eh?! How did you get there?!" he pointed at the Team Ten in shocked.

Sakura smiles as she pointed at the hole. Naruto and Ino glanced at each other and climbed through the hole to the other side.

Ino dust off her clothes and placed her hands on her hips, "There's no way we'll let Team Ten monopolize the Fourth Hokage's legacy!" she glared at Sakura in challenging.

Sakura surrendered her hands in amused, "Whoa, we're here because we're curious about it Ino-chan." She said with a smile.

The blonde-hair girl narrowed her eyes, "Well, this is a competition between us, Team Seven or team Ten!" she declared the challenge to Sakura since now that she is her real rival to everything.

"If we're talking secret techniques to assure victory in the Chunin Exam, then Sakura and Shikamaru should get it." Choji step in after he swallowed his chips.

Shikamaru frown, "Oi, oi…" he attempted to calm everyone down but fail.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted out in determined, "We ain't gonna lose to Team Ten! Let's go Ino!" as certain shadow-user sighed with defeat shoulders. _'Troublesome.'_ He supposed to be sleeping or cloud-watching but it seems that won't be happening anytime soon.

"Welcome, my young challengers!" a very familiar voice called out that caught everyone attention. Smoke appeared as an old man came out.

Naruto blinked, "Huh?" he looked at the old man in confused while other Genins stared at the horrible disguise old man, _'Guy-sensei?!'_ All Genins thought in shocked except Naruto.

Guy grinned, "Hai…I am the sage who oversee Honegami Grounds." He introduced himself to the oblivious Genin and other skeptical Genins.

Naruto eyes wide in sparkle with awes, "Wow! An old sage?!"

' _Who would fall for that?! His wig is lopsided!'_ other Genins thought in disbelieved while Sakura covered her mouth attempted to hold in her laughter. It was kind of amusing for Sakura actually.

Guy cleared his throat, "Honegami Grounds is a sealed, forbidden practice site. If you can get through it faster than the Fourth Hokage's record time, you will obtain the ultimate secret." He explained.

Sakura tilted her head, "Wait, so we have to beat the Fourth Hokage record time?" she doesn't think anyone can beat the famous Yellow Flash speed. Because it's _Yellow Flash_.

Ino dropped her shoulders, "That's asking too much." She frowned.

"Say, old sage. Isn't there an easy way to do this?!" Naruto jumped up front of the old sage in excitement.

Guy comb his fake long beard, "Hmm, this is more difficult than an S-Rank mission. You must be willing to risk your life for this, or it will be impossible…" he purposely (and horribly) dropped the scroll while Sakura watch the scene in amused, "Damn it! What is the doing there?! That's the Tiger Scroll which contains hints to get through this practice site!" Guy said in dramatic.

"And its mine!" Naruto went to grab it but froze.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru trapped Naruto with his shadow.

Choji grabbed the Tiger Scroll and run off along with Sakura. Shikamaru let his shadow go and run after his teammates. Naruto and Ino blinked, they looked at each other and run after Team Ten.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Asuma sighed out loud as he leaned on the wall. He has been searching for the First Mask and there's never a clue about it. Even the photos that Nama gave him is not helping him at all.

"Asuma?" he looked up and saw his girlfriend, "Kurenai." Asuma nod his head at her.

Kurenai tilted her head, "Are you alright?" she asked him in concerned. Asuma nodded his head and Kurenai narrowed her eyes, "Are you sure?" she asked again.

"Hai, just tired." Asuma rubbed the back of his neck, "Tomorrow's Chunin Final Exam…" he said with small worried.

Kurenai smirked, "If you are worried about Sakura, don't worry. She's really a good student. Very motivated." She said with fond tone.

"I see that she has soften you." Asuma chuckled. He is aware that Sakura has ability to make people cares about her and easily soften up with her.

Red-eyes woman shakes her head, "A girl like her is strong but will have tough time once she goes through hard missions…" Kurenai said.

"Yeah…but as long as she has Shikamaru and Choji with her. She'll be fine." Asuma said with a grinned on his face. Kurenai smiles at him and nodded her head agreed with her boyfriend. "I wonder how are they doing now?" Asuma thought out loud in curious what his students are doing…

 **~Team Ten~**

Right now, Shikamaru is looking at the scroll, "The first hurdle should come into sight soon." He said to his teammates. Sakura looked up and saw large white cobweb, "This is the first hurdle?" she asked Shikamaru in curious.

"I think they underestimated us." Choji said after he saw the cobwebs.

Team Ten caught the familiar chakras running toward them. They turned around and saw Naruto in annoyed expression, "Why you!"

Ino narrowed her eyes, "Let's go Naruto-baka!" Ino run past the Team Ten along with Naruto onto the cobwebs. Choji quickly followed the and Sakura blinked then shrugged her shoulders. She walked on the spider webs calmly.

Just as Shikamaru is about to follow but halt his step when he saw a word craved onto the stone wall. "Wait!" he noticed something odd about the name.

"I'm not gonna wait!" Ino snapped.

Sakura sighed but her feet got stuck, "Eh?" she looked down in confused.

"I can't walk!"

"I don't like this!"

"Shikamaru-kun, what's going on?"

Shikamaru duct off the dirt from the stone wall, "Giant Spider Tightrope?" he read the sign name out loud and Sakura pales while Ino freaked out.

A black with red lines giant spider is crawling out of the hole. _'Oh kami…'_ Sakura eyes wide in fear at the horrified spider coming to them.

"Yikes! It's coming this way!"

"No shit captain obvious!"

"Yeah…but I can't move!"

Naruto takes out his kunai knife, "Like I let it get my way!"

Sakura noticed the reflection from Naruto's kunai knife and pales even more when she saw a giant spider coming toward them. "Naruto-kun! Please put your kunai away!" she begged him.

"Nani?! I can't do that!" Naruto shouted back in disbelieved and Sakura let waterfall tears coming down.

Shikamaru snapped, "Do as she say Naruto! Put it away! If you don't want to end up as food!" he glared at Naruto. Naruto clicked his tongue and put away his weapon. The spider stopped and looked around in oblivious.

The pink-hair girl sighed in relief.

"Huh?" Naruto doesn't get it.

Ino blinked, "It's as though he lost sight of us." She thought out loud in curious.

"What's going on?"

Shikamaru read the scroll out loud, "The Tiger Scroll says, 'Close the blade, calm the heart'."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru, "What does it mean?"

Shikamaru looked up, "The tremors on the wen alert the spider that prey has been caught. By remaining still, we fooled the spider into thinking that it was just a fallen leaf." He explained.

Choji frowned, "But my legs are tangled in the webm and I can't move."

"We can't escape like this." Ino said.

Shikamaru sighed, "Just listen, there are two distinct kinds of spider silk. The weft thread is sticky and used for capturing prey, and the non-sticky warp thread is used for crossing." Sakura understood and she speak up, "I see, if we move along the warp thread, we won't get stuck." she nodded her head.

"Which means this one is okay…" Choji lifted his foot and walked on the warp thread. Sakura sighed in relief as she walked on the warp thread as well.

Naruto jumped over the warp-thread carelessly toward the spider. Shikamaru twitched, "You baka! What are you doing?!"

Naruto stand face to face the spider, "We've gotta take care of this thing in case it attackes before we've completely crossed the web." He used his Shadow Clone jutsu to attacked the spider. The spider flew back onto the wall and disappeared in smokes.

Sakura blinked in surprised, "A summoning? Someone summoned a giant spider?" she, Ino and Choji are standing on the other side away from cobwebs.

Naruto released his jutsu and fell on the web as he is stuck. "Ah?!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes and went to helped Naruto and pulled him out, "Oi, watch out for the weft thread." He shakes his head.

"Phew, you saved me." Naruto said with relief.

When two walked the other side where everyone is waiting. The Genins gathered around as Shikamaru opened the tiger scroll, "It looks like this Tiger Scroll has hints on how to get through, the hurdles of the test grounds." Sakura explained.

"What's it say?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm… 'Close the blade, calm the heart'. 'Offer a wild chrysanthemum'. 'Be extremely nimble, show determination'. 'Go beyond hatred'. 'For the one who approaches, the path will not open'. 'The location of infinity, to the one anointed'." Shikamaru read out loud.

Naruto blinked owlishly while everyone thinking in silently.

.

.

.

"Huh?" Naruto shown his dumb face as other sweatdropped.

Choji shakes his head, "What so they mean?" he asked his teammates.

"A poem, maybe?" Sakura speak up, "But first two lines were hints on crossing the web." She said with slight shivered when she remembered that giant spider. Yikes.

Ino furrowed her eyebrows, "But the rest…"

"That giant spider was summoned. Meaning it was an intentional trap." Shikamaru explained.

Naruto frown, "Then there are more traps from here on too?"

"Probably." Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah man! What a pain!" Naruto ruffled his hair in annoyed while Shikamaru glared at him.

"You should talk! Jeez…" Sakura just giggles.

Naruto turned around and run off, "It's useless to stay here and think about it!" Ino followed her teammate leaving the Team Ten watching them. Sakura grinned, "He's really in high energy, ne?" Sakura said to her teammates.

The lazy-ass sighed, "There he goes again."

"Oh come on Pineapple-kun, it's going to be fun!" Sakura grabbed Shikamaru as they both followed behind Choji who is munching his snacks.

 **~Meanwhile~**

"Hold on, are you telling me that Sakura is trained by four sensei?" Asuma blinked at Kurenai in surprised.

Kurenai sipped her tea, "Of course, didn't you know?" she asked him in curious.

"Well, I know that Sakura is trained by you, Izumo, and Kotetsu." Asuma leaned back with his arms crossed, "Who's the fourth one?"

Black-hair beauty shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know really. All she said that she's learning how to separate the chakras elements using her weapons." She explained.

Asuma whistled in impressed, "Really? Sounds like she has improve quite a bit stronger." He grinned wide, he can't wait to see his student's strength.

"Hai…I believe she'll be one of the best Kunoichi this village has ever seen." Kurenai said with a mysterious smile.

 **~Back to Genins~**

Sakura is walking along side with Shikamaru, "Naruto-kun, why did you dash out to confront that giant spider?" she asked him.

"Hehe…because, we'll beat the Fourth Hokage's record time and find this legacy!" Naruto replied with a big grinned on his face. Ino rolled her eyes and Sakura noticed her lazy-ass teammate stopped while looking up.

"Shikamaru-kun?" Sakura tilted her head in confused. Shikamaru looked at her, "The next hurdle should be right up here. You guys go first." He let them know.

"What are you gonna do?" Sakura asked him interested.

Shikamaru smirked, "I have something I have to do. Just go ahead of me." He nod his teammates. Sakura frown but nodded her head understand and walked ahead of him with others.

When Sakura, Ino, and Choji arrived the place. The pink-hair noticed other absent presence, "Let me guess, Naruto follow Shikamaru-kun." She said to Ino with amused eyes.

"Yep." Ino shamelessly answered.

"Of course." Sakura smiled.

While they are waiting, Sakura has been reading the Tiger Scroll with interested. _'Hmm…maybe a riddle for the locations?'_ she thought in curious.

Sakura glanced up and saw two familiar figures walking toward them, "Hey, what happened?"

Shikamaru just shrugged his shoulders, "Just a small distraction. So, what's the next hurdle?" he asked his pink-hair teammate.

Sakura pointed at the pole, "Well…the tag's come off." She tried to explain further but Naruto dash toward the cave interrupted Sakura, "We don't have time! Let's go!" he shouted.

"Wait Naruto!" Ino followed her determined teammate.

The pink-hair girl sweatdropped, "We still haven't deciphered the Tiger Scroll."

Shikamaru remembered, "Offer a wild chrysanthemum…" he mumbled while Choji walked into the cave.

 **In the Cave...**

Naruto looked around happily, "We're at the next hurdle!"

Choji noticed something on the wall so he went to investigate, "What is this?" he examined the red button on the wall. Ino checked it out as well, "It says, 'retire button'." Ino read out loud.

Shikamaru frown when Naruto walked forward, "Come back!" Naruto ignored the lazy-ass's warning, "Don't go forward recklessly!" Shikamaru snapped in annoyed.

Then suddenly the pink gas came out and Ino sniffed, "What is this?" then she fainted. Sakura gasps, "it's sleeping gas!" Sakura picked Ino up, "Don't breathe, Naruto-kun!"

Shikamaru looked up, "Climbed to the ceiling!" he grabbed Ino from Sakura and all Genins jumped up and hold the hanging chains from the ceiling.

"A-are we locked in?" Choji asked his friends nervously.

Sakura looked around at the bottom, "There should be a way to stop this smoke…"

"Oh!" Naruto noticed something, "Up here, it looks like a flower!"

Two smart-brains realized something and Sakura looked certain shadow-user, "Shikamaru-kun!"

Shikamaru nodded his head, "I know! Choji!" Choji looked at his best friend in curious, "Use your Human Boulder and blow this smoke outta here! Then search that hold under the floor!"

"Gotcha!" Choji transformed into a large ball and rolled straight down as the pink gas flew away. His body hit the hole and he attempted to move his feet to feel anything. As he felt it, he looked up, "There's a switch!"

"Okay, press it!" Shikamaru said.

Choji pressed the button and the vent opened and swallowed the gas in. Sakura smiles, "Thank kami!"

The rest jumped down from the ceiling and saw the entrance opened. Just in time that Ino opened her eyes and walked next to Shikamaru tired. "You fine?" Shikamaru asked Ino who nodded her head.

Genins walked out of the entrance and Naruto peek over and saw a large river. "Hey it's a river! Okay, this way! Just follow me!" Naruto shouted out happily and excited.

"Oi!" Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's collar from the back in annoyed, "Start studying a little." He grumbled.

Naruto glared at the lazy-ass, "What are you doing?"

"First, the Tiger Scroll. We can't afford any more mistakes." Shikamaru said as he opened the scroll, "These poem-like phrases contain hints on how to get through the hurdles." He explained.

Naruto hummed and Shikamaru sighed, "Let's figure out countermeasures before we find ourselves in a bind." He said.

Ino stared at her idiot teammate in annoyed, "Cripes, you're always jumping the gun and putting everyone in danger, Naruto-baka!" she snapped as she hit Naruto's head.

"Now, now… Naruto-kun couldn't help it…" Sakura attempted to calm Ino down.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cries at his wonderful and kindness pink-hair friend. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and walked away with other following him. Choji looked at Shikamaru, "Shikamaru, what's written next?" he asked.

Shikamaru read the Tiger Scroll, "Be extremely nimble, show determination." He said as all stopped at the end of the stairs. Naruto looked at the wooden board next to them, "Nimble, heh?" he runs straight to the wood board and jumped on it.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" Ino asked him in shocked.

Naruto glanced up, "Nimbly showing determination!" suddenly, the wooden board shifted and Ino twitched in irritated.

"Baka Naruto!" Ino snapped at him.

"We have no choice! Let's go!" Shikamaru commanded as everyone followed him to the wooden board. As everyone jumped onto the wooden board one by one and Sakura being the last jumped on it as the wooden board wobbled which makes Sakura fell into Shikamaru's arms.

Shikamaru blushes while Sakura blinked but smiled up at him, "Thanks." Shikamaru coughed as he nodded his head and helped his pink-hair teammate to stand properly.

Ino grabbed Naruto's collar in pissed off, "Weren't you listening earlier?!" she growled at him.

"Well, I'm just following the Tiger Scroll…" Naruto replied in sheepishly.

Choji frowned, "Do you feel the current picking up?" he asked his friends in confused.

Sakura pales, "I-it is because of that?" she pointed the waterfall as other stared at it in fear.

"We'll crash into the rocks!" Ino squealed in panicked.

Shikamaru placed his hand on his chin, "Even if you miss the rocks, we'll fall under the waterfall." He explained calmly.

Ino twitched in disbelief, "Why are you talking like an observer?!" she snapped at him.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows, "Huh? I'm just making a calm assessment!" he defended himself.

Sakura just sighed while Naruto noticed something, "What's that? That rock looks like a miniature version of the Hidden Leaf Villages Great Stone Faces." Naruto said.

"Nani?"

Sakura frowned, "Show determination, huh…" she thought out loud.

Naruto stood up, "I have the determination! I'm going to get that Fourth Hokage legacy!" he jumped over to the right side.

"Baka! How many times do I have to-" Shikamaru interrupted Ino's lecture, "No wait! This time Naruto is right! Jump to the right!" Shikamaru said.

Everyone jumped to the right side of the waterfall as the wooden board crashed onto the rock. Naruto hit the bottom, Sakura hit on top of Naruto, Choji hit top of Sakura, Ino hit top of Choji, and lastly, Shikamaru stands on top of Ino calmly with his arm crossed.

"I see…" he blinked, "It was set up like this beneath the waterfall. A rainbow forms on the left side with the water spray, but not on the right side. If we had chosen the left side, we'd have been eliminated." Shikamaru thought out loud in explanation mode.

Sakura gasped, "Shikamaru-kun! Please! Get off!" she pleaded.

Naruto gasped as well, "You all three are pretty heavy!" as all three felt insulted and glared at Naruto.

"Nani?!"

Shikamaru sighed out loud, "Troublesome… you don't have a shred of delicacy…"

Naruto blinked as a question mark popped above his head, "Huh?"

 **The Last Hurdle…**

"Alright! We're at the final hurdle!" Naruto jumped around excited.

Sakura looked over Shikamaru as he opened the Tiger Scroll, "Go beyond hatred'. 'For the one who approaches, the path will not open'." He read out loud.

Sakura tilted her head, "Maybe it means the path won't open if you have a falling out with comrades?" she thought out loud in her opinion.

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru looked at Naruto who showing him his sparkle happy face. "Let's work together to get through to find the Fourth Hokage Legacy!"

The lazy-ass stared at Naruto then he sighed, he closed the Tiger Scroll and give it to Naruto, "Here, I'm returning it to you." He said and Naruto grabbed it with a smile.

Everyone walked down the hill toward the large building. When they walked inside, there were many, thousands of scrolls inside.

"Wow!"

Sakura looked around as Ino speak up, "Does all these scrolls have secret techniques written inside?" Ino asked.

"I don't know." Shikamaru replied while observed the large library.

Sakura crossed her arms, "We have to find the real secret among these?" she couldn't believe it.

"And the clock's gonna be ticking while we do this, troublesome."

Naruto walked up with full motivation, "There's no mistake! Fourth Hokage's Legacy is here somewhere! Let's open every one of them!"

"Stop!" Shikamaru frowned at Naruto, "Look at the size of this scared place. Who knows what kind of trap has been laid. Besides, the scrolls have been all probably fake." He said.

"Fake?" Naruto looked at Shikamaru.

Sakura agreed, "Hai, it's possible. It'll take days to check this volume of scrolls. So, there has to be a way…because there's no way we'll break the Fourth Hokage Legacy."

"A way?" Naruto asked in confused and Ino glared at Naruto, "Use your head! Baka! Naruto!"

Naruto sulked as he continued to hear it, "Baka…baka…baka…baka…baka…baka!"

"Give me a break. Stop saying that already." Naruto sulked even more when he kept hearing his teammate calling him.

Ino blinked, "it's not me."

Naruto looked up, "Nani?"

A blue parrot appeared above the Genins flying, "Baka! Baka! Naruto!"

Naruto's vein popped out in annoyed, "Stupid parrot! You have no right to call me stupid!" he pointed at the bird.

"Stupid Naruto! Stupid Naruto!" the parrot sings happily.

Naruto pissed off, "Quit saying stupid, stupid!"

"Stupid Naruto! Stupid! Stupid!"

Naruto rolled up his sleeve, "Why you!?"

Other Genins sweatdropped when they watched Naruto and the parrot arguing at each other. Until they felt the water blending in. "Water?" Shikamaru snapped out of it as he looked down.

"Shikamaru-kun!" Sakura warned her lazy-ass teammate as the wave of water splashes over them and they all flew around in the water. _'This is not ordinary water! It drained all the chakras!'_ Sakura thought in baffled. All of the suddenly, the water disappeared.

Ino groaned as she squeeze her hair to get rid of water and Naruto shakes his hair. Shikamaru its up as he sighed, "We're saved…" he glanced at Sakura who fixes her Leafe Headband as he nodded himself in satisfied that she's safe as well, "Was this planned too?" he mumbled.

Choji slide down the pole and stood up as grabbed his snack from his pouch, "I'm starving." He opened his food.

"Food!" the parrot snatched the food from Choji and flew.

"Hey! My food!" Choji cried out as he run after his food.

Shikamaru saw the parrot sits on the lod and shift. "Oi Naruto! Get close to that parrot!" he got an idea.

Naruto grinned, "I get it. This is my chance to catch that revolting parrot!"

"No! Smile a little! Be friendly as you approach!" Shikamaru explained.

Naruto twitched and stared at the parrot. He attempted to lift his lip to make a friendly smile.

"Smile!" Ino shouted at her teammate to courage him.

"Be natural!" Choji courage Naruto as well.

Naruto's smiles turned in very creepy way that made Ino pale at that, "His smile is creepy."

"Easy to you to say!" Naruto snapped as he wants to choke the life out of the parrot.

"Just think happy thought." Sakura speak up.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked at his pink-hair friend.

Sakura smiles, "Shikamaru-kun must have something planned. Go for it Naruto-kun."

"If you say so Sakura-chan!" Naruto took a breath and looked up at the parrot. He smiles wide in creepily and walked toward the bird as he steps on the button. The entrance opened.

"So, the path will not open if you keep chasing the parrot, huh?" Sakura said in amused smiles.

 **Rooftop of the Tower…**

The Genins arrived at the top tower and saw a green scroll on the table. Naruto run toward it, "Here it is!"

Shikamaru opened the Tiger Scroll, "The location of infinity to the one anointed." He read the last lines.

"Does that mean the scroll contains everything." Naruto asked the genius Genin.

Shikamaru nodded his head, "Yeah…although there could be some unthinkable trap."

"I believe in that Tiger Scroll! Old sage left it to us!" Naruto picked up the green scroll and they all wait for any horrible trap but nothing of it. Naruto opened the scroll in curious and then the old sage appeared.

Shikamaru blinked, "Guy-sensei?"

Sakura glopped on Shikamaru, "Why are you…"

Choji glopped on Sakura, "Here?"

Naruto blinked, "Huh? What are you talking about? Where bushy brow-sensei?" he looked around, he shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the old sage.

"Old Sage, did we break the Fourth Hokage's record? Did we make it time? Did we?" he asked in hope.

Guy stared at hopeful expression on Naruto's face then he gave him a thumbs up, "You shattered the Fourth Hokage's record! Now to learn the ultimate secret, read two lines from the scroll!" he turned around and run off.

Shikamaru sweatdropped, "It was obvious."

Sakura giggles.

Naruto thought about it, "Blade…heart…"

Sakura smiles, "Blade in the heart means Ninja." She happily explained.

Naruto opened the green scroll as everyone gathered around, "There is no shortcut to what is essential in a ninja."

"Huh?" everyone gapped while Sakura giggles.

Shikamaru sighed out loud, "All this for nothing?"

Sakura grinned, "But…it was sort of fun, ne?"

After that, the Genins left the building and Ino dropped her shoulders in disappointed. "Well, that was disappointing…"

Choji agreed, "Yeah."

"But haven't you noticed something? In the beginning, we can only think about 'winning'." Shikamaru said.

Sakura agreed with Shikamaru, "Hai…now we only want Konoha ninja to win."

"Yeah…" Ino smiles as she placed her hands on her hips.

Naruto looked up, "I get it! There's no shortcut to ninja road. So, we have to take a long journey instead!" he run downstairs, "Shikamaru! Sakura-chan! Ino! Choji! Let's do it again!"

"NANI?!"

Sakura burst out in laughing as Shikamaru groaned, "What a pain in the ass."

 **~Meanwhile~**

Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi and Genma are all staring at Guy who forgot to take off the bald cap. "Umm…Guy, why are you wearing a bald cap?" Asuma asked Guy in confused.

Guy grinned, "Oh those Genins are so youthful! They have the best determination and beat the Fourth Hokage's record time!" he cheered for the Genins.

"Wait, you send Genins to the Honegami Ground?" Genma asked Guy in baffled.

Guy nodded his head with a wink. "HAI! THOSE GENINS ARE SO YOUTHFUL! THIS KONOHA IS SO LUCKY TO HAVE SUCH WONDERFUL GENINS!"

Asuma chuckled, "Who did you send poor Genins to?" he put his cigarette in his mouth.

"OH MY RIVAL KAKASHI'S STUDENTS, NARUTO AND INO!"

Kakashi looked up from his book, "Ah…they can handle themselves." He went back to his reading.

"AND YOUR STUDENTS ASUMA! ALL THREE OF THEM ARE SO YOUTHFULLY WONDERFUL!"

Asuma gap, "What?! You send my students to Honegami Grounds?" he paled at the thought of anything might happened to his students.

"Relax Asuma, I'm sure your students are fine." Kurenai said in amused.

Asuma groaned as he dropped his head, _'Please don't die…I really don't want to be in death by Head of Clans and Sakura's parents…'_


	22. Final Exam!

**Hello my lovely and amaingly awesomest readers who have followed, favorites, and reviews this story: THANK YOU!**

 **I apologize for taking a while to update this story. I decided to take a break from this and write whatever other fanfics stories for a while. And then, I find myself motivation to write this chapter and it' safe to say is that I'm back for this story! *cheers* I have like ten new chapters ideas for this story to plans out on papers. I just need to fix, edit, add few things and erase couple of things...so yep!**

 **Warning: I'm deaf. English is my second language. x3**

 **I do not own Naruto.**

 **Enjoy~ :)**

* * *

 **Team Saki-Shika-Cho**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

The alarm clock ring through the bedroom next to the bed. A hand slammed the alarm to turn off and sat up as her emeralds eyes blinked tired. _'Hmm…'_ she turned her head at the window and smiles softly when she realized that today is the big day, the Chunin Final Exam!

Sakura jumped off her bed in slight nervous and excited. She ran to her dresser where she already picked her outfit ready for the battle. She grabbed it and changed her clothes, after she is done and take a look at the mirror with satisfied grinned on her face.

She is wearing a cream tank-top with red Haruno circle on the corner bottom on her left side, black leggings below her knees, right shuriken holster on her right thigh, tan waist pouch tied around, a black thigh-lengths haroi with red Haruno sign on the back, black fingerless gloves with metal guard on top of her hands, and she pinned her Leafe Headband on her left sleeve.

Sakura let her hair down, her bangs are long on the front that reached below her collarbones and the rest are above her shoulders. She winked at the mirror, "Look out world because Haruno, Sakura won't back down easily!" she left her bedroom and descended the stairs.

She met the quiet and lonely house, _'Mom and dad are still at the Land of Bird? Are they on their own way soon?'_ she thought with a frown. Sakura hoped her parents would be able to come back home before her Chunin Final Exam. She sighed softly, _'Maybe they are late?'_ she thought with small hope. Sakura already wrote the note about her Chunin Final Exam and the locations and times in case her parents come home.

The door knocked the interrupted Sakura's lonely thought as she sensed the familiar Chakra. She smiles and ran to the door, "Asuma-sensei!" She hasn't seen him for a couple of weeks when he checked on her and her progressed with her training.

Asuma grinned, "Hey Sakura!" he ruffled his only pink-hair female student and Sakura is grateful to leave her hair down. Otherwise it would be messy and tiresome to fix it. "Are you ready for your final?" he asked her.

"Hai!" Sakura nodded her head happily. She is excited and all ready for it.

"Good, let's go. I'll walk you." Asuma said.

Sakura slipped on her black shinobi shoes and left with Asuma next to her. They are chatting few things to catch up and Asuma couldn't wait to see her battle with Hyuuga genius.

"Sakura…" Sakura looked up at Asuma in curious, "Just know that I'll support you and cheer for you, okay? I don't care if you win or lose as long as you try your best." Asuma said with a proud smile.

Sakura beamed, "Thank you Asuma-sensei!" she glanced up at the morning sky, "I just hope my parents will be here on time for my battle…" she sighed, "They haven't send any letter yet and I don't know when they be here today or not."

Asuma frowned, "When is the last time your parents send you a letter?" he asked her. He is aware that Sakura's parents are merchants and they traveled quite few times.

"Last month. They were at the Land of Bird." Sakura replied to her sensei.

Asuma thought about it, "I'm sure they will be here soon. I don't think they want to miss out their only daughter battle against Hyuuga." He said with comforting smile, "If they are late, I'll tell them every detail of your battle for you." He said.

"Thank you Asuma-sensei." Sakura is really happy to have such wonderful and thoughtful sensei even though he can be mean sometimes.

When they arrived at the place, Asuma pat Sakura's head, "Good luck kiddo." Sakura grinned at him and walked through the gate and saw everyone except two are not in present at the moment. _'Huh? Where is Naruto-kun and Sasuke?'_ she thought in confused as she walked to the Genins and smiles at her lazy-ass teammate.

"Shikamaru-kun!" she greeted him and Shikamaru opened his one eye and nod at her.

Sakura stand next to him and glanced around her surrounding, _'So many people…'_ she thought in nervous when she saw hundreds of people sitting and turned her head at the charge Shinobi standing front of them. He has bandana Leafe Headband around his head and a senbon in his mouth. He sort of remind Sakura's of Hayate-sensei.

The Shinobi looked around while waiting for two missing competitors to arrive. The pink-hair girl bumped her teammate's shoulder, "Where's Naruto-kun and Sasuke?" she whispered to him in curious.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know…troublesome."

As if on cue, a certain blonde-hair flew through the gate and slide on his face on the ground dramatically. Cherry and Pineapple blinked owlishly and saw Naruto sits up while rubbing his painful head.

"Ow!" Naruto cringe and looked around, "Oh! I'm not late am I?!" he shouted out in nervous.

Sakura shakes her head, "No, just in time." She answered Naruto in amused while Shikamaru rolled his eyes and muttered his famous catchphrase. Naruto sighed in relief and stand next to Sakura, "Thank you Sakura-chan!" he grinned at his friend.

The pink-hair girl nodded her head and every Genins are waiting for Uchiha to arrive but it has been ten minutes and the Shinobi glanced at his wrist-watch. A ninja appeared next to the man and whispered to his ear and then disappeared.

"Alright! My name is Shiranui, Genma and I'll be the charge of this Chunin Final Exam." Genma introduced himself. "Since Hokage and Kazekage decided that Uchiha will not be disqualified if he made his match." Genma said.

Shikamaru clicked his tongue, "Of course…" he frowned. He is aware that Uchiha is very popular among people since a lot of people wants to watch Uchiha battle.

Sakura smiles at her lazy-ass teammate, "Doesn't matter, we'll show them how good we can do in battles." She said. Shikamaru sighed but nodded his head anyways.

Genma cleared his throat, "Now, for the first match, Hyuuga, Neji and Haruno, Sakura. The rest of you may go there." Genma pointed at the spot of baloney for the test-takers.

"Good luck Sakura-chan! Beat his ass!" Naruto patted his pink-hair friend's shoulder. He run toward to the baloney that has stair on the side. Shikamaru glanced at Sakura, "Be careful Cherry-chan." He bumped his shoulder against her which brings Sakura smile.

"I will." Sakura watched the rest of Genins walked up to the baloney and turned around. She frowned when she saw Neji glaring at her.

Neji crossed his arms, "This match isn't even worth it. I will finish you in five minutes." Neji said in monotone.

Sakura twitched in annoyed, _'Did he seriously just say I'm a weak?'_ she glared at Neji.

In the platform, in the crowds where Asuma, Kurenai, and Hayate are sitting close to each other. Asuma whistled lowly, "In no time, she'll be in very pissed." Asuma shakes his head.

Kurenai narrowed her eyes, "If being anger adds the strength, I say go for it." She crossed her arms in slight annoyed that the Hyuuga boy thinks her pink-hair student is weak.

Hayate frowned, "She'll prove him wrong." He said in truth.

Asuma looked at Hayate, "You know Sakura?" he asked Hayate in curious.

Hayate nodded his head, "Hai, I trained her for this battle."

"Ah! You must be her fourth sensei then." Asuma grinned wide, "Who would've thought she got you to teach her." He chuckled.

Kurenai smiles, "And your health is better now." She noticed his cough has stopped.

"Hai, it's all thanks to Sakura." Hayate said with a smile.

Back to the match, Genma looked at Sakura and Neji, "Ready?" after they nodded, "Then, lets the first match begin!" Genma moved back in safe distance.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Neji in cautioned. Neji lifted his hands and wait for her. _'I see, you want me to go head attack…'_ Sakura thought with a frown, _'Fine.'_ She grabbed her kunai with smoke bomb seal and throw at Neji.

Neji dodged it and the kunai smoke bomb seal exploded and Sakura quickly appeared behind Neji to kick him but he dodged her smoothly and grabbed her wrist and flipped her over. Sakura fell hit on the ground and she rolled her body away from Neji who attempted to stomp on her body.

When the smoke clear, Sakura is in crouch position while Neji is in his defense position. _'I need to figure it out a way to trap him…'_ she quickly used her Ninjutsu, "Water Style: Syrup Trap!" a sticky goo of waters spilled out of her mouth toward Neji who jumped back. Her feet have Chakras that she run on top of the sticky water as she lifted her fist with Chakra in it. "CHAA!" she threw her fist at Neji who ducked as Sakura hit the tree. The tree shook and fell back from forced punch by pink-hair girl. _'Damn it!'_ she thought in annoyed.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Kotetsu sighed, "I can't believe we have to guard today. We're missing our Sakura-chan's battle." He pouted. Izumo rolled his eyes at his friend and looked around in boredom. He is little disappointed that he won't be watching her battle as well but Hokage's order is order so they can't disobey.

"You think she'll beat him?" Kotetsu asked Izumo in curious.

Izumo thought about it, "…honestly, it's a possible." He answered truthfully since Sakura trained hard.

 **~Back to Battle~**

Sakura groaned while her leg is limping, Neji has disconnected her Chakra flow in her leg that she can't use it. _'If only…'_ she frowned. Sakura unwrapped her bandage and spread her blood on the sealed that two axes appeared in her hands.

Neji narrowed his eyes at her, "You are wasting your time." He said.

"Shut up!" Sakura growled at him as she swings her Ryu axe at Neji who dodged it and her Ryu axe swing back to her hand. "You won't beat me Haruno. Your fate is already decided that you will be a failure."

Sakura frowned, "Since when?"

"Since I'm your opponent." Neji said in arrogant.

Pink-hair girl twitched, "Because…you're my opponent? You think I'm a failure because you better than me?" she glared at Neji. Oh how she would love to beat the crap out of him right now.

"It's fate." Neji ran toward Sakura to hit her but Sakura barely dodge him and swings her axes that he dodged with his kunai.

"You can't tell the future! How would you know this is a fate?!" Sakura growled in irritated with him.

Neji glared at her, "It's always fate. This life is all about fate." He simply explained.

Sakura stared at him in disbelieved, "You're unbelievable. If there's fate, then I rather change my own fate instead leaving on fate." She replied.

"You cannot change fate. You will always be a failure Haruno. Just as I'm always the winner. Like Hinata-sama will always be failure. You are nothing but weak Ninja that only has civilian parents." Neji said.

Sakura jaw dropped, "You judged me because of my background?! What hell is wrong with you bastard?! Who cares if my parents are civilian or Shinobi or hell! Legends?! I don't give a shit about anyone's backgrounds!" she snapped, "If you think I'm a failure then I'm damn proud to be a failure and prove to you that I can still beat your fucking ass!" she hissed in ticked off.

In the crowd, Asuma sweatdropped, "Ah, there she is." He sighed while Kurenai smirked proudly and Hayate rubbed the back of his neck, he never seen such quite scary temper of little pink-hair girl. Meanwhile, in the baloney where Genins are watching. Naruto gulped in nervously, "Sakura-chan can be scary." He whispered to Shikamaru who sighed.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru groaned.

Back to the battle, Neji snorted, "With your level, it's impossible. I can generally tell with these eyes. Intrinsic abilities are set. Figuratively speaking, everything inherent about people is set." He said and then Sakura flipped backward onto her feet. She stared at him in disbelieved, "Why the hell are you so judgmental?" she blurted it out in baffled.

Neji narrowed his eyes, "Everyone has their own destinies. Whether they are failures or winners. However, everyone has one equally destiny…is death."

In quiet silence battle as Sakura stare at him blankly. _'…oh kami. Is he serious?'_ she sighed. "…troublesome." She muttered copy the famous line from her certain lazy-ass teammate. "So what? Who the fucking cares about that!" she throws her hands in the air in irritated. "I am still kicking your ass anyways!"

Sakura ran toward Neji with her two axes high and swing one of them at him. Neji dodge it, but Sakura slid down and swing her leg. Neji fell back in surprised and Sakura immediately use her Jutsu, "Water Style: Barrier Trap!" the water of rope wrapped around Neji's torso. Neji gritted his teeth in anger and he uses his chakra to weaken the water rope around him.

Then as soon as he is about to free himself from trap, "Haruno Style: Wind Burn!" she pushed her Jutsu onto Neji's stomach. Neji coughed out his blood and glared at her.

Before she knew it, Neji pushed her over him as he break out of the water rope and trapped her with his kunai knife at her neck. "See…always a failure." He hissed at her.

Sakura glared at him as she leaned forward without caring that the kunai knife made small cut on her neck, "Why do you have such anger anyways? Why the hell are you so bend on this whole fate?" she asked him in curious.

Neji huffed, "If you want to know then I'll tell you about the Hyuuga's destiny of hatred. In the Hyuuga head family, there's a secret Ninjutsu that's been passed on from generation to generation. That is the Curse Mark Arts." He said and Sakura's eyes widen in surprise. She has been read some curses marks on books before. It was awful in her opinion. "The Curse Mark represents a bird in a cage…and it's a mark of those who are bound to a destiny they can't escape." He said as the surrounding are quiet and tense.

 _ **Snort.**_

All heads toward the pink-hair girl who attempt to covered her giggles. Neji stared at her in shocked. Sakura let out her giggled, "I'm sorry. It just…I'm curious to know why fighters have to speak their story life during the fight. And honestly… I don't have a shit about your past." She blunted.

Neji twitched and Sakura continue, "Save your sob story to someone who actually listens; not during the fighting. You may believe this whole stupid fate because of whatever your past. It can't be helped anyways. Past is past. You do know that past stays in the past, right? Why bring the past into the present? I mean… you couldn't go forward with your own fate and…I don't know…create your own future?" Sakura said with a brightest smile that given small hint of mischievous.

Unexpectedly, Sakura bang her head against his Leafe forehead protector that taken aback by her action. She pushed him away and rolled to escapes from him. She stood up and pointed at him, "Plus, I'm pretty sure that someone will listen to you. Someone who declare that he will be the future Hokage." She said with a secret smile.

In the crowd, Naruto grinned widely, "Hehehe! Go Sakura-chan!" he cheered. Shikamaru sighed out loud, "What a drag…" he mumbled.

Back to the battle, Sakura's weapons disappeared and she take out his explosion kunai knives. She threw them all toward Neji who used his rotation Jutsu. The smokes covered the entire battle and when it was cleared. Neji glanced his surrounding to find that Sakura is missing.

Then all of the sudden, a shadow behind Neji came as he turned around and stab his kunai knife against Sakura's chest. Sakura froze and coughed out her blood. "See…failure will always be a failure." He said simply.

And then, Neji felt shocked behind his neck that he fell sideway and saw Sakura standing behind him. The one that he stabbed was a clone that proofed into smokes. Sakura smiles dryly at him, "What I see Hyuuga-san is that…failure can change its destiny if one desires to." She said softly. Sakura had used a senbon with Medua Spider's venom at the tip. So needlessly to say, he is paralyzed. _'Gotta thank Shino-san for this.'_ She thought in slight amused and awed at this crazy power of Medusa Spider's venom that she asked Shino's permission to use. Thank the kami that Aburame Clan are ally and loyal in Konoha.

Genma walked onto the battle and raise his hand, "First battle, winner Haruno, Sakura!" he announced through the shocked crowds.

It was very shockingly that a mere daughter from civilian family beat _Hyuuga Neji_ the genius in his year.

In the crowd, Naruto broke out the silent, "YAHOOO! GO SAKURA-CHAN! YOU BEAT THAT ASSHOLE! DATTEBANE!" Naruto laughed happily while Shikamaru shakes his head but smiles fondly at his pink-hair teammates. Asuma clapped as he felt pride and proud of his student along with Kurenai, and Hayate. Choji and Ino cheered for their pink-hair friends and even Kiba is howling her name happily that she beat Hyuuga.

Sakura sighed in relief that the battle is over and she smiles at her friends and team. She chuckled out loud in disbelief that she won. She actually won against genius Hyuuga. Sakura beamed as she rises her fist in the air; feeling victory, "I did it!" she laughed happily.

 **~Later~**

Sakura leaned over the rail with other test-takers happily that she made the match. Shikamaru bumped his shoulder against hers, "Nicely done, Cherry-chan." He whispered and Sakura winked at him. "Thanks Pineapple-kun."

Sakura looked down at the battle where Naruto and Dosu are fighting. Naruto used his Shadow Clone Jutsu and Dosu uses his sounds and speeds. Between two fighting through bleeding, damaged hearing, bruises, and smokes everywhere. Dosu is down and Uzumaki, Naruto won the second battle.

"YESSS!" Naruto cheered as the crowded of people are applauded for the blonde-hair kid.

Next battle was a downer because Kankuro forfeit and Shino won by default which he is slightly annoyed with it. And then onto the next battle, Temari and Shikamaru.

Temari is already on the ground; waiting and Shikamaru hasn't move as he sighed. "What a drag…I don't want to do this…" he whined and Sakura sweatdropped at him.

Unexpectedly, Naruto slides behind them and patted very hard on Shikamaru's back. Shikamaru jumped in surprised that he fell over the rail and Sakura quickly grabbed his forearm with both of her hands. "Naruto-kun! Be careful with your strength!" Sakura whines softly and Shikamaru grumbled in irritated as he is hanging there without doing anyway.

Sakura twitched, "Pineapple-kun! I can't hold your whole weight, at least help yourself a little!" she snapped in annoyed. Shikamaru mumbled, "…troublesome." He used his feet with chakra onto the wall and Sakura noticed it. She let him go and he walked down on the wall toward the ground. When he's on the ground, he looks ahead where his opponent is waiting. "What a drag…I have to fight against a woman again?" he mumbled as he pushed his hands into his pockets.

Naruto leaned to Sakura, "Is he going to be okay?" he sweatdropped after Genma told the ninja to start fight. The only thing that moved is Temari holding up her defense while Shikamaru just stare at her in boredom.

Sakura dryly laughed, "…he's just…got zero motivation." She shakes his head but smiles at him in fondly. That's her number one lazy-ass teammate.

In the battle, Temari used her giant fan with Wind Jutsu and Shikamaru quickly run to his shadow and uses his shadow to reach his foe. Temari saw this and dodge his shadow until it couldn't reach her. She drew the line and feeling smug. Shikamaru sighed and glanced up at the moving clouds.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, her teammate used his famous hand-sign that she knew well enough. _'He's thinking of strategies to beat this Wind-user girl.'_ She and Naruto are waited for Shikamaru to make his move.

After few minutes of fighting and dodging, Shikamaru uses his shadow Jutsu once again and Temari escaped again. Then, Sakura smirked when she saw Shikamaru's shadow went into the hole that Naruto dug during his battle; and creep up behind Temari and trapped her.

Temari was shocked and Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. Temari was forced to walk closer as Shikamaru walking toward her. Then he raised his hand, "I forfeit." He bluntly said.

Sakura facepalm while Naruto made a face. "Hah? What's wrong with him?!" Naruto snapped in shocked and disbelieved. Turns out that Shikamaru doesn't want to fight since his chakra is too low and it was such a drag for him to do another fight. Sakura dryly chuckled, _'Oh Pineapple-kun…'_

And now after that battle, everyone is waiting for Uchiha Sasuke to arrive. Sakura and Shikamaru glanced at each other while Naruto looked around. "Where is that bastard?" Naruto muttered in annoyed that Sasuke is late for his match.

Genma is glancing at his wrist watch every few second until the leaves swirled in the middle of the battle area where Sasuke and Kakashi arrived finally.

"Finally!" Naruto throw his hands up in the air in relied and irritated. What took that teme so long?

Kakashi nodded his head and walked ahead to the crowded of people. Sasuke glanced at Gaara who is very calm in this situation. "Okay, the last battle… fight!" Genma jumped away from the distance.

Sasuke immediately attack head on. The battle was so intense since Gaara used his sands to protect him and Sasuke attack with every weapon and Jutsu he knew. Then his hand gathered a lightening that sounds like a birds' chirping, "Chidori!" He screamed out as he ran toward the sand-shield and smashed into it. Then Sasuke jumped back in safe distance in exhausted as the sands fell around Gaara. Gaara was hurt and bleeding from his shoulder where Sasuke injured him.

Then suddenly, millions of white feathers floating around and Sakura blinked owlishly at her surrounding. She knew what this is… a Genjutsu!

"KAI!"


	23. Ambush!

**...it's sort of fast, isn't it? *re-read* ...nah, it doesn't feel like it to me... I mean I have re-watch Naruto episodes...but...oh well. *shrugged shoulders***

 **There was a reason why it's supposed to play this way...because I have excellent plan in the future chapters. Mwhahaha... *hack cough* ...I don't have a evil laugh, in fact I actually sucks. *clear my throat* Oh and...I'm not very good with whole fighting scene... *sighed sadly***

 **Anyways! Thanks for the lovely reviews, favs, and follows. :D**

 **Warning: Unbeta, possibly typos, and English is my second language. I'm deaf. ASL is my first. :3**

 **I do not own Naruto!**

 **Enjoy~ ;3**

* * *

 **Team Saki-Shika-Cho**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

"KAI!"

Sakura blinked and noticed that her surrounding that almost everyone is in under Genjutsu excepts Konoha ninjas. The loud explosion heard from the distance and her emeralds eyes snapped toward the direction where the smokes are coming. _'Oh no…what's happening?'_ she thought calmly and worried. She turned her head and sweatdropped when she saw Shikamaru is sleeping on the ground.

She rolled her eyes knowingly that he's faking sleeping. Sakura walked to him and placed her hands on her hips, "Oi! There's ambush from foe attacking our village and you dare faking under Genjutsu?!" she said in disbelieved. Then Shikamaru snored and Sakura huffed.

The pink-hair ninja bend down and tickle his side and Shikamaru snapped his eyes open. He attempted to get away from her tickle fingers. Sakura smirked in triumph, "Get up. We have serious situation." She said with a frown and stood up.

Shikamaru sighed out loud and stood up. They glanced up and saw a purple barrier on the rooftop. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in concerned, "The Hokage is in there…" she whispered in concerned. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes then he glanced his surrounding. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and tug her with him.

When they arrived at the audiences' area where people are in under the powerful Jutsu. Sakura and Shikamaru halt their step when an enemy of a Sound ninja is blocking them. Before they could fight, Kakashi jumped in and knocked the Sound ninja out. He glanced at them, "You two…you both do have talent for Genjutsu break." Kakashi said with hint of proud, "Go release the Genjutsu and wake up Naruto!" Sakura and Shikamaru looked over and saw Naruto is sleeping with drooling. Kakashi smirked under his mask, "He'll be delighted. He'll be getting a mission after such a long while."

Shikamaru raise his eyebrows while Sakura frown in confusion, "A mission?"

Kakashi held up his kunai knife, "It's the first A-Ranked mission."

"Is it good idea to do A-Rank mission in this situation right now?" Sakura sweatdropped and concerned while Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows thinking about this. "What is it that we have to do if it's so important right now?" Sakura asked in wondering.

Kakashi defend himself from the Sound ninja and threw his foe off. "Sasuke is chasing Gaara and company of the Sand Village…" he then used his kunai knife to make a small cut on his thumb, "I feel uneasy…about that unusual charka."

Shikamaru hummed, "Would be best to wake up others?" he asked in curious.

Kakashi shakes his head, "There is a large group of Sand and Sound shinobi who have filtrated this village. Actions lose quickness when there's more than the fundamental four in a squad and it becomes difficult to hide from the enemy." He glanced at Asuma's students, "You learned that in the Academy's patrol practical training, right?"

Two ninjas understood what Kakashi meant, "So, with the four of us together then?" Sakura said.

"No, I must not leave here." Kakashi said as he used his hands signs. "Summoning Jutsu!" Kakashi placed his hand on the stranger's back and a small dog popped out of the smoke.

"As for the rest, this Pakkun will track down Sasuke by scent!" Kakashi explained and Pakkun stared at them in bored.

Sakura feel suddenly happy when she saw cute puppy, "Aww! He's so adorable!" Sakura squealed and Shikamaru sweatdropped at her. Pakkun blinked then he hopped over the benches toward her and glanced at her. "Oi. I do not like being called adorable." He grumbled.

Sakura blinked as Shikamaru stared at the dog. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just…you are…handsome dog." Sakura said with a sheepishly smile. Pakkun stared at her then grinned, "I like you girl." He said and Sakura beamed at him.

Kakashi speak up, "Okay, release the Genjutsu on Naruto!"

"Hai." Sakura nodded her head and walked to where Naruto is as Pakkun and Shikamaru followed her closely.

When they made it to Naruto. Sakura quickly used her Jutsu signed and then tapped his back, "Release." She said.

Naruto furrowed his eyes then slowly open his eyes. He sat up as he rubbed his eyes, "What is it Sakura-chan?" he said in drowsy and Shikamaru saw something from the corner of his eyes. He immediately grabbed his pink-hair teammate down. The kunai knife passed by her and Naruto just blinked.

"Thanks Shikamaru-kun." Sakura smiled at him. Shikamaru grunted and bend his knees in boredom and uninterested, "Do we have to do this? I could care less about Uchiha." He grumbled and Sakura shakes her head at him.

"Huh? W-what's going on?" Naruto asked in baffled after he noticed his surrounding. Then suddenly, an enemy ninja appeared behind him with his weapon held up. Sakura and Shikamaru nearly warn him, however a flash of green color slammed the foe against the wall. It was Might Guy. Sakura hummed in impressed with his speeds. Then Guy pushed the foe throw the giant hole and nodded his head in satisfied.

Kakashi jumped in front of three ninjas, "Now, I'll announce the mission! As soon as you've heard what the mission is, go through that hole. Track down Sasuke, join up and step him! Then await next orders in a safe place." He explained.

"Huh? Did something happen to Sasuke?!" Naruto shouted in concerned for his teammate.

Sakura looked at Naruto, "I'll explain to you when we go after Sasuke. Let's go, Naruto-kun." Sakura said as she grabbed Naruto's forearm to dragged him out of the hole. Shikamaru and Pakkun quickly followed them. Shikamaru groaned, "Why do I have to do this? Why would Sakura and I have to go after that Uchiha brat? He's not even in our team." He grumbled and Pakkun looked up at him.

"Oi boy." Shikamaru looked down at the puppy, "If this mission is success, I'll let you touch my paw-pads." He said seriously. "So, don't sulk!" Shikamaru sweatdropped.

' _Just what did I get myself into? Troublesome.'_ Shikamaru thought.

After Sakura explained what's happening to Naruto. She, Naruto, and Shikamaru are running after Pakkun who is leading them. Pakkun sniffed, "This way!" he leads them into different direction to where Sasuke run off.

Naruto groaned, "That teme, getting all impatient! So how long until we catch up to him?!" Naruto shouted in wondering as three ninjas plus a puppy jumped over the branches to branches.

Pakkun sniffed, "I don't know. He is moving at a pretty good speed." He said. Naruto frowned in frustrated and picked up his speed. Sakura and Shikamaru glanced at each other and picked up their speeds.

After Pakkun explained to three ninjas to make a trick for the foe who might possibly follow them and they had to leaves false traces and footprints.

And then start jumping over branches to branches, "We have a problem." Pakkun spoke up and Shikamaru sighed out loud. "Of course we do." He muttered.

Sakura glanced at Pakkun, "What's the issue?" she asked in nervous and curious.

"We have ninja closing in on our position. Chunin…possibly Jounin." Pakkun explained in monotone.

Shikamaru frowned, "How many?"

Pakkun sniffed the air, "Nine…no. Ten. One is hanging back." He answered.

Naruto huffed in impatience, "Can't we just fight them, then continue on to finding that teme?!" Naruto said.

Sakura glanced at Shikamaru and Naruto then an idea came in her head. "I could stay behind and act as a diversion." Sakura explained her plan out loud.

All three stopped onto the ground along with Pakkun who paused and sits on his butt while lookout for any enemies. Shikamaru and Naruto stared at Sakura as she continues, "You and Naruto-kun need to go ahead to help Sasuke. You're his best hope. Shikamaru-kun, your Jutsu could be huge help and Naruto-kun, you have large chakra and could make many Shadow Clones. Plus… not to forget that you need Pakkun to get you there." She said.

Shikamaru twitched, "…hell no. I'm not leaving you here alone." He snapped in annoyed and Sakura huffed. "Look. We don't have time! You two better go after Sasuke before he gets too far! I'll be fine!" Sakura said, then she quickly bit her thumb and smeared her blood onto her seal. Two axes appeared in her hands, "I'm all prepared." Sakura said with a smirk.

Naruto tilted his head while staring at her then he half grinned at her, "Alright Sakura-chan! Beat that bastard ass and come catch up, okay?!" he gives her his thumbs up.

Sakura nodded her head and glanced at her lazy-ass teammate, "I'll be fine. Once I'm done, I'll catch up to you both." She said. Shikamaru gramiced and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"…fine. But if you are not there by the time we reach Uchiha, I will come back for you." He swore with serious face.

Sakura blinked at his sudden promise but smiles and nodded his head. "Okay." She turned around, "Now go!" Pakkun turned and jumped onto the branches and Naruto followed him.

Shikamaru stared at her back, "…you better not die, Cherry-chan." He then jumped onto the branches and followed Naruto and Pakkun.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder, "Baka." She whispered in fondly then face forward in prepare herself to fight. _'I need to think of a plan…'_ she glanced at her surrounding then an idea popped in her head. She smirked and take out her explosive kunai knives and started planted them in secure spots.

After she set up the traps, she stays in hidden; waiting for the enemies to come. She could feel their chakras is closer to her. One of the Sound ninja paused and saw the trap planted right in front of them. "Pathetic. They think this would fool us?" he snorted in disbelieved.

"Then, this shall not disappoint you boys." Sakura said with a smirk. She cut the string with her axes and the net scoop up around the enemies. Sakura watched them in amused, "Who would've thought that Asuma's trap would come in handy…" she mused.

The ninjas attempt to free themselves but the net wouldn't get cut. "Sorry boys. It's a special net." She sang happily. Even though it was expensive…

However, the net broke off and Sakura blinked in surprised. "What?!" she felt another charka behind her and she ducked when a swing of a sword cut in the air above her.

Sakura rolled and stood on her feet. She gritted her teeth when the foe has free his comrades and the rest are not surrounding her. Sakura held up her axes, she knew she is not yet match with Chunin and Jounin's levels but it was worth to try and fight until the last breath.

Just as Sakura is about to attack, another ninja came and smashed the group of foe with its weapons. Sakura snapped her head to her left and beamed, "Asuma-sensei!" she called out his name happily. Asuma grinned, "Heya Sakura." He nodded his head greeted her. "Now, leave these troublesome ninjas to me and go after Shikamaru and Naruto." He said.

"How do you know?" Sakura couldn't help but asked.

Asuma made a face…

 **Flashback**

 _Asuma kicked the Sound ninja away and jumped back with his Wind-chakra weapon wrapped around his knuckles. He glanced the corner of his eyes and saw Kakashi and Guy are back to back fighting the enemies as well._

" _Oi! Kakashi! Have you seen Sakura and Shikamaru?!" he shouted in concerned; he has been searching for his students to make sure they are safe. He found Choji asleep under Genjutsu but couldn't find his other two smart students._

 _Kakashi swing his kunai knife at the enemy and pushed it away from him. "They are with Naruto! With Pakkun too! Going after Sasuke!" he shouted in replied as he fights._

 _Asuma nearly tripped, "What?! You send my two students going after that troublesome Uchiha snotty brat?! They are not even in his team! What the hell Kakashi?!" he snapped in anger._

 _Kakashi frowned, "I have no choice Asuma! Your two students are the only ones who can dispel the Genjutsu on their own! Plus, Pakkun is with them. They'll be fine!" he said._

" _Oh no." Asuma sweat nervously and fear, "…you don't know them like I do Kakashi. That girl…Sakura is a reckless foolish danger-magnet when it comes to trouble! I wouldn't be surprise if she has volunteer to be left behind for the team to go on ahead so she can be a distraction or a bait!" Asuma freaked out and Kakashi sweatdropped. Is Sakura really that troublesome?_

" _If you are so worried about them, go after them!" Kakashi snapped as he is in the middle of fighting and Asuma is panicking, seriously?_

 _Asuma knocked his foe out, "I'm going!" he turned his back and run in his speeds toward where his two missing students went._

 _Kakashi shakes his head, "If I didn't know any better, I say he has treated them as his children." He muttered._

 **End of Flashback**

Asuma snapped out of it, "Don't worry about now." He said after he defeated all the enemies. "Now we better go catch with them." He said.

Sakura nodded her head and both of them jumped to the tree and traveled.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Naruto and Shikamaru along with Pakkun has finally caught up to Sasuke but, Sasuke was nearly close to his exhaustion and trapped against the tree trunk with sands. Naruto has been fighting against Gaara while Shikamaru attempted to find a way to free Sasuke from the sands. However, none works for him and he looked at Naruto.

Right now, Naruto is on the top of the gigantic orange frog; facing the One-Tailed beast with Gaara on top; sleeping. _'Damn it! I want to go back to her but I can't leave yet!'_ Shikamaru clicked his tongue in furious.

Unexpectedly, the frog has transformed into Nine-tailed fox which surprised the lazy-ass genius. "What the hell…?" he stuttered in astonished.

Then Naruto banged his head against Gaara with a very loud voice, "WAKE UP!" Gaara woke up and the One-Tailed beast was slowly sealed back inside of him. The frog disappeared and Shikamaru saw the sands letting go of Sasuke.

Shikamaru caught Sasuke and lied him down on the branch and jumped down to check on blonde-hair idiot. He saw Naruto dug his chin; crawling toward Gaara who is panic right now. "Naruto…Uchiha is fine." Naruto froze then relax his body. "Oh really? That's good." He said in relief.

Temari and Kankour appeared Gaara's sides and helped him up. Shikamaru pushed his hands into his pockets while eyeing at them in suspicion, "I'm guessing we're not going to fight anymore?" he said in lazily tone.

Temari frowned, "No. Not after we learned that Kazekage's death. It's no use to carry out the order anymore." She said. Kankuro nodded his head agreed with his sister. "For now, we are to separate our ways." Temari added and then the three Sand ninjas turned and walked away.

Shikamaru dropped his shoulders, _'What a drag…'_

"Shikamaru-kun! Naruto-kun!" Sakura and Asuma arrived at the scene and Asuma quickly went to check on Naruto.

Shikamaru quickly observed his pink-hair teammate to see any signs of injruies but nothing except small tiny sracthes. Shiakmaru relax his shoulders and Sakura walked toward to him. She looked up at him with concerns emeralds eyes, "Is everything okay? I could've swore I saw a huge frog then changed into a Kyuubi! And there was that One Tailed beast too…oh and where's Sasuke? Is Naruto okay? Are you alright?" Sakura babbled in worried and all Shikamaru want her is to shut up so he did one thing.

"Eep!? Shikamaru-kun?!" Shikamaru fell forward that alarmed Sakura and caught him in her arms. "What wrong?" she fell onto her butt and Shikamaru rest his head onto her shoulder. Shikamaru let out hummed sound, "…troublesome woman…" and he snore.

Sakura sweatdropped, "Oi…" she bonked his sleepy head gently, "…seriously." She let a soft smile appeared on her face. Her emeralds eyes glanced over and saw Asuma is holding up Naruto. Naruto glanced at Sakura and give her his big thumbs up with a huge grinned on his face. Even though he's all bloody and beaten up. He still smiles. And that warms Sakura's heart. _'I guess no matter what happens, in the end, we all can smile and laugh.'_


	24. Tears

**I had to write this while listening to the sad songs...it really does gives you the sad mood to write this chapter.**

 **Anyways! Thanks for the lovely reviews, favs, and follows~ Makes me very happy~ *beamed***

 **Warning: unbeta, English is my second language, I'm deaf. :3**

 **Enjoy~ :) (...well, this is a sad chapter though... grab a tissue just in case...)**

* * *

 **Team Saki-Shika-Cho**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

In the land of Konohagakure no Sato that was under attacked has left half of the building on the other side destroyed completely. There is a pink-hair ninja standing front of her shattered home. Sakura frowned sadly, she tip-toe around the fallen pieces of building and broken furniture. While she is at her broken house, her teammates are with their family to check on them and Asuma-sensei was going to checked on his father. So, she continues searching around until her emerald eyes caught something shining reflect and went straight to it. She bends down and lifted the broken wall and saw her personal favorite picture.

' _Ah…it's survive.'_ She thought with a relief as she picked up a silver frame picture of Team Ten. She remembered half a year ago, they got their first picture taken as Team Ten.

 **Flashback**

 _Sakura crossed her arms pouty while waiting for Asuma-sensei to arrive. She has brush her hair and put on a flower pin in her hair and wear nice clean red ninja dress. Today was the picture day and she was hoping to see her Sasuke-kun._

 _However, that won't happen because it turns out that Asuma planned to have their picture taken on their new spot. Shikamaru is sitting on the end of the bench while staring up at the sky in boredom while Choji is eating his chips._

 _Finally, Asuma arrived with a photographer followed him. "Hey!" he greeted his students happily. "Ready for our first picture?" he asked his students._

 _Stare._

 _Ignore._

 _Munch-munch._

 _Asuma sweatdropped. "Okay…" he cleared his throat, "Sakura, you sit in the middle and Choji, sit next to Sakura on the other end." He instructed and his students obeyed._

 _Then Asuma stand behind his students and leaned forward, he placed his hands onto the boys' shoulder and grinned with his cigarette hanging lazily. Shikamaru groaned and crossed his arms and faced forward with boredom and lazy look. Choji smiles while eating his chip. Sakura dropped her shoulders but offered a weak smile._

 _The photographer lifted his camera and snapped a shot._

 _And that's how the Team Ten got their interesting first picture…rather seems lazy-ish._

 **End of Flashback**

Sakura silently giggled at the photo in her hands. She remembered that she was so disappointed that day but nevertheless, she wouldn't trade this. It has become her special item. She glanced at her surrounding in hope to find anything that survives.

"Haruno, Sakura?"

Sakura glanced up at ANBU with a Zebra mask. She tilted her head in curious, "Hai?" she answered in confuse. The ANBU handed out the envelope and Sakura blinked at it. She stood up and grabbed it. ANBU disappeared and she gasped at the hand-writing on the envelope. _'Otou-san!'_ she quickly ripped it open and the object fell onto the ground.

Sakura picked up the object which turns out a golden with red smokes dancing inside of the crystal necklace. It was very gorgeous necklace and Sakura knew right away that this was the one that her father was so obsessed with it. Then she opens her letter and start read…

 _Dear my lovely Jewel,_

 _How are you? I hope you are doing well and train hard! I bet by the time I'm back home with your mom, you'll be wanting to show off your strength, am I right?!_

 _Haha, I really miss you so much. I'm sorry that I couldn't stay with you very long. I wish I could make it all up to you my dear Jewel. And then when I saw this necklace, I want you to have it. As you are aware that this was the one necklace that I was obsessed with it. Your mother nag me everytime about this necklace. I couldn't help it, it was rare and one of the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen._

 _Let me tell you a story behind this necklace, keep in mind that this is a true story…_

 _There was a beautiful woman who was born with extraordinary chakra. Her chakra was once a golden color, like the sun. She had violet hair like the sunset sky, red eyes like the ruby stones, and her skins was lovely dark tan. Her soul was full of determined and kindness. She was known as the Golden Hime. Her heart was pure as gold._

 _Golden Hime was a traveler for many years until she stumbled across the Land of Eddies. She met a Uzumaki man who had a very weak heart but he was a kind man. He took her in with welcome arms and showed her around in his pride village. Golden Hime decided to stay for a while as almost everyone in the village knew her. And then, she fell in love with the weak-heart Uzumaki man. They both adored and loved each other very much. She knew that he was dying, but she didn't care. Because to her, love is immortal._

 _Sad to say, her love passed away few months later but he did leave her a beautiful gift. A child. Golden Hime raised her child in the Land of Eddies; and she made the crystal necklaces for Uzumaki women with her beautiful skills and chakra. And she made herself a rare crystal with her chakra with her blood that floats inside. She was wearing it with pride and proud and passed down her necklace to her child. However, there was a war happened and Golden Hime sacrificed herself for the village and its people. Uzumaki never forgets the Golden Hime's kindness and loves. Her child was missing that day and never been heard ever again._

 _And then I found this necklace in the abandoned ruined in the Land of Snow. I didn't know what kind of necklace this was until an elder man explained this story to me. He was a traveler and passed by in the Land of Eddies many times before it was destroyed._

 _I wore this necklace for short period of times. I have taken care of it with love and gentle. I decided to give this to you because you deserve to have this beautiful necklace in your care. I made a wish upon this crystal to always be the light in your darkness._

 _My Jewel, if you ever find yourself in the darkness. Remember, this crystal will guide you in the dark to find your light._

 _I really love you my daughter and no matter what, I'm so very proud of you my little Jewel._

 _Soon, I promise that your mother and I will be home._

 _Love, Otou-san_

Sakura smiles warmly, _'I can't wait to see you and okaa-san.'_ She thought excitedly. She then start dug through the broken house to find anything unbroken items and clothes.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Asuma sighed as he is standing in the office that used to belong to his father. His father saved this village. And died for this village. Asuma shakes his head and walked around the desk, he observed the papers and envelopes all over until he saw an envelope that has his student name on it.

He frowned, he grabbed it and opened the letter. He speeds read at the letter then his eyes widen in dumbfounded. _'Oh…oh Sakura…'_ his heart sank for his student. It seems that he is not the only one who lost his parent. _'Why didn't he told her about this?! She has been waiting for her parents for months!'_ Asuma gritted his teeth in anger, _'…damn you dad. You just had to hide this truth from her. You pick the worst timing.'_ He frowned as his anger fades away and sadness came. "…how am I going to tell her?" he whispered sadly.

 **~In the Morning~**

The grey clouds arrived in the morning and everyone in the village wears the black funeral clothes. Sakura has changed her clothes. She wears simple black long-sleeves, black shorts, and black flip-flop. She let her hair down and her Leafe headband is tied around on her forehead.

Her emeralds eyes glanced up at the sad sky, _'It seem the universe is going to mourn with us…'_ she thought then she glanced at her tent underneath the tree. Since her house was destroyed, she thought she'll camp out for a while until her parents come home and hopefully, find a new place to live.

Sakura walked toward the town and down through the street and attempt to find any familiar chakra. Then, a familiar chakra came behind her. She turned her head over her shoulder and smiles sadly, "Hey Naruto-kun." Naruto glanced up sadly. He shows her his weak smiles and walk toward her until he is standing be her side.

Sakura grabbed his hand, "You are not alone." She whispered and Naruto is thankful for the support. They both walked toward the Hokage Tower in hands-holding together.

When they arrived, Naruto saw his teammates and glanced at Sakura, "…thanks." He whispered and let go of her hand. He walked to his team and stand with them. Sakura frown sadly and walk to her team. She stands in middle of her two boys and Asuma is standing behind her.

Asuma glanced at his pink-hair student and his heart squeeze, _'…she has right to know.'_ He thought sadly then he glanced at the picture of the Third Hokage.

Each of every ninja placed the flowers onto the table and respect toward to the Third Hokage. Sakura felt the water drop hit her cheek. She glanced up; the sky is crying along with everyone. Asuma closed his eyes while Konohamaru is sobbing out loud.

Sakura grabbed her boys' hand and squeeze gently. Choji for the first time didn't eat his snack; squeezed back in Sakura's hand. Shikamaru stared at the picture as he shifted his fingers to entwined her fingers and give gentle squeeze. Team Ten watched people give their respect to Third Hokage until it was their turn.

Team Ten in hands walked toward the table and they give their respected to Third Hokage. Shikamaru placed two white flowers on the table along with Choji's flower. Then they walked back to the spot and waited until the funeral is over.

After everyone has departed, Asuma smiles sadly at his students, "Come on. Let's have some BBQ." He said in false cheer. Choji gives him his weak smiles as Sakura and Shikamaru glanced at each other and nodded their heads.

Team Ten walked to the regular BBQ restaurant and Asuma couldn't hold the secret anymore. He paused his step, "You boys go ahead. I want to talk to Sakura alone." Asuma said.

Choji and Shikamaru frowned but nodded their heads. Choji let go of Sakura's hand and pat her shoulder. Shikamaru squeezed her hand and slowly let go. Sakura just smiles at them. Two boys walked ahead until Asuma is satisfied that they are far out hearing shot.

Asuma glanced at his pink-hair student who is staring at him in curious. Asuma sighed mentally, "Sakura…" he paused; how is he supposed to tell her that her parents are gone?

He placed his hands onto her shoulders, "…It's about your parents…" he said sadly. Sakura just smiles softly at him. "What about it? If you worried that my parents' getting upset with the house. It's okay. They are very understanding and we'll just have to find new place to live." Sakura said.

Asuma frowned, "…that…won't happen." He felt sick for saying this but she has to know.

"I don't understand, Asuma-sensei?" Sakura tilted her head in confused.

Her sensei closed his eyes, "…your parents won't be coming back." He opened his eyes and Sakura's smile just froze.

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?" she chuckled awkwardly. Asuma frowned deeply, "I'm so sorry Sakura…your parents are gone." He whispered and Sakura froze.

The sky has darkened once again and the winds blows through Sakura's pink hair. But she didn't care that it gets in her face, her emeralds eyes stared straight toward her sensei's eyes. "My parents…gone? What do you mean by…gone?" her lips started to shake a little.

Asuma dropped his shoulders and rubbed his tired face, "Your parents are dead."

Sakura's heart cracks at those four words. Her emeralds eyes blurriest with tears and her smile dropped. "W-what?" she chocked in shocked.

"I'm sorry Sakura…" he whispered, "…they've been…gone for couple of months."

And that shattered Sakura's heart. She slowly shakes her head and took couple step backward, "No…no that not possible…" two months. Her parents are dead for two months and she didn't know. No one told her. No one. Her parents. Gone. Orphan.

Tears overspill from her emeralds eyes, "No!" she turned and ran.

"SAKURA!" Asuma shouted after her but she was already out of his sight. He drops his head, _'Sakura…I'm so sorry.'_

 **~Later~**

Shikamaru and Choji are in the table; waiting for Asuma and Sakura to arrive. Shikamaru leaned his chin on his palm while staring at the dark sky. Choji sighed sadly while staring at the meats cooking on the grill.

When their sensei arrived in the BBQ restaurant, he sits next to Choji and Shikamaru frowned. "Where's she?" he asked in concerned after he glanced around where pink-hair isn't spot. Asuma shakes his head, "I don't know where she is… I don't blame her that she wants to be alone." He said.

Choji is worried for his pink-hair friend, "But wouldn't it be better to mourn together? We all lost Hokage-sama." He said; not understanding why she wants to be alone.

Asuma's eyes darken, "…she's not only mourning the loss of Hokage…"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at his sensei in suspicion, "…who else is she mourning?" he asked in cautioned.

"…her parents."

Shocked fill in the silent. Choji dropped his chopsticks while Shikamaru stared at his sensei emotionless. "…you told her." He declared and Asuma nodded his head.

Shikamaru shakes his head and stood up. "Shikamaru!" Asuma attempt to stop his lazy-ass student but he escaped and ran out of the BBQ restaurant.

Asuma groaned, "Great…" he mumbled. Choji's eyes sadden for his friend, _'Poor Sakura-chan…'_

 **~Sakura~**

Sakura run and run without caring where she is going. Then her foot hit the rock that she tripped onto the harsh dirt ground. Sakura sobbed as she sits up. Her blurry eyes glanced at her gashes palms and knees. She dropped her hands onto her laps and glanced up. "Otou-san….okaa-san…" she cried.

Slowly, the rain drop one by one once again. Before Sakura knew it, she was already soaked from head to toes. She didn't care if she caught cold. All she cares is that she is mourning the loss of her parents.

Unaware, that Shikamaru has been watching her in silent. He, too, was soaked from head to toes. He walked toward to her and sits next to her. He couldn't watch her cry, so he used his Shadow Touch to grabbed around her waist. His shadow lifted her up and landed on his lap.

Sakura turned her head onto his shoulder and cried. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her head with his eyes closed.

Shadow-User is comforting the sad pink-hair girl who he loves. And that snapped his eyes open, he didn't expect that word comes so easily to use in his head; but his heart knew. His heart knew that he has completely utterly fallen in love with Haruno, Sakura.

' _Troublesome woman…'_ he thought sadly yet fondly of the pink-hair girl in his arms.


	25. You are not alone!

**Hullo~ *waving* :3**

 **Thanks for reviews, favs, and follows! Made me happy everytime! *beam***

 **Warning: unbeta. Deaf. English is my second language. I know ASL. :D**

 **I don't own Naruto. *pout dramatically***

 **Oh, and this...** _"italics...italics..."_ **it a singing lines...plus, the lyrics are made up. Just so ya know~**

 **Enjoy~ :)**

* * *

 **Team Saki-Shika-Cho**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

It hasn't been a week yet. Shikamaru, Choji, and Asuma are very worried about their pink-hair girl. She has been eating less, sleeping less, and even went to isolated on her own. Right now, they are at the meeting spot without Sakura. They were discussing the plans about the village. The rumor spread that there will be new Hokage, but no one knows if that is true or not.

Asuma crossed his arms, "For now, every shinobi is keeping their eyes on any enemy that might attack us. Especially if they learned that we don't have a leader protecting our village." He explained.

Shikamaru and Choji listened in silent until Choji speaks up. "Um…do you think Sakura-chan will be okay?" he asked in concerned for his friend. Asuma frowned sadly, "…she will be." He replied.

 **~Sakura~**

Sakura walked slowly while staring out of nowhere. She feels so lonely and empty. Her sad emeralds eyes spot Yamanaka Flower Shop. She went inside and Ino's mother greeted her. "Hello Sakura-chan. It's been long while since I've seen you." She said happily. Sakura nods her head with a weak smile. "May I…" she cleared her throat, "…may I have forget-me-not and always-love-you." She requested.

Ino's mother smiles understanding and gathered the flowers. "We all missed our Hokage-sama, Sakura-chan. I'm sure he'll love it that you visit him more often than others. It shows that you truly are one of the loyal and sweet shinobi." She said and Sakura stared at the ground. Of course, she missed the Hokage but the flowers weren't for him. However, Sakura remains in silent until Ino's mother gave her the flowers. "Here you go."

Sakura thanked her and paid for the flowers. She turned around and left the shop. Sakura clutched the flowers on her chest while her feet take her without paying attention. Before she knew it, she is at the red bridge and her heart squeeze strongly. The red bridge was her parent's favorite place in entire village. Her eyes closed just as she remembered her parent's told her the story.

 **Flashback**

 _A six years old Sakura was picked up by her father; Kizashi. He laughed while little Sakura giggled. He has been chasing after her in the house and he finally caught her. Mebuki smiles lovely at the scene as she shakes her head fondly. Kizashi sat down on the couch with Sakura on his lap, "My little Jewel, you have a lot of energy." He sighed dramatically. Sakura giggled then saw her mother walked toward them. "Daddy, how did you and mama met?" she asked in curious._

 _Kizashi grinned and glanced up at his wife. He grabbed her hand gently and pecked. "All because of this bracelet." He said with soften eyes. Sakura leaned over and saw her mother wearing a beautiful silver bracelet with four light pink petals and a dark pink petal of cherry blossom charm._

" _I was a traveler at young age. I heard there will be a huge festival in Konoha village. I thought, why not. It'll be fun. So, I went to Konoha village and explored the amazing places. Then, when I walked across the red bridge, I didn't notice the bracelet fell from my pack. And that's where your mother saw and picked it up for me." Kizashi chuckled, "She stormed up to me and scolded me for the past fifteen minutes about how irresponsible I was with my stuff." He grinned._

 _Mebuki rolled her eyes jokily, "You should've packed your stuff carefully." She said with a look. Kizashi raised his eyebrows at his daughter asking her, 'See what I mean?'._

" _But…I wasn't listening to your mother nagging. Instead. I was fascinating by her fires in her eyes and the strong confident air around her. She was breathtaking in my eyes. After she finished scolded me. I asked her if she would like to have a drink or two with me." He smirked._

 _Mebuki sighed, "I was surprised to hear that from your father." She takes over the story and Sakura put her attention on her. "All my life, I was known for short-temper girl. Men usually avoid me or treated me like I'm one of the men." She snorted softly. "But…I accepted it. And that was when your father actually was the first man who treated me as a beautiful woman." Mebuki said with a sweet smile on her face._

" _We hit off right away." Kizashi speaks up, "Your mother and I became good friends for a while. Until I told her my feelings over the red bridge where we first met." He grinned and glanced up at his wife. Mebuki hugged her husband behind as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "And he even proposed me at the same red bridge." Mebuki said, "You could say that red bridge was our red string of fate. Our favorite place." Mebuki added and Kizashi looked at her as if she's the only beautiful woman in his world._

 _Sakura stared at her parents in awed. "Do you think I'll have a place where I first meet my soulmate, like you and mama." she asked. Mebuki smiles at her daughter and Kizashi narrowed his eyes with protective tint in his eyes. "….when you are forty, then maybe you'll meet your…soulmate." He grumbled._

 _Sakura pouted, "But daddy! I'll be too old!" she whined and Kizashi huffed. "Too bad. You are my little Jewel." He said and Mebuki rolled her eyes at her husband being silly. "You do know that our daughter will catch a boy's attention sooner than later." She said with a smirked when she saw her husband's horror face. Mebuki and Sakura giggled at Kizashi's stuttered nervously and red face in fear and anger. But then, he joined their laughed._

 **End of Flashback**

Sakura opens her eyes and let out a shaking breathe. She walked to the red bridge and placed the flowers on the rail. She swallowed hard while stared at the flowers. Then, she sensed chakra coming toward her. "Hey Kakashi-sensei." She greeted in respectfully. Kakashi has his porn book out but his eye is on her. He glanced at the flowers on the rail, "…you do know that his grave is the other way." He said. Sakura smiles weakly, "It's not for Hokage-sama. It's for…someone." She whispered the last part.

Kakashi hummed in understanding. Silences between them are uncomfortable yet somewhat understanding. "I'm going to Memorial Stone. Would you like a company?" he offered softly as he felt bad for little pink-hair ninja. Sakura shakes her head, "Thanks for the offer, Kakashi-sensei. But…their names are not there…" she said.

Her sad emeralds eyes glanced over to confused Kakashi, "…my parents don't have graves." Kakashi flinched by her sorrowful voice.

Sakura let out dry weep, "I didn't know they were dead. Dead for two months. What kind of daughter am I? Not knowing that my parents are dead! I could've save them! I could've…" she gritted her teeth harshly as tears poured out of her eyes. Kakashi's eye soften and shakes his head. "There's nothing you could do." He said with empathized.

Sakura hic-cupped, "I…don't even know _how_ they died…" she whispered in guilty and furious.

Kakashi walked towards her and patted her head, "Then go to someone who told you this news. Maybe they know." He advised then take out his book, "…I'm sorry for your loss, Sakura." He tipped his head and walked away. Sakura stared at the flowers then straighten up. _'I need to know…Asuma-sensei might know.'_ She thought and went to look for her sensei.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Asuma is watching over his two students training in Taijutsu skills. He crossed his arms while thinking about his pink-hair student. _'I'm worried about her. She lost her parents and she's an orphan. I wonder where she is sleeping? Her house is destroyed after all…'_ he thought. Then, he snapped out of it when he heard familiar voice called his name. Asuma turned around and saw Sakura standing there. She frowned at him, "I…need to talk to you privately. Please?" she asked with pleaded eyes. Asuma nodded his head and turned to his two students who stopped their training as they are staring at Sakura. They are worried about her. "That's it for today. Same time tomorrow at the spot." Asuma ordered then walked with Sakura.

Choji turned his head to Shikamaru, "Do you think she'll be really okay?" he misses her smiles and laugh. Even her presence in Team Ten. It's really dull without her around. Shikamaru dropped shoulders, "I…honestly don't know, Choji." He mumbled in concerned. He really misses his Cherry-chan's fire eyes and beautiful smile.

Asuma and Sakura walked side by side quietly until pink-hair girl speak up. "Asuma-sensei…how did my parents die?"

Asuma stiffed, he has not expected that kind of question from her. He assumed she doesn't want to know but he was wrong. He cleared his throat awkwardly and rolled his cigarette nervously. "Ah…are you sure you want to know?" he asked her concerned. Sakura looked up at him and nodded her head. Asuma sighed heavily, "Alright…" he rubbed the back of his neck; thinking how to answer.

"Your mother…she died in a fire recused the children…" he grimaced, "And you father…was found…by the lake…or what's left of him." He shuddered in disgusted to whoever did brutal killed of Sakura's father. Sakura halted her steps and stared at the ground. Asuma stopped as well and watch his pink-hair student in concerned.

"Oh…" she barely whispered. "Thank you, Asuma-sensei." She mumbled and walked ahead. Asuma would follow her but something tells him that she needed to be alone for a while.

 **~Shikamaru~**

Shikamaru sighed as he pushed his hands into his front pockets. _'Just how long is she going to be okay?'_ he thought in concerned about his Cherry-chan. Before he knew it, he halted his steps when he saw a red bridge. There's flowers on the railed and few petals are flowing descend onto the lake. Shikamaru frowned, _'I wonder whom those flowers are for?'_ he thought uninterested. He shakes his head and turned his back, planning to walk back to his house.

However, a soft sad voice is singing in the distance but he was about to hear the words…

" _I need you here with me…_

 _I can't go on any longer…_

 _Without you by my side…_

 _My heart sank into the darkness…_

 _Oh~_

 _I need you here with me…_

 _The light that shines dimmed in my eyes…_

 _Forever in darkness…"_

Shikamaru quietly followed the singing voice and his eyes widen in shocked. He did not expect to see his pink-hair teammate who is singing her heart out in sadness. Sakura hummed as she stared at the lake. She took off her shoes and walked onto the lake and started to dance with her eyes closed.

" _Is it wrong that I want my heart to beat again?_

 _I know that it's impossible to heal…_

 _But I believe that if you are here with me…_

 _Even though my heart has been broken…_

 _I knew that with your light will outshines my darkness…_

… _.and glue it your warm and love to put pieces back in my heart…._

 _All I need was you to be here with me…._

 _I need you here with me~"_

Sakura hummed once again and startling that she dropped into the lake. Shikamaru blinked in astonished. _'What the hell?!'_ his heart thumped nervously. He shuffled his feet while waiting for Sakura to swim back to the surface. But none. And that hit his heart hard in frightening.

"Sakura?" he called out. The silence in the air and the lake still. Shikamaru shakes his head and ran toward the lake. He immediately kicked off of his shoes and take his short-sleeve jacket off through the air. Shikamaru dived into the lake and narrowed his eyes in the water. His blurry eyes could spot the pink hair; he swam toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Shikamaru then swam toward the surface.

Then he breaks the surface as he inhaul the air. He swam the shore and pulled Sakura onto the ground. She was unconscious. Shikamaru leaned over her and pressed his ear onto her chest. He closed his eyes. _Ba-Dum._ His eyes snapped open in relief. Her heart is beating; slow but still beating.

"Sakura….oi…Sakura!" Shikamaru gently smack her cheeks in concerned and scared for her. "SAKURA!" he cried out and Sakura sat up inhaul in bewildered. Her emeralds eyes dart her surrounded and then landed on her soaking teammate. "Shikamaru-kun….what?" she mumbled in confused.

Shikamaru dropped his shoulders, "Troublesome woman!" he gritted his teeth in anger now, "What the hell were you thinking?! Killing yourself does not bring your parents back!" he snapped and Sakura jaw dropped at him in flabbergast, "If you actually think it's okay to get in someone's life, make them care about you, and you get to decide whether you can quit? You are wrong!" he shouted at her as he is torn between hug her in relief or smack her for being an idiot. "You are not alone, Sakura! You have Asuma-sensei, Choji, Naruto, Ino, and….me. Don't…just… quit the life. We're here for you… I'm here for you if you ever need me." Shikamaru whispered as his throat got dried.

Sakura watched him silently, then slowly smiles bloom onto her face that finally reached her emeralds eyes. "Shikamaru-kun…I wasn't going to suicide." She said and Shikamaru blinked at her.

Blink.

Double blinks.

Blink once again.

Goran.

"Are you serious? Then why the hell were you underneath the water for nearly five minutes woman?" Shikamaru demanded her.

Sakura raise her eyebrows, "Huh…that's a new record. I can hold my breath for four and half minutes. Nice to know that I can held my breath for five minutes."

"You were unconsciousness." Shikamaru deadpanned. Not understand what's going on with her mind.

Sakura shakes her head, "Not exactly. I was asleep. I used my chakra covered my lungs to keep the oxygen in and my brain is awake this whole time. I've been training myself to see if I could sleep underneath the water for amount of time with my chakra." She explained happily.

Shikamaru made a face. _'She's the death of me.'_ He definitely doesn't understand his pink-hair friend's mind at all. He sighed weary and leaned back with his eyes closed. Sakura then soften her eyes at him, "But…thank you." Shikamaru open his one eye at her with his eyebrow raised in curious.

"Thank you. I now know that I do have another family." Sakura said in lovely tone, "I'm not alone. I do have my friends. And most of all…I have you." She smiles sweetly at him.

Lazy Nara blushes as he closed his eye, "…troublesome woman." And smirked when he heard his Cherry-chan's giggles. _'She'll be sad for a while but…at least she haven't lost her real smile.'_ He thought; enjoying listening her laughing.

 **~Later~**

"You want me to live with you?" Sakura stared at her sensei in surprised. Asuma grinned at her, after he learned that his pink-hair student is staying in her tent for a while. He refused to accept that and asked her to stay with him for temporary.

"Hai. I have extra bedroom. You can use that." Asuma said.

Sakura tempt to accept his offer but she felt guilty, "But…I don't want to impose…." Asuma shakes his head. "Nope. Sorry, this is no longer an offer then. I demand you to stay with me. I refuse to let you stay alone camping in the woods. Not on my watch." Asuma crossed his arms and wait for her refusal but instead she smiles knowingly at him.

"Alright, Asuma-sensei." She accepted as she knew her sensei would make sure everyone he cares and love will be taken care of. It would make sense why Kureani loves him. _'And their secrets are so obvious.'_ She thought in amused.

Sakura should look at things on the bright side now. She has her friends. She has a home now with Asuma-sensei who she looked up to him as an uncle. Shikamaru is right, she is not alone.


	26. Asuma's Game! Uh-oh

**Thanks for amazing favs, follows, and reviews~ You readers are awesome! *beam***

 **Warning: unbeta, I'm deaf. English is my second language. I know ASL. :3**

 **I don't own Naruto; I do own OC: Nama.**

 **Enjoy~! :D**

* * *

 **Team Saki-Shika-Cho**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

The Konoha seems to be peace despite that they were attacked for couple of weeks ago. At least, everyone is slowly coming out in the sun and chatting to other people. Shinobis are everywhere aiding what they can to help and preparing and rebuilding things; waiting for the new Hokage to come.

Right now, in the training filed ten. Asuma is standing front of his students with a big grinned on his face and mischievous tint in his eyes. "Today for training, we are going to play, Hunting!" he shouted excitedly.

Stare.

Yawn.

-munch munch-

Asuma sweatdropped, _'This feels like deja'vu….'_ He thought awkwardly. Then he shakes his head, "Come on! At least show some excitement." He pouted.

Sakura shakes her head in amused while Shikamaru stared at him with a face. Choji, as usual is eating his chips. Asuma dropped his shoulders, "Why must I get less-motivated students?" he mumbled to himself. "Anyways!" he takes out a bag in his hand, "This game is simple yet useful to learn. Two of you will learn to hide, used stealth, and hid your chakras from hunter. While the hunter will hunt the prey with it's sensor skills. Two preys have 'til sunset to be hid from the hunter. However, if the hunter found you both, you failed and hunter wins. Same thing in vise versa; hunter didn't capture you two, then you win. Simple game, right?" Asuma explained cheerfully.

"Hmmm…."

"Troublesome."

-munch munch-

Asuma sighed heavily, "Alright! Shikamaru you will be the hunter." He decided and Shikamaru groaned. Asuma takes out a brown bear ears and white rabbit ears. "Choji and Sakura will be the prey." Asuma said.

Choji put on his bear ears on his head calmly and went back to his snacks. Sakura stared at the rabbit ears headband in amused. She shrugged her shoulders and placed it on her head securely. Unaware that lazy-ass is blushing at the adorable sight of her with rabbit ears. He glanced away ignored the pink tint on his cheeks.

Asuma nodded his head satisfied, "Perfect. You two have sunset. Shikamaru, as a hunter. You will be to hunt them down. When you do, sent one of them to Team Ten spot. I'll be there with snacks and drinks ready." He said and Choji's ear perked at the free foods. "And please, don't get caught in less than two minutes, Choji." Asuma said to his loving-eating student. Choji nodded his head understanding yet disappointed.

"Good! Preys have five minutes to find a place to hide. Go!" He pointed out of nowhere. Sakura and Choji jumped into separated direction to find any hiding place.

Asuma patted his lazy-ass student, "Good luck." He grinned and walked out of the training field.

Shikamaru groaned as he shoves his hands into his pockets. "This is such a drag…" he grumbled lazily.

 **~Choji~**

Choji found a hiding spot behind the bushes that is big enough to covered him. He hid it and take out his potato chips while thinking about his friends. _'Shikamaru really cares for Sakura-chan… I know Sakura-chan cares for Shikamaru but…does she likes him?'_ he thought with a frowned. He doesn't want to see his best friend get heartbroken. He also doesn't want to choose a side between his two friends though. He likes them and cares for them. He never wants any of his friends to be hurt.

Choji sighed softly, _'I hope things will be fortune for both of them.'_ He thought in optimism.

 **~Sakura~**

Sakura is on top of the branches in a tree with her chakra concealed. Her emeralds eyes glanced around in cautioned. _'I think I'm safe for now.'_ She then thought about something else, _'…soon, I need to make contact with that summoning jutsu… I wonder if I'm ready for their test though?'_ she thought in excited and slight nervous.

For now, though, she has certain hunter that is hunting her and she'll sure as hell not going to make it easier for him. Sakura smirked in mischievously.

 **~Asuma~**

Asuma went to make a quick trip to check on his friend. He arrived at the mask shop and is relieved to know there isn't any damaged. He walked inside the shop, "Nama?" he called out in curious.

He heard loud bang and curses followed. Nama walked out of her office and pulled down her goggles. She blinked and grinned, "Asuma! Haven't seen you a while!" Nama said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Asuma nodded his head, "Hai, sorry. Things have been quite busy." He apologetic. Nama waved her hand lazily at him, "It's fine. I knew there's Chunin Exams and attaked and…" Nama then frowned.

"I'm sorry about your father." Nama said softly.

Asuma chuckled dryly, "That old man always wanted die in heroic action."

Nama sighed and walked to him. She pats his arms sympathy, "Still…he was a wonderful yet powerful Hokage. And…he's a decent father to you, right?" she attempted to comfort him.

Asuma appreciate her comfort, "Thanks….anyways…" he cleared his throat, "I still haven't found your First Mask." He regretfully.

The mask-maker dropped her shoulders in worried, "I really hope it's not into the wrong hands…" Nama mumbled in concerned. Then she walked to the table that is covered with warrior masks. She picked up the warrior mask that has red lines around its eyes and black stripes across the bottom. "…by the way, I've been sending messages to my pen pals from different towns and villages that I knew. I asked if any one of them heard or seen an ANBU with zebra mask." Nama added as she remembered while checking the paints are dry or not on the mask in her hands.

"And?" Asuma is interested since it has been bugging him for a while ever since he followed that strange ANBU.

Nama furrowed her eyebrows in confused, "They haven't heard or seen of one before." She replied and glanced at baffled Asuma.

"Seriously? Nothing?" Nama nodded her head and Asuma frowned deeply. He doesn't like this one bit. "I see…well, let me know if you hear or see one. Okay?" he asked her.

Nama nodded her head, "Of course."

She watched Asuma left her shop. Her shoulders dropped and exhale, "You shouldn't be so reckless." She grumbled as she crossed her arms in irritation. A figure walked out of the shadow and step into the lights. It's an ANBU with zebra mask. "I apologize miss. But it's, after all…master's order." He said emotionless.

Nama rolled her eyes and glared at him in disgusted, "Whatever. You better not make a stupid trail to this shop or me." She snapped at him. ANBU bowed and disappeared into black smokes. Nama shakes her head in disgusted, "Stupid reckless ninja." She mumbled and went back to her work.

 **~Shikamaru~**

He yawned while walking in the forest. He paused when he noticed few small chips on the grass. He shook his head in amused, _'Knowing him, he'll probably want to be caught sooner than later.'_ He smirked lazily. He closed his eyes in attempt to hear any sounds and sense the charka at the same time.

Then, small spike of chakra not too far from his left. He opened his eyes and walked to the direction where he sensed it. Shikamaru shoves his hands into his pockets and slouch his shoulders. He stands front of the bushes and leaned over. He raised his eyebrows at his best friend. Choji's back is on the bushes while munching on his snacks quietly. "Found ya." He simply said.

Choji blinked as he paused his eating. He glanced up and smiles at him, "Hey Shikamaru. -munch- I guess that means I'll go -munch- to the spot." He stood up and pat Shikamaru's shoulder. "Good luck finding Sakura-chan." He said in slight amused. Knowing our favorite pink-hair girl, she'll make this game hard. Shikamaru grimaced, "Troublesome." He mumbled.

After Choji left the training field. Shikamaru knew he has to step up and get his motivation on. He bends down on his knee and closed his eyes. He sends out his chakras quietly and waited.

 **~Team Ten's Spot~**

Asuma is sitting on the bend with snacks in box and cans of drinks. He is cloud-watching in relaxing muscles as he could feel the breeze touches his face. When he felt the familiar chakra, and glanced the corner of his eyes in amused. He grinned, "Hey Choji." He greeted his students. At least Choji stay in the game for fifteen minutes.

Choji sits next to his sensei and picked up the snack box and dig it through happily. He is humming in enthusiastic. Asuma chuckled at his eager in the snack box.

 **~Shikamaru~**

The soft thumping is coming toward to Shikamaru. His eyes open when he is face to face the deer. He smirked, _'Good thing the forests belongs to deer which belongs to Nara Clan.'_ He thought. He reached the deer's snout and petting it.

The deer shakes her head, "Good girl." Shikamaru mumbled gently at the deer. He stood up, "I need to find my troublesome teammate. Pink-hair girl, seen her anywhere?" he asked the deer in curious.

The deer stared at Nara heir then walked backwards. She jerked her head at the direction and Shikamaru followed her.

When the deer lead him the location, she shakes her head and ran off into the woods. Shikamaru stood underneath the tree as he glanced around with suspicion eyes. _'Hmmm…'_ he mused and his ears perked up a slight rustle above.

His eyes glanced upward and smirked lazily. _'There you are.'_

Just as he was about to catch her, pink-hair girl jumped over the branches and he blinked. Shikamaru groaned. He jumped onto the branches and chase after the pink-hair bunny girl.

 **~Sakura~**

' _Kuso!'_ Sakura cursed in her mind. There's no way she's going to let Shikamaru catch her this easily. She has no idea how he found her but she'll have to find a new place to hide.

However, it's been another ten minutes that Shikamaru has been chasing her and she was baffled at this. _'I thought this was a drag for him to chase after me?!'_ she frowned.

Then an idea popped in her head. A smirked appeared on her face. Her eyes dart around until she found a perfect spot. She turned sharply to that spot and landed in the area of different training field. She turned around with her hands on her hips.

Shikamaru landed front of her few feet away. He raised his eyebrows at her in questioning. Sakura's smirks widen, "Asuma-sensei did say you have to catch me…and I won't let you touch me." She stood in her defense with her fists up. Shikamaru tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at her.

Sakura's emeralds eyes caught the shadow moving toward her. She back flipped that the shadow couldn't reach far enough. Shikamaru clicked his tongue in annoyed. Sakura quickly used her jutsu, "Water Style: Syrup Trap!" the water stickly glue spew out of her mouth. "See if you can get me now." Sakura stick her tongue out childishly and turned around to ran off.

The lazy-ass has been watching her in amused, "That troublesome woman…" he mumbled fondly.

 **~Couple of Hours Later~**

Sakura panted in exhausted as she firmly placed her back onto the tree trunk. Shikamaru hasn't given up on her yet and she is nearly low on her chakra. _'Damn him and his persistence… if he wasn't such a lazy-ass…he would be one hell of a Shinobi with his persistence.'_ She thought in admired yet shivered in slight fear. _'Motivated Nara can be scary.'_ She mused as she decided to peek out of the tree in cautioned to spot any of her lazy-ass teammate.

Suddenly, a hot breath appeared close to her ear. Sakura shivered in goosebumps and turned her head. Her face is too close to his face. Shikamaru's chest is moving fast that he, too, is exhausted. Nonetheless, he was half grinning at her with his eyes twinkled. He grabbed her rabbit ear and tugged few times gently, "Got you, Cherry-chan."

For the first time, Sakura blushes hard as her heart fluttered excitedly. It's very strange feelings but it was warm and happy. She likes this kind of feelings but she doesn't know why though.

"Hai…you got me. Pineapple-kun." Sakura smiles at him. Shikamaru sighed heavily and landed his head onto her shoulder, "Troublesome woman…must you always make this hard?" he grumbled.

Sakura laughed happily. Shikamaru smirked lazily and closed his eyes.

 **~Team Ten's Spot~**

"Not bad. Two hours before sunset." Asuma said after he checked his wristwatch. Shikamaru is laying on the ground while cloud-watching. Sakura is sipping her cold drink in relief. Neither of them cares that Choji ate all the snacks. All they want was to have cold drinks and relax.

Asuma then stood up, "Well then, you three are off now. You can go home now." He said. Sakura stood up as well, after all, they both live together.

Choji nodded his head and Shikamaru glanced at his sensei and his pink-hair friend. "See you two tomorrow." Sakura waved at them and followed Asuma-sensei.

Asuma and Sakura is walking side by side. Asuma noticed the necklace that Sakura is wearing and he has been curious about it for a while. "That's a nice necklace." He complimented and Sakura smiles sadly.

"Thank you Asuma-sensei. I got this along with a…last letter from my parents. This necklace made my otou-san's obsessed with it for a long time. He decided to give to me for hopes and guide me to the light path." She explained softly.

Asuma felt guilty for her as he watched her rubbing the crystal gently. "I haven't thanked that ANBU though. Without him giving me the letter, I wouldn't be able to get it." Sakura said in thankful.

"ANBU delivered you the letter?" Asuma frowned in confused. That was odd. Why would ANBU delivered the letter that was from her parents?

Sakura nodded her head, "Hai. He has interesting mask too. Zebra mask. I don't think I have seen that kind of mask in here before." She placed her finger on her chin while thinking.

Asuma flinched and snapped his eyes on her in alarmed. "ANBU with Zebra mask?!"

Sakura jumped in startled at his shouted. "Uh…hai…Asuma-sensei?" she looked at him in concerned.

"Sakura…when did he delivered you the letter?" he asked her in suspicioned.

The pink-hair girl frowned, "Umm…the next day after the ambushed attacked from Sounds ninjas." She answered in puzzled why her sensei wants to know.

Asuma does not like this one bit. It way too suspicions to him. ANBU with zebra mask is very suspicion and untrustworthy ninja. Because no one seen nor heard of him behind the mask. He is only mysterious ANBU that connected with mystery master. Asuma shakes his head, _'I need to have this discuss with Shikaku. And hopefully, soon to Fifth Hokage.'_ He thought then he remembered that ANBU went near to his student. He flinched once again, _'There's no way I'm allow that guy going near my students!'_ he thought in protective.

"Sakura." Sakura blinked at his sudden solemn tone, "If you ever made a contact by ANBU with zebra mask. Come to me, immediately, understand?" Asuma stared at her in stern face. Sakura just nodded her head silently and it made Asuma relief. _'At least, she knows how to defend herself. But I don't know how strong that ANBU is though…'_ he thought with a frown in bothered. He really need to talk to Shikaku. Fast.

 **~Asuma~**

After he dropped Sakura off at his home. He quickly ran toward the Tactics Diversion where Shikaku is certainly working.

Asuma slammed the door opened; ignored the frightened and glared eyes. "Shikaku!" he barked when he saw Shikaku's slouching shouldered over the file cabinet. Shikaku dip his head back in boredom, "What?" he groaned in tired.

"We need to talk." Asuma eyes harden and Shikaku narrowed his eyes at him.

Shikaku nodded his head and walked to his office. Asuma followed him.

After the door shut and the silent in the room. "You rarely visit me in here." Shikaku pointed it out lazily but his eyes had slight interested and curious.

Asuma crossed his arms, "It's about this ANBU with zebra mask." He started to explained everything he knew about it and even added with Nama's missing First Mask.

After the explanation, Shikaku rubbed his face tiredly and leaned back on his chair. "This is…quite troublesome." He mumbled. "…is this ANBU interested in Sakura?" he couldn't help but asked.

Asuma made a face that he does not like what Lord Nara just said. "I…don't know. I hope not. Why ask that?" He is curious.

Shikaku dipped his head back as his eyes narrowed in suspicions, "It's very bothersome for a single ANBU to delivered the letter to Sakura. Especially from her parents' who was merchants and they were at the Land of Birds that time. It's mildly suspicions to me that ANBU send the letter after her parents died…even though it's been two months… this is problematic. All I can think is that whoever he is, his mission is probably connect to Sakura…and possibly to her parents." He explained his thoughts to Asuma.

' _That girl is nothing but full of trouble.'_ Asuma sweatdropped, _'…but then she wouldn't be Haruno, Sakura we all knew and love.'_

"So…what do you suggest we do now?" Asuma asked the Lord Nara.

Shikaku grimaced, "I suggest we wait and once the Fifth Hokage arrive, we'll have it discuss it again." He suggested. Asuma didn't like it but he nodded his head understood. _'Hopefully, that ANBU is nothing but a spy. Then we can eliminate him.'_ But then, why does Asuma feel like that this is only going to be more troublesome in the future?

 **~Sakura~**

Sakura brushed her pink hair that reached past her shoulder blades as her bangs are above her chest. She decided to let her hair grow. Sakura set her neon green hairbrush on the dresser. She stretched her arms in the air and climbed into her twin bed that has pale green blanket and white pillows. Sakura decided to bought simple and cool colors for her new temporarily bedroom. She slipped under her blanket and snuggled into her pillow.

Her eyes stare at the window; the curtains was opened and the full moon is shown brightly. Sakura smiles softly and shut her eyes.

Without noticing that two pairs of eyes are watching her in the shadows. _'Soon….soon Sakura. The truth will be out.'_


	27. Otter Hime!

**Phew... took me a while... but... there we go~ *dance***

 **Warning: Unbeta, English is my second language. ASL is my first. Yes, that's right. I'm deaf. ;D**

 **Oh! And as for the Saki meaning previous... well in Japaneses, "Saki" in adjective, "Previous" but "Saki" in noun, "Future". So that's why it's called, "Saki-Shika-Cho"... in case any of the readers are curious...**

 **I don't own Naruto... damn it. *pout***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy! :DDDD**

* * *

 **Team Saki-Shika-Cho**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Sakura hummed as she flipped the pancakes on the frying pan. She placed the pancakes on the plates that it piled up enough for two people to eat. After that, she grabbed the plates and set on the table. A smile appeared on her face, ever since she lived with Asuma's apartment. It made this place more lively now that there's two people living in.

Asuma walked out of his bedroom while yawned tiredly. "Hmm…pancakes… thanks kiddo." He said and he ruffled Sakura's hair showing his gratitude and affection. He really treated her just like an uncle. Asuma couldn't help it that he really cared for the pink-hair girl.

Sakura and Asuma sat down and start eating their breakfast. The pink-hair girl glanced at her sensei, "Asuma-sensei…" he hummed, "…I'm going to take the test from Otter Summoning today." She decided. She has already explained this to Asuma couple days ago.

"Ah….good luck with that. I know you'll pass this test." Asuma said with a grinned that he feels confident for her. Sakura smiles at him and finished her breakfast.

 **~Training Field Ten~**

Sakura took a breath underneath the warm sun in the empty field. She was beyond nervous yet excited for the test what the Otter has storage for her. Sakura then signed her Jutsu, "Summoning Jutsu!" she slammed her hand down onto the ground.

Smokes appeared and Masa blinked and glanced at Sakura. "Ah, Sakura… are you ready for the test?" she asked in calmly. Sakura nodded her head and Masa held out her paw, "Grab my paw."

The pink-hair girl placed her hand on Masa's paw and suddenly the woods faded into black and Sakura blinked.

And she is in completely different world that she was awed and impressed with the world she is in. It was beautiful yet unique. The ground was lightest blue grass, the silver flowers are blooming beautifully, and the sky is faded shade of blue and purple with golden stars that lights up in the world. And the waterfall was beyond huge and instead of falling down, it was climbing up. "Wow…" Sakura never thought she would be in this world of strangely pretty.

Masa wrinkled her nose, "Welcome to Kawauso no Ike." She said with pride of her home.

Sakura observed the world carefully, _'The Otter of Pond… it's fitting.'_ She thought with a exited smile.

"Alright, if you are aiming to be our Otter Hime. Then there are three type of stages that you have to get through. So, listen to me carefully." Masa glanced up at the pink-hair girl. "Each stages are quite tough that most human find it foolish and reckless. I would explain but, you have to accept this test before I could explain. You accept to take this test?" Masa crossed her arms while waiting for pink-hair girl's answer.

Sakura bit her lips. She really wanted to be worthy enough for the Otter Summoning because she desires it and plus, Izumo-sensei has trusted her to take care of the scroll. She nodded her head, "Hai, Masa-san." Sakura accepted it.

Masa smirked, "First stage, fight the warrior." She glanced over as Sakura looked up and saw a grey otter with black eyes and blue vest with black tear drop on the back. "Underwater." Masa finished the last part and Sakura was surprised to hear that. "This is Oyogu. She's one of the beset warrior we've had in Kawauso no Ike." Masa introduced Sakura to Oyogu.

Sakura bowed respectfully and Oyogu bowed her head gently. "She doesn't talk." Masa wrinkled her nose, "Born without voice. But excellent history of killing in silent." Masa said with pride.

The pink-hair girl gulped at Oyogu. _'…why must I ended up get in danger?'_ she mused with a sweatdropped.

Masa pointed at the large pond, "Your goal is to knock off Oyogu's sword." She said to Sakura.

Sakura nodded her head understand. Then she remembered that Shikamaru told her that she has been underwater for the past five minutes. If she can knock the warrior's sword out in five minutes, she might be able to pass this first stage.

Oyogu walked straight to the large pond and Sakura followed. Her emeralds noticed that the large pond is beautifully clean blue sparkling. Oyogu jumped into the pond and twirled around that Sakura could see easily. "Whoa! I didn't know she was this fast…" she thought out loud in shocked.

Masa glanced up at Sakura, "Anytime."

Sakura shred her clothes off that left in black sport bra and black biker shorts. She inhaled as she gathered her chakras to covered her lungs with enough oxygen. Unaware that Masa noticed it as she tilted her head in mused. Sakura dive in the pond, _'Five minutes starts now!'_ she was determined to knock the sword away from Oyogu.

Oyogu swing her sword effortlessly in the water and flew straight toward Sakura that she barely dodges. Sakura cringed when she felt sharp cut on her shoulder and glanced over. Oyogu flew back to her and Sakura swam backward as fast as she could with a quick formulate plan in her head.

Outside of the pond, Masa leaned over with interested. She never met any human who can breathe in the water for two minutes so far. She was impressed with this human. Masa continue watching the pink-hair human kept dodging Oyogu's attacked however, ended up with few clean cuts on her skins.

Back to the pond, Sakura got an idea and she knew she has about three minutes left. _'Damn it… Asuma-sensei is right. I really am reckless.'_ Sakura paused and stared at the Oyogu who halt as well. She wrinkled her nose and raise her sword, she swam fast toward at Sakura once again.

However, Sakura didn't shift any movement. She watched Oyogu coming very near and swing her sword toward Sakura's stomach. The pink-hair girl grabbed the blade in tighten fists as she twitched in pain of the slices on her palms. Oyogu stared straight at pink-hair's eyes. The otter attempt to tug her sword back but couldn't. Because of Sakura's ridiculous strength. Sakura could feel the charkas is slipping away from her lungs. Sakura forcefully tug the sword away from Oyogu incredible monstrous strength. Oyogu was surprised and her paws slipped out of her sword.

Out of the pond, Masa's eyes widen in surprised at this. "…she did it… that was… stupidly brave of her." She mumbled interested. She watched Oyogu grabbed Sakura and swam to the surface, Sakura gasped for the oxygen and coughed few times. Oyogu and Masa helped Sakura out of the pond and Sakura sighed in relief.

Sakura lifted her head and handed back the sword to Oyogu. Oyogu grabbed her sword back and bowed in respectfully, she glanced at Masa with a look. A respect. And she walked away calmly.

Masa smirked and crossed her arms at pink-hair girl, "Will you be able to continue to the second stage?" she asked in curious.

Sakura nodded her head as she ignored the wounds. "Alright, first, you need to take a rest." Masa said but was surprised when Sakura shakes her head.

"I'm fine. I can do the second stage now." Sakura said with determined.

Masa raise her eyebrows, "…I can't decide if you are stupid or foolishly brave." She tilted her head and Sakura sweatdropped.

"Fine. Come with me." Masa turned around and Sakura ignored her clothes and things on the ground and followed Masa.

 **~New Destination~**

Masa led Sakura to the amazing mountain that has multiple of waterfalls that goes up or down. "This place is Taki no Jitaku." Masa said.

Sakura observed the place, _'The waterfall of home… it's fitting.'_ She noticed few otters are gathering at one of the waterfall as if it's their home.

"There." Sakura turned her attention to where Masa is pointed at, "You will go under that waterfall and climb up with a rope. No charka or Jutsu are allowed." She said. "That's your second stage."

Sakura's eyes widen in disbelieved the hundred feet tall waterfall. _'Oh….'_ She gulped in nervously.

"Bail?" Masa smirked at Sakura.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "No." she walked straight to the waterfall and Masa hummed.

 **~Konoha~**

Shikamaru sighed as he leaned on the ground with his arms folded behind his head. He is hanging out with Choji who is eating his chips. It's a day off and they both knew that Sakura is busy, as what their sensei told them.

Choji swallowed his chip, "I missed having Sakura-chan hanging out with us." He said and Shikamaru frowned. He missed it too.

"Shikamaru! Choji!"

Two boys glanced up and saw Ino waving at them. Shikamaru raised his eyebrows at her, "What the hell happened to you?" he pointed at her once long hair is now a shoulder-length and even her Leafe Headband is tied around her forehead.

Ino placed her hands on her hips, "Anko-sensei cut my hair by accidently but I had a feeling she did it on purpose." She scowled in annoyed with Anko.

Shikamaru blinked, "You have _Anko_ as your sensei? Is that a good idea?" he said in disbelieved.

Ino sighed, "I know. I thought it was a bad idea but I couldn't walk away. She may be screw loose in the head, but she is very talented Kunoichi." Ino said with a small smile, "She might be able to help me get stronger than Sakura-chan." Ino added.

Choji tilted his head, "Sakura-chan is strong." He remembered his teammate's battles.

Ino nodded her head and Shikamaru hummed in agreed.

"Oh, I came by to see you two about something. I'm concerned about my otou-san." Ino frowned, "He talked to me during dinner about switching teammates."

Shikamaru and Choji sighed simultaneously, "To have Team Ino-Shika-Cho of second generation?" Shikamaru said in lazily tone.

Ino nodded her head, "As much as I love my otou-san, I don't think it's wise to switch the teammates. I understand that our fathers want us to be together but…" her eyes soften, "…my role in Team Seven is important. Sasuke-kun has his Ninjutsu. Naruto-baka has his Taijutsu. And I have mind technique." Ino pointed her head, "We are practically powerhouses as Kakashi-sensei told me."

"And you both… you have the best strategy skills." Ino pointed at Shikamaru and then Choji, "And you have the strength." Then she smiles, "And Sakura has analytical strength and crazy theories of random ideas of using chakras in unique ways." Ino grinned, "That makes it so… Team Ten."

Shikamaru and Choji exchanged the smiles and nodded their heads at Ino. They knew what Ino was trying to say, Ino doesn't want to switch her team at all. Team Seven is her family. Just as Sakura is their family in Team Ten.

"They can say whatever they want, there's no way our teams will change. Sakura is ours. Just as Sasuke and Naruto are yours." Shikamaru said and Choji nodded his head as he was munching on his chips.

Ino beamed at them, "Good. I got to go. Anko-sensei is waiting for me. Best to get there before she decides to sic me with her snakes." She rolled her eyes and waved at her childhood friends.

Choji glanced at his best friend, "I'm glad that Ino founds her place in her team." He said and Shikamaru hummed. The lazy-ass laid on the ground and watch the cloudy flew by.

 **~Sakura~**

In the different world, Masa is watching the pink-hair girl climbing the rope and she was beyond impressed with the girl's strength. "Who would've thought she was do this… especially her palms are cuts up badly." She mused as she continued watching.

All the other otters are watching the human girl climbed the rope in awed, confusion, and/or impressed. And nearly about a hour, she finally made it to the top. Masa hummed and ran toward the waterfall, she dived in and swam up the waterfall and landed on top of the waterfall. Sakura was wheezing and shivering from the cold. Masa noticed the pink-hair girl's lips are blue and her skins are too pale from the cold.

"You should rest before the third stage." Masa suggested it.

Sakura shakes her head, "No… I can do it." She glanced up with determined yet tired eyes. "I can do the third stage."

Masa frowned, "You sure? Because the third stage is to fight the Queen of Otter. Mistress Sui." Masa warned Sakura.

The pink-hair girl was surprised to hear that and she clenched her hands, "I….I can do it. I'm not going to give up. If I rest now, I'll start to doubt and bail. I can't do that. I won't. I need to get this through." She gritted her teeth, "Just like Naruto-kun… who is having so hard time in the past… having people hating him all his life and always pushed him down. But he didn't give up. In fact, he continues stand up on his own until he finally found a friend to lend him a hand. He never gives up though. He continues. To become stronger. And I find that admired…. And I'm going to continue. He has his own goal of his Ninja Way…. And me? I have my own goal too. I'm going to do it my own way." Sakura let out shaky chuckled.

Masa watched her with surprised expression and slowly nodded her head. "Alright. Let's go to the Otter Palace. That's where you'll fight with the Mistress Sui." Masa said. She just watched Sakura struggled to stand on her own barefoot. Sakura didn't know that she has earned Masa's respect which was rare for humans.

 **~Otter Palace~**

"Sakura… meet Mistress Sui." Masa bowed deeply as Sakura gapped.

Mistress Sui is a very beautiful otter. She has white skins and red ruby eyes. She wears blue teardrop diamond on her forehead and black seals of tattoo-like in most complex untranslated symbols on both of her arms in horizontals style. And she is really, really large otter that is about the same size as the demon tails.

Mistress Sui stared down at Masa and Sakura. "Hello my dear warrior. Is this the mortal that wish to be the Otter Hime?" Masa nodded her head as Sakura is still in speechless.

"Hai Mistress Sui."

Mistress Sui tiled her head as she observed Sakura's appearances. "You don't seem well young mortal."

Sakura blushed as she realized how awful beaten up she looks. She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "Ah… hai. I know… but… I want to continue this test. I want to pass this test." Sakura said.

"Why?" Mistress Sui narrowed her red eyes at Sakura.

Sakura frowned, "To prove that I'm worthy. To show the world that it's finally the time for otter to be in the world and fight battles alongside with us. I'm aware that I'm not Kamizuki blood but… Izumo-sensei trusts me to take care of you. I will never take advantage nor use it nonsense of summoning otter. Otter are… they are beautiful creatures… ever since Masa took me here. I noticed how this world was so pure and mystical… this part of the world… that otters' lives… should show that part in my world. That there is still pure in the dark dangerous world. I won't give up until I am acknowledged as Otter Hime." Sakura said with passionate.

Mistress Sui hummed and nodded her head. "Alright young mortal." She leaned back and inhauled as Masa ran out of the way.

Sakura blinked and snapped her head at the Queen Otter in shocked. They're going to fight right now! "Oh shit!" Sakura sputtered.

"Water Style: Laser Shot!" Mistress Sui shoot out sharp water at Sakura who barely dodged it and saw how great the damaged was made by just one shot. "Holy…shit…" Sakura mumbled in disbelieved.

Mistress Sui narrowed her eyes, "Water Style: Monster Waves!"

Gigantic waves appeared out of nowhere and Sakura paled at the size. _'That could take down the entire Konoha village!'_ she caught in the wave and felt her chakras fading. _'Double shit! This water is taking my chakras away!'_ she mentally cursed.

After the massive waves washed away, Sakura was panting on the ground and sat up in dazed. Her chakra is dangerously low and she knew that she can't risk of using her chakra or else, bad results. Mistress Sui raised her paws, "Water Style: Shotgun Hell!" she shot her sharp water at Sakura.

The pink-hair girl flew back and smashed against the wall. She groaned in pain and stared up at the Mistress Sui, "Do you give young mortal?" she asked calmly.

Sakura slowly grinned, "….hell no." she knew she'll lost this last stage but she won't give up until she is unconscious. Mistress Sui hummed, "Water Style: Monster Waves!"

"Aw shit…" Sakura grumbled as she got caught in the waves once again.

After the massive waves faded, Mistress Sui walked closely to the pink-hair girl. She is officially unconscious. Masa jogged to the mortal girl and glanced up at Mistress Sui. "What do you think?" Masa asked the Queen Otter in curious.

"I say this young mortal-" Mistress Sui halted and Masa glanced down at the girl in curious.

Sakura was awake and lifted herself up half-way, "I'm…not…giving up…" she panted and glared at the Mistress Sui. Her emeralds eyes had shifted into completely white eyes. Mistress Sui gasped, "You… I thought you were trapped in the grave." She whispered gravelly and Masa frowned in weary at this odd-Sakura.

Sakura who is not Sakura at the moment, is grinning sadistically at Mistress Sui, **"Long time not see, little Sui."** Inner Sakura chuckled, **"Who would've thought that my little human would ended up to summon you."** She said in amused.

Mistress Sui narrowed her eyes at Inner Sakura, "You got released from the grave that boy worked hard for."

" **Urg… of course… that stupid Ninshu boy."** Inner Sakura grumbled as she rolled her eyes, **"I still hate that guy."**

"But…. You loved him." Mistress Sui frowned in confused. Inner Sakura sighed, **"Which I regretted it. I shouldn't let him in."** she shook her head, **"Anyways… none of that matters. Right now… I know how you are with humans. I understand that you are not fond of mortals expect those Kamizuki… but you need her. Sakura is definitely someone you want to ally with."** Inner Sakura said with serious grim eyes.

Mistress Sui tilted her head, "because she has you."

Inner Sakura frowned, **"Well… hai. But that's not the reason… I want you to accept Sakura because she has the ability that many would kill her for. Kidnap her. Test her skills. Even experiment on her. As much as I want my human to be strong… but she's not strong enough alone. She needs someone by her side, someone who is very loyal to her and is always devoted to her."** Inner Sakura then smirked, **"How do you think my human found me? She followed my voice and recued me from my grave."**

Mistress Sui's eyes widen in astonished, "No… you mean this young mortal has _that_ ability?" Inner Sakura nodded her head and masa frowned deeply, "Mistress Sui?" Masa asked the Queen Otter in curious and confusion.

"Masa…" Masa tilted her head while Mistress Sui's eyes sparkles brightly, "I believe we have found _her_."

Masa blinked owlishly then gap, "What?! You mean…" she snapped her head at Inner Sakura who is nodded her head. "No way… Who would've thought… and to think she wants us… to be her summons…" Masa mumbled in stunned.

Mistress Sui smiles widely, "It would be honor to have her… and to think that she has shown me her worthy enough to be our Otter Hime." She is amused.

Inner Sakura blinked, **"Wait… you mean to tell me that you were going to accept my human as your Otter Hime… without needing me to interfere?"** She made a face when Mistress Sui nodded her head.

"Hai. I saw how determined she was even though she knew she could never beat me. That is the quality I admired the most from mortals. Sakura is very special young mortal. And I'm pleased to have her." Mistress Sui said and Masa smiles wide. It's been long time since they have Otter Hime.

" **Well… damn…"** Inner Sakura chuckled, **"Sooner or later… she'll never need me."** She said with hint of sadness.

Mistress Sui and Masa frowned, "She won't." Masa speaks up, "Someday, when the time is right… she'll learn the real you...*****." Masa said the Inner Sakura's real demon name.

Inner Sakura grinned wickedly, **"Ah… I didn't know little Sui told the otters about me."** She said in amused as her white eyes dance.

"You may be the demon that viewed as evil outside of the world. But here…" Mistress Sui's eyes soften, "You are the hero that sacrificed your life to give the summon animals' chance to be with their summoners." Mistress Sui said.

Masa nodded her head, "You've fought for us. Even though you didn't have to but… you did." She said with grateful.

Inner Sakura hummed and huffed, **"I may save those stupid-asses of animals but that doesn't label me as hero. In fact, it labels me as… 'Summon Destroyer'."** She grinned evilly.

Mistress Sui made a face, "You never change *****."

" **Oi… careful how you say my real name around my human. I don't want her to start hearing that. Not until she is ready and learn about me on her own."** Inner Sakura warned Mistress Sui and Masa who they nodded in understanding. **"Good. Well then, I gotta go back to my comfort zone. And please… for the holy love of kami, heal my stupid human's body. She really need to take care of herself."** She grumbled, **"See ya."** She saluted the otters and closed her eyes.

Sakura's body fell on the ground and Masa immediately checked her Otter Hime right away. "Her Chakras are dangerously low Mistress Sui… I need to take her to the Spring Bath." Masa said.

"Go ahead. Once she is healed and rest. Bring her back."

Masa nodded her head, "Hai!"

 **~!~!~!~**

Sakura groaned as she felt the most amazing feeling of warm water soaked her body. She furrowed her eyebrows and forced to open her eyes, her eyes were blurry and she closed them once again. Sakura then opened her eyes once again as it was cleared now. She saw Masa holding her arm with water sucking on her arms and the cuts are slowly healing.

Sakura blinked few times, "You… you can heal me with water?" she said in awed and wondered if she could do that.

Masa glanced up with a smile, "It's part of otter's natural abilities. We all born with Nature Elements. I'm born with Earth Elements since I was born in the land. But the Water Element is the skills I needed to learn." She explained softly as she is healing Sakura's cuts.

"Wait… so if you were born in the water, you'll have natural Water Element but then you can learn Earth Element skills?" Sakura asked in curious.

Masa nodded her head, "Correct. Water Element isn't my strong nature though. Earth is my strongest one. That's how we otter have our elements." She said.

Sakura frowned, "Is this a good idea to tell me this? I don't want to pry your secrets…"

Masa chuckled as she finished healing Sakura's cuts, "You aren't pry any secrets… after all, you are our Otter Hime." She said with a smile when she saw Sakura's eyes wide in dumbfounded.

"Congratulation Hime, you passed." Masa said happily.

Sakura's heart glow with happiness and warmth. "S-seriously?" Masa nodded her head, "I…I can't believe it! But I didn't… I didn't beat the Queen…"

"No one can. Mistress Sui taken liking in you Hime… you have strong determined…and you are special. And that's why you passed. Speaking of… I need to take you to the Otter Palace; Mistress Sui wants to meet you." Masa said.

"Okay…"

 **~Otter Palace~**

"Otter Hime…" Mistress Sui smiles wide when she saw her little Otter Hime in all healed up and properly clothed. "You look well." She is relief and Sakura smiles at her.

"Thank you." Sakura couldn't believe that she is accepted as their Otter Hime.

Mistress Sui bowed, "Please… accept my gift for you, Otter Hime."

Sakura saw a small otter climbed down from the Mistress Sui and ran toward her. Sakura bend down and smiles, "Aww…" It's a small white otter about eight inches. She has red eyes just like Mistress Sui. A blue teardrop tattoo on her forehead and she also has black orbs horizontals on her shoulder to her paws.

"Meet my granddaughter, Suzu." Mistress Sui said in pride of her granddaughter. "She will be your partner and friend."

Sakura smiles wide, "Hello Suzu." Suzu bowed at her and jumped onto Sakura's shoulder and rubbed her cheek against hers. Sakura giggled, "I hope we can be great friends." Suzu yipped.

"Suzu is still young. It takes few years until she developed on her own voice to speak like us." Masa explained to Otter Hime who looked little confused why Suzu isn't speaking.

Sakura understood and petted Suzu gently.

"Now… it's time for you to go back to your world Otter Hime." Mistress Sui said.

"Hai… thank you." Sakura thanked once again and closed her eyes.

 **~Konoha~**

Sakura opened her eyes and glanced around. She is in the training flied ten and noticed the sunset. "I've been gone for quite awhile…" she mused and she heard yipped.

"Suzu…" she glanced up that Suzu is draped over her Otter Hime's head. "Silly…" Sakura picked Suzu from her head and held her in her arms. Suzu tilted her head at Sakura with curious red eyes. "…I can't wait for you to my team!" Sakura walked out of the training filed.

"You'll love them." Sakura said with a big bright smile and Suzu yipped.


	28. New Hokage!

**Block Writer is awful. *grumble***

 **Stupid block writer... *annoyed***

 **Anyways! Thanks so much for the amazing reviews, favs, and follows! It made me happy~ *dance***

 **Warning: unbeta, English is my second language. ASL is my first. Yes, I'm deaf. :3**

 **I don't own Naruto. *sigh sadly***

 **Enjoy~ :3**

* * *

 **Team Saki-Shika-Cho**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

And Suzu does loves Sakura's team, especially Asuma. When Suzu first saw Asuma, she immediately attaches to him. Asuma doesn't know what to do with this adoring little otter but he gave her lovely pets and even few treats. When Suzu saw Shikamaru and Choji, she nibs their cheeks as in greeted and exchanges rubbing nose. Suzu loves Sakura's team, but Suzu loves Sakura more. Suzu greatly adored Sakura as if she is her mother. Sakura became a mother hen toward to Suzu and even brought a small pool of plastic for Suzu in Sakura's bedroom.

It's been a week now that Sakura has heard the news about Sasuke in the hospital and that Naruto is out on a mission with a Toad Sanin to search for someone. And now, everyone is busy getting things ready and rebuilding stuff to prepare for their new Fifth Hokage.

Right now, Sakura is at the construction area to provided her strength. Suzu is clinging on Sakura's head as she shifted her eyes at her surrounding in curious.

Sakura huffed as she lifted the stones and placed them in the bucket. She wipes the sweats away from her forehead that she changed her leafe headband tied around her neck. She even changed her clothes, it's simple grey vest with zippers on the side, black mid-thighs shorts, right hostler wrapped around her right thigh. It's rather simple yet very easily to move in; especially at this D-Rank job.

Her emeralds eyes glanced over at her boys in curious, Choji is very helpful with carry large woods and bricks with his Taijutsu of expands large hands. And Shikamaru is walk up and down on the wall to get tools and such for the workers. And as usual, Asuma is somewhere.

The pink-hair girl smiles softly at them, she is glad that they are okay and doing well. She would hate if anything were happened to them. Sakura shifted her eyes lower, she may not hold affection toward Uchiha anymore. However, she still cares about him because he is comrade, after all. And she hoped that Naruto will make sure to bring someone who can heal Sasuke.

Then Suzu yipped softly and Sakura snapped out of it. She glanced up at her little otter, "What is it Suzu?" she asked the little otter in curious.

Suzu leaped off of her owner's head and bolted toward the road. "Suzu!" Sakura cried out as she chased after the otter and two of her teammates paused.

Shikamaru groaned, "Troublesome."

Choji sweatdropped, "That's a third time this week." He mumbled.

 **~Asuma~**

Asuma frowned as he shoves his hands in his front pockets. He was going to have a chat with Nama about First Mask and suspicion ANBU however, she wasn't at home nor at her shop. _'Where could she have gone?'_ he mused in concerned for his friend.

He halted his steps when he saw a small white otter running toward him. "Suzu?" he blurted it out in surprised to see Sakura's partner.

Suzu yipped as she leaped right into Asuma's arms. She snugs her nose at his cheek. Asuma chuckled and petting her.

"Asuma-sensei?"

Asuma looked up and grinned, his three students arrived at the almost same time and they barely panted from the run. Sakura smiles at her teacher, "Sorry Asuma-sensei… Suzu must have sensed you nearby." Sakura said in sheepishly.

Asuma chuckled, "It's fine." He said as he continued to pet Suzu. "Which saves me enough time to get you three. The new Hokage will be here in few days and you three need to meet at the outside of Hokage Tower. The elders will announce the Fifth Hokage." Asuma added.

Sakura beamed as Choji take out his bag of chips and Shikamaru dropped his shoulders. "That's great!" Sakura chirped, "I wonder who's our Fifth Hokage…" she mused in curious.

"We'll find out in few days." Asuma grinned as he ruffled Sakura's hair. "Now… let's train!"

"Not again…"

"What a drag."

-munch munch-

Asuma sweatdropped at his students, "Oi, oi…" Suzu wrinkled her nose and stared at Team Ten in curious.

 **~Later~**

After a weird training with Asuma, Choji went home first because his father wanted to talk to him. Asuma went home after Choji with Suzu in his arms since he is tired and Suzu is already sleeping. And it's only Shikamaru and Sakura left in the training field.

Sakura lifted her hands in the air as she stretched and moaned in satisfied when her back popped. Shikamaru shoves his hands into his pockets as he glanced at the clouds. "I hope the new Hokage is nice like Third Hokage." Sakura mused.

Shikamaru hummed, "We'll see when it's time." He yawned softly.

Sakura glanced at her lazy-ass teammate with a thinking face, "Say… can we spar? Between two friends." She smirked.

The lazy-ass blinked and narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion, "…why?"

Sakura smirks widen, "Why not? Last time we spar, you cheated and I want a fair fight." She said as she blushed slightly when she remembered how Shikamaru flirted during their spar few months ago.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled as pink tints appeared on his cheeks. He remembered as well.

Sakura placed her hands on her hips, "What the rules?" she asked in curious.

"Taijutsu." Shikamaru answered right away.

Sakura groaned, her Taijutsu is not the best but she does need to work on it. "Fine. And no using Shadow Jutsu!" she pointed at him with a friendly warning.

The lazy-ass jerked his head and Sakura lifted his fists up. "Ready?" they stared at each other, "Go!" Sakura ran toward to Shikamaru to swing her fist, however Shikamaru dodged and swing his leg.

Sakura barely dodged it and jumped back. A big smirked appeared on her face that she is having fun while Shikamaru raised his right eyebrow in slight amused and lazily half smirked on his face.

They both have been exchanged punch and kick and dodge for a while until Sakura has an idea. She jumped back and leaped to the tree. Shikamaru blinked in confused and saw Sakura jumping out of his sight. "Troublesome woman." He mumbled and chased after her.

After ten minutes of chasing, Shikamaru landed on the ground as he stared at his pink-hair teammate standing on the water of river. Sakura crouch slightly and move her index finger at him; come at me. Is her message and Shikamaru shook his head.

The lazy-ass ran toward her as his feet has chakra ready to stand on the water. Just as he is standing front of her on the water. Sakura dispelled her chakra and fell into the water. Shikamaru blinked, "Sakura…" he thought out loud in confused, he knew that his pink-hair teammate has excellent perfect chakra control. Shikamaru yelped when he felt a hand grabbed his ankle and dragged him into the river.

Shikamaru blinked few times and adjusted his eyes in the water. He watched Sakura swimming around him with a smirk on her face. Shikamaru reach her but she swam backward with teasing eyes. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at her and swam to the surface. Shikamaru breathe in the oxygen then dive into the river.

He swam toward Sakura who is waiting for him. Shikamaru raised his eyebrows at her in questioning why they are in under water. Sakura shrugged her shoulders with a big smirk on her face. And that earned her rolling eyes from lazy-ass. He lifted his palm at her; waiting for her to take. Sakura reached Shikamaru's palm and before they both knew it; their fingers are entwined. Shikamaru blushes while Sakura's heart is beating fast.

Shikamaru carefully swim upward with Sakura and she followed him. When they both break out to the surface. Sakura glanced at Shikamaru and hid her giggles when she saw his messy pony-tail. She reached for his hair and untie his pony-tail. Shikamaru grimaced as he noticed his hair is now fall to his shoulders. He run through his wet hair with his fingers while grumbling. He didn't notice that Sakura was staring at him with blushes on her face.

' _He's…actually handsome.'_ She thought with increases blushes.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered in annoyed and glanced at Sakura. She was holding his hair tie and he needed back. Now. "I need that." He pointed at his hair tie in lazily tone.

Sakura stared at him as his wet strand of hair fell over his face and he pushed it back behind his hair.

"Cherry-chan?"

Shikamaru frowned when Sakura didn't reply.

"Sakura." He waved at her face and Sakura remain froze.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows at her in concerned and confuse, "Sakura… oi." He poked her forehead in cautioned and yet she is still not respond. Shikamaru sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Then an idea came in his head.

Water splashed on Sakura's face and she sputtered in surprised, "Sa-ku-ra." She blinked and noticed that Shikamaru is the culprit who splash the water on her. "You fine?" he asked her in concerned and slight amused.

Sakura's face was red, "I'm… I'm fine." She barely stuttered.

"Okay… I need that." Shikamaru pointed at the hair tie. Sakura handed him his hair tie back and Shikamaru took it. He fixed his hair back to pineapple shape pony-tail and Sakura nearly whimpered at it. She looked away in embarrassed, _'I can't believe this…'_ she did not expect that Shikamaru was be handsome without pony-tail. And there's no way she's going to say this to him.

' _Why…'_ Sakura glanced at Shikamaru who swam toward the edge. _'Why does my heart beating so fast? Why around him?'_ she thought in baffled as she watched him out of the river and took off his grey shirt to squeeze the water out of it. _'…why does my stomach filled with butterflies? Just…'_

"What a drag…" he mumbled as he put back his shirt on. Shikamaru tiled his head at Sakura, "Oi… are you coming out of that water?" he asked her in confused.

'… _what's wrong with me?'_ Sakura nodded her head and swam toward to the edge where her lazy-ass teammate is waiting for her.

 **~Few Days Later~**

Every ninja and every civilian are gathered outside of the Hokage Tower. Team Ten found each other in the spot, Asuma grinned widely while Sakura glanced around in excited with Suzu clinging on her head. Shikamaru yawned softly as he stands next to Sakura and next to him is Choji; eating his snack as usual.

Then a loud bang of colorful papers appeared above the Hokage Tower. A figure of a woman walked toward the rail and lifted her Hokage hat with a big smirked on her face, "From now on, I am the Fifth Hokage!" she claimed out loud proudly.

Sakura gasped, "Is that… Senju, Tsunade-sama?!" Sakura gapped at their Fifth Hokage.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled.

Asuma grinned widely and nodded his head, "You are correct, Sakura."

Choji is in his own world of eating his snack. Oh Choji…

 **~Later~**

Tsunade groaned, "This is my first day as Hokage and in couple hours, it's already this much of paperwork…" she glared at the mountain of paperwork on her desk. Shizune is standing by her master's side while holding her little pig, Tonton. She sweatdropped when she watched Tsunade bang her head on the desk, "I want sake…" she mumbled.

"Tsunade-sama… you must finish the paperwork first. It's your duty as Hokage." Shizune said and Tsunade groaned once again.

The Fifth Hokage lifted her head and stared at the documents of Team Twelves. "These four teams are Genins and they all took the Chunin Exams… few failed and these ninjas made it to the finals…" Tsunade mumbled as she researching the notes and files of the Genins team. Tsunade paused when she noticed something, "Team Seven and Team Ten are not right…" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked her in curious.

Tsunade pointed at the pictures, "Haruno, Sakura is in Team Ten with Nara and Akimichi. Yamanaka is supposed to be in Team Ten. It would be the second generation of Team Ino-Shika-Cho. However, Yamanaka is in Team Seven with Uchiha and Naruto." She tilted her head, "What was sensei thinking about? Why would he switch the members? That doesn't make sense…" she hummed.

Shizune smiles at Tsunade, "Why not, switch them? You are the Hokage, you can change their teammates." She suggested.

"I don't know. They've been a team for six months now. They must've used their fighting styles by now. If I change it, it'll make the whole team unbalance… unless…" Tsunade paused as she thought about it more.

"Unless what, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade glanced at Shizune, "I want Team Ten and Team Seven here." She ordered and Shizune frowned but nodded her head.

"Hai!"

After thirty minutes of waiting, Tsunade heard her doors knocked and just as she was about to give permission. Her doors slammed opened wide against the wall, "Obaa-san!" Naruto greeted Tsunade and the Fifth Hokage twitched annoyed at him.

Team Ten stared at Naruto with disbelieved looks while Ino sighed heavily and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Ino walked in and hit Naruto's head, "Be respectful to our Fifth Hokage, Naruto-baka!" Ino snapped at Naruto.

Naruto whines as he rubbed his painful head where his teammate hit him.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled as he walked in the office along with his teammates.

Sakura sweatdropped, "Hello Naruto-kun, Ino-chan, and Sasuke." She greeted them politely. Ino shifted her eyes at Sakura and smiles, "Hey Sakura-chan." Ino greeted back happily.

Tsunade sighed, "Listen up brats!" she got their attention, "I have a mission for you."

"A mission?! All right!" Naruto cheered in excitement.

Tsunade glared at Naruto, "Shut up!" she snapped and Naruto shut his mouth. "Your mission is to escort someone to the Land of Bird."

Sakura jerked her head up, _'That was where my parents were…'_ maybe she could investigate about it on her own?

"On one condition." Tsunade held up his index finger, "Yamanaka and Haruno are going to switch their position in team." She said calmly.

The silence appeared in the office as they stared at Tsunade.

.

.

.

"WHAT?!"


	29. C-Rank Mission! Part One

**Oooh lala~ This chapter has finally give you a hint~ Something that you readers been trying to figuring out. Tell me... who's the mysteriously ANBU with zebra mask? *curious***

 **Warning: unbeta, English is my second language, ASL is my first. Yeppie, I'm deaf. *peace***

 **I don't own Naruto. I do own OC named Nama.**

 **Enjoy~ :D**

* * *

 **Team Saki-Shika-Cho**

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Tsunade watched six Genins' faces of swirled in emotions. Confused. Disbelief. Curious. Annoyed. Dumbfounded.

She leaned forward, "Yamanaka will be placed in Team Ten and Haruno will be in Team Seven." She repeated it in simple sentence for them to understand.

"Why?" Naruto speaks up. Don't get him wrong, he's excited to have Sakura in his team along with Sasuke-teme but, why switch? Ino is their teammate.

Tsunade raised her eyebrows, "Because I said so." She leaves it there and in truthfully, she wanted to see how they balance each other out in team now the girls are switch. "Now, your job is to escort this client to the Land of Bird without any trouble. This client is important since this mission is C-Rank." She said, "It's a possibly that you'll deal with bandits." She pointed it out.

Then suddenly, the door knocked, "Come in." Tsunade called out and saw Shizune walked in with a client followed. "Ah, speaking of client… meet your client. Nagashima, Kaito."

Team Ten recognized their old client and Shikamaru mentally groaned, "Troublesome." He muttered in irritated while Sakura and Choji glanced at him in pity.

Kaito recognized Team Ten also and he crossed his arms when his eyes landed on Shikamaru with a rude face. "You…" he narrowed his eyes at him with dislikes.

Sakura walked up with a smile on her face, "Hello, Nagashima-kun. It's nice to see you again. How are you?" she asked politely before Kaito say any rude remark to her lazy-ass teammate.

Kaito frowns softly, "I'm fine." He sniffed. Then he observed his bodyguards and shift his eyes to Fifth Hokage, "Would I be safe with them? Especially, the midget with an idiot looking face?"

Naruto blinked and quickly measures himself against his teammates and realize he is _still_ short. Annoyed vein popped out of his forehead and glared at Kaito. Sasuke and Ino knew what their knuckle-head's thinking, they grabbed Naruto's shoulders to pull him back from hitting their client. "Oi!" Naruto snapped.

"You have two teams that will protect you." Tsunade explained to Kaito as she ignored Naruto's glaring, "They are only ones that are available to escort you, Nagashima-san."

Kaito frowned as he uncrossed his arms, "Fine." He looked away rudely. "I need to leave as soon as possible." He said with arrogant.

"Listen you-!" Ino covered Naruto's mouth from insulting their client. "Shut up." Ino hissed in Naruto's ear in annoyed.

Sakura sweatdropped, _'He has not change…'_ she smiles weakly, "We can leave in an hour." She glanced at her teammates and they agreed with her. _'…this is going to be a long mission.'_ She mentally sighed.

 **~Later~**

After an hour, Sakura arrived at the Konoha Gate; meeting her temporary teammates. Sasuke and Naruto are waiting by the gate with their backpacks. Naruto beamed when he saw Sakura, "Hey Sakura-chan!" he waved at her in excited.

Sakura smiles at him, "Hello Naruto-kun." Naruto blushes and she glanced at Sasuke, "Sasuke." Sasuke 'hn-ed' and closed his eyes.

The pink-hair girl frowned at Uchiha, _'Is he always like this?'_ she mused; now that she's not after him anymore. She is starting to see his real personality. _'I hope he won't be hard to get along.'_ She silently hummed.

Sakura perked up when she felt familiar chakra coming to their way. Her emeralds eyes glanced over her shoulders, "Shikamaru-kun!" she greeted him happily.

Shikamaru yawned and nodded his head in greeted at his pink-hair crush. He noticed something, "Where's that troublesome otter?" he mumbled in puzzled.

"She's with Asuma-sensei. She is not ready to go on a mission yet. I need to train with her." Sakura briefly explained and Shikamaru nodded his head in understanding.

"Shikamaru, Sakura-chan." Choji walked up in greeted while he's holding his BBQ bag of chips. He smiles at his friends as they greeted him back friendly.

Sakura glanced around, "Now, all we have to wait is Ino-chan and Nagashima-kun." She said.

The lazy-ass sighed as he shoves his hands into his pockets, "I can't believe we're escorting that troublesome kid again." He whined.

"Who's troublesome kid you stupid sack of lazy bastard!"

' _Déjà vu.'_ Sakura sweatdropped as she turned around and saw Kaito glaring at Shikamaru with great dislikes.

The lazy Nara moaned at his misfortune luck as Choji pat his back in sympathy while Sakura shakes her head in pity.

"Sorry I'm late!" Ino ran up to them with guilty face. "I had to talked to my dad about something." She excused.

Sakura smiles at Ino, "That's okay. We're all here now." She frowned, "Did the Hokage-sama tell any of you who's the leader of this mission?" she asked in confused and curious.

Naruto grinned wide, "I'll be the leader!" he volunteered in eagerness.

Ino glared at her loud-mouth teammate, "No!" she snapped.

Naruto pouted at her. "I think Sasuke-kun should be the leader." Ino suggested and Naruto complained.

"WHAT?! Why teme?!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke rudely.

Ino hit Naruto's head in annoyed, "Stop shouting! I'm right here you baka!" Ino snapped in anger.

Sakura watched them in amused.

"I think Shikamaru should be the leader." Choji spoke up and Sakura nodded her head in agreed. Nara is genius and they do have skills of being leadership if they are motivating enough.

Naruto sulked, he wanted to be a leader of the mission. Ino placed her hands on her hips with a thinking face while Sasuke frowned as he eyeing on the lazy Nara. Shikamaru mentally groaned, _'Troublesome.'_

"No." Kaito bluntly refused. He pointed at Sasuke, "He'll be the leader! Now can we go." He glared at his 'bodyguards' impatience.

"Hn." Sasuke step out of the Konoha Gate, "Dope and Sakura, your positions are behind me while I lead." He ordered and glanced at Ino-Shika-Cho team, "You three will be behind the client. Got it?" Sasuke glanced at them and they nodded their head. "Hn. Let's go." Sasuke walk ahead while Naruto was sulking and grumbling as he followed him with Sakura.

 **~Meanwhile~**

The Fifth Hokage frowned at the reports and documents on her desk as she is reading carefully. "Shizune." She called out in wariness.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune looked up from her books as she is sitting on the couch against the wall.

Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows in puzzling, "What do you think if there's ANBU that doesn't belong to Hokage nor any of the elders?"

Shizune blinked and frowned, "I would be very suspicion of this ANBU. Probably have him to taken to T&I right away. He could be a spy for all we know." She pointed it out.

Tsunade hummed softly, "I'm curious to why sensei didn't put this ANBU to T&I. He must have a plan." She mumbled in curious. Tsunade tiled her head as she drums her fingers against her desk, "I don't trust this. Whether sensei does have a plan or not. I need this ANBU capture and sent to T&I right away." She decided as she believe it's best for the village.

She waved to get her ANBU's attention and ANBU with cat mask, "Find the ANBU with Zebra mask. Take him to T&I. He's suspicion and possibly a spy." Tsunade ordered her ANBU.

"Hai." ANBU with cat mask left through the window.

Tsunade sighed and glanced back to her papers, "What else did sensei left with other problems…" she grumbled slightly that she has to clean the Third Hokage's mess.

 **~The Land of Bird~**

The teams have arrived at their destination after few hours of walking. Kaito wanted at least three bodyguards to follow him inside the place where he is meeting with a Lord. Sasuke decided that Team Ten will go with their client and his teammates will scout the area for safety. Sakura stay with Naruto as she waved at her original teammates and sighed softly. _'Why do Ino-chan and I have to switch?'_ she thought with a frowned in puzzling.

Sasuke turn at his teammates, "I'll take the left side. Dope, you take the right side. Sakura, you'll take the behind." Sasuke ordered. Naruto glared at him as Sakura nodded her head in silent.

"Hn." Sasuke walked away to scout his side of area. Naruto huffed and walked to his side while grumbling about teme and beat up. Sakura shakes her head and walked around the building behind to observed any suspicion.

When there was none suspicion, Sakura grabbed her crystal necklace as she carefully glanced behind her. _'It wouldn't hurt investigate about my parent's death, would it?'_ she bit her lip. Sakura knew she couldn't abandon on her position since this mission is important yet, the mysteriously behind her parent's death is even more tempting to her. She closed her eyes, _'Sorry. I need to find out!'_ she snapped her eyes open in determined and quickly jumped over the tree to start on her personal investigate.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino are sitting on the mats near the wall behind their client. Kaito is sitting crisscross on the fancy pillow as he is facing the Lord, they were discussing the policy and economic between their lands. Then the Lord bring up the marriage idea to strength the bonds between the two lands. Kaito frowned as he listened the Lord's idea about him marrying one of his nieces. "You think an arrange marriage will work?" Kaito said in doubt and slight interest.

"Of course! Three of my nieces should be close your age. However, if you want to get closer your age, my niece is from Land of Wave. That could double it, you'll have the Land of Bird and land of Wave as your allies." The Lord explained.

Kaito hummed, and they discussed more of it. Shikamaru mentally sighed in boredom while Ino glanced at her nails and Choji resist the urge to grab his snack. However, Shikamaru heard the fire accident from the Lord that caught his attention.

"You needed the money to rebuild the orphanage?" Kaito asked in curious and the Lord sighed as he nodded his head.

"Hai. It was very unfortunate, since it left all the orphans homeless. Fortunately, all orphans are saved. Expect three adults died in the fire." The Lord said, "It was a rather heartbreaking that night. If I remembered correctly, the man tried to save his wife from the fire but the villagers wouldn't allow him."

"What happened to that man?" Kaito asked in small interested.

"No one knows. He disappeared that night." Then the Lord change the subject.

Shikamaru frowned slightly, _'Didn't Sakura told me that her mother died in a fire?'_ he mused, he wasn't sure yet though because Sakura didn't tell him where her parents were, but he keeps his suspicion opens in mind.

 **~Sakura~**

The pink-hair ninja stood front of the ash-covered orphanage building. This was where her mother died in the fire when she saved the children. Sakura walked inside the empty building and wrinkle her nose. The smell was burnt from cloths and books and woods. It wasn't terrible smell.

Her emeralds eyes glanced around carefully as she walked quietly around the rooms. Sakura avoided the glass shards and broken light bulbs when she arrived the staircase. She walked upstairs in cautioned as the stairs groaned underneath her feet. Sakura leaped over the hole of the stairs effortlessly and landed on the hall way.

Then, the awful smell greeted her nose that she nearly gags. Sakura covered her nose as she walked down the ash-cover hallway. She paused as the smell gotten stronger and she has a bad feeling in her stomach. The pink-hair girl walked straight through the room and vomited on her side. After her stomach emptying out breakfast and lunch on the ground. Her emeralds eyes were filled with tears as she shifts her eyes at the room.

In the middle of the room, there's a dark coal figure of a woman lying on the ground. Sakura's lips trembles as she crawled toward the dead brunt body that is scarily resemble of her mother. She ignored the ashes on her legs and her arms. Sakura react another gag reflex by the smell and her eyes landed on something.

Sakura choked, "N-no…" she covered her mouth unaware that her hands are filthy covers with ashes. She stared at the cherry blossom bracelet. It was her mother's.

A gift from her father.

"M-mom…" Sakura mourned.

She shakily reached the bracelet, the chain broke easily but the cherry blossom charm is harmless. The pink-hair girl clutched on the broken bracelet closed to her chest and cries in silent front of her dead mother.

 **~Meanwhile~**

"You're leaving?!" Nama dropped her paintbrushes and stood up from her stool. She stared at him in disbelieved, "But…but what about your promise?!" Nama glared at him in anger.

"I'm still keeping my promise, Nama. Right now, there are changes of plans. We'll have to do plan b this time." He explained.

The mask-maker clicked her tongue in irritated, "Fine." She obliged knowing that this man is stronger than her and has worst temper of all.

"Did you make it?" Nama nodded her head. She walked to her office and opened her drawer from her desk. She dug through until she found it. Nama lifts the mask that has been waiting to wear from her drawer. She dusts the dirt off the mask as she examines carefully, it was an orange mask that reminded of a lollipop. The mask is little unusual because it has only one eye hole.

Nama sighed softly and left her office, "Do you really have to leave?"

Nama frowned at the man who is wearing zebra mask. He has his palm out and Nama placed the orange mask onto his awaiting hand. Nama watched the man turned his back on her, he took off his zebra mask and put on the new mask. He turned around and Nama tilted her head. She could see his red eye through the hole clearly.

"It's for the best. My act as ANBU is done. The new Hokage send out her ANBU to capture me. I can't let that happen." The orange-mask man said then he gave Nama the zebra mask. It was Nama's first mask when she was little. She grabbed it and frowned at him, "What's your role this time?" Nama asked in curious.

"I'll show my presence in organization called Akasuki. I'll play as Tobi." The mask-man now called himself Tobi said. "And you continue to play your role until I say it's your time." Tobi placed his hand on Nama's head, "Can I still trust you with that?"

Nama frowned, "Hai. You know I won't betray your trust." Nama reminded him.

"Good. I won't be seeing you for a while. It'll be years…" Tobi warned her.

The mask-maker dropped her eyes on the ground, "I know." She whispered in disappointedly, "…because the master plan takes long time to achieve."

Tobi nodded his head, "Hai. Once it's time, I'll take you with me."

Nama glanced up at him with a frown, "…I'll miss you." She said.

Tobi stared at her then he took step back, "Don't forget your role, Nama." He said in emotionless and disappeared in swirl of black.

Nama stared at the space where Tobi just left. _'...why couldn't you open up to me?'_ she thought in disenchanted. The mask-maker shook her head and went back to her work in half-heartily.

 **~Land of Bird~**

After the meeting was done, Kaito and the Lord bowed each other with their new contract sealed. Team Ino-Shika-Cho followed Kaito out of the building. Shikamaru frowned when he noticed his pink-hair crush isn't nearby once he saw Sasuke and Naruto.

"Oi, where's Sakura?" Shikamaru asked them in puzzling.

Sasuke crossed his arms, "She's probably still scouting the area." He snorted.

Shikamaru frowned at the survivor Uchiha.

Naruto tilted his head, "I can go get!" he ran off.

Ino sighed as she dropped her shoulders, "That baka. He tends to get lost easily." She grumbled and went after Naruto.

Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Choji are waiting by while Kaito crossed his arms in impatience.

After twenty minutes of waiting, Kaito snapped, "I'm tired and I want to rest!" he glared at his so-called bodyguards.

Sasuke frowned, "Nara will stay." Sasuke decided and glanced at Choji, "Let's find Sakura." Sasuke and Choji left Shikamaru alone with their client after Choji send his pity at his best friend.

Shikamaru groaned at his misfortune once again, _'Troublesome. Now I have to babysitting this brat.'_ He mentally grumbled.


End file.
